Broken Trust
by GreatestEscape
Summary: Discover the journey of Clara & Marina in their search for happiness... Will they finally be together? #clarina
1. Broken Trust

**This story is a spin-off from the tv show Em Familia.**

****Chapter 1 "Broken Trust"****

"_Go… But i don't want to see you leave anymore. I won't look back. I can't handle seeing you walk away anymore"._

For over a week those words kept spinning around in Clara's head. Each time she closed her eyes Marina's image popped up, her face full of pain. Her eyes full of sadness as those words forming her trembling lips. Clara watched her holding back the tears, which were boiling in her eyes. She never felt more guilty.. And more weak… Weak because she shared the same feelings as Marina, but she didn't have the guts to live what she was feeling. And yet again she hurt Marina by leaving. But this time something had snapped in Marina, she could tell. Something changed between the two of them, and she was afraid that she could never fix it again.

As she secretly watched Marina, she noticed the lack of brightness in Marina's beautiful brown eyes. Her body seemed tired and she walked around the studio on auto pilot. And she was to blame… Clara tried to stay away from the studio as much as possible, to avoid hurting Marina more than she already had. And to avoid her own aching pain… The thought to stay away completely crossed her mind several times, but she couldn't bear to be separated from Marina.

She didn't notice Flavinha had joined her on the couch. "Are you oke, Clara?" she whispered, while her eyes searched for Marina. Clara followed her gaze and saw Marina facing them backwards at the other side of the studio. She felt tears welling up when Flavinha took her hand for a moment, and smiled at her understanding. Clara's voiced cracked while she whispered "i can't do this anymore.. It hurts so much.. And worse, it hurts Marina aswell…" Falvinha's eyes were pointed towards the floor and she nodded slowly. A fresh tear streamed down Clara's face, while she felt Flavinha's eyes on her. She seemed to doubt what to say as she took a deep breath. "Clara… If it hurts so much.. Why don't you do anything about it?" Clara faced Flavinha, but before she could answer she froze when she heard Marina's voice. "Flavinha, could you help me for a minute?" She kept facing the ground, while Flavinha softly touched her leg and walked towards Marina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara finally gathered the strength to face Marina. "Marina, could i leave early today?" Clara tried to ignore the heavy, constraining pain in her chest. She didn't know where to put her hands, so she was slightly picking at her own shirt. She tried to search eye contact, but Marina didn't face her. "I have to pick up Ivan at school" Their eyes finally met for a second, and Clara felt the clutch in het stomach tighten. Marina's distant eyes were looking at her, in a way that scared her. Like she ment nothing to her. "Ofcourse.." she replied "anytime for Ivan". "Thanks", Clara whispered. She tried to walk away, but her body couldn't move. It hit her how much she missed the "old" Marina. The woman who always welcomed her with a hug and with the brightest smile in the world. The woman who enlightened every single day since they met. The woman who could let her shiver just by looking at her and the woman who would move heaven and earth for her. "Is there something else?" asked Marina without looking at her. "No", Clara replied and slowly turned around towards the door, with her eyes tearing up again.

Marina watched Clara walk away, and it felt like her heart was breaking all over again. Like it did so many times during the last week. She felt devastated by the way she was treating Clara. So cold, as if they weren't even friends. But she felt like there was no other way, she didn't want to break in front of her. She tried to avoid any eye contact, because she feared Clara could see right threw her. And she feared what she would find in Clara's brown eyes. Every vibe in her body wanted to run after her, and hold her in her arms. To apologize for her behavior, but she couldn't. She had to keep her distance, and it killed her… She knew she couldn't handle another day like this, so she made a decision, and texted Vanessa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marina is on her way to Londen for a shoot, she left this morning with Vanessa. Clara felt the ground disappear under her feet and her heart skipped a few beats. It was like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Why didn't Marina told her she was leaving? Ofcourse she didn't tell her, it was none of her business anymore. Was it ever her business? But this new reality hit her, and it hit her hard. It felt like she took a punch in her stomach. Her body started to shake uncontrollable, and tears came streaming down her face. "Ooh Clara.." said Gisele before she held her in her arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marina stared at Vanessa while she was sleeping next to her. Her head rested on Marina's shoulder and a smile spread her lips. She had made the right decision by accepting the shoot in Londen. Vanessa somehow managed to take her mind of Clara for a while. The shoot turned out to be amazing and she regained some energy, which she completely lost during the last weeks. And she couldn't deny the fact that she loved Vanessa's presence. They hadn't fight for a change, although she could slap her face when she mentioned Clara. Especially when she talked trash about her. She knew Vanessa was trying to cheer her up, and although Clara hurt her like hell, she still loved her. With every vibe in her body. But she lost all hope of them ever being together. Clara's actions were so much more of an answer for Marina, than any words could ever be. She had left her too many times, that she couldn't imagine a future where Clara stayed at her side. She swallowed when the pilot let them know they were about to land in Rio.


	2. Confessions

**Chapter 2 "Confessions"**

Clara felt extremely nervous when she was on her way to the studio. She knew Marina would be back and this knowledge made her shiver. Last week had been terrible without her. She hadn't slept for days and she desperately needed to talk to her sister. But she went on a trip to Goiaina with Virgillio, and she didn't want to spit her story by phone. Due to her bad humor, Cadu and her had a rough week aswell. She snapped at him several times, and yesterday he found out what caused her behavior. "So your precious Marina went to Londen? And you didn't accompany her? I'm impressed.." he said. The way he spoke made her furious and also the thought about her actual company. That snake Vanessa.. "Shut up Cadu!" she yelled and wanted to walk away. But he grabbed her wrist and said "She didn't ask you to come, did she?!" He grinned cynically and she had to hold herself so she wouldn't slap him. She searched for words while she grasped for air. Ivan saved her by walking in the room, her little angel… He must have noticed the tension between his parents, but he acted like nothing had happened. And with his bright smile, he made her day slightly better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara felt her muscles tighten when she walked through the door and saw Marina. She was collecting pictures and faced her backwards. She didn't hear her enter. Clara's heart was beating loudly, and she was afraid Marina could hear it aswell. She leaned against the table for a moment, and tried to pull herself together. She took a deep breath, when she saw a flesh before her eyes. The only time Marina had been mad at her before, took place at exactly the same spot. When Clara didn't (had dared) to invite her to her family's party. Marina had forgiven her easily, but she knew this time it would be completely different. She hurt Marina deeply, and she wasn't sure she would be forgiven at all. She took another deep breath and walked towards Marina, praying her feet wouldn't fail her now. It hit her that she had absolutely no idea what to say or how to act. Although she had pictured this moment the entire week. Her heartbeat raced with every step, just like her undeniable desire for her. It scared her how much she'd missed Marina the past week.

Her head tried to avoid, but she felt her arm raising. She laid her hand softly on Marina's shoulder, who immediately turned around. Clara didn't know if it was just her imagination, but she thought she saw a little sparkle in Marina's eyes. It vanished the next second, as Marina distanced from her. "Hi, Clara", she mumbled. The corner of her mouth went up for a moment, but Clara could see she forced it. Marina took another step back, when Clara lost her control completely. She wrapped her arms around Marina, pulling her towards herself. Marina resisted a little, but Clara held her tightly. Marina stopped her defense, and felt relief wash over her body, regardless of how hard she tried to avoid it. They were both breathing heavy and Clara felt Marina wrapping her arms around her aswell. Their bodies trembled and tears were flushing into eachothers necks. "Oooh Marina…" Clara whispered, while her voice broke. They were both crying uncontrollable and held eachother as close as humanly possible.

"I've missed you so much, Marina. So much…" confessed Clara and she slightly kissed Marina's neck, uncertain of her reaction. Marina pushed her away and her voice was soft as she spoke "Clara, don't…" She glanced at Clara and felt her hands shaking. "I've missed you too, Clara… But I can't take this anymore. I can't keep seeing you… But I also can't stay away from you" she cried. "And it breaks my heart.." She held her own body and felt the growing pain in her chest. "I feel the same.." Clara replied and carrest Marina's face for a moment. Now she definitely saw the sparkling in her eyes. "Clara, I love you.." Marina whispered, and it was clear she didn't expect to hear anything in return. Here blood shut eyes were pointed towards the floor and a tear streamed down her face. And in that moment, confronted with Marina's vulnerable expression, all Clara's doubts and fears disappeared. She knew exactly what to do. Something she should have done a long time ago, but never had the guts to do. It was her life, her happiness. And she couldn't stand another day without it… Without her…

Marina realized right away she shouldn't have said those words, but they just slipped her mouth. Unprepared, just like she was unprepared for Clara's presence and sudden hug. She felt dizzy and her heart almost leap out of her chest. She didn't dare to put faith in this last bit of hope Clara gave her. The last few weeks had been too hard for that. She felt Clara picking her hand and her body shivered. She faced Clara's beautiful brown eyes and saw a look she had never seen before. "I love you too, Marina… So very much" she whispered. They stared at eachother for a moment. Marina felt her jaw drop and she also felt how she completely lost control over her own body and emotions. "_I love you too."_ Four words which completely rocked her world. For months she had hoped and prayed for Clara to say these words. To hear that she returned her feelings. She moaned and the next moment she cried uncontrollable. Clara looked scared, but before she could speak, Marina wrapped her arm around her. They held eachother for a minute and Marina felt her knees getting weak.

Slightly she loosened her grip and looked deeply into Clara's teary eyes. She cupped Clara's head between her hands, and while her lower lip trembled she asked "Did you mean that?" Clara's eyes were glowing and her face lightened up. "I mean it…" she paused for a moment "With all my heart". Marina stopped breathing while she watched Clara's lips forming those words. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you. You bring out the best of me. A part of me I'd never seen.." Clara picked Marina's other hand. She felt a burning desire boiling up and slightly caressed Clara's lip with her thumb. For a moment her thoughts went back to a few months ago, when Clara told her she felt the same desire for here. But nothing happened since that day. All this time she had put her feelings and desires aside for Clara. She had waited until Clara was ready, but that day never came. Until a few minutes ago she'd lost all hope. But now they were standing in front of eachother, a few inches apart. She felt Clara's heart racing against her own chest and felt her body shiver when she dropped her hands on Clara's hips. She heard her breath become shallow when she kissed her neck. She smelled the soap she gave her months ago. Marina had to gather all her strength to control herself, cause she didn't want to cross a line. Not in this moment. When she felt Clara's lips caressing her jaw line, she couldn't stop a moan from deep inside of her. She pulled Clara closer, and felt her stomach explode. When she faced Clara, she saw an expression in her eyes full desire. Without fears, without doubts. Her eyes were tearing up again, and she bit her lip. Clara touched her face and they kept looking in eachothers eyes, while the moved towards eachother. Clara's eyes went to Marina's lips and they couldn't control themselves anymore.


	3. Feelings

Thank you for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 3 "Feelings"**

Vanessa blinked her eyes once again, unable to believe what was happening in front of her. She'd expected Clara to run away, or atleast to back away. But she willingly kissed Marina, and they were wrapped up in eachothers arms. The jealousy took over her, and she yelled "ooh my God, I can't believe this!" Both woman immediately took a step back and looked startled at Vanessa. Marina inhaled deeply and her eyes turned angry. "Get out, Vanessa", she yelled at the redhead. "Why?!" she laughed cynically "so I can let her break your heart again?" Clara cupped her own face and felt humiliated. "This is none of your business, Vanessa! This is between me and Clara, so get out!" Vanessa raised her hands and turned around, secretly celebrating her victory. "Come and find me in my room, after she leaves you again in a minute", she provoked. Before Marina could reply, Vanessa was out of sight.

Clara faced the ground, while she gathered her thoughts. Her mood changed in an instant, and she hated Vanessa for ruining their moment. But she also felt scared.. Did she made the right choice by opening up to Marina? And she did the one thing she least wanted.. Betray Cadu. But she also got what she most wanted, Marina.

Marina watched Clara and her mouth turned dry. She was completely in her own world, and it seemed she didn't dare to face Marina. She felt nervous and the tears were welling up again, while she entwined her fingers with Clara's. "Do you regret what just happened?" she whispered. Clara noticed Marina's scared expression, and said " yes". Marina grasped for air when Clara caressed her cheek. "Yes, I regret that Vanessa interrupted us". Marina felt her body wash over with relief and she smiled at Clara. "Thank God" she mumbled and she couldn't held a tear from falling down. Clara kissed her tear away. "But as much as this hurts me, I can't stay.." Marina nodded slowly, and Clara couldn't stand her obvious pain by hearing these words again. "Believe me when I say that I want to stay. I know I've said it before, and it took me months to live what I was feeling. But I promise you.." she watched deeply in Marina's eyes "this time it will not take long". She pecked Marina's lips. "I love you" she whispered and kissed Marina passionately. Clara was glad Marina's strong arms were holding her, because her legs felt weak. Her body was on fire and she was overwhelmed by the burning desire in her. She'd never experienced her body trembling this way by just a kiss, and she never experienced all the sensations she was feeling.

Marina moaned when they pulled eachother closer. She couldn't control her feelings, and almost burst of happiness. Clara was finally hers and she could cry and laugh at the same time. It felt so unbelievable good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Clara entered her apartment with an instant smile on her face. The last few hours had been like a dream, even better than she imagined. Marina had kissed her goodbye and watched her leave. But this time with the brightest smile on her face. Clara blushed when she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to stay more than anything, but she had to face Cadu. He already was suspicious, and she realized now he had every right to be. But she didn't regret what happened, how could she? She just shared the most amazing, mind-blowing and intimate kiss she had ever experienced. But she did regret the consequents, the knowledge she would hurt Cadu. And worse.. Ivan. She felt relieved when she found out they were both asleep. She picked a bottle of wine, and made herself comfortable on the couch. Her thoughts unavoidably went back to Marina…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning she woke up in an empty bed. Cadu had already left to the bistro. She rubbed her eyes, when Ivan ran into her room. "Mom, good morning!" He jumped on the bed and wrapped his little arms around her. "Good morning honey", she whispered. "Where were you yesterday? You didn't read me a bedtime story!" he frowned his face. "Sorry angel, I was at the studio". "Did you have to work so late?" he asked. "No.." Clara paused for a moment, uncertain what to say. The boy noticed her hesitation and picked her hand. "You went to see Marina?" he asked softly. Clara felt her heart skip a beat and watched him startled. "Why do you think that?" "Because I heard you and dad fight last week. It was about Marina… Because she went to Londen". Clara swallowed and felt nervous. "And now she's back, so I thought… I thought you wanted to see her", he mumbled the last sentence. "Why do you think I wanted to see her?" "Because you like her", he answered. Her body froze and she couldn't speak. Ivan watched her closely while he continued "you are different when she's around, you smile more. You look happy". Clara took a deep breath, and it hit her how perceptive her son was. He was so mature for his age. "Yes… You are right, son. I like her presence." "Me too!" he replied and smiled at her. Clara felt her face lightening up and she pulled Ivan into her arms."Marina likes you too, son. Very much". She felt his cheeks raise in her neck, while she asked "Can I go to her for a swim?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oke, kiss!" Marina felt her body glow when she hung up her phone. She sighted deeply and a smile took over her face. She completely forgot Vanessa's presence and startled when she heard her voice. "You have got to be kidding me!" her voice sounded annoyed. "She is taking her son for a swim? In our pool?" Marina decided not to let her get under her skin and replied "Yes, she is". Vanessa shook her head and swallowed the words back which she wanted to yell at Marina. But her headache killed her, and she didn't have the strength to put up another fight. Yesterday evening she tried to talk sense in Marina, after Clara left. But Marina was enchanted and the smirk on her face drove her crazy. Clara completely took over Marina's life and she couldn't understand why. In her opinion Clara was just a regular and boring housewife. Marina was way out of her league. Although she hated to admit that Clara's beauty was undeniable. She was forced to say it once, when Clara came over after Marina passed out. She spoke those words unwillingly, and hated herself for ever calling her beautiful. But she was… Her bright eyes enlightened every room, and Vanessa envied her tainted skin. And worst of all, she was extremely likable. Vanessa always remained confident that Clara wasn't gonning to leave her husband, and her sudden change of heart scared her. But Vanessa wasn't going to surrender without a fight. She decided to continue her efforts to show Marina that she belonged to her. She tried to seduce Marina in Londen, but she turned her down. They were both heartbroken at the time, but she didn't know if Marina was aware that she broke hers. And now she physically felt the pain after being confronted with their kiss. Her head almost seemed to explode.

Flavinha had watched their conversation closely, while she was sitting on the couch. They hadn't notice her. Although it wasn't her intention to easdrop, she couldn't force herself to walk away. She secretly wanted to hear what Vanessa had to say. Her feelings for Marina were so obvious, and she felt discouraged. Flavinha struggled with her own feelings for a while now. At first she felt friendship for Vanessa. The fearless girl who always wanted the best for everyone. But the day Clara walked into their lives, she had changed into some kind of a warrior. Defending what was hers… Marina. She and Vanessa had talked for hours, while she tried to help her friend to cope with her unavoidable defeat. And with every talk, her feelings had grown. She felt completely overwhelmed, trying to push them away. Because she realized she would always be on the second spot. Vanessa's heart belonged to Marina. She wasn't even aware of her other options…


	4. Heaven to hell

**Chapter 4 "heaven to hell"**

Clara was extremely aware of Marina's presence. She couldn't help but stare as she slowly walked into the water. Her perfect pale skin and beautiful curves. She went down into the water for a moment, and Clara stopped breathing when she came up again. The water drops sparkled on her skin, and her lips were slightly parted to inhale a deep breath. Ivan brought her back to reality when he yelled Marina's name. She smiled at him, and the next moment she grabbed his feet and pulled him towards her. The boy screamed and they both laughed joyfully. Clara watched them as they were playing along in the water.

Marina surprised her, when she pushed her body against her back under the water. She wrapped her arms around Clara's waist and her hands felt warm on her stomach. A shiver went down Clara's spine and she closed her eyes. She loved the sensation of Marina's body against hers and she could feel her breasts pressing against her back. She bit her lip and opened her eyes to check if Ivan was watching them. But he was playing at the other side of the pool. She secretly thanked him, as if he was aware they needed some privacy. She laid her hands on Marina's and pressed her body against hers. Marina's breath became shallow and her hand moved slowly towards Clara's hip. She felt her body shiver again, and surprised herself by laying her own hand on Marina's hip aswell. It caused a shiver and she gasped. Clara could feel the heat between her own legs and she slowly turned towards Marina. Their hands on eachothers bodies, dying to explore. Clara now faced Marina, and they looked deeply into eachothers eyes, which both turned dark. Full of desire… Marina bit her lip, trying to control the urge to kiss her. She lowered her hand and softly caressed Clara's buttock. She felt her muscles tighten under her hands and placed her lips on Clara's neck. She left a trail of kisses, and scooped if Ivan didn't see them. Clara felt her body become weak and moaned as silently as possible. She completely forgot Ivan presence, until Marina took a step back. If she hadn't been in the water, she would have fallen down. Her body instantly missed Marina's touch. Her eyes begged Marina to come back, but she watched her with a huge smirk on her face. She pointed with her eyes towards Ivan, and Clara felt her cheeks instantly turned red. She laughed shyly and turned towards her son.

When Marina and Ivan went to get some ice cream, Clara noticed how happy she felt. Ivan and Marina got along extremely well, as if they had known eachother a long time. Marina acted as his friend, but also as his mother. Protective when she needed to be. And it filled Clara with so much happiness, she could almost burst. Her feelings for Marina seemed to grow every minute, and it scared her. She had never experienced such strong feelings and desires.

She waived as she saw Flavinha walking towards her. "Hi Clara!" she greeted her enthusiastically. "Hi Flavinha! How are you?" "Fine, and you?" she replied, while she sat down on the poolside. She lowered her feet into the water. "Fine aswell", Clara couldn't help but smile. "I've noticed" Flavinha grinned "I'm happy for the both of you.." Clara smiled and noticed the change in her expression. Her eyes seemed sad, although she tried to hide it. "Is everything alright?" she asked carefully. Flavinha remained quiet for a moment, and Clara regretted her question. She got along well with Flavinha, but they weren't exactly friends. They didn't share their private feelings, apart from yesterday when she confessed she missed Marina. "No, I'm not oke". She took Clara by surprise, as she opened up to her. "I'm confused…" Clara raised her eyebrow and asked "About what?" Flavinha's eyes searched the area for a moment, when she replied "About myself. My feelings". She paused for a moment, when she continued "I'm sorry… I don't want to bother you. But I don't know who to talk to". Clara shook her head and picked Flavinha's hand "You don't bother me at all. Please tell". Flavinha's eyes filled with tears as she spoke "I think I'm in love.. With a woman.. I've never had feelings for a woman before, you know.. But she loves someone else". Clara felt a clutch in her stomach. Who was she talking about? Marina? "W…Who is this woman?" she asked nervous. Flavinha swallowed. "You wouldn't believe.." she softly replied and Clara held her breath "Vanessa". Clara felt relieved and confused at the same time. "Vanessa?!" she asked and immediately realized her spitfull tone. She soon added "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. But I'm…. surprised!" Flavinha forced a little smile. "I understand, Clara. You two don't get along well.. And I don't understand it myself". Clara was searching for words, when Marina and Ivan were on their way back with ice creams. Flavinha grabbed her arm, and begged her to keep it between them. "Ofcourse Flavinha. This remains between us. And we finish this conversation as soon as possible, oke?" Flavinha nodded en pulled herself on her feet. "Lunch tomorrow?" Clara asked. "I would like that", she whispered. "Oke, deal" Clara replied. Flavinha's eyes were thanking Clara as she walked away.

Marina frowned when Flavinha passed her and Ivan and she noticed her expression. Although she greeted them with a smile, her eyes weren't shining. "Everything oke?" she whispered so only Clara could hear. "Yes, nothing to worry about" Clara replied en smiled at her. Marina sat down closely next to Clara, so their shoulders softly touched. Ivan settled on Marina's lap and her jaw dropped for a second as she searched for Clara's eyes. Clara felt her face begun to glow and smiled brightly at Marina. She could see her eyes tearing up, and she felt her own eyes filling with tears aswell. They smiled at eachother, silently sharing a moment which fulfilled them both with so much joy. Clara swallowed and caressed Marina's hand for a moment. It felt electrifying. Would this feeling ever change when their bodies met? "Mom, can I come back soon?" Ivan asked, while he licked his ice cream. "Ofcourse", Clara said with a broad smile on her face. "Great!" the boy almost yelled. Marina wrapped her arms around Ivan, while she said "You are always welcome, little man!" She tickled him and he started to laugh and scream. He almost dropped his ice cream, which caused the three of them to burst into laughs.

The moment Ivan left to the toilet, Clara forcefully pushed her lips on Marina's. They moaned in eachother, while their tongues collided. Marina felt Clara's hands sliding down her back and pulling her closer. She'd never wanted and needed her more than in this moment, after the perfect day they shared. When they both took time to breath, Clara whispered "My God, Marina… I love you so much". Marina's lips were softly touching her ear, when she whispered "I love you too, Clarinha". Clara pulled her in for another kiss and their hearts raced against eachothers chests. They took a step back when they noticed the footsteps, but their fingers remained entwined. Ivan entered the studio and was perceptive as always. "Can I get a hand aswell when you bring us to our car?" Marina grinned and blinked at Clara's delighted face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Cadu arrived at home, Ivan was already asleep. Clara felt relieved, cause she didn't want her little boy to see them fight again. Which was unavoidably about to happen, when she would tell him about today. "Hi love" he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. "Hi" she answered. He moved towards the kitchen to check his diner. When he realized she didn't cook he asked "did you got out for dinner?" Clara nodded and felt nervous. "Just the two of you?" For a moment she wanted to tell him a lie, but the truth came out of her mouth "No". His face immediately turned angry and he shook his head. "Let me guess… Marina?" Clara didn't trust her own voice, so she nodded again. His cheeks turned dangerously red as he walked towards her. "Are you serious?! You took our boy?!" When Clara didn't answer he continued "How could you! That woman is toxic!" he yelled. Now it was Clara's time to get angry. "Don't you speak about her like that! She is anything but toxic!" she yelled. He laughed provokely as he grabbed her wrist. "Still defending your girl fearlessly, I see.." Clara tried to get away from his grip, but he was way too strong. "Let me go, Cadu!" she yelled. The next moment happened so fast, that Cadu was unable to avoid it. Clara took a step back, and at the same time he let go of her arm, slightly pushing her away. She lost control and fell on the ground. She hit her head against the table and didn't move anymore. Cadu looked at her startled and fell down on his knees, while he desperately called out her name. "Clara! Wake up!" he cried "Love, please, open your eyes!" He held her face and checked if she was bleeding, which weren't the case. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Ivan's pale and scared face. His eyes filled with tears, as he stood frozen at the doorway.


	5. Realisations

Thank you again for your reviews. Love to hear what you think about the story. Hope you'll like this chapter.

**Chapter 5 "Realisations"**

Clara tried to focus on the voices. They seemed miles away. Two men were fighting and she tried to come closer, but she couldn't move. The darkness scared her and she blinked her eyes. Suddenly the light appeared, but her head couldn't cope the brightness. It hurt like hell, so she closed her eyes again. The voices became clearer, as she discovered Felipe and Cadu were fighting. "Explain me one more time how this could have happened!" Felipe's voice sounded desperate. She opened her eyes again and it took a while before she could bear the light. The images around her became clearer, and she grasped for air. She was in the hospital! She immediately panicked and tried to remember what happened. "Clara!" Felipe rushed at her, when he saw her move. "Clara! Can you hear me?" She opened her eyes again and looked into his scared eyes. "Thank God you're awake…. How do you feel?" he asked. "What happened?" her voice sounded cracky and she tried to move. But her headache forced her to stay. "You hit your head" he whispered and touched her cheek. Cadu picked her hand on the other side of the bed. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked devastated. "How do you feel, love?" he whispered while he kissed her forehead. Clara felt confused and tried to organize her memories. The first imagine which popped up were Ivan and Marina, together in the pool. The corner of her mouth curled up. Her heart begun to race when she remembered what happened next. Her eyes widened as she watched Cadu "How long was I passed out?" He swallowed "12 hours". "Where is Ivan?" she immediately asked. "He is here.. I will call him, oke?" he asked nervous. She couldn't face him, when she got confronted with the sudden anger towards him. "Yes", she snapped at him and faced Felipe.

Helena held Ivan in her arms. The poor boy trembled and kept asking for his mother. Helena tried to calm him down, but she felt a clutch in her own stomach. She needed to hear that her sister would be oke. Helena faced Ivan, when he pulled her hand. "Aunt, could you please call Marina? She needs to know what happened with my mom". Helena raised her eyebrow and watched the boy closely. "Why does she needs to know, kid?" she asked. "Because she is my mother's friend. She is important to her" he paused for a moment and looked at her begging. "Could you please call her?" Helena nodded. She felt confused about Ivan's request, and hesitated what to do. She instantly knew Marina would come over, just like she did when Cadu was in the hospital. And she wanted to avoid an awkward situation. "Please, call her now", Ivan asked again. Helena couldn't resist his pleading eyes and called Marina.

Marina's heart stopped when Helena told her Clara was in the hospital. Tears were flushing down her face as she tried to keep up her appearance to Helena. "Will she be alright? What happened?" Helena answered "I don't know. I'm waiting for news. She fell and hit her head. She is unconscious." Marina gasped for air and felt her hands trembling. "I'm coming.." she said before her voice broke, and she didn't wait for Helena's reply. She knew she would tell her not to come, so she hung up her phone before Helena could speak. Marina grabbed her coat and keys and run away.

"Is she coming over?" Ivan asked and tried to search eye contact with his aunt. She watched her phone as she said "Yes, she is". Ivan immediately walked towards his mother's room, and without asking permission he opened the door. He saw his mother laying in bed, and his father and uncle standing besides her. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she opened her arms. Ivan ran towards the bed and climbed gently into her arms. "Are you oke, mom?" he asked with an unsteady voice, while he tried to hold back the tears. "Yes, my angel. I will be oke. Don't you worry!" Clara kissed his cheek and the boy hugged her again before he faced his father. "Dad, could you come home with me?" he asked, and made it perfectly clear he was still mad at him. Cadu spotted his expression and felt guilty. "Sorry son, but I want to stay with your mother". "You need to come, dad! I want to get something for mom." Felipe helped the boy out by saying "I will stay here, you can go." Ivan smiled at Felipe and took his father's hand. "Come, dad", he pulled his father's arm after he gave Clara a kiss. She caressed his face and smiled at him. "Oke", Cadu surrendered and Ivan felt relieved. He succeeded to get his father out of here, so he wouldn't notice Marina.

Marina was out of breath when she faced Helena. She had no idea how she got to the hospital, all she could think about was Clara. It didn't even cross her mind that Cadu would probably be at her side. She just had to see her. "How is she?" Marina asked, grasping for air. Helena watched her with a concerned face and replied "She will be fine. She has a concussion, so she needs to take things slow for a while". Marina felt relief wash over her body and she smiled "Thank God!" Her eyes faced Helena's shyly when she asked "Can I see her?" Helena nodded "Yes, you can… That's her room". Marina immediately turned around and walked towards the door. Helena realized in that moment what Ivan's intentions had been. He had drown his father away, so his mother could see Marina. She was so moved and shocked at the same time, that she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Marina took a deep breath before she opened the door. She tried to control her trembling hands, and stopped breathing when she faced Clara. Clara opened her mouth and let go of Felipe's hand. She instantly begun to cry and raised her arm to Marina. Marina felt her body drown towards her and ran into Clara's arms. They hugged eachother tightly, while tears streamed down their faces. Felipe watched them for a moment and decided to go. He blew Clara a hand kiss and closed the door behind him. Marina pecked kisses all over Clara's face and whispered "Ooh my love, how are you? I was so worried! I couldn't stay away, sorry…" Clara cupped her face between her hands, and looked deeply into her eyes. "I want you here… I need you here". Marina softly kissed her lips before she asked "How do you feel?" Clara pulled her against her body and whispered "Better now… Don't worry, my love". Marina pulled back for a moment, and lay down besides Clara. She watched her closely as she pulled her into her arms. Clara's head rested on Marina's chest, and she could hear her heart race. After a moment of silence Marina asked "What happened?" Somehow she was afraid of Clara's answer and felt her muscles tighten under her hands. Clara inhaled deeply "I fell down and hit my head" Marina forced Clara to look into her eyes, and she could see her eyes tearing up. "How did you fall?" Clara tried to look away, but Marina held her face. "Look at me Clara!" she said, while Clara cried again. "What happened?" her voice sounded desperate. "We… We fought… And i.. I tumbled over" she whispered with a trembling voice. "Did Cadu do this to you, Clarinha?" Marina's mouth turned dry, while she waited for Clara to answer. "He couldn't help it" she said softly. Marina felt how she lost control over her emotions and sat up. "What do you mean, he couldn't help it?!" Clara tried to pick her hand "It wasn't his fault! It was an accident!" Her eyes turned scared and she tried to sit up aswell. But she immediately stopped her attempt and lay her head down on the pillow. Her face full of pain. Marina instantly felt guilty and caressed her cheek. "Sorry, love, I didn't mean to upset you… I just need to know what happened". Clara forced a smile on her lips and picked Marina's hand. She kissed her fingers and whispered "I know, love. But trust me, it was an accident". She pulled Marina back into her arms and closed her eyes. She inhaled her scent and cherished Marina's body against hers. "I got so worried, Clarinha.. I love you so much.." Marina whispered and she felt her body trembling. Clara kissed her forehead and leaded Marina's hand to her heart. "I love you too, Marina". Their lips found eachother, softly and full of tenderness.

Marina didn't have time to get out of the bed, when the door opened. Her heart stopped beating for a moment, as her scared eyes faced the person who entered the room. She felt somehow relieved it wasn't Cadu. Helena watched them with an expression she couldn't place. Marina's eyes searched Clara's, who had a smirk on her face while she chuggled "Hi, sis". She didn't seemed to bother, that her sister found them in bed together. Helena cleared her throat and said "Ivan just called, they are on their way back." Her lips curled up while she continued "I thought you wanted to know". Clara felt her cheeks turning red and blew her sister a hand kiss. "Thank you" she whispered before Helena closed the door. Clara saw the confusion in Marina's eyes and caressed her cheek. "What… What just happened?" Marina mumbled. Clara smiled at her while she said "She knows…"


	6. Recovery

**Chapter 6 "Recovery"**

When Marina entered her car, she inhaled deeply. She grabbed the wheel and lay her head on her hands. She was completely overwhelmed by the emotional rollercoaster she went through today. She felt exhausted and full of energy at the same time. She started her day with a smile, when she woke up an instantly thought about Clara. Her mood had changed completely when Helena had called. She never experienced a panic attack before, and she had lost control over her emotions. The thought about losing Clara blew all the air out of her longs. She couldn't bear the thought of a life without her. Then relief washed over her when she found out Clara would be oke, following by love, anger and yet again love. Although it hurt like hell to leave her alone, she had kissed her goodbye. There was no other way, because Cadu could arrive at any moment. Clara promised to text her and with pain in her heart she had walked out of her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Marina entered the studio, Flavinha ran towards her. She overwhelmed her with questions and Marina noticed Flavinha's sudden interest in Clara. She practically forced Marina to share what had happened. Marina frowned her eyebrow when she saw tears welling up in Flavinha's eyes. "So.. So she will be in the hospital for another day?" she asked. "Yes" Marina answered while she felt confused. She remembered Flavinha holding Clara's hand, the day before she went to Londen. And yesterday they shared a moment at the pool. Was it possible Flavinha had feelings for Clara? Marina felt jealousy boiling up and shook her head. Trying to shake off her insecurities. "How are you?" Flavinha whispered. Marina inhaled deeply. "I'm oke now" she replied softly. "I just want to be close to her… Be there for her.." Marina faced the ground when she continued "But I can't. Cadu won't let me.." Flavinha put her hand on Marina's shoulder and said "She knows your there for her. It will be alright". Marina forced a smile on her lips and silently thanked Flavinha for her kind words. Although she still worried about her sudden change of heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara decided to recover at her mother's house. She needed to be apart from Cadu, atleast for a few days. But she couldn't stay away from Ivan. Since Chica and Ricardo lived in the same building, she remained close to her little boy. "I'm going to stay with my mother for a few days" she said to Cadu. He looked at her startled and shook his head. "No, please, come home with me, love". His eyes begged her to come. "No, it's better for my recovery. And I need some time apart". Cadu faced the ground. "Is this because of what happened? Or…. Because of Marina?" he asked nervous. "Both" Clara replied. "But I don't want to talk now. We'll have this conversation when I feel better". She could see his anger, but also his insecurity. He opened his mouth, but remained quiet. He swallowed back the words he wanted to say, as he answered "Oke".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chica and Ivan made it their day jobs to spoil Clara. Her mother hadn't left her side for two days now, and kept glancing at her with a worried face. "Mom, please, you don't have to babysit me" Clara sighted. "I'm feeling much better, so go out tonight". Chica shook her head "No way, I won't leave you alone!" Clara smiled at her mother, and was touched by her protective behavior. "I'm not alone, dear mother… Helena is coming over" she said with a straight face. She hoped she wasn't blushing, due to the lie she was telling. Her mother stared at her for a second, before she lifted her hands and surrendered. "Oke… But I won't be late!" Clara hugged her mother.

She felt nervous while she checked herself in the mirror. Although the make up slightly covered it, her face still looked pale. The butterflies in her stomach were welling up, when she heard the doorbell. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her heart almost leap out of her chest when she faced Marina, who glanced at her with the brightest smile on her perfect lips. The burning desire overwhelmed her and she pulled her inside, before she wrapped her arms around her. Marina giggled and softly pecked her lips. "I've missed you so much.." she whispered. Clara tried to control her breath, while she said "I've missed you too". Marina held her tightly and softly kissed her neck. It hit her how much she'd missed Clara's arms around her. She closed her eyes to fully enjoy the moment.

Marina lay down on the couch and pulled Clara into her arms. Clara settled her body, entwining their legs, her arms wrapped around Marina's waist, and her head on Marina's chest. They remained still for a few minutes, enjoying eachothers company. Marina caressed Clara's hair, while they listened to the music. When she felt Marina holding her breath, Clara pulled her head up to face her. "What's wrong?" Clara whispered and got worried by Marina's sad expression. "This song…" she softly replied. Clara focused on the sound, while she watched Marina closely.

"_When you said your last goodbyes,_

_I died a little bit inside._

_I lay in tears in bed all night,_

_Alone, without you by my side"._

Clara swallowed and felt tears welling up.

"_But if you love me,_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body, take my body.."_

Marina slightly caressed her cheek, when she said "I used to cry myself asleep with this song". She smiled shyly and Clara wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered and felt terrible. "You don't need to apologize" Marina whispered in her neck. Clara couldn't stop a shiver and she faced Marina. She looked deeply into her eyes and said "I'll never leave you again". Marina bit her lip and pulled Clara against her body, while their lips found eachother. It started as a gentle kiss. But they couldn't control their desires, which they had been holding back for months. Marina deepened the kiss and moaned when Clara pushed her knee between her legs. She slipped her hands under Clara's shirt and felt her shiver when she touched her bare skin. Clara's breath became shallow as Marina's hands slowly caressed her stomach. She moved her hands and cupped Clara's breasts. They felt perfectly in her hands and she could feel her heart race. She opened the clasp of Clara's bra, while she looked into her darkened eyes. She found no hesitation as she pulled Clara's shirt over her head. Marina moaned by the view of Clara's bare skin, and her perfect breasts. Clara lifted herself up and pulled her knees on each side of Marina. She placed herself on top of Marina's lower belly, and Marina could see her cheeks turned slightly red. "Are you oke?" she whispered. Clara nodded and Marina sat up aswell, while Clara boldly removed her shirt. Her fingers trembled when they softly touched Marina's bare skin and unlocked her bra. She lost her breath when she felt the desperate yearning to touch Marina. Her body craved for her, in ways she'd never experienced before. "How can you be so beautiful…" Clara whispered. She cupped Marina's bare breasts and felt her center pulse, while she was sitting on Marina's lap. She took her nipples between her fingers, and Marina gasped for air. Marina pulled her closer, while she took Clara's nipple in her mouth. She placed her hand on Clara's other breast and Clara tilted her head, breathing heavy. She kept pulling Marina closer, while her body was completely on fire. Marina's hands went down her thighs, and her body started to shake uncontrollable. Marina pressed her lips on Clara's and felt their breasts pressing against eachother. They moaned at the same time, while their hands desperately explored eachothers bodies. Marina almost couldn't control herself, when her fingers slipped behind Clara's waistband. Clara inhaled deeply and lay her hands on Marina's. Marina faced her, and saw the sudden doubt in her eyes. Before Clara could open her mouth, Marina whispered "Sorry, I'm moving to fast.." She removed her hands, and looked at her shyly. Clara cupped her face "Sorry.." she whispered and paused for a moment. "As much as I want it, I can't do this right now". Her eyes were apologizing and Marina touched her face. "Don't apologize, love. We have all the time in the world. No need to rush". Clara felt relieved and smiled at her. "My God Marina… I want you so much!" She wrapped her arms around her as she spoke. Marina's cheeks raise in her neck as she whispered "Clarinha… You're driving me crazy… Next time you can't escape from me.."


	7. Paradise

I want to thank you again for your reviews!

I hope you like where our girls end up in this chapter…

**Chapter 7 "Paradise"**

"Please Clara, this shoot is very important to me. I can't do this without you", Marina insisted. Clara felt her lips formed a smile by hearing these words. "I really want to, Marina. But I don't know how to explain to Cadu, that I will be away for two days…" she blushed when she continued "Which means I have to spent de night with you.." Marina giggled by the way Clara spoke the last sentence. "It's work, Clara" she teased "He doesn't need to know it's just the two of us". Clara remained silent for a moment, while she tried to gather her thoughts. Before she had realized it, she said "Oke, I will come". "Great!" Marina cried out of excitement. Clara smiled and instantly worried about what to tell Cadu. "I'll call you tonight, oke?" Marina continued. "Oke", Clara sighted "kiss".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Marina had arranged everything. She felt relieved that everything worked out the way she planned. When Marina hung up her phone, she sighted deeply. Vanessa could see the glow on her face, and wondered what she was up to. She had called all day, confirming appointments which she couldn't place. There were no shoots scheduled the following week and she was dying to know what made Marina smile like that. "Who was that on the phone?" she asked. Marina faced her and answered "Ooh, just a friend". "Just a friend? What are you up to, Marina?" Vanessa couldn't hide her curiosity. Marina smiled "I'm leaving in a few hours". Vanessa raised her eyebrow. "Where to?" she asked confused. Marina walked towards her laptop as she answered "I need some time off. I will be back in two days". Vanessa blinked her eyes, and got annoyed by her dodging behavior. "Where are you going, Marina?" she tried again. Marina faced her, and her eyes seemed miles away. "What are you? My mother?" she asked before she added "I'm just going to visit a friend". Vanessa wanted to ask who it was, but Marina turned around as if she wanted to make clear it was the end of their conversation. "Oke.." Vanessa mumbled, while she felt left out. How had it come to this point? The point where Marina didn't even tell her what she was up to! They were so close for years, and Vanessa felt their friendship slipping out of her hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara watched the ocean, as she was on her way to the studio. She felt excited and couldn't wait to see Marina again. It had been two long days since their evening at Chica's house. And now they were about to spent two whole days together. Although they had to work, she was delighted. Clara felt her heart race by this prospect. Yesterday she told Cadu about the shoot, and that it was not open for discussion. Although he was clearly mad, he didn't try to stop her. She promised him that they would talk when she returned. She kissed Ivan goodbye, and he had watched her with a gigantic smirk on his face. "Say hi to Marina for me", he whispered so his father wouldn't hear. "I will… See you in two days, my little angel".

One hour later Clara found herself at a place she least expected. She was completely surprised when they had arrived at the helicopter platform. Her heart skipped a few beats and her thoughts immediately went back to a few months ago. When she felt terrified on board, but she was a different person now. She felt completely safe in Marina's arms and enjoyed the view while they left Rio behind. She entwined her fingers with Marina's and remembered her words on their previous flight. "It's you! I've searched for you in all the woman I've ever met". Those words left her numb at the time, confused and scared. She didn't know how to handle her feelings by hearing those words. She shook her head and felt silly about her behavior at that time. Marina noticed her movement and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you oke?" Clara smiled and caressed her cheek "Yes… I'm more than oke, love".

Clara's heart begun to race when she recognized their destination. Marina hadn't told her where the shoot found place, she wanted to surprise her. And she did… Clara's jaw dropped and she opened her mouth, her eyes searching for Marina's. Marina faced her with a bright smile and touched her face. "T… There is no shoot, is there?" Clara stumbled. "No", Marina replied softly. The helicopter went down and caused butterflies in Clara's stomach. "How did you manage to get us here?" she asked impressed. Marina giggled while she said "I've pulled some strings." She cupped Clara's face and stared at her intensely. "I want you to fully relax for two days, to take your mind of things. To recover, without worrying about everything". Marina paused for a moment, her eyes full of love."And don't worry… I won't force you to do anything. I just want what's best for you". Clara felt a tear streaming down her face and never felt more love for this woman than now, in this moment. She pecked her lips.

Marina raised her arm to help Clara step out of the helicopter. Clara picked her hand and felt the wind blowing threw her hair. She inhaled deeply and her body washed over with calmness. Marina knew exactly what she needed. And she never expected to return to this place. Their own private paradise… Angra!

After they settled their belongings and changed their clothes, they went to the beach. A perfect small beach, sheltered behind trees. Clara watched the wharf on her right and instantly recalled their dinner at that spot. Although it was months ago, it felt like yesterday. She had cooked dinner for Marina, and they drunk two bottles of wine. Her head was spinning that night, and not only due to the wine. Marina kept glancing at her with those intense eyes, which made Clara extremely nervous. When Marina had asked her if she wanted changes in her life, Clara answered she was born to be domesticated. She almost dropped her wine when Marina told her she probably wasn't aware of all the possibilities. Her mind instantly pictured her and Marina together and she lost control over her muscles. Clara's lips formed a smile, while she realized how much had changed since then.

Marina was laying close to Clara and she could feel the heat of her body. Marina only wore a bikini short and Clara found herself staring at her perfectly shaped breasts. She smiled shyly when she realized her nipples were raising. "I can feel you staring at me" , Marina teased. Clara giggled and sat up, while she was pulling at her bikini top. Her trembling hands didn't succeed to open it, so she stumbled "Could you help me out here, please?" She faced Marina's surprised eyes, while her lips were slightly parted. She leaned on her elbow and whispered "Are you sure?" Clara felt bold when she nodded. She was aware they were on a deserted island, so she wanted to give it a try. Marina's smooth hands had no problem with opening her top. "What have you done to Clara, you little bandit?" Marina smirked. She let her eyes slip over Clara's body and felt a shiver down her spine. "Swim?" Clara said with a unsteady voice. Marina pushed herself up immediately. Clara stood up aswell and they faced eachother with a huge smile. Marina pulled Clara into her arms, and shivered when their breasts touched eachother. As if she wanted to reassure her intentions, Marina whispered "No expectations, love. No pressure. Just do what you want.." Clara pulled her head back and watched her intensely. "There is no one like you.." she whispered and kissed her passionately. Her knees instantly felt weak. The kiss left them both out of breath and Marina picked her hand, pulling her towards the ocean. Clara suddenly realized how Marina had to control herself, all this time. And how much strength it had to cost her. She stopped walking, and Marina turned towards her. She faced her with questioning eyes. Clara cleared her throat "I'm not playing with you, Marina. Please tell me if I'm crossing a line… I know I can't give you my whole body… Yet." She blushed when she said the last word. "But I need to be close to you" Clara whispered, while she watched Marina closely. Marina's mouth formed a smile and she touched Clara's lips with her thumb. "I'm perfectly fine, Clarinha. Don't you worry… Every bit of you makes me happy". She pecked her lips and added "I need to be close to you aswell, my love". Clara watched her with teary eyes as she whispered "Are you even real…?" Marina giggled, and pulled her towards the ocean again. "All this waiting makes me want you even more.. So be prepared!" she teased and wrapped her arms around Clara, when they fell into the water.


	8. Boundaries

I'm not sure I will be able to write the following days, but I promise to make it up to you.

Thanks for your reviews, and if you like some changes, please let me know. Enjoy your weekend!

**Chapter 8 "Boundaries"**

Their eyes were closed as they were floating in the water. Their bodies slowly moved by the waives as their fingers remained entwined. Clara felt extremely relaxed, and enjoyed the warmth of the sunshine on her skin. Her head was empty and she couldn't remember ever feeling calm like this. She secretly watched Marina. Her perfect body and her soft lips were forming an instant smile. She felt the urge to kiss her and to hold her in her arms. But she remained still and just kept watching her. It still amazed her how a woman like that could have interest in her. Marina caught her by surprise when she pulled Clara into her arms. Clara screamed joyfully and wrapped her arms around Marina aswell. She kissed Marina's jaw line and instantly felt the heat between her legs. Marina's hands were sliding down her back, as they moved towards the shore. As soon as their feet touched the bottom, Clara kissed Marina urgently. Marina smiled into the kiss and Clara's hands cupped Marina's breasts under the water. They moaned into eachother. Marina searched Clara's eyes as her hand moved between Clara's legs. Clara gasped for air and felt her center pulse. Marina suddenly realized what she did, and was afraid she'd crossed a line. She slowly removed her hand. Clara surprised her by picking her hand, while she put it back in place. Clara faced her shyly as she whispered "it's oke". Marina grinned and pressed her lips on Clara's. Clara felt Marina's fingers sliding over the texture of her bikini short and her body began to shake. She pushed her fingers in Marina's back, forcing her to get closer. Her breath became shallow as Marina's fingers moved faster and harder. Although she still wore her bikini short, Clara never experienced a more intense feeling. She couldn't control her breath and moaned loudly. She tilted her head, while Marina kissed her neck. Without ever touching her bare skin, Marina succeeded to let her balance on the edge. Marina felt her own heart race against her chest, and was extremely aroused by the sensation of touching Clara. She trembled in her arms and felt her own center moisten, although Clara hadn't touched her. She never felt this way just by touching someone else. Clara could feel her muscles tighten and she began to shake uncontrollable. She picked her nails in Marina's back, while she almost screamed with a high voice "Ooh Marina!" She couldn't help but to yell when she felt her stomach explode and her body bended. Marina wrapped her arms around her and Clara heard her heavy breath. "My God, Marina..." she whispered, trying to control her own breath. Marina pulled her head slightly back and cupped Clara's face between her trembling hands. She bit her lip as she looked deeply into her eyes. "You feel so good.." she whispered "But please, let me know if i'm the one who's crossing a line". Clara smiled tenderly and shook her head. Her voice was still unsteady when she whispered "You open a whole new world for me, Marina. You're showing me things I didn't even know excised". She felt her eyes tearing up when she continued "And you're letting me feel things... I couldn't even dream of". Marina smiled shyly and softly caressed Clara's cheek. "But I don't want to pressure you". "You don't…" Clara replied. "You haven't been anything but patient with me".

A few hours later Clara was taking a shower, while Marina lay down in bed. She felt weird about being back at the place her father sold a while ago. The new owner made some slight changes, but it still felt like her home. Her own private getaway, but it wasn't hers anymore. Due to the Londen shoot, she had gathered enough money to rent the place for two days. But she needed it back. Angra was one of the few places where she could give her mind some rest. And being back, confronted her with her loss. She tried to shake off those negative thoughts, and remembered what she won. The thought of Clara immediately enlightened her face. She still felt completely overwhelmed by Clara's allowance to touch her. She'd lost control when she found her own hand between her legs. And she immediately regretted her action, although there was nothing she wanted more. But Clara had her boundaries, and she wanted to respect them. Clara completely surprised her, when she picked her hand and put it back in place. She had to gather all her strengths not to remove her short, but she loved the sensation it caused Clara. She felt her body warming up by the thought of Clara's moans, by the way she trembled in her arms. And she hadn't shown her anything yet. Marina sat up, when she heard Clara turning off the shower.

Clara dried her body and put on her lingerie. She checked herself in the mirror and noticed the taint on her skin. She smiled at herself and called Marina. "I'm ready!" The door opened immediately and Marina entered the bathroom naked. Clara felt her jaw drop, while she stared at her. "I thought about joining you… But I was afraid you couldn't resist me", Marina teased. Clara giggled and felt how her cheeks turned red. "I guess you're right", she confessed and realized the truth in her own words. Marina pecked her cheek and walked into the shower. Clara couldn't help but stare. After she pulled herself together, she walked out and heard Marina giggle.

"Delicious!" Clara said, while she enjoyed the lobster. "I still can't believe you arranged all of this". Marina smiled and whispered "Almost as good as my spaghetti". She blinked at Clara as they burst into laughs. "I'll need some lessons", she confessed. "I'll take care of that", Clara replied and surprised herself by saying these words. Marina felt deeply happy to hear Clara was making future plans for the two of them. They never discussed their possible future together. Until a week ago they didn't even cross the line of living what they were feeling. Marina cleared her throat, and with a little hesitation she asked "Does Cadu know about us?" Clara faced the ground by hearing his name. They both had avoided the subject all day and she was startled Marina brought him up. "No", she whispered. Marina nodded understanding. "Are you going to tell him?" Her voice sounded slightly nervous. Clara faced her and grabbed her hands over the table. "Ofcourse I will tell him" she ensured Marina. "Do… Do you want to leave him?" Marina whispered insecure, while she nipped her wine. " Yes… No… I don't know. It's complicated", Clara confessed. Marina's eyes turned scared. "I don't want to leave him because of Ivan", Clara continued. "I don't want to hurt my little boy. I love Cadu…But I'm in love with someone else" Clara faced Marina with a soft smile on her lips. "I'm in love with you, Marina. Deeply and madly in love… And I can't imagine a life without you." She paused a moment. "I thought I was happy with Cadu, but I fooled myself. We became friends, not lovers. I confused it with love, but it was just a habit. Since I met you, I discovered what true love is all about". Marina felt a tear streaming down her face. "I rediscovered myself as a woman" Clara continued "And you complete me…" Marina sobbed loudly and Clara felt her own tears streaming down her face aswell. She walked around the table and hugged Marina tightly. When she calmed down a bit, she pecked her lips and returned to her seat. "Now, let's eat, love. We don't want to waste this meal of yours". Marina laughed and brushed her tears away.

After dinner they decided to lay down for a bit in the garden. Marina rested her head on Clara's chest, while they watched the stars above the ocean. Clara softly brushed Marina's hair and inhaled the fresh air. She felt blissful and closed her eyes for a while. Marina picked her hand and pushed her lips against Clara's fingers. She entwined their fingers and moved their hands against her chest. Clara could feel her heartbeat and focused on it's rhythm. They remained in that position for a while, until Marina lifted her head. Clara faced her glowing eyes, while Marina whispered "Are you tired?" Clara nodded and Marina sat up. "Oke, let's go to bed". She raised her hand and helped Clara to get up. She put her arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the cabin.

Clara felt Marina's warm body against hers under the sheets. They were wrapped up in eachothers arms. "I want to feel you" Marina whispered. Clara stopped breathing, while she felt her heart race. "W.. What do you mean?" she shuddered. "I want to be as close to you as possible.." Marina whispered "And right now, that is to feel your body against mine". Clara slightly pulled back and faced Marina. "But… But isn't that what we're doing?" Her voice sounded confused. Marina watched her with a smirk on her face. "Yes, but I can't completely FEEL you.." Clara remained silent and Marina looked into her questioning eyes. "I mean… Naked". Clara grasped for air as her cheeks turned red. "Ooh…" she whispered. After a few seconds her expression changed and the corner of her mouth curled up. She pulled up her shirt under the sheets and threw it away. Marina smiled and took of her lingerie. "I promise I won't try anything" she whispered, when Clara faced her shyly as she threw away her short.


	9. Tension

I was able to write one (small) chapter :) I hope to update on Monday.

Enjoy the rest of your weekend!

**Chapter 9 "Tension"**

Clara faced Marina both shy as desire full when she opened her arms under the sheets. Marina slowly moved towards her and settled her naked body against Clara's. Clara's smell and the touch of her soft breasts caused a shiver down her spine. She felt Clara's goose bumps when she caressed her skin. They entwined their legs and Marina could feel their hearts race against eachothers chests. Clara's fingers circled over her back and set her skin on fire. Her mind tried to alarm her she found herself on dangerous ground. That she was out of her mind, by thinking she could control herself. But her body ached for Clara's touch and she had to gather all her strength to take things slow. Marina realized she was holding her breath and felt her head spinning. Clara tried to push away all the thoughts that crossed her mind. She wanted to touch Marina so badly, that she could almost burst. But she couldn't… She couldn't do that to Cadu, although she had crossed many lines already. But she could justify it in her head, since they didn't have sex yet. But Marina's naked body against hers, made her lose all senses. She felt Marina's sex throb against her thigh. When she slightly moved her leg, Marina shivered in her arms. It left her completely breathless as she felt the wetness increase against her leg. Marina moved her leg aswell, and Clara's breath became unsteady when she felt the sensation it caused at her sex. Their nipples caressed eachother, and caused a deep moan from deep inside of Marina. Although her head desperately tried to avoid it, Marina felt her lower body went back and forth. Her wet sex smoothly brushed over Clara's leg and she felt Clara's sex slipping over her leg aswell. Her wetness revealed that she was just as aroused as herself. Their bodies begun to shake as they rocked against eachother. Marina felt the heat building up in her stomach and she wasn't far from the edge. Their arms wrapped around eachother, pulling their bodies closer. Their heavy breaths against eachothers skin, setting them on fire. Clara groaned into her ear and she felt how she lost control. "My God, Clara…" she moaned "I can't control myself anymore…" Marina softly licked Clara's collarbone, while Clara faced her darkened eyes. She bit her lip and whispered "Me neither… But I can't… I can't do this right now". Her eyes watched Marina full of regret. Marina inhaled deeply and forced a smile on her lips. Her body still shocked when she softly said "I know.. I understand". Marina pulled back out of their embrace. She lay down on her back and faced the ceiling, her hand resting on her forehead. Clara felt terrible and leaned on her elbow, while she watched Marina. "I'm so sorry, love… You have no idea how much I want to, but…" Before she could finish her sentence, Marina whispered "No worries.. Really, it's fine". She remained still for a moment, before she lifted herself up and walked away. "Where are you going?" Clara panicked. Marina turned around and smiled at her. "I'm going for a swim.. I need to cool down".

When Marina climbed out of the water, Clara walked towards her with a towel. She watched her with teary eyes and Marina felt guilty. "Thank you" she whispered as Clara wrapped the towel around her wet and naked body. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you again" Clara said with a unsteady voice. Marina picked her hand "No, no, please… It's fine, Clarinha. Don't worry about it". Clara tried to hold back her tears "No, it's not fine!" she said with a high voice. "It's not fair to you. I keep on driving you crazy… And when the moment arrives, I keep pulling away. But you have to know, that it kills me too…" She looked deeply into Marina's eyes, as if she wanted to show her the truth of her own words. "There's nothing I want more, but I just… Can't do that… Yet.." Clara paused for a moment "But I can't resist you". Her eyes faced the ground. "Look at me, Clara…" Marina pushed her head up with her hand. "Listen.. Really, it's fine! I'm so sorry for keep pressuring you. I tried to control myself, but I want you so much… Our time will come, Clarinha" she smiled at her full of love and continued "So I will wait for you". Clara caressed her cheek and pulled her into her arms.

Marina opened her eyes and blinked a few times, before her eyes adjusted the sunlight. The room was completely enlightened by the sun and Marina instantly appreciated the view. This would be the perfect spot for a shoot. She brushed her eyes and felt Clara's warm body against hers. She couldn't remember when they had fallen asleep. She smiled when she watched Clara's face, her hair wrapped up over Marina's body. Her perfect tainted skin, her blue painted nails. Her perfect eyelashes and the peaceful expression on her beautiful face. It hit her how happy she felt and she couldn't think of anything more perfect than waking up in Clara's arms. Her head was still spinning due to last night. They almost had sex, but Clara somehow found the strength to resist her. Although Marina knew she wanted it just as bad as her. She realized it was for the best that Clara had pulled away, because once they got there, there was no going back. And she instantly knew Clara would never forgive herself by betraying Cadu. Clara already adjusted her boundaries, which completely surprised herself and Marina. She never imagined Clara allowing her as close as she did, and she felt deeply happy. "Am I dreaming, or did yesterday really happen?" Clara whispered with a cracky voice as she lifted her head. Marina giggled and caressed her cheek. "It really happened, my love.." Marina whispered "And the dream continues today". Clara smiled at her and inhaled deeply. Her eyes faced Marina's full of love, when she whispered "I don't want this dream to end".


	10. Goodbyes

Thanks for your reviews! And I certainly won't stop writing! I promise :)

**Chapter 10 "Goodbyes"**

After breakfast they walked around the small island. They were holding hands and their faces formed an instant smile. They talked about Ivan and Marina couldn't help but stare at Clara's proud face. She glowed when she told her about his habits and how much she loved her little boy. "You know he even pulled Cadu out of the hospital?" Marina watched her with questioning eyes. Clara smiled when she continued "So you could come and visit me?" Marina felt her body wash over with tenderness. "R.. Really?" she stumbled. "Do you think he knows about us?" Clara shook her head. "No, I don't think so". She remained silent for a moment, when she added "He knows your very important to me. He feels that… But I don't think he knows I'm in love with you". Marina faced the ground with a smile on her lips. "He likes you, you know that?" Clara whispered and slightly touched her shoulder. Marina faced her and Clara noticed the sparkle in her eyes. "I adore him!" Marina confessed. "He's so sweet, and smart, and perceptive.." Clara never felt more proud by hearing Marina talk about her son like that. Clara put her arm around Marina's waist as she said "I heard him talking to his friends the other day. He was bragging about you." Marina giggled "Really? Why?" she asked curious. "Because you are famous. And you have a pool at your house". They burst into laughs. Marina felt a warmness in her heart, the kind she never experienced before. She hadn't only fallen head over heels in love with Clara, but also with the boy. She never pictured her future girlfriend with a kid, and normally it would have scared her. But not this time. Not with Clara… Not with Ivan… She envisioned them forming a happy family. Picking him up at school, going on holiday with the three of them. The fact that she couldn't picture a future without them was what scared her. Clara watched Marina, as she seemed to gather her thoughts. Her hear slowly waived by the wind. Her beautiful red lips slightly separated. And how she loved her little birthmark, right under her lips. Marina squeezed her hand as her lips curled up. "You know I can feel you watching me". Clara stopped walking and faced Marina. "You are so beautiful" she whispered. "So breathtakingly beautiful". Marina blushed and faced the ground for a moment. "Where does this come from?" she asked softly. Clara's fingers brushed threw Marina's hair. "I can't stop watching you.." Marina inhaled deeply when she felt her body shiver. "I don't want you to stop watching me… Ever.." Marina whispered and pecked Clara's lips.

The rest of the day they spent swimming, talking and laying down at the beach. As they enjoyed their last dinner together at Angra, Clara asked "Are you happy, Marina?" Marina took a moment before she answered "Right now? I couldn't be more happy". They smiled as their feet brushed against eachother under the table. "But in generally… Are you happy?" Clara asked again. Marina's eyes lost a little sparkle while she whispered "Depends on when you ask… I'm happy when I'm around you". She frowned when she continued "Which means that most of the time I'm not completely happy." Clara swallowed and didn't know what to say. Marina noticed her lack of words and continued "Work related, things are a mess.. I don't have money, and I'm not able to resolve our problems. And my father…" She remained silent for a moment, while Clara watched her understanding. "I don't want to talk about that right now. Let's enjoy the time we have left, oke?" Clara moved her hands towards Marina's, and they entwined their fingers. "You know you can always talk to me, right?" Clara whispered. Marina nodded and her eyes turned warm. "And I want to thank you…" Clara softly added. Marina raised her eyebrow "For what?" "For everything.." Clara said, caressing Marina's fingers "For the last two days. It's been a dream, I've never felt more alive. For your patience… Your understanding.. For your love". Marina lowered her head, while her eyes kept facing Clara's. She pressed her lips on Clara's hand for a few seconds, before she whispered "I would do anything for you".

Marina felt a clutch in her stomach when they entered the helicopter. Clara settled close to her, while she picked her hand. Marina didn't face her, because she was afraid Clara would notice the tears in her eyes. Marina swallowed and softly squeezed Clara's hand. She didn't want to leave Angra. And the thought they had to face the real world, made her scared. Scared because it felt like an ending. The end of their dream together… Clara would return to her house, and she was so afraid Clara would somehow forget about her. Although a voice in her head made it clear that would never happen. The last two days had been overwhelmingly perfect, and the thought about the absence of Clara's presence made her almost burst into tears. Clara noticed Marina's silence and raised her hand to Marina's face, forcing her to look at her. She startled when she faced Marina's sad eyes. "What's wrong, love?" Marina remained silent and Clara felt how her mouth turned dry. "Please, tell me…" she tried again. Marina picked at her short and cleared her throat. "I don't want to leave.." she whispered. Clara felt her eyes tearing up by seeing Marina like that. "Me neither… But it will change nothing between us". Marina faced her, while her eyes turned slightly desperate. "It changes everything!" Clara tried to find words, and realized Marina was right. Although she didn't want to admit it, not even to herself. "I won't get to see you every minute.. Not even every day! I won't be able to touch you" Marina cried and it broke Clara's heart. "I won't be able to have you near me" Marina continued "And I'm so afraid that… That you will forget me". Tears were streaming down her face, and Clara pressed her lips on Marina's. Their tongues desperately collided, and their arms pulled eachother closer. Clara felt her head spinning by the intensity of their kiss, as if it was the last time they would be able to do that. Marina's hand held her neck and it felt electrifying. Clara deepened the kiss and Marina's tongue made her lose all sense of time and space. They both gasped for air as their lips parted. "I will never forget you, Marina… Never!" Clara whispered. She settled her body against Marina's, and rested her head on her shoulder. Marina's arm held her close, while she couldn't stop a tear from falling down. The bubble they had been in for two days, soon would be stabbed. And that awareness blew all the air out of her longs. Marina's presence made her life so light and sparkling. She got used to it so easily and she didn't want to lose that feeling. She didn't want to lose her…

Clara instantly missed Marina presence as she stepped out of the taxi. Her whole body screamed for her to get back in, but she inhaled deeply and pulled herself together. She waived as the taxi drove away, and it felt like her happiness left along with Marina. Her body froze by the thought of facing Cadu. But Ivan's sweet face made her walk to their apartment. She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	11. Reality

**Chapter 11 "Reality"**

Clara's eyes searched through the apartment and she sighted relieved when she didn't see Cadu. She left her suitcase at the door and moved towards the kitchen. She found a letter on the table and her lips curled up when she recognized Ivan's handwriting. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear mom,_

_I've missed you! I hope you've had a great time. Could you please come and give me a kiss when you get back?_

_Ivan_

She instantly turned around to walk towards his room. Her eyes widened when she saw Cadu, standing at the doorway. He looked pale and hesitated before he walked towards her. "Hi" Clara whispered, and felt her heart skip a beat. "Hi.." he answered and stopped in front of her. "How was it?" he asked on a flat tone. Clara faced the ground as she said "Great". They remained silent for a moment, until Clara grabbed his hand. "We need to talk". Cadu faced her nervous, and Clara felt his hand tremble. She instantly felt guilty, while they walked towards the couch. He sat down on the other side, as far away from her as possible. He cleared his throat and said "I'm so sorry for what happened.. I didn't mean to hurt you". He faced her with a sad expression. "I know, Cadu. I don't blame you anymore. It happened, let's forget about it". He sighted relieved and his face cleared a bit. "Are you feeling better?" Clara nodded and felt her heart race as she tried to find a way to tell him about Marina. "Cadu… I love you.. But.." Before she could finish her sentence he said "I love you too". She faced him and raised her hands. "Please let me finish". He sat up straight and she could see his muscles tighten. His knuckles turned white, as he pushed his hands together. "I want to be honest with you. I've always been honest with you… As I sad, I don't blame you for the accident. Because it also brought me time to organize my feelings, my life…" She inhaled deeply and Cadu pushed his lips together, while he couldn't hide his insecurity. "You know things haven't been good between us for a while. But we've always remained to be honest with eachother". Clara paused for a moment, before she whispered "But I wasn't honest with myself." Cadu gasped for air as his eyes turned towards the ground. His shoulders went down and Clara felt her tears welling up. "I was afraid.. No, terrified, for the things I felt. Because I never considered them as a possibility. I was afraid for the unknown.. And I desperately tried to push those feelings away. Trying to hold on to my domesticated life. To you… But I'm so tired, Cadu". Cadu pushed himself up and took a few steps away from the couch. "I don't want to hear this, Clara!" he yelled and turned around. Clara stood up aswell "You need to hear this, Cadu!" He turned towards her with an angry expression and they both froze when Ivan ran into the room. His eyes looked scared as he ran towards his mother. He clasped his little arms around her waist and held her tightly. Forming a shield between his parents. She looked startled at Cadu and kneeled down to face Ivan. "Hi, my love! I'm so glad to see you!" She embraced him and watched Cadu walk away. When the door closed behind him, Ivan pulled slightly back and whispered "Why are you fighting again? Are you oke, mom?" She caressed his cheek and forced a smile on her lips. "It's oke, son. Don't worry.."

Clara pulled the sheets up and lay down in bed. She worried herself sick, because Cadu hadn't returned yet. She wrapped the sheets close to her body, as if they could protect her. She missed Marina's arms around her, holding her tight. Making her feel like she belonged. As if Marina knew she needed her, Clara's phone buzzed.

_God, Clarinha… I miss you so much… I miss your presence.. I miss everything about you! I hope you're not in trouble at home. Please keep me posted. I'm thinking of you.. Always. Love, Marina. XXX_

Clara pushed her phone against her chest and inhaled deeply. She was about to text Marina, when she heard the door. She immediately sat up and walked towards the living room. "Cadu! Where have you been?" He watched her and shook his head. "I can ask you the same thing" he provoked "Where have you been the last two days?" Clara watched him closely as he walked towards her. She smelled the alcohol and instantly knew this was not the time to open up. "Go to bed, Cadu. You're drunk. We talk later." Cadu raised his hand, but immediately pulled back his arm. As if he realized what he was about to do. Clara noticed the confusion in his eyes, as he said "That's probably for the best.." He walked towards the bathroom, while he mumbled "Is Ivan oke?" Clara held her own body as she whispered "Yes.."

Marina woke up and instantly checked her phone. Clara hadn't returned her text and she got worried. Was she oke? Did she fight with Cadu? Or didn't Clara miss her as much as she did? "Ooh Marina, stop worrying!" A voice in her head told her. "Maybe she fell asleep early, and she didn't wake up yet". Marina took a deep breath and put her phone back at her nightstand. "Good morning!" Vanessa yelled, while she opened the door. Marina watched her startled and Vanessa laughed brightly. "I'm glad you're back, I've missed you!" The smell of fresh coffee made her mood slightly better, and Marina pushed herself up. Vanessa handed her the cup and Marina thanked her. Vanessa sat down next to her on the bed and couldn't hide her curiosity. "So tell me, how was it?" Marina couldn't help but laugh by her friends facial expression. "It was great" she said with a smirk on her face. Vanessa had to hold herself not to overwhelm her with questions. "What have you done?" When she noticed Marina's slightly red taint, she added "Besides sunning?" Marina grinned and decided to play along. "We went out for a swim, for dinner, and drunk lots of wine". Vanessa raised her eyebrow. "Who is we?" she asked. Marina hesitated how to answer that question and nipped her coffee. "A friend" she whispered. "Ooh come on, Marina! Are we still playing this game? Stop dodging my questions!" Her face turned annoyed. "What's it to you, Vanessa? You don't need to know everything!" Vanessa remained silent for a moment, when her face turned from annoyed to confused, to execrated. Like she finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. "No..." She shook her head. "No, tell me I'm wrong, Marina". Her eyes faced Marina full disbelief. "About what?" Marina answered, while she tried to keep up her appearance. Vanessa grabbed her wrist, while she almost yelled "You went away with Clara, didn't you?!" Marina pulled her hand back and spilled her coffee. "Damn, Vanessa! Look what you've done!" Vanessa's face turned red as she said "What I've done? What I have done, Marina?!" She raised her hands as she continued "What have you done! You're out of your mind!" Marina had enough of Vanessa's interrogation and stepped out of the bed. "It's none of your business. So stop it!" she yelled. "My God… You don't even deny it, Marina! How can you be so stupid!" Marina lost her control and moved towards Vanessa, while she grabbed her arms. "Listen to me, Vanessa! Mind your own business! And don't ever call me stupid again". Marina faced her furiously before she turned around. She felt relieved when Flavinha opened the door and watched them with a worried face. "What's going on in here?" she asked confused. "Vanessa is being unbearable!" Marina yelled while she passed Flavinha and walked out of the door. Flavinha kept facing Vanessa's angry eyes. They didn't speak for a moment and Flavinha walked towards her. She sat down next to Vanessa, while she softly said "Please don't tell me this is about Clara again..." Vanessa instantly faced her. "Ofcourse it is!" she almost yelled. "Van, relax, please.." Flavinha whispered and put her hand on Vanessa's leg. "You have to let it go". Vanessa inhaled deeply and moaned "I can't, I just... can't.." She grabbed her own hair, as if she wanted to pull them out of her head. "You have to, Van.." Vanessa faced her with teary eyes. "I know.." she whispered "But I don't know how". Flavinha slightly caressed her leg while she said "You'll find a way. You have to... You can't possibly like the person you've become" Flavinha paused for a moment and watched her closely. "Because I don't.." A tear streamed down Vanessa's face and she bended her shoulders. "I know.. I don't like myself this way either.. But this jealousy consumes me" she cried. "I know, and I get it. But you have to open your eyes, Van. There are more woman in this world than Marina..." They faced eachother for a moment, before Flavinha walked out of the room and left Vanessa startled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara sat besides Cadu in the car, while there remained an awkward silence between them. They hadn't seen eachother all day. Clara was still mad at him for leaving early to work, so they hadn't had a chance to end their conversation. It frustrated her, because she needed to tell him the truth. Although he didn't want to listen. And now they were on their way to a party, as if nothing had happened. She tried to talk her way out of it, but he insisted on going. Clara broke the silence as she said "Cadu... Tomorrow we will talk. Whether you like it or not". He didn't face her when he slowly nodded his head.

They arrived early at the cafe, and Giovanni welcomed them warmly. He was an old friend of Cadu and he celebrated the opening of his trendy cafe in Rio. Guests from all over the place were invited, to regain customers. Clara looked around and asked herself what she was doing there. The last thing she needed was to celebrate. Cadu accompanied her to the bar, when her heart stopped as she faced Marina. Her body froze while their eyes found eachother. Marina's lips slightly parted, and she could hear her gasp for air. Her eyes sparkled as they went over Clara's body. Clara couldn't help but to stare back at Marina. Her body covered in a stunning black dress, which revealed her perfect curves. Her hear curled over her left shoulder, her full red lips and her beautiful hazel eyes. Marina left her completely breathless and she felt dizzy when Cadu picked her hand. "Hi" he mumbled without facing her, unable to cover his irritation. Marina somehow pulled herself together and softly said "Hi Cadu.. Hi Clara..." Clara nodded at her, still unable to speak. Cadu pulled her arm as a sign he wanted to leave. Clara cleared her throat and stumbled "Go ahead, Cadu... I... I will be there in a minute". She kept facing Marina, while she could feel his angry eyes on her. He sighted out of frustration and walked away. "I didn't know you would be here.." Marina whispered while she slightly touched Clara's arm. It felt electrifying and both woman gasped for air. "God, I've missed you..." Clara confessed. "You look... absolutely stunning!" Marina smiled shyly as she answered "But not nearly as beautiful as you.." She felt the extreme urge to kiss Clara as she faced her lips. Clara's voice sounded unsteady and whispered "It's impossible to be near you, without being able to touch you... Kiss you.." She bit her lip and watched Marina intensely. Their bodies moved closer and the air around them charged. Marina felt her knees getting weak as she softly caressed Clara's cheek. "I want to hold you, Clarinha... So much.." Flavinha watched them from a distance and realized the tension between them was undeniable. Their bodies were glowing, and their glances full of desire. She walked towards them when she noticed that Cadu faced them with an angry expression. "I'm sorry to interrupt.." she whispered, while both woman faced her startled. "But you two have to be careful.." "What do you mean?" Marina asked confused. "You two enlighten the whole room with your love.. Anyone can see that." Clara faced the ground while her cheeks turned red. Flavinha put her hand on Clara's shoulder when she continued "And Cadu can see it aswell... So please, be careful" she insisted. Clara nodded understanding and watched Flavinha walk towards the bar. Marina grabbed Clara's hand, so she couldn't walk away. "Are you alright, Clarinha?" she whispered, while she looked deeply into her eyes. Clara smiled warmly "Yes, I'm oke, love. I'm sorry I didn't reply your text.. We'll talk later, oke?" Clara's lips formed a kiss and she softly caressed Marina's cheek. "I have to go.."

"Did you know she'd be here?" Cadu snapped at Clara. "No, I had no idea... Really!" Cadu decided to drop the subject and turned a smile on his face when Giovanni walked towards them. Marina watched Clara while she nipped her champagne. Clara seemed to amuse herself with Cadu and the owner. She laughed and looked happy. Marina turned her eyes away when Cadu laid his arm around her waist. She felt an aching pain in her chest by seeing them together. She knew Clara's heart belonged to her, but she wanted nothing more than to be the person standing next to her. Being able to touch her. She felt the jealousy boiling up and turned around. Her eyes picked up Flavinha's gaze towards Clara and something snapped inside of her. She needed some answers, and sat down next to her. "Flavinha, I need to ask you something". Flavinha faced her with a raised eyebrow "Sure, anything" she replied. "Do you like Clara?" Flavinha smiled as she said "Ofcourse I like Clara". Marina felt the clutch in her stomach tighten by hearing these words. Flavinha noticed her expression and her eyes turned confused. "Ooh… Do you mean like... like?!" she asked unsure. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean" Marina replied. Flavinha's cheeks turned red and she shook her head. "What makes you think that, Marina? No... I don't like her like that!" Marina felt relieve wash over her body and instantly felt silly for thinking Flavinha was into Clara. She wasn't even into woman. "Sorry..." she apologized "But you seemed more interested in her than before". Flavinha faced the table and remained silent for a moment. "Clara's just helping me out with some issues" she softly said. Marina wondered what those issues were, as she asked "Anything I can help you with?" Flavinha somehow seemed embarrassed while she replied "No, but thank you". Marina got distracted when she saw Clara enter the bathroom, and touched Flavinha's arm. "Let me know if I can help, oke? I'm here for you". Flavinha nodded and smiled at her shyly. Marina stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Clara opened the door of the toilet, when Marina pushed her back inside. Before she realized what happened, Marina pressed her lips on Clara's for an overwhelming kiss. Her hands locked the door...


	12. Desire

I'm sorry for yesterday's cliffhanger.. But today I will make it up to you ;)

And prepare yourselves for tomorrows chapter ;) Thanks for all your kind words!

Kisses

**Chapter 12 "Desire"**

Clara opened the door of the toilet, when Marina pushed her back inside. Before she realized what happened, Marina pressed her lips on Clara's for an overwhelming kiss. Her hands locked the door. Clara instantly wrapped her arms around her, surrendering into their kiss. They moaned into eachother as Marina softly bit Clara's lip. Her hands were sliding down Clara's back, until she reached her buttock. She pushed her against her lower body, while Clara left a trail of kisses in her neck. Marina groaned and pushed their bodies against the wall. She cupped Clara's breasts while they kissed passionately. Their breaths became shallow and Clara felt dizzy. The burning desire completely took over her body as she pulled up Marina's dress. She caressed her bare buttock and felt her own center pulse. She gasped for air and their bodies shivered in eachothers arms. Marina moaned in her ear, when she felt Clara's fingers brushing her thigh. Her skin was completely on fire and she pulled Clara closer. Their breasts pressed against eachother. Her hand slipped between Clara's legs and she almost fell down when Clara's fingers found their way to her sex aswell. They softly brushed over the texture of her soaked string, and she could almost cry. "My God, Clara!" she whispered, while she tried to control her breath. How long had she waited for Clara to touch her like that! Her heart almost leap out of her chest. Marina pulled down Clara's string, slightly caressing her bear thighs. She could feel her goose bumps welling up. Her heavy breath became unsteady, and Marina felt Clara body tremble. They faced eachother full of desire, as Marina touched the bare skin between her legs. Clara felt her stomach almost burst, when her finger circled over her clit. She tried to control her trembling body, and had to remove her hand between Marina's legs. She wrapped her arms around her, because she wasn't able to stand on her own. Marina's fingers smoothly brushed back and forth over her wet sex and she couldn't avoid a sharp moan from deep inside of her. She wrapped her right leg around Marina's waist, pulling her closer to her body. "Oooh my God, Marina… I'm going crazy.." Clara whispered in her ear. Clara wanted nothing more than to feel Marina inside of her, and rocked her body against Marina's. Her finger slipped around Clara's labia, as their bodies froze when they heard the door opening. Two girls entered the bathroom, while they were talking loudly. Clara held Marina tightly, while they tried to find their breaths. The girls entered the toilets beside them. They looked at eachother startled, and burst into laughs. "Ooh my God.." Clara laughed softly "Is this really happening?!" Marina faced her intensely with her swollen lips. "I'm afraid so…" she whispered and added "We need to continue this very soon!" Clara nodded and softly pecked her lips. She pulled up her string and put her dress back in place. "You're driving me crazy, Marina" she whispered and opened the door.

On their way back in the car, Clara could only think about Marina. Her body still felt warm, and she could almost feel her touch. Her body craved for Marina in ways she'd never experienced before. She needed her touch more than anything, and she desperately wanted to discover more. Although she had no experience with a woman before, her body seemed to know what to do. How to please Marina, the way she did to her. Their bodies became one when they were together. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself the next time. They were way past that point. And she didn't want to wait anymore. A smile took over her face while she entwined her fingers to control her trembling hands. "Are you oke?" Cadu asked worried. Clara faced him for a moment when she answered "Yes, I'm fine. I just need to sleep". He faced the road again, and Clara noticed his frowned eyebrows. Clara suddenly made a decision and picked her phone, while her fingers started to type. "_I don't want to wait anymore, Marina.. I want you.. Love, Clara. XXX" _She pushed the sent button and took a deep breath. A few seconds later the phone buzzed in her hands. She felt a shiver down her spine when she read the text. _"When? Love, Marina. XXX" _She instantly recalled her appointments the following week, and didn't notice Cadu's eyes on her. _"The day after tomorrow?" _she texted back and felt the butterflies welling up in her stomach. "Who are you texting at this hour?" Cadu asked. Clara's silence gave him the answer and he groaned. "Why do I even bother to ask? You've clearly moved on…" He didn't face her, but she could see his eyes tearing up. She felt her phone buzz again, but she kept facing Cadu. "Now you want to talk?" she asked. He shook his head while he said "No, forget what I said. I can't handle this right now." "But tomorrow you will, Cadu" Clara said firmly before she checked her phone. _"You know I can't say no to you ;) You have got yourself a deal, my love. I can't wait. Love, Marina. XXX _ Clara's heart skipped a beat by reading those words. She felt her body wash over with excitement, and it hit her she didn't even felt guilty towards Cadu. She had tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. Tomorrow she would force him to. She had put her feelings aside for so long, and she couldn't do it anymore. She had made her choice…

Marina found herself dancing around her room, after reading Clara's texts. She softly yelled and felt completely overwhelmed with happiness. She raised her arms and jumped on her bed. She heard herself laughing madly and wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Finally, finally! She had waited for months, and now the time had finally arrived. She felt tears streaming down her face and she embraced her own body. The prospect that soon she would be held by Clara's arms, made her shiver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara picked at her shirt when Cadu returned with two cups of coffee. "Thank you" she softly said. Cadu sat down next to her and she grabbed his hands. They faced eachother with a sad expression. "So..." Cadu whispered and didn't finish his sentence. His eyes moved towards the ground and Clara caressed his fingers. She cleared her throat and started talking. "I never meant to hurt you, Cadu. I'm so sorry for that... But I need to pursue my happiness". She paused for a moment, trying to find the words she wanted to say. "I always thought I was happy.. Because I didn't have anything to compare with. And I was afraid... I settled for less". Clara could see how her words hurt Cadu and she felt terrible. "I'm sorry, Cadu... So sorry. But I have to be honest with you... And with myself. You are a wonderful man and the best father. But you can't make me happy... And I can't make you happy.." she cried. He faced her while tears streamed down his face. "And she makes you happy?!" he asked upset. Clara nodded and he pulled back his hands. "She does... She opened a whole new world to me. She showed me all these possibilities... She makes me feel special.. Feel good about myself.." Cadu laughed cynically "And I don't?!" Clara faced the ground while she said "Not in that way… I love you, Cadu.. But I'm not in love with you." She tried to search eye contact while she continued "We became friends, not lovers. And when you're being honest to yourself, you know that I'm right! We've grown apart. Way before Marina entered my life.." His muscles tightened by hearing her name. He wrapped his hands together and mumbled "Who is to blame for that?" Clara raised her eyebrow while she said "There is no blame, Cadu. Those things happen.. But I know that I'm the one who's changed. I won't deny that... But I had to, because otherwise I would never feel completely happy. I finally found myself!" Cadu moved slightly away and picked his coffee, avoiding any eye contact. "And what about Ivan?" he asked on a flat tone. Clara felt her tears streaming down by the thought of her son. "I know it will hurt him, and it breaks my heart. But we will hurt him more by staying together. And we will hurt eachother..." Cadu inhaled deeply before he asked "Did you sleep with her?" His eyes faced her sharply, as if he tried to find the answer in her eyes. "No.." she whispered "But we've kissed". Cadu shook his head and his face turned execrated. "So you've been lying to me this entire time?" he said while he raised his voice. "No, Cadu! It happened last week and I've tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen!" He stood up and walked around the table. "I can't even look at you right now! Get out!" he yelled while he pointed towards the door. Clara watched him startled "No, Cadu, I'm not leaving! We have to solve this!" He raised his arms out of desperation and yelled "What is there to solve, Clara?! You've already made your choice!" She stood up aswell and walked towards him. "We need to talk about this, Cadu. How we handle things from here.." Cadu took a few steps back and desperately shook his head. "Not now, Clara. Go away! I've heard enough for one day". He opened the door as a sign she had to leave. "Where do you want me to go, Cadu? And what about Ivan?" He didn't face her while he said "I need some time... And I bet you have a perfect place to stay". His eyes faced her angry for a second, before his gaze turned upset. "I will tell Ivan you're spending the night at Helena's. You can see him tomorrow". Clara didn't know how to react and bended her shoulders. "Please go, Clara... I can't do this right now". She faced him with tears in her eyes, while she walked out of the door.


	13. Finally

Thank you so much for your reviews. I love to know what you think of this story. I have a rather special one for you today… Enjoy :)

**Chapter 13 "Finally…"**

Clara felt numb when she walked through the hallway. Her tears kept streaming down her face and she embraced her own body. She felt devastated and relieved at the same time. The fact that she hurt Cadu broke her heart, but there was no other way. He deserved the truth.. She had expected his reaction, his anger towards her. And she couldn't blame him. She would have felt the same way if it was her. But although she broke his heart, she spotted some kind of acceptance in his behavior. Something she'd never expected. The fact that he didn't threat her with Ivan, made her body wash over with relief. Not long ago he had threatened to fight custody over their son, after he realized Marina was not just a friend. And that he could lose his wife. She had been terrified, and tried even harder to push her feelings aside. But she didn't succeeded. No matter how hard she tried to resist, Marina had conquered her heart. She found herself at Helena's doorway and inhaled deeply.

"I'm proud of you, Clara" Helena whispered while she hugged her sister. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Clara pulled back and faced her with an assertive expression. "I'm 100% sure.. I love Marina, and I want to be with her". She softly squeezed Helena's hand, and her sister's lips curled up. "Good! I want you to be happy". Clara's eyes teared up again by hearing her sister's words. "But… When will you tell Ivan? And mom…" Helena whispered, while she watched her closely. Clara's eyes faced the ground and she remained silent for a moment. "I'll talk to mom as soon as possible.." she whispered, while her muscles tightened. The thought about opening up to her mother scared her, but not nearly as much as opening up to Ivan. "Ivan…" she softly said while her voice broke "I'll tell him after I settle things with Cadu". Helena faced her understanding and caressed her hands. "Are you afraid he won't understand?" Clara hesitated before she whispered "Yes.." Helena cupped Clara's face between her hands, as she said "Don't underestimate your son, Clara. He knows something is going on, and he wants to see you happy". Clara nodded and felt invigorated. "It will take some time, but it will work out, Sis. I am sure of that". Helena tried to convince Clara, while they embraced eachother tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clarinha!" Marina cried, when she noticed Clara entering her bedroom. "What a beautiful surprise!" She jumped out of her bed and ran towards her, wrapping her arms around Clara. They held eachother for a moment, when Marina faced Clara's bloodshot eyes. "What happened, love? Are you oke?" she asked worried, while she grabbed her hands. "I told Cadu.." Clara whispered and faced her with teary eyes. Marina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She was unable to speak and faced her both startled as excited. "Y..You told… Cadu?" she stuttered. Clara nodded her head, while Marina faced the ground for a moment. Trying to find the words she wanted to say. "How are you? How did he react?" Clara rested her hand on her own forehead as she softly said "I'm oke.. But I hurt him so badly.. And it kills me.." Her eyes turned sad and Marina caressed her cheek. "I know, Clarinha… I understand. But honesty means everything.." "I know" Clara whispered while her eyes turned slightly warm. "But I also feel relieved he finally knows". Marina turned a smile on her face and remained silent. She couldn't decide if Clara wanted to talk about it, or if she just came to give her mind some rest. "But I don't want to talk about it right now" Clara whispered and slightly pushed Marina towards the bed. Marina raised her eyebrow and faced Clara with questioning eyes. Clara's expression completely changed as she looked deeply into Marina's eyes, pushing her against the bed. Marina's lips parted as she felt a shiver down her spine. Was this really happening? Her head began to spin. She blinked her eyes, as if she wanted to make sure Clara really stood in front of her. Her eyes full of desire. She wrapped her arms around Clara's waist, and softly pulled her on the bed. They lay down and kissed eachother passionately. They moaned when they deepened the kiss. Their hands desperately removing eachothers clothes until they felt their naked bodies against eachother. Marina pulled back and stared at Clara's naked body. Her fingers slowly rubbed over her breasts, leaving a trail of fire on Clara's skin. "You are so breathtakingly beautiful" Marina whispered and her fingers softly moved towards her belly. Clara shivered and rested her arm on her forehead. She gasped for air as Marina bended over her, and started to kiss her neck. Softly sucking her skin, and licking towards her collarbone. Her hands cupped Clara's breasts, and she couldn't stop to shiver. Marina's mouth went down to her breast and her tongue brushed her nipple. Smoothly biting her sensitive skin, while her fingers caressed Clara's other breast. Her arousal showed by her stiffened nipples. Clara moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets to control herself. Marina pecked kisses all over her belly, while her hands remained squeezing the soft flesh of Clara's breasts. Clara felt her sex throb, and the sheets below her turned wet. She thought she would faint when Marina's tongue licked her thighs, slowly moving towards her sex. Her body was completely on fire, and screamed for Marina's touch. She couldn't help but yell when she felt her tongue slipping over her clit. "Aaah Marina!" Marina groaned loudly while her tongue licked back and forth over Clara's pulsing sex. Teasing her by slightly entering her labia. "God, you taste so good.." she moaned and left Clara completely breathless when she slid her finger inside her. Clara gasped for air, unable to scream out loud. Her body began to shake uncontrollable, while Marina pushed Clara's lower body down with her left hand. Her tongue circled over Clara's clit, while she introduced her second finger in Clara. "Ooh God!" Clara groaned loudly and grabbed the header behind her. Her muscles tightened and her body shuttered. "Ooh Marina... I can't hold it anymore" she moaned, while Marina fastened her movements. Her body almost seemed to explode by all the sensations she was feeling. The fire started to boil up, from her head and tows, slowly moving towards her stomach. And she yelled as the fire within her became one, and exploded. Her body bended while she tried to hold the sheets. Marina's fingers pushed one last time inside her and made her body shake like never before. She felt completely overwhelmed by her orgasm, which affected every vibe in her body. Marina slowly lay down on top of her and kissed her lips. She felt Clara's body shutter against hers and faced her with darkened eyes. Clara's expression made her shiver, while her lips were slightly parted. "Unbelievable..." Clara whispered almost inaudible. She pushed herself up, while Marina sat on her lap. She could feel her center pulse against her rectum and pulled her close against her body. They kissed passionately, their breasts pressing against eachother. Clara slightly pulled back and faced Marina. Her pupils were dilated while she whispered "I want to feel you, Marina". Marina gasped for air and bit her lip, while her body shivered in Clara's arms. Clara circled her tongue around her nipple and Marina tilted her head. Clara's hand moved between their lower bodies, as she cupped Marina's sex. Marina inhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around Clara. Clara moved her fingers and slowly discovered her wet and pulsing sex. She circled over her clit and was extremely aroused by Marina's moans, while her body trembled on her lap. "Please, Clara, feel me.." Marina moaned and Clara boldly slipped two fingers inside Marina. "Aaahh" she yelled and dug her nails into Clara's shoulders. Marina moved her hips, while Clara adjusted to her rhythm. Clara felt her own center moisten by the sensation of feeling Marina. By watching her perfect body on top of her, by hearing her heavy breaths. "Ooohh Clara!" Marina almost yelled, when Clara sucked her nipple. Marina moaned loudly and her body shook intensely. She bended her back while she leaned on her hands behind her. Her hips were rocking and she felt Clara's fingers deep inside her. She balanced on the edge, and the heat was building up in her stomach. Clara placed her thumb on her swollen clit, and brushed it in a way that made Marina crazy. Within a few seconds her muscles tightened and she screamed Clara's name, while she wrapped her shaking body against Clara's. They held eachother close, both breathing heavy. Softly pecking kisses on eachothers shoulders and necks. Marina cupped Clara's face between her trembling hands. Her eyes faced Clara full of admiration. "My God, Clarinha... You're even better than in my dreams.." Clara smiled shyly and caressed Marina's cheek. "I can't even describe how good it felt.." Marina whispered and pecked her swollen lips. "You're a goddess, Marina" Clara softly said and watched her full desire "You're so beautiful... And I can't get enough of you". Marina bit her lip and Clara noticed her sparkling eyes. "I want to try something" Marina whispered. She stretched out her legs, while she remained on Clara's lap. She pushed her left leg under Clara's, as they both leaned a bit sideways. They leaned on their hands behind them. Marina moved her lower body towards Clara's, while their thighs caressed eachother. They both gasped for air when their sexes touched, slipping against eachother by all the wetness. "Ooh my God, Marina!" Clara groaned as their hips began to move. They adjusted their bodies to intensify the feeling. Their sexes brushed against eachother, leaving them breathless. Their bodies instantly began to tremble, by the overwhelming sensation it caused in their bodies. Marina never felt more close to Clara, than in this moment. While their juices mixed together, brushing their clits against eachother in a complete mind blowing way. In no time they both entered the edge and moaned loudly. "I'm almost there" Clara cried out with a trembling voice. "Me too.." Marina moaned and they moved a little faster. They shuddered and groaned, until they both screamed out loud. Clara fell down on her back, unable to keep herself up on her arms. Marina removed her legs, and settled herself against Clara's body. "I don't know whether to cry or to laugh" Clara whispered. Marina pulled herself up and faced Clara. "I've never felt this way, Marina... I love you so much" she whispered and couldn't stop a tear from streaming down. She felt Marina's soft lips on hers. She kissed away her tears and slightly pulled back as she softly brushed her nose against Clara's. She pecked her lips again and whispered "I love you too, Clarinha".


	14. The day after

Enjoy this chapter… Rough times ahead?

Kisses

**Chapter 14 "The day after.."**

Clara softly brushed Marina's hair, as her head rested on Clara's chest. Marina's arms were wrapped around her waist, their legs entwined. She felt her warm breath against her skin, while her fingers softly brushed over Clara's belly. Her body felt both exhausted as satisfied. Clara was still completely overwhelmed by the sensations she'd just experienced. She rediscovered her body in a complete new and sensational way. She felt things she didn't even know existed. Marina had marked her soul since they've met. But now she'd marked her body aswell in the best possible way. She felt complete and her body washed over with love. She pressed her lips on Marina's forehead while she whispered "I love you". Marina lifted her head and faced her intensely. She slightly pulled herself up and brushed her body over Clara's, until their faces were inches apart. She softly pressed her lips on Clara's, while she whispered "I love you too, Clarinha. So much…". Her hand caressed Clara's cheek as their lips parted. "Please stay with me tonight" Marina softly said, her eyes pleading. Clara groaned and closed her eyes for a moment. "I can't.." she whispered "I have to go to Helena's.. I need to see Ivan tomorrow, before he leaves to school". Marina nestled her face in Clara's neck and inhaled deeply. "I understand.. But I don't want you to leave…" She brushed her lips against Clara's skin and held her tightly. "I wish I could stay more than anything.." Clara confessed while she caressed Marina's bare back "But this is not the time". Marina noticed the regret in Clara's voice and lifted her face. She stared deeply into her eyes while she whispered "I understand, Clara. It's oke". Clara's lips slightly curled up and she laid her hand on the back of Marina's neck. "We'll be together soon" she replied and pulled Marina in for another kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara faced her watch as she walked through the hallway. She hoped Ivan was already awake at this time. She was way too early, but she needed to see her son. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She heard the shower and her face lightened up when Ivan ran towards her. "Mom!" he yelled and ran into her arms. "Why didn't you come home yesterday?" Ivan asked with a worried face. Clara felt her heart race and kneeled in front of him. She was searching for words when Ivan asked "Did you and dad fight again?" He put his little hand on her shoulder and Clara could almost cry by his gesture. "No, honey, we didn't fight.." she softly said "But I need to tell you something". Ivan watched her closely as he whispered "Oke... I'm a big boy, so you can tell me anything!" Clara smiled at his brave face and grabbed his hand. "I love you, son… And that will never change. You have to remember that.." she said while she squeezed his hand. "And I love your father, but…" She paused for a moment before she continued "Your dad and I have some problems we need to solve. So I'm afraid I won't be here everyday". Ivan's eyes turned upset as he shook his head. "No, mom, I need you here!" Her heart broke when she noticed his eyes were tearing up. "I know, love… But I can't.. I will stay at Helena's, so we can see eachother everyday". She softly caressed his cheek and whipped away his tears. "But.. But I want to be with you!" he stumbled. "Can I stay at aunt Helena aswell?" he begged. Clara faced the ground for a moment, uncertain what to say. "No.. You need to stay with your father… He's all alone, so you need to take care of him". Ivan seemed to gather his thoughts as his forehead frowned. "Oke.." he surrendered "But how long will you be away?" Clara felt a tear streamed down her face as she whispered "I don't know, son". He wrapped his little arms around her while he whispered "I'll come and visit you everyday".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marina put her camera aside and sat down on the couch. She inhaled deeply and realized she never felt more inspired than today. The light seemed brighter, and the colors seemed more intense than ever. She faced the world through different eyes and she had Clara to thank for that. Clara…. Her body shivered when her mind went back to yesterday. It had been the most beautiful, delightful and mind blowing evening in her life. Although she had been with many different woman before, she'd never experienced a more intense feeling by having sex with Clara. Every inch of her body felt satisfied, and craved for her touch again. But it wasn't all about the physical part.. Her mind and soul found some kind of rest, she'd never knew existed. The happiness took complete control over her body. Her heart skipped a beat when her phone rang besides her. She grabbed it and stared at the screen. A foreign number… She hesitated for a moment when she picked up "Marina Mereilles".

Vanessa and Flavinha looked startled when Marina ran into the studio. "Wow! Why the hurry?!" Vanessa asked and raised her eyebrow when she noticed her bright smile. "Our money problems are over!" Marina yelled. Vanessa and Flavinha both instantly jumped out of their seats, while they watched her both confused as amazed. "What? How?!" Flavinha said questioning. "How do you mean?!" Vanessa yelled while she walked towards Marina. Marina grinned and started talking "I just got called by a huge company in Amsterdam. They want us to take pictures for their campaign.. A massive campaign I must say.. It will bring us a fortune!" They screamed simultaneously and wrapped their arms around eachother, while they danced around the studio. "Champagne!" Vanessa yelled and ran towards the kitchen. Flavinha and Marina stared at eachother with a huge smile as Flavinha cried "I can't believe this! I'm so relieved and so happy!" She raised her hands in the air and yelled. Marina felt how her smile slowly disappeared as she suddenly realized the consequences. It blew all the air out of her lunges and she instantly felt dizzy. "What's wrong?" Flavinha asked worried while she grabbed Marina's arm, and leaded her to the chair. "What is it, Marina?" she asked again "It looks like you've seen a ghost!" Marina couldn't speak as her heart raced against her chest. She inhaled deeply and whispered almost inaudible "Clara…" Flavinha's eyes faced her confused. "Clara?" she softly asked. Marina remained silent for a moment, while her muscles tightened. "If we accept this shoot, it means I have to go to Amsterdam for a while…" She felt her eyes tearing up by the thought of leaving Clara. Flavinha bended her shoulders as she understood what Marina tried to say.


	15. Decisions

I'm afraid I won't be able to write this weekend. So I will continue the story on Monday. I'm sorry…

If you have any wishes or dreams for what Clara and Marina will go through in the future, please let me know! Maybe I can put them in my story.. But first there is a big decision to make…

Enjoy your weekend!

Kisses

**Chapter 15 "Decisions"**

Vanessa returned with a gigantic bottle of champagne. Her eyes sparkled while she yelled "Tadaaa! I found the perfect bottle to celebrate our new deal!" She frowned her eyebrows when she faced Flavinha and Marina. "What happened in here?" she asked and looked around. "Did I miss something?" Both girls remained quiet, while Flavinha gazed at Marina. "Well?" Vanessa tried again. She faced Flavinha with questioning eyes. "I have to think about it…" Marina whispered. "About what?" Vanessa asked confused and placed her hand on her forehead. Marina opened her mouth, but kept silent. "Oooh no…" Vanessa moaned, when it hit her what Marina meant, but didn't say out load. "You don't want to go to Amsterdam.." When Marina didn't react on her statement , she snapped. "Ooh my God! This is our chance to rebuild our business! You have to go, Marina!" she said while she raised her voice. Flavinha softly added "She's right, Marina.." Marina shook her head and couldn't think straight. "I know this is our chance.. Ofcourse I know that! But I can't leave right now!" she yelled desperately. She pushed herself up and walked towards the door. "Marina, stay here!" Vanessa yelled while her face turned red. "You can't decide this on your own! Your holding our futures in your hands aswell!" Marina froze by hearing those words and realized Vanessa was right. But she couldn't do this right now, she needed to clear her head. She slowly turned around and faced Vanessa's furious eyes. Flavinha watched them startled. "I know, Vanessa. And we will talk later.." she said, while her voice sounded exhausted. "But please, give me some room for a moment.." Vanessa nodded while she faced her firmly. "Oke, Marina. But for once… Don't decide what's best for Clara. Decide what's best for your company.. For our company! We need this deal!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara got worried when she'd read Marina's text. Why did she want to talk? Was there something wrong? And why couldn't it wait? Those questions kept spinning around in her heard for the last hour, and she desperately needed the answers. She checked her watch again while the waiter brought her coffee. Her body shivered when she felt a hand on her shoulder, slightly brushing her skin. She turned her head and Marina pressed her lips on her cheek. "Hi, beautiful" she whispered. "Hi, love! I'm so glad to see you.." Clara softly replied en smiled at her brightly. Marina sat down and glanced at Clara with a warm smile on her face. "How are you?" Marina asked while she entwined their fingers. "I'm fine" Clara replied and felt her heart race by seeing Marina. "How can't I be after last night?" Clara felt how her cheeks turned red by saying those words out loud. Marina giggled when she noticed Clara's shyness. "Now you turn all shy on me, you little bandit?" she teased and squeezed her hand. "God, I want to kiss you right now…" Clara whispered as her eyes gazed at Marina's lips. "Well, I won't hold you.." Marina whispered and blinked her sparkling eye. Clara peeked around the crowded bar, her eyes full of regret. "Why did you made me come to a bar? Your house provides us more privacy.." Clara asked both teasing as curious. Marina's expression changed and Clara felt how her heart skipped a beat. Marina remained silent as she gazed at the table, and Clara's muscles tightened. She placed her other hand on Marina's aswell and asked "What's wrong, love?" Marina faced her with a painful expression and Clara felt the clutch in her stomach tighten. Marina cleared her throat and softly said "I have the chance to save our company". Clara faced her confused and raised her eyebrow. "That is great news… Right?" Marina slightly nodded her head. "So… Why do you look so sad? What is this chance you're talking about?" Clara asked while she caressed Marina's fingers. "I've been asked to shoot for a huge campaign. We will gain a fortune.." Clara's face lightened up. "But that is great, Marina! Why aren't you happy? What is the problem?" Marina forced a smile on her lips, but her eyes didn't sparkle. Clara never felt more confused and got nervous. "The problem is…" Marina whispered as she looked deep into Clara's eyes "That I have to leave for a while.." Clara stopped breathing and her body instantly went numb. She gasped for air while her eyes were tearing up. Marina noticed Clara's desperation and her heart broke. She held her hands tightly, brushing her fingers over Clara's. "L… Leave?" Clara stuttered. "Where? When?" her voice trembled. "The shoot is in Amsterdam.." Marina softly replied. "And if I accept the deal, I have to leave in two days". Clara couldn't hold back her tears and pulled back her hands. She wrapped them against her face, while she asked "For how long?" Marina faced the table for a moment and felt her lip trembling. "A month.." Clara inhaled deeply and cried "Ooh my God!" She tried to control her emotions. Marina raised herself up and walked around the table. She kneeled next to Clara and wrapped her arms around her. Clara realized they were in public, but at this point she couldn't care less. She wrapped her arms around Marina aswell and nestled her face in her neck. Marina felt Clara's tears against her skin and she felt devastated. How could she possibly choose between love and her job? If it was just about her, she immediately choose love. But it wasn't just about her… Vanessa, Flavinha, Gisele… And Clara. They would all lose their jobs if she declined the deal. She couldn't possibly do that. And she wouldn't be gone forever.. Although it felt that way. Marina slightly pulled back and faced Clara, while she cupped her face between her hands. "I already know the answer.. But I need to ask…" Marina whispered and watched her intensely. "Come with me.." Clara's eyes turned startled. "I can't, Marina… I just can't… My life is a mess right now, I can't possibly leave!" Marina forced a smile on her lips and whispered "I know, love. I understand.. But I had to ask". Marina caressed her cheek, before she returned to her seat. Clara stared at her as she sat down. "I don't want to go" Marina softly confessed. Clara suddenly realized the importance of Marina's deal, and that she needed to be selfless for Marina's sake. Although she wanted to scream for her to stay, she softly said "You have to go, Marina. You have no choice. This is your chance to rebuild your business, to regain money. You have to accept the shoot!". Clara watched her closely as Marina answered "But I don't want to leave you". Her eyes turned upset again. "You're not leaving me, Marina. I will use this time apart to solve things with Cadu. To tell my mom… Ivan…" Marina shook her head desperately. "But I want to be there for you! I don't want you to face this alone!" Clara moved her arm over the table and grabbed Marina's hand. "I have to do this alone, Marina. And I know you're there for me.." Marina averted her eyes for a moment, while she whispered "Thousands of miles away.." Clara grabbed her wallet and put some cash on the table, before she stood up. She raised her hand towards Marina as she said "Come with me".

Clara inhaled deeply and slightly tilted her head towards the sun. Her body shivered. She cherished the warmness on her skin as her body felt cold as ice from the inside. Her feet were surrounded by the salt water of the ocean, the waives softly brushed against her skin. They were walking at the beach for a while now, holding eachothers hand tightly. Clara faced Marina's nervous eyes, as her trembling hand hold her phone against her ear. Marina's eyes widened when she got connected. She gasped for air before she said "This is Marina Mereilles…" She paused for a moment before she added "I accept the deal". Her lips softly curled up by hearing the excitement of the recipient. "Oke, great! Thank you… Bye." She stopped walking and stared at her phone. Clara laid her hand on her cheek, and forced Marina to look at her. She noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. "Are you oke?" Clara softly asked. "I don't know.. I feel sad, but I also feel…. Excited". Marina's eyes apologized when she spoke the last word. Clara cupped her face between her hands. "Don't you look at me like that, Marina!" she said persuasive. "This is a good thing! I'm so proud of you… You have every right to be excited!" Marina's eyes turned warm and her lips formed a smile. She instantly remembered Clara's words, when she had put her feelings aside for Clara's sake. She realized Clara now returned that favor, and she spoke the only words that came to her mind "Are you even real?"

Marina glanced around the beach, as the last group of people left off. The sun had lost its power and almost set into the ocean. Clara's head rested on her shoulder while they sat close to eachother, wrapped under a towel. Marina's fingers softly brushed her legs, while Clara's arm held her close. She pressed her lips on Clara's hair and sighted. Clara lifted her head and faced her intensely. Her eyes tracked the abandoned beach, as she did what she desperately wanted to do all day. She caressed Marina's cheek, before she leaned in and kissed her. Their lips brushed against eachother and Marina opened her mouth when she felt Clara's tongue against her lips. She moaned softly when their tongues collided. But the yearning didn't stop and Clara pressed her body against Marina's. She needed to feel her, to touch her. She deepened the kiss and felt Marina's hands on her thighs. Her body shivered, and she gasped for air when Marina pulled her down on top of her body. Pressing Clara's lower body against hers, picking her fingers in Clara's buttock. They both moaned and Clara lowered her face to press her lips on Marina's again. She leaned on her elbow in de sand, while her hand found its way to Marina's breast. Softly caressing and squeezing the texture of her top. But it still wasn't enough. Clara needed to touch her bare skin, feel her warmth. She pulled herself slightly up by her knees, while her hand slipped behind Marina's waistband. Marina groaned and her body shivered. Clara could feel her muscles tighten when her fingers slipped over her wet sex. "God...!" Marina cried and spread her legs to give Clara more space. She bit her lip while her hand slipped under Clara's shirt, and opened her bra. Clara groaned when she felt Marina's smooth fingers on the bare skin of her breast. Brushing and pulling her nipples, setting her skin on fire. "I want you.." Marina moaned while she unbuttoned Clara's short. Softly pulling it down, just enough to give her hands the room they needed. Clara's body shuttered when Marina's fingers circled over her clit. Brushing back and forth over her sex, until her finger slipped inside. "Aah Marina!" Clara cried with a high voice. She pushed her finger inside Marina aswell and she gasped for air. Their bodies rocked against eachother, while their fingers increased their movements. Both moaning and breathing heavy. Their hands caressing and squeezing eachothers breasts, their tongues collided. Marina felt Clara's muscles tightened around her finger, before she cried out load. Her body trembled on top of her, while Clara nestled her face in Marina's neck. Her heavy breaths against her skin. Clara somehow managed to remain pleasing Marina, and pushed a second finger inside of her. Marina groaned loudly. "Oooh God!" Clara intensified her movements. Slipping her fingers back and forth, brushing her thumb over Marina's clit. Marina's body shivered against hers, until she gasped for air. Her body tightened and she pressed it against Clara's, holding her closely.

Clara's lips formed a smile as she realized what she just did. At a public place... Although there were no other people around, she felt incredibly bold. How many times had she told Marina that she couldn't act like a teenager? She had used that excuse at Gisele's party. Marina invited her to spent the night together, but she said she couldn't. She had a house, a man, a son.. And she wasn't a teenager anymore. When Marina had whispered her desires in Clara's ear, she practically felt a teenager. Her hormones went through the roof. Here nerves were so tensed, and she had to gather all strength to act like an adult. Marina's words had left her completely breathless, and her body craved for those words to come true. And now she found herself at the beach.. Her body entwined with Marina's, finding their breaths after having sex. This new reality completely overwhelmed her and she loved every second of it. She couldn't bear the thought of a whole month without Marina's presence. Not now, they were just exploring their relationship. And if she was honest... Not ever.


	16. Honesty

Thank you so much for your reviews and patience.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kisses

**Chapter 16 "Honesty"**

When Marina arrived at home, she noticed the lights in the studio. She walked inside and stopped when she saw Flavinha and Vanessa hugging eachother tightly. She watched them for a moment, before she walked towards them. They immediately pulled back when they noticed her footsteps, and faced Marina startled. There was some kind of awkwardness which made Marina curious, as she raised her eyebrow. "Everything alright in here?" She glanced around the studio and spotted the candles and two half empty glasses. Flavinha's eyes followed Marina's as her cheeks turned slightly red. Vanessa pushed herself up while she said "That depends… Did you make a decision?" She locked her arms as she stood in front of Marina, while she silently thanked the occasion for helping her avoid a subject she didn't want to discuss. Marina formed a smile on her lips as she said "Yes… I accepted the deal". Vanessa's jaw dropped and she faced her with widened eyes, unable to speak. Flavinha already ran towards her, while she yelled "Fantastic, Marina!" She wrapped her arms around her, before Vanessa screamed out loud. She jumped around the studio and united them. "You've made the right choice, Marina!" Vanessa almost sang. Flavinha slightly pulled back and faced Marina with questioning eyes. Marina nodded at her as if she wanted to let her know she was alright. Flavinha smiled compassioned and her hand brushed Marina's back. While Vanessa yelled again, Flavinha whispered in Marina's ear "I admire your decision, Marina. I know how hard this must be for you.."

Clara entered Helena's apartment and felt exhausted. Her life already was a mess, but today's developments had turned it upside down. She needed some time to gather her thoughts and her body needed to release its tension. She cringed as she heard her mother's voice in the living room. She hesitated to turn around and leave again, but she couldn't. Ivan would join her for breakfast tomorrow morning, and she promised to bring him to school. And she instantly knew where she would end up if she left. But that was out of the question, because right now she didn't have the strength to control herself anymore. She was so tired and afraid she would beg Marina to stay. So she pulled herself together and walked inside. "Honey!" her mother cried out. "I've been waiting for you!" Clara formed a smile on her face, while she glanced at Helena's apologizing eyes. "Hi, mom.." she softly said. Chica walked towards Clara and embraced her, before she grabbed her hand. "Come, sit with me" she insisted, while she pulled her towards the couch. Clara inhaled deeply and desperately sought for an excuse to save her out of this situation. Chica noticed her upset expression. "Are you oke, love? Why haven't you told me you were staying at your sister's?" Clara faced her questioning eyes and instantly knew her mother needed some answers. Chica wouldn't leave by any of her excuses, she knew her too well. "I needed some time, mom. I still need time…" Clara whispered while she faced the ground. "But I'm your mother! Tell me, Clara.. What's wrong?" Her eyes watched Clara pleading. Clara sighted before she began to speak. "Cadu and I have some issues we need to solve. And I need some time apart.. To gather my thoughts…" Chica frowned her eyebrows. "What issues?" Clara remained silent, so Chica tried again "What issues, Clara? Please tell me!" Clara faced Helena who slightly pulled up her shoulders. "We've grown apart.. And my feelings have changed… I've changed.. I…" Clara stopped talking and cupped her own face. Helena cleared her throat and said "Mom, it's late. Clara could use some rest. You can finish this conversation later, oke?" Chica gazed at her confused and lay her hand on Clara's back. "Leninha is probably right, I should go.. But we talk soon, oke?" Clara faced her with teary eyes, while she whispered "Oke.." She realized her mother surrendered way to easily, as she noticed the fear and confusion in her eyes. It seemed like her mother was afraid to hear what she had to say.

Marina rested her head under her pillow, while she couldn't stop crying. She was disconsolate and her body trembled. She had just signed the deal of her life, while it felt like the complete opposite. She should be celebrating, but instead she cried herself asleep. For months she had put her life on hold for Clara, waiting for her to embrace her feelings. And just as it happened, they were forced to be apart. Although it was "just" for a month, it felt like a lifetime. Marina wasn't able to put the situation into perspective, because Clara engaged such a huge part of her life. Her phone buzzed and the only reason she picked it, was because Clara promised to text her. _"My love.. What a day.. My head is still spinning. Know that I'm proud of you and that I love you. Clara XXX" _ Marina smiled through her tears and her fingers began to type. _"I love you too, Clarinha. Thank you for helping me through today. I couldn't have done this without you.." _ She hesitated for a moment, before she typed her worst fear. A fresh tear streamed down her face. _"But I'm so afraid you will forget me when I'm gone… Love, Marina XXX"_ Clara's heart skipped a beat by reading Marina's last sentence. How could she possibly think that? Did she doubt her feelings for her? Didn't she show her how much she loved her during the last week? She felt her mouth turned dry, when she realized that Marina's insecurity probably was the result of her own actions. She had left her so many times in the past, that it would take time to convince her that would never happen again. _"Marina, I've told you so many times before.. It's IMPOSSIBLE to forget you! Don't ever think for a second that you're not in my mind.. In my heart. You're always with me, wherever you are. I won't ever leave you again. Love, Clara XXX"_ Clara's words made Marina's body shiver and she gasped for air by reading the last sentence. She felt devastated when it hit her that the roles had been reversed. That although she had no choice, she was about to leave Clara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, you're not listening again!" Ivan complained at breakfast "What's wrong?" Clara's eyes faced him startled, as she realized once again how perceptive her little boy was. "I'm sorry, honey. Mommy has a lot on her mind". She grabbed his hand while she continued "But what were you telling me?" Ivan watched her closely. "Is it about dad?" he asked softly and she hesitated what to say. "Also.." she whispered while she tried to avoid the subject. "But tell me, what were you saying?" She forced a smile on her lips. Ivan remained quiet for a moment, and cleared his throat "Nothing mom…. Is it about Marina?" Clara felt her body froze as she watched him startled again. She glanced at her watch and replied "We have to go, son! Otherwise you'll be late for school!" She pushed herself up and walked towards the kitchen. Leaving Ivan behind with a confused expression on his face.

Ivan hadn't said a word since they'd entered the car. Clara glanced at his innocent face and felt guilty. She had learned him to always be honest about everything. And now she was the one dodging all his questions. But he was too young to face all these troubles and she didn't want to hurt him. But she kept hearing her sister's voice in her head "Don't underestimate your son", and she wondered how he would react if she told him about Marina. "Mom…" Ivan almost whispered, while his voice sounded insecure. "Yes, love?" Clara said and faced him for a moment with questioning eyes. As her eyes returned towards the traffic in front of her, he continued "Did you fight with Marina?" Clara gasped for air, because she wasn't prepared by his new attempt to find out the truth. "N..No" she stumbled "Why do you ask that?" Ivan frowned his eyebrows as he said "Well… You look upset, mom. And since it wasn't all about dad.." he paused for a moment, before he added "I thought it would be about Marina". How smart was her little boy? He knew she couldn't walk away right now, so she had to deal with his questions. And he knew her so perfectly well, that he had assumed Marina was the cause of her concerns. "You are right, son. I'm upset because of Marina.." Clara felt her eyes tear up and squeezed the wheel, while her knuckles turned white. "Why are you upset about Marina? What happened? She's always so nice!" Although Clara forced a smile on her lips, she could cry. "Because.. Because she's leaving for a while.." She couldn't stop a tear from streaming down and immediately whipped it away. She didn't want to break in front of her little boy. "Why is she leaving?" he asked. Clara inhaled deeply and tried to swallow away the huge lump in her throat. "She has to work in another country.." She startled by hearing her own trembling voice. Ivan noticed her tears and lifted his eyebrow. "Why are you crying, mom?" His eyes turned scared while he laid his hand on her shoulder. Clara opened her mouth, but the words didn't came out. "You don't want her to leave.." Ivan stated. Clara glanced at him through her tears and slightly shook her head "No.." He brushed over her shoulder as he said "Ask her to stay!" Clara felt her lips curled up by his innocent and uncomplicated way of facing things. "I wish I could. But she needs to go.." He pulled back his hand, before he asked "Why?" "Because she needs this job.. She needs the money.." Clara explained. Ivan seemed to gather his thoughts and glanced out of the window. "How long will she stay away?" he softly asked. "A month" she replied and instantly felt the pain in her chest. "So.. We will both miss someone we love.." he whispered and faced her upset. Clara's heart broke by hearing him say those words. "Ooh love.. I'm so sorry I'm not always around!" she cried. "I really don't want to hurt you.. I love you, Ivan!" He picked at his own shirt as he said "I know, mom. I miss you.. But I get to see you everyday.." He faced her seriously while he added "It's not fair, because you won't be able to see her.." Clara sighted, while her tears kept streaming down her face.

After she brought Ivan to school, Clara hurried to Marina. Her body relaxed with every mile she came closer at her house. The prospect that they were about to spent a whole day together, made her shiver. She parked her car and almost ran towards the door. Before she reached it, the door opened and she faced Marina. Clara's heart skipped a beat while her face enlightened. Marina stared at her with a huge smile on her lips and walked towards Clara. Without saying a word they wrapped their arms around eachother and Clara pressed her lips on Marina's. They kissed tenderly and Clara felt her head spin. Marina slightly pulled back and watched her intensely. "Come with me, I want you to meet someone.." Marina asked while she grabbed her hand. Clara faced her curiously and formed a smile on her lips. "Who?" Marina's eyes sparkled as she said "Someone very important to me.." Clara raised her eyebrow when she noticed Marina wasn't going to tell her. "Oke.." she softly said as Marina leaded her towards her car.


	17. Nice to meet you

The last two days together for Clarina… What are they up to? I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kisses

**Chapter 17 "Nice to meet you.."**

They drove towards the other side of Rio, while they kept glancing and smiling at eachother. Clara's head rested on Marina's shoulder, while Marina softly caressed her cheek. Clara lifted her head and pecked Marina's hand. Marina smiled and felt a shiver down her spine. "How are things at home?" she softly asked and faced Clara for a moment. Cadu's sad face this morning instantly popped up in Clara's mind, and she felt her muscles tighten. "Cadu is still so mad at me.. We haven't talked yet, he needs more time. But he tries to act normal when Ivan's around". Marina glanced at Clara's worried face and wished she could take away her pain. "How is Ivan holding up?" she whispered. "He is putting up a brave face.. But I know he's hurting.. And it breaks my heart.." Clara inhaled deeply, before Marina softly said "I'm so sorry, love. I wish I could do something for you.. To make things better.." Clara raised her hand and caressed Marina's cheek. "You make things better for me, Marina. All my problems disappear when I'm with you. Things will be hard for a while, but we'll get through this.." Marina's lips formed a smile while she concentrated on the road in front of her. "I need to get through this, in order to be happy.." Clara added and their eyes met for a second. "Happy with Ivan… And with you, Marina.." Marina inhaled deeply, before she whispered "I love you…"

Clara felt confused when Marina parked her car in front of a cemetery. She tried to find the answer in her eyes, but Marina glanced at the entrance. Marina cleared her throat and whispered "Here we are.." Her eyes found Clara's and she seemed nervous. Clara didn't know what to say and faced her with questioning eyes. "I wish you could have met her in real life.. But… But I want you to meet my mother.." Marina whispered while her eyes filled with tears. It left Clara completely breathless and she could feel her heart race against her chest. Marina never spoke about her mother, and Clara never dared to ask. She knew her mother was deceased, but that was all. The realization that Marina brought her here, and opened up about her mother, made her almost burst into tears. She gasped for air as she whispered "I would be honored.."

Marina stopped walking and turned towards Clara. "Can you please give me a minute?" Clara faced her with a warm expression "Ofcourse.." Marina pecked her lips and walked a few meters towards a beautiful grave. The stone was surrounded by all kinds of flowers. Marina caressed the stone with her hand and kneeled down on the grass. She started talking, while Clara watched her full of love and compassion. She realized the importance of this moment and felt a tear streamed down her face.

"Hi, mom.. I'm sorry I didn't visit you during the last three weeks.. But a lot has happened.." she whispered. "Good things have happened to me, mom.. You were right!" She smiled as if she could see her mother's face, and whipped away her tears. "I want you to meet someone, mom. I've told you a lot about her.. I know you will like her just as much as I do.." Marina pushed herself up and waved Clara to come. Clara inhaled deeply while she walked towards her. Marina faced her with a bright smile and entwined their fingers. Her eyes gazed at the sky while she shyly said "Mom, this is Clara.." She softly squeezed Clara's hand as she added "The love of my life.." Now it was Clara's turn to get shy, as her cheeks turned red. She glanced at the gravestone, before she turned towards the sky. "It's so nice to meet you, miss Mereilles.."

They spent an hour sitting in the grass, holding eachothers hands and talking about their love for eachother. Glancing at the sky, softly brushing over the gravestone. Clara opened up about her family, about her father's dead and about her current situation. As if she was truly sharing a conversation with Marina's mother. And she felt incredibly privileged to share this moment with Marina. The way she talked to her mom made her almost burst into tears. So tenderly and so endearing. Almost as if she was sitting beside them. Marina shared her memories and told her all about her mother. How she always kissed her goodnight. How she loved to paint. And how much she adored her. At times Marina's eyes turned sad, and she could feel her pain. But most of all she laughed, while her face enlightened the whole area. Clara felt so close to her that her body washed over with love, while she kept staring at Marina's beautiful face.

"Do you think I'm weird for communicating this way with my mother?" Marina asked shyly, when they returned to her car. "No, not at all! I think it's beautiful… How you've found a way to keep her in your life.." Marina caressed Clara's fingers while her lips formed a smile. Clara remained silent, waiting for Marina to open up at her terms. "I miss her so much… But when I'm here, I can feel her presence. It's like she never left.." Marina paused for a moment and inhaled deeply. "Ever since she passed away.. I felt incomplete.. So once a week I come here and try to fill the hole in my heart. I tell her about my life, my troubles… About you.. And how you make me feel whole again.." Marina faced her with an intensity she'd never seen before, and Clara stopped breathing. "You mean so unbelievably much to me, Clara. I can't even describe.. And I want you to know all about me.." Marina's words went straight into Clara's heart and she wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you so much for opening up to me, Marina" she whispered in her ear. "You mean everything to me, and I want to know all about you.." She pushed her lips against Marina's skin and felt her shiver in her arms.

When they entered the driveway towards Marina's house, it started to rain. Clara smiled relieved when she said "Thank God it's just starting right now.." Marina faced her with sparkling eyes. "Yes, indeed.." she answered and added "But this makes it even better!" Clara raised her eyebrow while her eyes turned confused. "What is so good about this cloudburst?" she asked as her eyes gazed outside the car. Marina grinned and watched her with a huge smirk on her face. "Ooh, just one of my many dreams about you.." she whispered and Clara's cheeks turned red, as she realized what Marina meant. "Ooh.." she whispered and glanced at Marina's lips. Marina opened her door and ran outside, while she spread her arms. She tilted her head and let her body wash over by the rain. Clara watched her while her lips parted and her breath became heavy. Her eyes slipped over Marina's body. The texture of her shirt sticked on her skin, and Clara gasped for air when she gazed at Marina's breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra and she noticed how aroused she was. Marina faced her as the raindrops sparkled on her skin. "Come here, Clarinha!" she yelled. Clara's heart skipped a beat, while her trembling hands opened the door. She walked towards Marina and felt the burning desire boiling up. She got instantly soaked by the pouring rain and felt Marina's gaze on her body. Her eyes darkened and she pulled Clara's body against hers. Clara raised her hand and slipped her thumb over Marina's wet lips. "God, you're sexy.." she whispered, while her fingers slowly brushed down from her jaw towards her collarbone. Marina moaned when Clara cupped her breasts. She pushed her hands against Clara's buttock and kissed her eagerly. She instantly felt her knees getting weak by Clara's touch and deepened the kiss. Clara's hands slipped under Marina's wet shirt and brushed over her nipples. Marina moaned into her and Clara felt her hand slipping between her legs. She trembled and parted their lips. She groaned while she tilted her head. The rain on her skin, Marina's lips against her neck, and the warmness of her body made Clara's head spin. "Let's go inside.." Marina whispered while she grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her inside.


	18. Sweet Goodbyes

This chapter continues where we end up yesterday :) Fully enjoying the time they have left.

Please let me know if you like were the story is heading!

Kisses

**Chapter 18 "Sweet goodbyes"**

Clara stopped walking when they entered Marina's bedroom, both soaked due to the rain. She turned towards Marina and looked deep into her darkened eyes. She bit her lip while her hand slipped over Marina's breast. "Now I want to try something.." she whispered as her fingers brushed down towards her stomach. Marina inhaled deeply, while her entire body got covered with goose bumps. Clara ran her hands down Marina's body and stopped while they rested on her hips. She pulled her slightly against her body and brushed her lips against Marina's neck. Softly licking and biting her tensed skin. Her hands stroked down Marina's back, before she pulled up her wet shirt. Smoothly caressing her bare skin in the process, and pulling it over her head. She glanced at Marina's naked body and felt a shiver down her spine. God how beautiful could someone possibly be.. Clara pressed her lips on her collarbone and licked towards Marina's breasts. Marina shivered and moaned while she held Clara tightly. Her center pulsed when she felt Clara's tongue circle around her nipple, and her hands slowly moved towards her thighs. She gasped for air as Clara cupped her sex and faced her with a passionate expression. She leaded Marina towards the bed as Clara gently pushed her. She fell onto the bed and was extremely aroused by Clara taking the lead. She completely surrendered herself and groaned when Clara pulled down her soaked pants. She threw it away, before she leaned in and kissed Marina's bare thighs. Her fingers slipped over her belly, slowly moving towards her string. Marina shuttered when she felt Clara's lips on her sex, separated by the texture of her string, before she pulled it down. Clara could feel her own center moisten by Marina's smell. And although she had no idea what to do, she trusted her senses. She pressed her lips on Marina's thighs, softly pecking her warm skin. She licked her way to Marina's sex, while her hands caressed her belly. Marina's muscles tightened when Clara's tongue brushed over her swollen clit. "Ooh God, Clara!" she cried while she tangled her fingers in Clara's hair. Clara's tongue discovered her pulsing sex, while Marina's body shivered heavy. She groaned when Clara's tongue slipped inside her. "Ooh God!" she yelled and tightened her grip in Clara's neck. She tried to control her breath, while she pushed her head on the pillow. Clara's fingers trailed their way from Marina's belly towards her breast, while her tongue moved fearlessly between her legs. Marina's body was completely on fire and she could almost cry. Clara pulled her head slightly back and pushed two fingers inside, while her tongue brushed Marina's clit. She felt how close Marina was to the edge as her walls started to clench around her fingers. Clara was completely intoxicated by Marina's taste and the sensation that she almost made her come. She circled her tongue the other way around, while she pushed her fingers deep inside Marina. Her body arched and she gasped for air. "Aah Clara!" she cried out while she felt the explosion in her stomach. Her fingers clutched Clara's hair, her tows bended and her body trembled on the sheets. She tried to control her breath while Clara rubbed her body against hers, as she moved up to kiss her neck. Clara felt Marina's body shutter under her, and slightly pulled back to face her. She watched Marina's soft features as she kept her eyes closed for a moment more. She brushed a stray of hair out of Marina's face, when she opened her eyes. She faced her intensely as their lips melted together in a passionate, hungry kiss. Clara felt her sex throb when she pushed her center against Marina's lower body. Marina's hands immediately ran down her back towards her thighs. They rocked their bodies against eachother and Marina moaned by the sensation of feeling Clara's wetness on her skin. Her fingers brushed over Clara's inner thighs, slowly towards her sex. Clara pulled back out of their kiss and slightly pushed herself up on her knees. Giving Marina the space she needed. Marina's fingers instantly moved towards her sex, while Clara moaned loudly. She brushed her fingers over Clara's clit, but Clara needed to feel her. "I want you, Marina.. Now!" she moaned with a raspy voice. Marina pushed two fingers inside her and she gasped for air. "Ooh Marina!" she yelled. She stretched her back, and sat up straight on top of Marina. Her hips tuned the rhythm of Marina's movements, as their bodies rocked against eachother. Marina felt her own center pulse by watching Clara on top of her. Her head tilted, her breasts moving up and down and her tightened abdomen. She raised her free hand and cupped Clara's breast. Squeezing the warm skin and pulling her nipple. Clara groaned loudly and her body shuttered. "Ooh God!" she cried out when Marina intensified her movements, and pushed herself up. She held Clara tightly on her lap and moaned when she sucked Clara's nipple. Clara tilted her head and gasped for air, while Marina's tongue circled around her other nipple. She arched her body to intensify the feeling, as the heat was building up in her stomach. Marina felt her muscles tighten and pressed her closer to her body. Clara trembled in her arms, while she picked her nails in Marina's back. She bit her shoulder before she screamed out loud, as her body washed over with the heat inside of her. Clara nestled her face in Marina's neck while she tried to control her breath. Marina's fingers were still inside her, but they stopped moving. "I want to feel you a little bit longer.." Marina whispered while she brushed her lips against Clara's heated skin, her other hand following the curves of Clara's body.

Clara rested her hand on her forehead as she lay between the fringed white sheets. Her lips formed a smile, and she watched her naked skin sparkle due to the sweat. Every inch of her body felt satisfied, but she missed Marina's warmth against her. Marina went down to grab something to eat, and Clara realized how hungry she felt. She pushed herself up and sat down against the header. Her thoughts immediately went back to the last hour. She couldn't imagine she would ever get used to the sensation of Marina's touch. How the air always seemed to charge when they're together, and how her body ached for her. She shrinked by the prospect of the following month. How could she possibly survive 30 days without her presence? Marina's sweet voice made her forget that thought for a moment. "Are you hungry, love?" she whispered as she sat down next to her and put the tray on the nightstand. Clara nodded while she pulled the sheets over her body. Marina noticed Clara's shiver and asked "Are you cold?" Clara faced her with a soft smile on her lips as she confessed "A little…" Marina pushed herself up and raised her hand towards Clara. "Come with me.." she whispered. Clara raised her eyebrow, while she entwined their fingers. Marina pulled her into her arms and held her close for a moment. Clara shivered by the warmness. Marina pulled back and grabbed the tray, while she leaded Clara towards the bathroom. "I like what you're thinking.." Clara giggled when Marina filled the bathtub. Marina faced her with a huge smirk and opened her bathrobe. "Come here.." she softly asked. Clara walked towards her and settled her naked body against Marina's. Marina wrapped her bathrobe around Clara and shivered by the touch of Clara's naked skin against hers. "This feels good…" Clara moaned at nestled her face against Marina's chest.

Marina circled with her fingers over Clara's belly, while Clara sat between her legs. Their bodies enclosed by the warmness of the water. Clara's hands slipped over the soft skin of Marina's legs and she inhaled deeply. Her head rested on Marina's chest and she felt the welling of her breast in her neck. Marina raised her free hand, and grabbed a strawberry. "Here… Eat, my love.." Clara smiled when she opened her mouth. Marina leaded the fruit towards her lips and Clara took a bite. She moaned softly. Marina ate what was left of the strawberry and licked her fingers. "Delicious…" Clara whispered and pressed her lips on Marina's knee next to her. She grabbed another one and slowly moved her hand towards Marina's mouth. She licked her lips before she took a bite. Clara couldn't help but stare at her perfectly shaped lips, as they moved by chewing the fruit. Marina noticed her gaze and grabbed the other half out of Clara's fingers. She brought it to her own mouth and put it between her teeth. Her eyes faced Clara teasingly. Clara instantly leaned in as her lips parted, their faces inches apart. Her tongue brushed over Marina's lips, before she grabbed the strawberry between her teeth into her own mouth. Marina moaned softly and pressed her lips on Clara's. Clara smiled into the kiss, as she whispered "Another one of your dreams?"


	19. Sweet Goodbyes Part 2

Thank you so much for your reviews. Today is the day to say goodbye…

**Chapter 19 "Sweet goodbyes part 2"**

After they'd spent two hours bathing together, Marina started to pack her belongings for the trip. With a lot of reluctance.. Clara had insisted to help and Marina watched her organize her suitcase. She handled her stuff with so much care and consideration, that Marina couldn't help but stare at her. Clara smiled when she noticed her gaze. "Is it alright like this?" she softly asked. "It's perfect.." Marina whispered while her mouth turned dry. She walked towards her as she gazed at her suitcase. She looked straight into Clara's eyes while she said "But none of these things matter… I wish I could take you with me.." She stroked a stray of hair behind Clara's ear. Clara closed her eyes for a moment, before she took Marina's hand. "Marina, remember… This is a good thing! Don't waste your time over there, with wishing you were somewhere else.." Clara softly said and pecked her lips. Marina felt her eyes tearing up and wrapped her arms around Clara's waist. "I will miss you so much, Clarinha.." she whispered. Clara noticed Marina's tears and pulled slightly back. "No, Marina! Don't! Right now we're going to enjoy the time we have left together!" Marina formed a smile on her lips and inhaled deeply. She instantly remembered Clara's words a few months ago, as she whispered "Tears don't suit me.." Clara smiled and caressed her cheek. "No.. And especially not right now… You're still here with me, so don't think about tomorrow.." Marina nodded and wrapped her arms around Clara. They slightly pulled back when the door opened and Flavinha walked inside. She faced them startled as she whispered "Ooh God, I'm so sorry! I should have knocked.." Her eyes turned relieved when she noticed their smiling faces towards her. "No worries, Flavinha.. What's up?" Marina asked. "Well… Since you're leaving tomorrow, we wanted to surprise you with dinner.." Flavinha softly said and watched her with a smirk on her face. Marina glanced at Clara and spotted no hesitation, so she answered "Aah that's so sweet! Thank you!" Flavinha looked shy when she raised her hand as a sign they had to follow her. Clara faced Marina with a smile while she raised her eyebrow. Marina grabbed her hand and they followed Flavinha towards the studio. Her jaw dropped when she saw Vanessa and Gisele at the table. She glanced around the studio, which they adjusted to the occasion. There were candles and tulips all over the place and they even arranged a huge Dutch flag. Marina instantly teared up and cupped her own face, unable to speak. Clara wrapped her arm around Marina's waist and rested her head for a moment on her shoulder. Flavinha walked towards Marina and embraced her. "T..Thank you.." Marina stumbled as the tears were flushing down her face. Vanessa hugged Marina tightly after Flavinha pulled back, and tried to fight her own tears. Flavinha blinked at Clara and softly caressed her cheek. "Are you oke?" she whispered with compassioned eyes. Clara nodded and thanked her silently. After Gisele hugged Marina aswell, Marina cried out "God, I love you all so much!" They all burst into laughs and walked towards the table, as Vanessa opened a bottle of champagne.

After the girls left the studio, Clara and Marina sat down on the couch. Clara curled up against Marina's side and sighted. "What a great night.." she whispered. Marina ran her fingers down Clara's arm as she softly said "Yes… That was incredibly sweet.." She closed her eyes for a minute while she recalled their dinner. They had been laughing and talking all night. Even Vanessa seemed to have a good time. She hadn't once snapped at Clara, although Marina spotted her gaze at her a few times. But tonight she had found back the Vanessa she loved. The sweet and funny woman she had been hiding all these months. Clara seemed to read her mind as she whispered "I know it might sound weird.. But I feel like I've finally met Vanessa tonight.." She lifted her head and faced Marina's warm eyes. "I've never understood why you called her your best friend. Until now.." Marina smiled at her and wondered what had caused Vanessa's change of heart. Clara rested her head on Marina's shoulder, and they silently enjoyed eachothers company. "Please stay with me tonight.." Marina suddenly whispered. Clara noticed the tone of her voice, as if she was afraid to ask. She lifted herself up to face Marina, and ran her fingers through Marina's hair. She looked straight into her eyes and kissed the top of her nose, as she whispered "I'm not going anywhere.." Marina stopped breathing for a moment. She held her breath while her heart was beating a little faster against her chest. Clara's lips formed a smile as she pulled Marina closer by the back of her neck. They faced eachother intensely, before Marina exhaled and pressed her lips on Clara's. She stroked her fingers down Clara's back and felt her shiver. She pressed herself further against Clara's body as she deepened the kiss. Clara's heart began to race as her breathing quickened. "Love me.." Marina whispered while her eyes turned dark.

They both completely surrendered to their desires, unable to resist eachothers touch. A few minutes later they lay down naked on the carpet, their cloths all over the place. Clara's legs wrapped around Marina's waist, their bodies rocking against eachother. Both moaning loudly. Clara kept her eyes open, no matter how much the pleasure made it hard to do. She watched Marina ride her fingers and tensed when Marina brushed her thumb over her clit, while she pushed her fingers deep inside her. She pulled Marina against her body and hugged her tighter, just as Marina's walls did around her fingers. Marina cried out as her orgasm shook her entire body. Seconds later Clara's body arched while she pushed Marina onto the carpet. Clara collapsed on top of her, before Marina held her trembling body close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a heavy heart they arrived at the airport. Marina woke up early and watched Clara sleep in her arms for a while. She had cried without Clara's knowledge. By the time she woke up and opened her beautiful eyes, Marina had pulled herself together and tried to put up a brave face. But now she had to say goodbye, and she had no idea how. Marina tried to swallow away the huge lump in her throat, while she caressed Clara's cheek. She could see Clara's fight against her tears as her muscles tightened. "I will miss you… So much.." Marina whispered. Her hands trembled and a tear streamed down her face. Clara whipped it away with her thumb and softly pecked her lips. "I'll miss you too, Marina" she said with a trembling voice. They wrapped their arms around eachother, pulling their bodies close as possible. Marina pressed her nose against Clara's neck and inhaled deeply. As if she wanted to remember her smell forever. Clara's hand brushed through Marina's hair while she whispered "I love you, Marina.. I love you so much.." Marina's body trembled in her arms and she had to gather all strength to not burst into tears. She wanted to stay strong for the both of them. To not make it any harder than it already was. Marina pulled back and faced her with so much intensity, that Clara stopped breathing. "I love you, Clarinha.." She gazed at Clara's face and tried to memorize every feature. Although she wasn't able to forget, she needed to watch her one more moment. She cleared her throat as she said "I've told you once that I wasn't going to look back.. That I couldn't watch you leave anymore.." she gasped for air as a fresh tear streamed down her face. "I won't be able to look back right now aswell… Because… I can't watch you, when I'm the one who's leaving you behind.." her voice broke and she inhaled deeply, before she pressed her lips on Clara's. She brushed Clara's cheek and walked away. And in this moment, by watching her leave, Clara realized what Marina had been through all these months. Her heart broke while she embraced her own body. The tears she had so desperately tried to hold back, now flushed down her face.


	20. A new adventure

Thank you so much for your kind words. :)

This is the start of their time apart… Let's see how they manage without eachother.

I'm not sure if I'm able to write this weekend, but if not, I will update on Monday.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 20 "A new adventure.."**

Marina watched herself in the mirror. Her red and puffy eyes due to the crying. Her pale skin and her messy hair. She sighted and reached for her brush. She felt exhausted after the long and uncomfortable flight. The first few hours she had sobbed quietly, while she gazed outside the window next to her. She had watched Rio disappear under her. Just like it felt the ground had disappeared from under her feet, the moment she left Clara. She hadn't looked back, because she knew she wasn't able to leave by seeing Clara's pain. So instead she had closed her eyes and desperately fought against the constraining pain in her chest. Her body screamed for her to turn around, but somehow she found the strength to keep walking. She had to think about the future. A bright future. A future with Clara at her side. And by accepting this deal, she could provide them with so much more. And she didn't want to jeopardy the futures of Vanessa, Flavinha and Gisele aswell. This was the right thing to do, although it hurt like hell.

She inhaled deeply when she entered the arrival hall at Schiphol Airport. Her eyes instantly noticed a yellow sign with her name on it. A young blonde woman faced her with a huge smile on her lips. "Marina! Welcome!" she spontaneously cried out and kissed her cheeks. Marina smiled due to her enthusiasm while she said "Thank you". The woman raised her hand towards Marina "I'm Maaike van Veen, it's so nice to meet you! I will show you around the following days.." Marina shook her hand and immediately felt comfortable in her presence. "Nice to meet you too, Maaike. Thank you for your assistance.." Maaike blinked her eyes and grinned. "Come, I'll take you to your apartment". She grabbed one of Marina's suitcases and started walking towards the exit.

Marina was still processing all the information she gathered from Maaike, while she lay on bed in her apartment. She had today to recuperate and to make herself at home. They expected her at the office at noon, to catch up about the assignment. She startled when she heard her phone and pushed herself up to grab it. Her face enlightened when she saw Clara's name on the screen. "Ooh love!" she cried out. "Hi, sweety! How are you? How was your flight?" Clara asked warmly. Marina instantly felt better by hearing her voice and pushed the phone against her ear. "I'm fine, my love…" she exhaled while she continued "I miss you already.." "I miss you too, Marina" Clara softly said and remained quiet for a few seconds. "But tell me, what are you doing? Where are you?" Marina smiled while she glanced around. "I'm in my apartment.. I was just about to unpack my stuff.." "Tell me, what is your apartment like?" Clara asked curiously. Marina giggled while she confessed "Well, to be honest, I haven't seen much yet.. I put my suitcases aside, and lay down on bed.." Clara laughed. "Let's have a look together.." Marina continued while she walked around. "I'm standing in the living room right now. It's small but very cozy! There's a grey couch, nice paintings and a gigantic flat screen.." She walked towards the window as she said "And I have a beautiful view. I wish you could see this…" Marina said while she gazed down. "Describe it to me.." Clara whispered. "Well, it's already dark outside, but I can see the canal. There are streets on both sides, full of lights and many people are walking around.." She could hear Clara sighted, before she said "I can see a clear view in my mind, Marina". Marina pushed the phone closer against her ear, as if she could feel Clara's presence. "But go on, besides the living room and the view…" Marina turned around and walked towards the small kitchen. "Ooh God, Clara.. I have my own kitchen!" she cried out with a huge smirk on her face. Clara couldn't help but laugh. "Your favorite part of the apartment.." she teased. Marina giggled as she said "You know me too well.." She stopped talking for a moment when she walked towards the bathroom. "Now this is better.. I'm in the bathroom.. And I have a bathtub!" Clara could hear her excitement as she said "What more can you wish for?" Almost inaudible Marina whispered "You…" Marina closed her eyes and noticed Clara's heavy breath on the other side. She smoothly changed the subject, to lighten the conversation. "But how are you? How was your day?" Clara cleared her throat and swallowed back the words she wanted to say. How she felt devastated, and spent her day sobbing. But instead she said "I'm fine!" Marina instinctively noticed the tone of her voice, and knew she wasn't oke. Her heart skipped a beat as she whispered "Why do we pretend to be oke?" Clara remained silent while Marina continued "I'm not oke, Clarinha… I will be, but right now I feel like crap! I want to be with you…" Clara exhaled and her voice trembled while she softly said "God, I miss you so much.. And you've just left! I'm so pathetic.. But my heart broke when I watched you leave this morning…" Marina felt her tears welling up. "You're not pathetic, Clarinha. Don't ever say that again! I know how you feel.. And from now on, let's be honest with eachother.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara and Chica went out for lunch together, while Chica told her all about her holiday with Ricardo. Clara noticed how her mother kept talking, without asking her anything. Chica didn't leave any room for her to speak and she realized that her mother tried to avoid finishing their previous conversation. "Mom, eat.." Clara interrupted her, while she watched her closely. Chica faced her confused and stopped talking. "You haven't touched your food, and you keep on rattling… What's wrong, mom?" Chica's eyes rested on the table as she whispered "I'm scared.." Clara tried to search eye contact. "Why are you scared, mom?" Chica's hands trembled when she answered "To hear what you have to say… And for my own reaction.." Clara frowned her eyebrows. "What is it you think I'm going to tell?" Chica entwined her fingers and looked straight into her eyes. "Your issues with Cadu… And your changed feelings…" she inhaled deeply, before she said "It's about that photographer, right?" Clara nodded and kept watching her mother's eyes, which turned upset. "There's something going on between the two of you.." she both stated as questioned. Clara nodded again as she said "Yes". Chica startled by her daughters expression. She didn't see any hesitation, doubt or embarrassment. "Ooh God…" she cried out while she glanced around the restaurant. "How? Why?!" she whispered as she leaned towards her. Clara could see the desperation in her mother's eyes. "It just happened, mom. Since the first time I saw her, I've been enchanted. She's so incredibly sweet, lovely and enlightening. And my feelings for her have grown ever since.." Chica shook her head while she said "What feelings? You have feelings for a woman?! For God sake, you're married Clara! You have a son!" she raised her hands out of desperation. "I know, mom. I have a son, and I have a husband.. But that doesn't change the fact that… I love her.." Chica shrinked by hearing those words as a tear streamed down her face. "I love her, mom. She makes me happy.. I never knew I could feel like this.. So complete.." Chica raised her eyebrow while she said "But she's a woman!" Clara grabbed her mother's hand over the table. "Yes, she is a woman… But I don't see it that way. I've fallen in love with her as a person. And she happened to be a woman.." Chica turned more confused as she whispered "So, are you a lesbian now?" Clara pulled her hand back and faced her disappointed. "Mom, don't be so biased! You let yourself lead by your prejudices! This is about love, mom! Don't you want to see me happy?" Chica cupped her own face and bended her shoulders. "Never… I never thought to have a conversation like this with one of my children.." she confessed. "I thought you were happy with Cadu.. What changed, Clara?" "I've changed, mom! For the first time in my life I know exactly who I am. What I want.." Clara tried to convince Chica as she continued "I never knew what true happiness felt like.. Until I met Marina. Cadu and I became friends, and Ivan was our glue. But he couldn't completely satisfy me, mom!" Chica tilted her head and gasped for air. "I've seen it coming.. I felt the tension between the two of you.. I noticed the glances.. But I couldn't believe it.. I didn't want to believe it.." she faced Clara with teary eyes. "And I hate to admit it.. But I've never seen you shine like that.. When you're around her.." Clara's lips formed a smile by hearing her mother's words. "I know you need time to adjust, mom.. It took me months to embrace my feelings, so I don't expect you to understand it right away.. " she looked straight into her mother's eyes when she continued "But you need to accept my feelings for Marina. She's my future… Ivan and Marina.." Chica's eyes softly warmed up as she grabbed Clara's hand. "I promise I'll try… Because I want to see you happy more than anything.." Clara squeezed her mother's hand and felt her own eyes tearing up aswell.


	21. A new adventure part 2

I managed to write one more chapter for this weekend :)

I hope you'll like it! I'll update on Monday.

Enjoy your weekends and thank you so much for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated!

Kisses

**Chapter 21 "A new adventure… part 2"**

Marina had been nervous for her appointment at the company. Her heart raced while she got introduced to her new coworkers. But they all made her feel welcome and her nervousness switched by excitement. They listened to her ideas and decided to give her all the space she needed. Marina felt honored by their trust in her abilities. They would start to shoot in three days, and she scheduled all the models. She found the perfect locations aswell. They would start in a shed and finish at the canals. Maaike turned out to be a great assistant as she helped her with everything. She also insisted to have dinner together, and Marina accepted her invitation willingly. She enjoyed her company and now they would have more time to discuss their ideas.

It was seven 'o clock when Marina arrived at the restaurant. Maaike waived at her in the corner and she walked towards her. She glanced around the crowded place and noticed the foreign language she intercepted by some of the conversations. It almost felt like she was on holiday instead of work. "Hey you!" Maaike cried out while she stood up and kissed her cheeks. "Hi!" Marina said with a smile and took off her coat. "Nice place!" Maaike nodded and curled up her lips. "This is the first of many I'm going to show you.." she softly said as she blinked her eye. Marina faced her with a raised eyebrow. "Ooh, is that so?" Maaike's eyes sparkled while she nodded again. Was it just her imagination, or did she slightly blush? Marina shook away the thought and grabbed the menu.

After they ordered dinner and received their drinks, Maaike asked "So Marina, you're from Brasil. And you're a famous photographer. But tell me more about yourself.." Marina nipped her wine and watched her for a moment. She liked her charisma and the way she made people feel comfortable. And she couldn't deny her beauty. Her long blond curls, her blue eyes and her full lips. She cleared her throat as she began to speak. "Yes, I'm from Rio. I own a studio, together with my friends. We went through a rough time, but we're on our way back.." Maaike faced her with a smile when she said "I'm glad to hear that. But tell me more about yourself.." Marina watched her slightly confused. "What do you want to know?" Maaike grabbed her glass as she said "I want to know who you are… Are you involved?" Marina glanced at the table for a moment. "Well, I don't know what to tell you about myself. I love my work, I love my friends and I'm starting to love my life.. And yes, I'm involved.." She felt how her face enlightened by saying it out loud. "What's his name?" Maaike asked curiously. Marina giggled and turned her fingers around the top of her glass. "Her name is Clara.." Maaike's eyes turned from startled to amused by this new information. "Ooh.. Sorry! I had no idea.." Marina laughed and raised her hand slightly as a sign it was alright. "No need to say sorry!" "How long are you together?" Marina hesitated how to answer that question, and remained silent for a moment. Maaike's eyes turned shy as she apologized "Ooh God, I'm so sorry, Marina… I didn't want to be inquisitive!" Marina faced her brightly. "No.. Please, stop apologizing.." she laughed as she continued "We're not really together together… You understand? We're kind of together, but not officially…" Now it was Maaike's turn to laugh. "Complicated, right?" Marina nodded. "I'm afraid so.. But hopefully not for long.." Maaike gazed at her for a moment, before she asked "Do you love her?" Marina startled by her direct question, and remembered she had read somewhere that Dutch people tended to be like that. "God… You're persuasive, aren't you?" Marina giggled while she added "But yes, I love her very much.." She was overwhelmed by the truth in her own words and felt her heart skip a beat. "I can tell that, just by looking at you.." Maaike softly said while she nipped her cocktail. "Is she just as beautiful as you are?" Marina watched her startled again and felt how her cheeks turned red. "No.. No.." she stumbled "She's so much more beautiful than I am.." Maaike raised her eyebrow while she whispered "I find that hard to believe…"

Marina instantly took a bath after she arrived at her apartment. She felt her body relax by the warm water against her skin. Her first whole day in Amsterdam turned out to be amazing. She got so excited and full of energy due to the meeting today. She couldn't wait to start shooting, and she had a blast at dinner with Maaike. They got along so well and it felt like she knew her forever. Although a voice in her head warned her about Maaike's subtle compliments and possible intentions, she felt completely comfortable around her. She was glad to have a friend in this new environment. She hadn't seen much yet, but she also loved Amsterdam. The beautiful old buildings, the canals and the entire atmosphere. It felt like a fresh breath of air…. She was about to call Clara when her name appeared on her screen. "This must be telepathy! I was just about to call you! Hi, my love!" she cried out. Clara's laugh caused a shiver down her spine. "Hi, honey.." Clara softly said. "How are you?" Marina giggled while she teased "You should ask me where I am.." "Oke.. Where are you?" Clara asked curiously. Marina moved her feet and splashed the water. She heard Clara gasp for air as she said "Guess…" After she exhaled loudly, Clara whispered "In the bathtub.." Her voice sounded slightly aroused. "God, Marina! Next time we Skype, oke? I'd like to see you right now..." Marina giggled and felt her heart race against her chest. "You would like that, you little bandit?" she teased. "Very much.." Clara sighted. "You know what would be even better?" Marina softly said, before she added "Your naked body against mine…" She felt the heat boiling up by saying these words, and softly brushed her fingers down her belly. "You're driving me crazy, Marina.." Clara whispered while she felt her hands trembling. Marina bit her lip and pushed her phone closer against her ear. "God, I want you, Clarinha.." she said with a raspy voice. Clara felt her knees getting weak and stumbled onto the couch. Marina moaned softly and felt her center pulse. "I want you too, Marina.. I need to feel you…" Clara whispered while she ran her hands over her breasts. She startled when Helena entered the room, and she desperately tried to hide her headed face. "Ooh God…!" she mumbled both to Marina as Helena. "Hey sis.." Helena said while she faced her with questioning eyes as she noticed her phone.

Marina cried out when Clara told her what happened. "I wish I could have seen your face, Clarinha!" she laughed. "No, Marina! I was so embarrassed! You got me all turned up, and then I received a cold shower by my sister walking in!" Marina giggled before she teased "So you were turned up, Clarinha?" "Hmmmhmmm.." Clara admitted and felt how her lips curled up. "Who said long distance relationships can't be exciting?"

They remained on the phone as Marina told her all about her first day. About her new colleagues, the shoot and about her dinner with Maaike. Clara noticed her excitement and it caused an instant smile on her face. She was so happy Marina enjoyed her time over there. "But enough about me, love. Now tell me, how was your day?" Clara sighted before she softly said "I've told my mother about us.." Marina felt how her jaw dropped and she gasped for air. "W..What?" she stumbled. "Really? How did she react?" She felt nervous while she waited for Clara to answer, and instantly felt guilty. She kept on rattling about her day, while Clara had such important news to share. "Well.. She took it relatively good. At first she startled and didn't understand. She's so full of prejudices.. But I explained how much I love you.. How happy you make me feel…" Clara paused for a moment, before she added "She just has to get used to my new reality.. My new life.. She needs to accept it, because you're a great part of my happiness. You and Ivan.." Clara's words left Marina completely breathless. She knew Clara loved her and wanted to spent their futures together. But this was such a huge step in the right direction, that her heart almost leap out of her chest. "Clara… I'm speechless.." Marina whispered while she tried to find the words she wanted to say. "I'm so proud of you! But.. How do you feel? Are you alright?" Clara noticed the worry in her voice. "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine, love! To be honest, I feel relieved… I'm so tired of lying, and I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore.." Marina felt a tear streaming down her face as she whispered "I wish I could hold you right now.."


	22. A new adventure part 3

Just a small chapter for today. Still apart, but discovering a new dimension in their relationship.

Thanks for your kind words :)

**Chapter 22 "A new adventure… part 3"**

It had been four days since Marina left, and Clara still couldn't get used to the idea she wasn't able to see her. She missed her as she woke up and that feeling lasted all day until she went to sleep. Their daily phone calls made her feel better, but the longing instantly returned as they hung up. Yesterday she went to the beach with Ivan. They'd shared all day together and she almost told him about her feelings for Marina. But she realized just in time that she needed to talk to Cadu first. She recalled her conversation with Ivan. _"Mom, is Marina still here?" His eyes watched her closely. "No, she left a few days ago.." Clara softly said as she gazed at the ocean. "Are you oke, mom?" Ivan whispered while he took her hand. Clara faced him full of love and entwined their fingers. "I will be fine, son.." Ivan squeezed her hand as he whispered "Do you miss her?" Clara nodded while she fought against her tears. "Yes.. Very much.." she confessed. He watched her compassioned as he said "Be strong, mom. You will be together soon.." _There was something about the way he pronounced "together" that made her curious. Almost as if he knew there was something going on between the two of them. And that he accepted it. She wanted to ask him what he meant, but she didn't. She decided to wait and bit her tongue. So instead she had wrapped her arms around him and remained silent. When she brought Ivan back, she forced Cadu to set a date for them to talk. They agreed to meet on Sunday, since Ivan had a birthday party. She sighed by the prospect of facing him, when she glanced at the clock. 03:05 a.m. She had set her alarm, because she wanted to text Marina. It was the first day of her shoot and she wanted to wish her luck.

Marina was on her way to the shoot when she felt her phone buzz. She smiled as she read the text, while her body turned warm from the inside. _"Good luck today, my love.. You can do this! Show them your greatness.. I have faith in you! Love, Clara XXX" _She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. She pushed the phone against her chest and instantly felt calm by Clara's words. Her nervousness vanished, while confidence took over. _"God, I love you, Clarinha! You give me all the strength I need. Thank you so much.. I'll call you as soon as I'm back at my apartment. Sweet dreams for now, my love… Marina XXX"_

"Perfect!" Marina shouted. "Now look at me!" Her camera snapped non-stop as she balanced around the models. Her face glowed while she kept on searching for the right angle to shoot them. The shed had been transformed exactly the way she ordered, and the lightning had caused her shivers when she entered the space this morning. It turned out to be perfect and she instantly knew she would rock the shoot. "Oke, we're ready girls!" she cried out with a huge smirk on her face. "You were amazing!" She hugged all the models, before she walked towards Maaike. "Marina, you were incredible!" she said while she faced her full of admiration. Marina smiled and lay down her camera. "How couldn't I be in these circumstances?" Maaike shook her head. "No, really! I've never seen anyone work like that.. So full of animation!" Marina glanced at the floor for a moment while she whispered "Thank you.." She realized there was only one shoot that had pleased her more than today's. Clara's beautiful face instantly popped up in her mind. How she had started shy and ended like a goddess. Her heart had raced against her chest the entire shoot. Maaike's voice broke her thoughts. "Come, we have to celebrate!" Marina grinned, before she said "Great idea! But just give me one minute, oke?" Maaike nodded and started to collect all the gear. Marina turned around and grabbed her phone. Her fingers began to type as a huge smirk took over her face. There was only one person she wanted to end the night with.

It was past dinner time and Clara found herself in Marina's bathtub. Marina had ordered her to get over at her place and to take a bath. She followed her instructions and felt excited as the butterflies

welled up in her stomach. Clara placed her laptop at the side of the bathtub, and adjusted the screen. Her heart skipped a beat when Marina's picture popped up. She accepted the call and Marina's beautiful face enlightened the screen. Clara gasped for air by facing her and noticed she was in bath aswell. "Hi, beautiful.." Marina softly said with a huge smirk on her face. Clara glanced at her lips and her eyes trailed down the screen. She could see the welling of her breasts above the foam as her mouth turned dry. "Hi, love.." she whispered almost inaudible. "God, you look absolutely stunning…" Marina said while she nipped her wine. Clara inhaled deeply and bit her lip, before she whispered "I can almost feel your presence.." Marina pushed herself slightly up and leaned in towards the screen. Clara noticed her bare breasts above the water and felt her body turned warm. "That's why I invited you over… So we could have some privacy.." Marina softly said with a raspy voice. Clara closed her eyes for a moment. "I wish you were here, Marina…" she whispered. "I am, my love…" she said while she touched her chest. "You're here with me aswell…" Clara formed a smile on her lips. "But I want to feel you…" she confessed. "You will, my love…" Marina teased as she continued "I want you to touch yourself… " Clara heard her breath became heavy, and faced her with a raised eyebrow. "Just follow my lead, Clarinha.." Clara felt how the burning desire took control as she whispered "I'm yours…" Marina closed her eyes for a second while she softly said "I want to feel your breasts.." Clara understood what she meant, as she brought her hand slowly towards her left breast. Marina bit her lip when she noticed Clara's movement. "I'm caressing your nipple…. Softly circling around it…" Clara closed her eyes while her fingers followed Marina's lead. "Slightly pulling your nipple…" Clara moaned while she listened to Marina's voice and let her take complete control over her body. "Now I want to feel your other breast… And my free hand runs down your stomach.." Clara slightly tilted her head. "I'm caressing your thighs.. Softly brushing your skin towards your sex.." Marina felt her heart race against her chest and she was completely intoxicated by the view of Clara. "Now my fingers slip over your sex… Back and forth…" She gazed at the screen and spotted Clara's shiver. "My other hand remains on your breast.." Clara licked her lips while Marina continued "I'm circling my fingers over your clit…" Clara's muscles tightened as she pressed her back against the bathtub. She moaned loudly and Marina felt her own body shiver. "I slowly move my fingers towards your entrance… Moving back and forth… Feeling your wetness on my fingers.." Marina couldn't control her own desires as she touched her pulsing sex. Her voice trembled as she ordered "I push two fingers inside you.." She mirrored Clara's movements and gasped for air when she felt her own fingers inside of her. "Increase the movements…" she moaned and felt her body tremble. Clara's cheeks turned red as she groaned loudly. "God, you feel good, Clarinha…" Marina whispered and noticed how her words affected Clara. "Now I place my thumb on your clit, brushing it the way I know you like…" Clara tilted her head. "Ooh Marina…." she moaned while her body trembled even harder. Marina pushed her fingers deep inside herself as she felt the heat building up in her stomach. "I'm fastening my fingers inside you.." Clara arched her back and tried to control her breath, while Marina felt her walls close around her own fingers. "Ooh God, Clara…" she almost yelled as Clara's body stiffened and cried out loud. Marina watched how Clara's body washed over by her orgasm, as she tumbled over the edge aswell.


	23. A new adventure part 4

I hope you've had a great weekend! :)

The story continues while their almost a week apart.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 23 "A new adventure… part 4"**

Clara noticed the complete silence while she walked over the gravel pathway. She could only hear her own footsteps as she glanced at the bouquet of roses in her hand. She recalled the last time she gave someone flowers, and her heart skipped a beat when she realized it had been the night she went over at Marina's. She had picked some yellow flowers from the garden and completely forgot she was holding them, when Marina wrapped her arms around her. They were all over the floor, just like her feelings that night. They had almost kissed and she admitted that she knew their looks were different. The way Marina had gazed in her eyes, caused a shiver down her spine. But this time she didn't pick random flowers. She bought the most beautiful bouquet of roses she could find. They had to be perfect for this occasion.

Marina woke up and noticed the sunlight gleaming through a split in the curtain. She stretched out her arms and yawned. Her muscles tightened when she realized it was Sunday. Clara was about to have her talk with Cadu. And it was her mother's birthday… She closed her eyes for a moment and noticed how upset she felt. For the first time in all these years, she wasn't able to visit her mom. She never forgot her birthday and always brought her the roses she loved. And the fact that she wasn't able to be with her today broke her heart.

Clara felt nervous when she kneeled and lay down the roses on the grass. She cleared her throat and started talking. "Hello, miss Mereilles.. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here.. Well, Marina is not able to come. And I know how important today is for her.. That's why I'm here. To wish you a happy birthday. And to let you know she didn't forget you.." Clara felt her heart race against her chest while she sat down in front of the gravestone. A wisp of hair blew in her face, as the wind slightly welled up. She brushed it behind her ear and her body shivered. It almost felt like Marina's mother was giving her a sign she was present. She entwined her fingers and continued. "But that's not the only reason I came here.. I wanted to thank you for raising a wonderful woman. You can be so proud of her.. And it's because of you I have such an incredible person in my life.." She paused for a moment, before she added "I know I unintentionally hurt your daughter in the past, and I'm so sorry for that… But I want you to know that will never happen again. I love her with all my heart.. She opened my eyes and I love the world she's showing me. I had to figure out who I was and I finally succeeded. Marina has been so unbelievably patient and understanding.." Clara inhaled deeply and felt her eyes tearing up. "Marina is the one I want to spent my life with.. And I promise you I will make her happy, miss Mereilles". Clara softly raised her hand and ran down her fingers over the gravestone, while she faced the sky. She closed her eyes for a moment as she whispered "I'm so sorry we didn't get a chance to meet…"

"Coffee?" Cadu asked while Clara sat down at the table. She nodded and forced a smile on her lips. Although he tried to act normal, she spotted his nervousness. "How are things at the bistro?" she asked to break the ice. Cadu glanced at her while he filled their cups. "Very well… I think we have to hire more people. Ritinha can't handle it on her own, since…" he stopped talking. "Since I've left.." Clara finished his sentence. "Yes.." he softly said and sat down next to her. "Well, I'm glad to hear that business is doing fine". Cadu nodded and wrapped his fingers around his cup. He faced the table as he said "But that's not why you're here…" He paused for a moment and looked straight into Clara's eyes. "I need to know where I stand, Clara. I can't do this anymore.." Clara nodded. "I know, Cadu. That's why I wanted to talk.. We need to be honest with eachother.." His eyes turned scared while he asked "I feel I don't stand a chance… Am I right?" Clara felt the clutch in her stomach tightened. "Cadu… I never meant to hurt you.. But I've already told you that my feelings have changed.. We've grown apart, and we're not able to make eachother happy.." Cadu shook his head. "I don't agree with you, Clara! You can make me happy… We just have to try.. Give it a chance.." Clara reached for his hand as she said "No, Cadu.. I can't make you happy! You deserve more… Someone who loves and satisfies you completely.." Cadu faced her upset. "That's my choice, Clara! I want you!" Clara squeezed his hand. "No.. Don't settle for less, Cadu. You've been given a second chance with your new heart. You deserve the best.. And I can't give you that.." Cadu's eyes teared up while he whispered "You can't make that decision for me.." Clara's eyes looked straight into his. "No, I can't.. But it's also my decision.. I need to pursue my happiness aswell.." Cadu pulled back his hands. "Ooh, it's about you again.. Your happiness.." "Our happiness!" Clara corrected "Our happiness, Cadu! You might think I'm selfish right now, and maybe I am.. But it's for the best! If we stay together we won't be happy. Not you, not me.. And most important, not Ivan.." Her eyes teared up by saying her son's name. "You don't know that.." Cadu whispered and faced her desperately. "Yes, I do know that… And you know that aswell, Cadu.." She paused for a moment while she watched him closely. "The last few months have made that clear.. We're only hurting eachother.. And it hurts Ivan aswell.. It will only get worse.." A tear streamed down her face as Cadu bended his shoulders. Clara realized he slowly surrendered. "But… But I still don't understand it, Clara.." he stumbled. "You were never into woman.. What has changed? Didn't… Didn't I…" He swallowed back the words he wanted to ask. Clara felt how her heart broke as she realized what he wanted to ask. She grabbed his hand again and held it tightly. "Cadu, listen to me… It has nothing to do with you! You are a wonderful man… And I loved our time together. But.." She raised her hand and pushed up his chin with her fingers, so he would face her. "You pleased me very well, Cadu.. But we've became friends. And I've fallen in love with someone else. Someone who showed me there was so much more to love than I realized.. And I can't run away from my feelings anymore. I don't want to run away anymore.." He gasped for air and Clara felt his trembling hand in hers. "I know.." he whispered "But I'm so confused, Clara. And I'm so mad at you.. I don't understand why you want to throw away everything we have.. For her.." He faced her both mad as beaten. "To be with a woman.." Clara's heart skipped a beat by hearing his prejudices. "Cadu! It has nothing to do with the fact that she's a woman! Maybe to you, but not to me.. It's about love! I love her!" He squeezed his eyes by her statement and remained silent for a minute. "And what about Ivan? How do you think he will take it that his mother leaves his father for another woman?" he provoked. "I'm for sure he isn't as short minded as you are!" she shouted as she pushed away his hand. "Cadu, you have to see past the fact that she's a woman! I completely understand you're hurting, and I know I'm the one who caused it. But please, let go your prejudices.." Her eyes faced him pleading. "Ivan wants to see his parents happy.. Even if we're not together anymore. And you don't want to hear this, but Marina makes me happy.. More than you can imagine.." Clara closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. "I want to divorce, Cadu.." He faced her startled, although he knew she inevitable would say these words.


	24. A new adventure part 5

The story continues where we left of yesterday.. It a short chapter, but I'll make it up to you.

Enjoy!

:)

**Chapter 24 "A new adventure… part 5"**

Marina went crazy all alone in her apartment and decided to go out for a walk. She desperately needed some distraction, because she couldn't stop thinking about Clara. She needed to hear that she was alright after her conversation with Cadu. And she was dying to know what they discussed. It hit her hard that she couldn't be there for her. Especially today, when Clara needed her most. And she needed Clara aswell, since everything reminded her of her mother. The roses around the canals, the paintings in the shops. She almost broke when she watched a mother kissing her little girl on the street. Those precious moments which everyone seemed to take for granted. But after her mother passed away she had whished for one more moment with her. To tell her how much she loved her. To hold her. She couldn't count the days she had cried herself to sleep by the realization she would never see her mother again. After a while she stopped talking about her. Only to protect herself against all the pain. And she had started her weekly routine by visiting her at the graveyard. Clara was the first person she opened up to. The first person she allowed to break down the huge wall around her. And somehow she was able to manage the pain slightly better after she told her. The weight of the loss was more bearable. But without Clara's presence she felt lost again. Lost in her sadness and lost in a foreign city.

She wandered through the crowded streets of Amsterdam, and found herself at the entrance of a park. She gazed around and instantly noticed the roses at the sideway. She slowly walked towards the flowers and inhaled deeply. The sun felt warm on her skin and her body shivered. She picked a rose and stabbed herself by one of the thorns. She closed her eyes for a moment and realized that this meant to happen. A rose was her symbol for pain and now she physically felt it aswell, and not only in her heart.

"Divorce?!" Cadu cried out while his bloodshot eyes faced Clara. She nodded without hesitation. Cadu wrapped his hands on his head and leaned at the table. Clara felt devastated by watching his pain, but there was no other way. He had to face the facts. "God, I want to yell at you and beg you to stay with me at the same time.. But why should I waist my breath.." he said while his voice sounded exhausted. "It wouldn't make any difference.." Clara cleared her throat as she said "No, I won't.." He glanced at her for a second as he pushed himself up. He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed his car keys. "You've made your point, Clara. I don't know what to say right now.." He gazed at his keys as he continued "I'm going to work.." Clara realized she had to let him go and remained silent for a moment. "We'll talk about Ivan later, oke?" she softly said. He nodded and without saying a word, he closed the door behind him.

Clara lay down at the couch and faced the ceiling. She felt weird and couldn't decide which emotion controlled her heart. She felt empty, because she lost a piece of her past. But she also felt relieved and excited. Relieved that she finally took her life in her own hands and exited for the future. A future with Marina and Ivan. Somehow she felt confident that her son would understand their situation. And that he would accept her new life.

"Clarinha!" Marina cried out. "Ooh God, I've been thinking about you all day! How are you? How did it go?" Clara sighed and felt a calmness wash over her by hearing Marina's voice. "I'm better now, love.." she softly said and closed her eyes for a moment. "Please tell me how you feel.." Marina whispered nervously. "I will, but first… Congratulations with your mom.." Clara said with a warm voice. Marina instantly felt her eyes tearing up and gasped for air. "I know this is a hard day for you, Marina.." Clara continued while she held her phone close to her ear. Marina sobbed and embraced her body with her free arm. "Thank you.." she said with a trembling voice. "I love you for remembering it's her birthday.." "Ofcourse I remember! She's your mother! How can I possibly forget?" Marina's lips formed a smile as she whispered "I love you so much.." Clara shivered by hearing her words. "I love you too.." She remained quiet for a moment before she asked "But how are you doing, love?" Marina inhaled deeply and whipped away her tears. "Honestly… Not too well…" she whispered and felt a huge lump in her throat. "It kills me that I can't visit her today.. And that I can't be with you.." Clara closed her eyes while she whispered "I understand.. But even though you're not here in person, you're with me, Marina.. And I know for sure your mother feels that way too.." Marina's tears streamed down her face while she softly said "But you need me right now.. And my mother… I always bring her flowers at her birthday.." Her voice broke and she sobbed loudly. "I know…" Clara whispered and remained silent for a moment. "That's why I went to bring her flowers.." Marina stopped breathing and felt her jaw dropped, while her body overflowed with emotions. She couldn't express herself and cried uncontrollable. She was completely overwhelmed by Clara's gesture and her heart almost leap out of her chest. "Ooh God, Clara…" she cried and realized she never loved her more than in this moment. "I don't know what to say… You.. You are…" she stumbled and stopped talking for a moment, as she tried to describe what she was feeling. "There is no one like you.. I love you so unbelievably much, Clarinha! I don't know how to thank you!" Clara felt her lips curled up as she said "You don't have to thank me, love! Please don't… We're in this together. If you're in pain, it hurts me aswell.." She paused for a second, before she added "From now on we will face things together.." Marina moaned softly and felt her body warmed up from the inside by hearing Clara's words. "Together…" she whispered almost inaudible and closed her eyes. "But please tell me how your conversation with Cadu went!" Marina begged. Clara sighed and started to talk. "As expected, I guess.. He still doesn't understand why I want to leave him for you.. For a woman.." Clara noticed Marina's heavy breath as she continued "But I told him to see past that, to forget about his prejudices. That it's about love.. About happiness.." She exhaled and watched her wedding ring. "I told him I want to be with you.. That you are my future.." Marina inhaled deeply before she whispered "Really? What did he say?" "There isn't much to say, because I've made up my mind.. I told him I want to divorce.." Clara's words left Marina breathless again, as she pressed her hand against her mouth.


	25. A new adventure part 6

Thank you again for your reviews. Love to hear what you think about the story.

Enjoy today's chapter.. Tomorrow's will contain a huge surprise.. :)

**Chapter 25 "A new adventure… part 6"**

Marina stared at her laptop with an instant smile on her face. She still felt amazed by yesterday's conversation with Clara. Her mood had completely switched from sad to extremely happy. Clara was about to divorce Cadu and she still couldn't believe it. Clara's strength amazed her. After all those months of pushing away her feelings and desires, she completely turned things around. She now pursued her happiness fearlessly. And the realization that they would share their futures together made her body shiver. "You're in a good mood today.." Maaike broke her thoughts. Marina watched her startled for a moment, before her lips formed a smile again. "Yes, I am!" she giggled. Maaike raised her eyebrow and watched her curiously. "Anything I should know?" Marina shook her head. "No, I'm just happy.." Maaike gazed at her for a moment and started to type again. Marina frowned as she noticed the scratch on Maaike's neck. She hesitated for a second, before she asked "What happened to you?" Maaike's body froze as she watched Marina startled. "Why?" she whispered. Marina raised her hand and pointed towards her neck. Maaike's cheeks turned red as she understood what Marina meant. She softly brushed over the soar skin and her eyes turned insecure. "It's nothing.." she mumbled. Marina nodded and sat up straight. "It doesn't look like nothing.. But it's oke, you don't need to tell me.." She paused for a moment, before she added "But I'm here if you need me.."

They had gathered all the images they needed and faced eachother excited. "They're going to love it!" Maaike said with a huge smile on her face. Marina raised her hands as she cried out "God, we did it!" They hugged eachother for a moment, before Marina unconsciously glanced at her scratch again. Maaike noticed her look and her smile instantly faded. "Sorry, I…" Marina stumbled. "It's oke…" Maaike quickly said before Marina could finish her sentence. "I broke up with my boyfriend.. And things got a little ugly.." she explained while she sat down. "Did he do this to you?" Marina asked and faced her upset. "No.. No, he didn't. It was an accident.." Marina immediately recalled Clara's words after her fight with Cadu. "Are you sure?" she whispered and watched her closely. Maaike faced her with teary eyes. "Yes, really… It was an accident.. It's my own fault, I should have done this a long time ago.." She somehow convinced Marina with her expression that it indeed had been an accident. She sat down next to Maaike and lay her hand on her back. "Are you oke?" Marina softly asked. "Yes, I am.." She smiled through her tears and thanked Marina silently with her eyes. "Dinner tonight?"

Chica, Clara and Ivan went out shopping. As they entered the toy store, Ivan ran towards the computer games. Clara grabbed Chica's arm and stopped walking. Chica faced her with questioning eyes. "I've told Cadu that I want to divorce him.." Chica gasped for air as she glanced at Ivan. "Ooh Clara… You're not wasting any time.." she whispered. "No, not anymore.. I've waited too long already… I'm done running away from my feelings.." Chica forced a smile on her lips, but Clara could see how upset she was. "Mom, this may sound weird to you.. But this is a good thing! I'm finally moving forward.." Chica stared at her but remained silent, as she picked Clara's hand. She opened her mouth but swallowed back the words she wanted to say, when she noticed Ivan next to her. "Are you oke, grandma?" Chica looked startled in Clara's eyes and her expression turned warm when she faced Ivan. "Ofcourse, honey! Did you find something?" Ivan's face lightened up when he pulled her towards the games.

"How is Marina, mom?" Ivan asked at lunch. Chica and Clara exchanged a startled look. "She's fine, son. She's having a great time in Amsterdam.." He smiled and glanced at her for a moment. "When will she be back?" Clara took a bite of her cake, before she said "In three weeks.." He lay down his hand on her arm and seemed to gather his thoughts. "It will be over soon.. And then you can see her again.." he whispered. She almost choked on a piece of cake and faced him moved, while she caressed his cheek. Chica watched their interaction curiously and Ivan's compassion affected her. Her grandson seemed to feel his mother's emotions, almost as if he realized Marina was more than just a friend. And he spoke about her in such a natural way, that she wished she could be more open minded. "Do you like Marina, grandma?" Chica faced him surprised by his question as she said "Why do you ask that?" Ivan glanced at the table for a moment. "Because my father doesn't like her.. But she's important to my mom.. So I wanted to know if you like her.." He looked straight into her eyes, as if he tried to find the answers in there. "Well, yes, I like her. She seems like a wonderful person.." Clara exhaled as she realized she was holding her breath. Ivan watched her with a huge smile on his face, before he faced Chica again. "She is! She's so cool!" he cried out. Chica laughed due to his enthusiasm. "So you like her, right?" she asked although she already knew his answer. "Yes, very much! And she makes mom smile, so she has to be nice!" Chica grabbed his hands and brushed over his fingers. "You are right, she must be.." Ivan's smile slowly faded and his eyes turned worried. "I just.. don't understand why dad doesn't like her.." he whispered. "Your father has his reasons for that.." Chica said while Clara faced her startled. "What reasons?" he softly asked and watched her confused. They both remained quiet and desperately sought for an answer to his question. Clara blamed her mother with her eyes for this awkward moment. Before they could answer Ivan asked "Is it because mom likes her so much?" Clara's heart skipped a beat while she entered the conversation. "Yes.." she whispered and watched him closely. Ivan shook his head. "But what's wrong with that? She's so nice! I understand why you like her!" Clara smiled by his words and wished it was easy like that. "I'll explain it to you later, oke?" she said and pushed his new computer game towards him. Her attempt to avoid the subject succeeded, as he got distracted by his new toy.

Marina glanced at her watch and startled. "Ooh God, I have to go!" she cried out. "Why?" Maaike said while she faced her disappointed. "I need to call Clara.. I'm already late, it's way past midnight in Rio!" She had completely forgot the time and hurried to grab her coat. "Please stay.." Maaike softly said while she walked towards her. She stopped in front of Marina and looked straight into her eyes. Marina raised her eyebrow and faced her confused. She felt her head spin due to the alcohol and started to giggle. "I think you've drunk too much.." she softly said and touched her shoulder for a moment. Maaike grabbed her arm and before she could respond, Maaike pressed her lips on the corner of her mouth. Marina was perplexed and inhaled deeply when Maaike slowly pulled back. "You definitely drunk too much…" Marina stated and waived her goodbye.

"Hi love.." Clara whispered with a raspy voice. "Ooh sorry, Clarinha.. I didn't want to wake you up, but I needed to hear your voice.." Clara noticed by her tone that Marina was tipsy. "It's alright, I'm glad to hear your voice aswell.." she softly said as she teased "Although you sound kind of drunk.." Marina giggled and tilted her head. "You know me too well, Clarinha.. I think I might have drunk one too many.." Clara laughed and stretched out her muscles. "Did you have a great time with Maaike?" she asked while she yawned. "Yes, it was nice!" Marina hesitated for a moment how literally she had to take their honesty. Maaike hadn't tried to kiss her, although she couldn't deny her intentions. But she didn't want to upset Clara by something that had never happened. And would never happen. So she didn't mention Maaike's approach towards her. "Good to hear.." Clara whispered and Marina could hear how exhausted she was. "I'll let you sleep for now, my love.." she whispered and remained silent for a moment, before she added with a husky voice "But Skype tomorrow?" Clara grinned and felt a shiver down her spine. "Deal!" she whispered while she closed her eyes.

"Wow! You look… Terrible!" Marina laughed when Maaike entered the office. Her eyes were puffy and her face looked pale. She hung up her coat and sat down with a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you for cheering me up yesterday.." Maaike said while she watched Marina insecure for a moment. "I hope I didn't do anything to embarrass myself?" Marina smiled and shook her head. She decided to drop the subject, since she didn't seem to remember it. "My head kills me.. I hate hangovers.." Maaike mumbled while she grabbed her head. Marina laughed and pushed a cup of coffee towards her. "Here… Drink up, we've got a long day ahead.." She felt how her face enlightened when her mind inevitably thought about tonight.


	26. A new adventure part 7

carolninda, thank you for your input, miracles do happen ;)

I hope you'll like today's chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 26 "A new adventure… part 7"**

Marina's week went by fast while she had been preparing for today's shoot. She knew exactly what to do, but she couldn't completely focus. Although the shoot went very well, her day had been terrible. It worried her that Clara had missed their daily routine yesterday evening. She tried to call her several times today, but she still couldn't reach her. And she hadn't returned any of her texts aswell. She desperately needed to hear her voice, to hear that she was alright. And now she had to meet a major Dutch reporter for dinner, while she wanted nothing more than to lock herself up in her apartment. Order some food in and just be by herself. She inhaled deeply as she entered the restaurant. It was Friday night so the place was crowded. She glanced around the small room and instantly appreciated the atmosphere. The dimmed lightening caused a beautiful view and the delicious smell of food made her hungry. "Can I help you?" a friendly waiter asked as he reached out to take her coat. "I have an appointment with mister van der Wal". The waiter smiled. "Follow me, miss Mereilles.." She raised her eyebrow while he leaded her towards a table in the back of the restaurant, with a great view over the water. "He will arrive any minute.." the waiter said and filled her glass with champagne. Marina thanked him and gazed outside the window. The clutch in her stomach returned as she picked her phone. She dialed Clara's number again and sighed when it went straight to voicemail. She rested her hand on her stomach and leaned slightly over the table. Did something happen? Why didn't she answer her calls or texts? Her body froze when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hi, Marina.." Her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe when she quickly turned around. Her eyes widened and instantly filled up with tears, while she gasped for air. "Clara…" she whispered breathlessly. Clara faced her with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and she pushed herself up. Her knees were shaking as she ran into her arms. Marina closed her eyes and embraced her with an emotion that she never knew existed within her. Their bodies trembled against eachother, while they held eachother as close as humanly possible. "Ooh my God.. Am I dreaming?" Marina whispered as the tears flushed down her face. She pulled herself slightly back and looked straight into Clara's teary eyes. Marina cupped her face between her hands, as if she wanted to make sure Clara was really standing in front of her. She moaned softly. "Are you really here?" Clara nodded and pressed her lips on Marina's. God, she had missed her touch.. Her smell.. Her taste.. She pressed herself closer as they breathlessly parted their lips. "I've missed you so much, Marina…" Clara whispered with a trembling voice and ran her fingers through Marina's hair.

They sat down close to eachother with their fingers entwined. Marina gazed in Clara's eyes and fought the almost uncontainable urge to kiss her. "I still can't believe you're here.." she whispered and pressed her body against Clara's. "Me neither.." Clara confessed and pressed her lips on Marina's hand. Marina closed her eyes and her skin got covered with goose bumps. Clara watched Marina's soft features and felt her body shivered. "I was so worried when I couldn't reach you.. I almost called Helena to check if you were alright!" Clara's lips formed a smile. "Sorry, love.. It had to be a surprise.." Marina laughed and squeezed Clara's hand. "You succeeded, my love… But how did you manage to get here?" Clara sighed before she whispered "My mother… I think it's her way of showing me her support.." Marina was overwhelmed by the gratitude she felt towards Chica. "Remind me to thank her for this later.." Marina softly said while she faced Clara seductive. They burst into laughs. "Now, let's finish dinner.." Clara said, before she teased "I can't wait to see your apartment.." She blinked her eye and stared at Marina's lips. Marina's heart skipped a beat as she leaned over and pecked Clara's lips.

They decided to grab a taxi to Marina's apartment. Clara nestled her body against Marina's while she ran her fingers over her thigh. Marina glanced at the driver and noticed he concentrated on the traffic. She lifted up Clara's head with her hand and kissed her urgently. Her stomach almost exploded when she felt Clara's tongue in her mouth, brushing against hers. Clara deepened the kiss and Marina felt her head spin. She ran her fingers down Clara's side and pulled her closer. She moaned softly when she felt Clara's fingers on her center. She thrust up her hips to intensify the feeling and felt how she lost control. Marina's heart dropped by the loss of her contact, when Clara pulled back from their kiss. Her darkened eyes looked deep into Marina's. She tried to control her heavy breath and lay her trembling finger on Marina's lips. "I can't resist you.." she whispered, before she added "But I need to.. Atleast for a few more minutes.." Marina bit her lip and caressed Clara's cheek. "You better be ready.." Marina smirked playfully.

They were both out of breath when they entered Marina's apartment, and Clara pushed away her suitcase. Their bodies tensed by anticipation, their gaze intensely. Marina pressed Clara against the door and placed their hands above Clara's head. They kissed passionately while Marina held her wrists with one hand. Her other hand trailed down from Clara's breasts towards her center. Clara moaned loudly when Marina's hand cupped her sex and she arched her back. She wrapped her leg around Marina's waist and felt her center pulse. Marina lifted Clara's shirt over her head and let her eyes take in the beauty in front of her. Their darkened eyes met again and Marina pressed her thighs between Clara's legs. They moaned into eachother as their tongues collided. Clara grinded her hips against Marina's and felt her knees getting week. Marina pulled out of their kiss and pressed her lips between Clara's breast. Clara went crazy by the sensation of her touch, and her warm breath against her skin. In one smooth movement Marina opened her bra and took her nipple in her mouth. Softly licking and sucking her tensed skin. Clara closed her eyes and felt her breath became shallow. "God.. I want you, Marina.." she moaned and tangled her fingers in Marina's hair. Marina faced her so full of desire that Clara lost her ability to breathe. She gasped for air when Marina's hands slid down to her butt and lifted her up against her body. Every inch of her body tingled and she wrapped her other leg around Marina's waist aswell. She held her close as Marina started walking towards the bed. Clara's body trembled in her arms while her lips brushed and sucked the skin of her neck. She gently lay Clara down onto the bed and stroked her hands towards her pants. Clara shivered when Marina's fingers slipped behind the waistband and pulled it down. She grabbed the sheet beside her and pushed up her hips to help Marina remove her pants. They faced eachother intensely while Clara sat up and started to undress Marina. Her body was completely on fire. She needed to feel her so desperately, that she had to gather all her strength to not rip off Marina's clothes. She gasped for air when she watched Marina's naked body in front of her. Her perfectly shaped breasts, the soft curves of her hips and her tightened abdomen. She raised her hand and brushed her fingers over Marina's breasts slowly towards her belly, before Marina pressed her onto bed. She rubbed her body against Clara's as she moved up to kiss her. The touch of their naked bodies caused a shiver down Marina's spine, as she noticed Clara spread her legs. Marina pressed her body between Clara's legs and softly started to rock her body against hers. Clara thrust her hips for more contact and dug her nails into Marina's back. She moaned loudly when their sexes mingled together. Marina slipped her hand between their bodies and ran her fingers down towards Clara's wet center. Her body trembled and she pulled Marina in for a overwhelming kiss. Marina slipped two fingers between her folds and massaged her clit. Clara instantly moved her hand towards Marina's sex aswell and gasped for air by Marina's touch. She moaned when she felt Marina's arousal on her fingers and moved them up and down over her sex, in slow long strokes. Marina groaned loudly and sucked Clara's nipple. At the same time they slipped their fingers inside eachother and pressed their trembling bodies close. "God, you feel so good…" Clara moaned in Marina's ear. "I love you.." Marina whispered almost inaudible and pushed her fingers deeper inside Clara. She grinned her hips into her hand, and with every thrust their palms brushed against eachothers clits. "Ooh God…" Marina cried out, before Clara bit her lower lip. The fire within her never felt more intense and she pressed her eyes closed. Clara's walls were clamping down her fingers and her body was shaking heavily. She slightly pulled her head back to face Clara, and saw an expression of desire in her eyes she hadn't seen before. Their bodies started to spasm erratically as they increased their movements. "Marina!" Clara yelled and arched her back while she tumbled over the edge. Her heavy breaths against Marina's skin. Her shaking fingers slid deep into Marina and she felt her walls closing, before she cried out loud.


	27. A new adventure part 8

I hope you liked yesterday's surprise :) Thanks a lot for your reviews!

Today we'll continue a few minutes after where we left off.

Again, I'm not sure if I'm able to update this weekend. Sorry!

Enjoy your weekend!

**Chapter 27 "A new adventure… part 8"**

Clara gazed at Marina's face while she brushed through her hair. "You're so beautiful.." she whispered and ran her finger over Marina's jaw line. "I love your lips… your birthmark… your eyes.." She softly caressed Marina's full lips while she added "I love everything about you.." Marina's eyes faced her warmly as she kissed Clara's fingers on her lips. She gently grabbed her hand and pressed it against her chest. Clara felt Marina's heart race against the palm of her hand. "This is how you make me feel, Clarinha.." she whispered and kissed her tenderly. Clara nestled her body against Marina's as she asked "But tell me… How are the temptations here in Amsterdam?" Marina noticed the slightly serious tone and raised her eyebrow. "You're not jealous, are you?" she whispered playfully with a huge smirk on her face. "Should I be?" Clara teased, but she desperately needed to hear Marina's answer. Somehow she felt insecure about Marina's presence in a foreign city full of temptations, surrounded by beautiful models. "Clarinha, listen to me…" Marina softly said while she faced her intensely. "You're all I want.. All I need.." Clara felt how her lips curled up and her doubts slightly disappeared. "I know.." she whispered before she pecked Marina's lips. They silently lay down against eachother when Marina softly said "But I have to tell you something…" She inhaled deeply. "I'm afraid Maaike might like me as more than a friend…" Clara watched her startled and felt how her heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean, you think she likes you?" Marina glanced at the ceiling for a second before she started to explain the situation. "Well, you know we get along very well. But yesterday she…" Clara sat up straight and her eyes turned upset. "Yesterday what?!" Marina sat up aswell and picked her hand. "Calm down, Clarinha.. Nothing has happened. I probably shouldn't tell you this, cause maybe it's just in my head.. But she was drunk, and she didn't want me to leave. She kissed me goodbye on the corner of my mouth, not in a way friends usually do.." Clara's jaw dropped and she pulled back her hand. "And you let her kiss you?!" Marina startled by her reaction. "Clara! Nothing happened! Calm down! I would never cheat on you!" Clara gazed at the sheets and remained silent. Marina noticed how upset she was. "Look at me, love.." Marina whispered while she pushed her head up with her hand. "I'm not interested in her.. I can never be interested in anyone else but you.." Marina's eyes looked straight into Clara's while they tried to convince her. "I… I can't bear the thought of losing you.." Clara stumbled before Marina wrapped her arms around her. "God, Clarinha.. You will never lose me!" Marina instantly regretted that she mentioned it. All she wanted was to be honest with Clara, not to hurt her like she obviously did. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Clara's neck. "You will never lose me.." she whispered almost inaudible. Clara pulled slightly back out of their embrace and watched her shyly. She caressed Marina's cheek and sighed. "Sorry…" she softly said and glanced down. "For what?" Marina cupped her face and forced her to look at her. "For what, my love?" she tried again. "I overreacted.." Clara whispered and the corner of her mouth slightly curled up. "I'm being childish…" Marina's eyes sparkled while she brushed a stray of hair behind Clara's ear. "It's oke, love.. It's kind of cute to see you jealous.." she teased before her eyes turned serious again. "But please… Don't ever doubt my feelings for you. I love you, Clarinha.. I need you!" Clara raised her hand and placed it on the back of Marina's neck. "You're everything to me.." she whispered while she pulled Marina towards her. Marina moaned into their kiss and pressed her body against Clara's. They both surrendered to their desires before they breathlessly parted their lips. Clara inhaled deeply. "It's just… Sometimes…" she stumbled and tried to find the words she wanted to say. "Sometimes I'm afraid you will lose interest in me… You've been waiting for so long, and now you finally got me.. And maybe, now the hunt is over… You will get tired of me.." She felt nervous while she noticed Marina's eyes faced her full of disbelief. Marina shook her head and gasped for air. "Ooh Clarinha.." she moaned and rested her hand on her own forehead. "How can you possibly think that?! Since the first time I've met you, I knew you were the one I want to spent my life with! I've told you before, you are the one I've searched for in all the woman I have ever met.. It's impossible to lose interest in you!" She gently grabbed Clara's arms to convince her. "I love you! I'm in love with you! I will always love you!" Clara felt her body froze by Marina's words and her desperate expression. Her insecurities faded as she got completely overwhelmed by the love she felt for the woman in front of her. Marina startled when Clara suddenly stood up and walked away. "Clarinha!" she panicked. Clara opened her bag and softly said "Close your eyes.." Marina instantly did was she ordered and her heart raced against her chest. A few seconds later she felt Clara sat down next to her on the bed. "Oke, now open them…" Marina watched her both surprised as confused when she saw what Clara handed her. Clara noticed Marina's facial expression and smiled softly. "I know you associate roses with pain… I've noticed it a few times before I realized why…" Clara picked her hand while she looked straight into Marina's eyes. "I can't stand to see you hurt.. So I want to try and changes things around.. From now on this white rose symbolizes our love…" Marina's eyes teared up as she faced Clara full of love and admiration. She moaned softly while she brushed over the white leaf. "Clarinha… You make my life so much better.. So much lighter…" She raised her hand and caressed her cheek. "Thank you.." she whispered almost inaudible and pressed her lips on Clara's.

After they took a shower the next morning, Marina filled two cups of coffee and walked seductively towards the bed. Clara stared at her with a huge smile on her face. "I still can't believe I'm here!" she cried out and raised her hand to grab the cup Marina handed to her. "Best surprise ever!" Marina giggled while she sat down next to her. She pushed her body against Clara's side and pecked her cheek. She drank a bit of her coffee and placed the cup at her nightstand. She lay down her head on Clara's shoulder and draped her arm around her waist. Clara's fingers circled over her back and she closed her eyes for a minute. Clara's presence still completely overwhelmed her and she felt a calmness over her body she never knew existed. She focused on Clara's slow breaths and brushed her fingers over her soft skin. Clara satisfied her in every possible way and she felt her lips formed a smile. "I had no idea.." Clara suddenly whispered. Marina lifted her head and faced her questioning. "That it could be this good… So intense.." she continued and gazed in Marina's eyes. Marina smirked when she realized what Clara meant. "Me neither…" Clara raised her eyebrow. "I don't believe that.. You've had so many woman before!" Marina giggled and touched the top of her nose. "What do you think of me, Clarinha?" Clara's eyes turned shy while she remained silent, as Marina continued "Well, I've had woman before… But with you it's completely different. I feel things I never knew existed.." She looked intensely in Clara's eyes. "You completely fulfill my desires, Clara… You're a goddess!" Clara laughed shyly and touched Marina's face for a moment. "You make me feel wanted.. Desirable.." Clara whispered before she added "You arouse me so unbelievably much, I can't even describe.." Marina pushed herself slightly up and faced her seductively. "Ooh do I?" she smirked playfully while she pressed her lips on Clara's. Clara felt the heat building up again and rolled herself on top of Marina's body.


	28. A new adventure part 9

Thank you so much for your kind words!

I succeeded to write one small chapter for this weekend :)

I hope you'll enjoy it! Till Monday!

**Chapter 28 "A new adventure… part 9"**

Clara tried to recall why she had agreed to meet Maaike for lunch. What was she thinking? She wanted to meet her rival, to show her that Marina was off limits. But she instantly regretted her acceptance when she realized what she was about to do. This was so not her game. She inhaled deeply and smiled at Marina's concerned face. "Are you sure you want to do this, love?" Marina softly asked. "Sure, I'd love to meet her.." Marina chuckled and faced her with a smirk. "You can't lie, Clarinha.. I love that about you.." Clara glanced at the table for a moment while her lips formed a smile. Marina squeezed her hand as she said "There she is!" Clara's heart raced against her chest as she gazed at the door. She desperately tried to fight her emotions, but she felt how the jealousy slowly controlled her. Maaike's eyes met hers when she entered the cafe, before she smiled brightly at Marina. Clara held her breath while she stared at the beautiful Dutch woman. Her perfect figure, her perfect face, her perfect hair. And the way she looked at Marina annoyed her. "Hi!" Maaike greeted them enthusiastically. She kissed Marina's cheeks and turned towards Clara, who reluctantly pushed herself out of her seat. Maaike glanced in her eyes and smiled shyly. "Hi, Clara! It's so nice to meet you!" She hesitated for a moment before she leaned in and kissed her cheeks aswell. Clara noticed Marina's nervous expression next to her. "Nice to meet you aswell, Maaike" she whispered and hated the way she felt towards the woman in front of her. She seemed so spontaneous and yet she faced her as her enemy. "Marina was right..." Maaike softly said, before she added "You're gorgeous!" Clara watched her startled for a moment and felt her cheeks getting warm. "Thank you..." They sat down and before the silence could become awkward, Maaike asked "So, what do you think of Amsterdam, Clara?" Clara cleared her throat and glanced at Marina's smirk, while she picked Clara's hand. "Well, I haven't seen much yet... But we're going to explore the city today!" Maaike laughed and tried to break the ice. "I understand, you two had better things to do.." She blinked her eyes towards them and Clara felt how her anger slowly faded. Marina brushed over her fingers as they burst into laughs. "Yes, we had better things to do.." Marina giggled and pecked Clara's cheek. Clara noticed Maaike's shy expression and wondered what was going on in her head right now.

They ordered lunch and their conversation went smoothly. Maaike told them about her past and opened up about her boyfriend. Clara hesitated for a moment before she asked "Are you seeing someone right now?" She glanced at Marina's startled face as Maaike answered "No.." She picked at the flowers on the table and seemed nervous. "But I want to feel something again.." she whispered. "Watching the two of you gives me hope... That there is true love out there somewhere..." Clara shivered when she felt Marina's hand on her thigh and faced her intensely. "You will find someone, I'm sure... Just like I did... And it was someone I least expected.." Marina blinked her eye while she blew Clara a kiss. Clara felt how her heart skipped a beat by the passionate look in Marina's eyes. Maaike glanced at the two of them while they exchanged their affections towards eachother. She softly sighed and nodded her head.

When Clara went to the bathroom, Maaike faced Marina embarrassed. "Marina, can I be honest with you?" "Ofcourse!" Marina said while she watched her questioning. Maaike cupped her own face and moaned softly. "God, I was such a fool..." she whispered while Marina felt confused. "What do you mean?" Maaike looked straight into her eyes as she explained. "I was such a fool... To think that I would stand a chance.. She's truly wonderful, Marina... And the fact that she's here must give you all the answers you needed.." Marina shrinked when she realized that Maaike just confessed her feelings for her. She didn't know what to say and remained silent. "I'm sorry if I caused you any problems.." Maaike whispered and faced her shyly. Marina inhaled deeply and tried to find the words she wanted to say. "I'm glad you're being honest with me.. But I don't know what to say, Maaike! Except that you are right, I don't have feelings for you. No other than friendship... I love Clara!" Maaike's lips formed a little smile and she bended her shoulders. "I know... And that's completely fine... I just needed to tell you.." Marina nodded and immediately worried about the consequences. "But I hope this doesn't change anything between us... Cause I love to have you as a friend... And you're a great assistant!" She watched Maaike closely and noticed her relieved expression. "Thank you for understanding, Marina.."

After they said goodbye to Maaike they started to walk through the streets of Amsterdam. Marina draped her arm around Clara's waist and glanced at her carefully. As if she wanted to make sure she didn't cross a line by touching her in public. She inhaled deeply. Clara gazed at her satisfied face and closed her eyes for a second. She loved to see Marina happy like that. She deserved it after all the pain she went through. "What did you think of her?" Marina suddenly asked. Clara sighed and her lips formed a smile. "Well, I tried really hard to hate her..." she teased and watched Marina's smiling face. "But God... How can I possibly hate that woman?! She's so nice and genuine.." Marina gazed in her eyes and pulled her closer, while she whispered "I love you..." Clara pressed her lips in Marina's hair. "I love you too.." Marina moaned softly before she slightly pulled back. "She's absolutely no threat, Clarinha... I hope you realize that by now..." Clara looked straight into her brown eyes and felt the truth of her words. "I know, love.." she whispered and pulled Marina towards a small alley. She glanced around and before Marina realized what her intentions were, Clara kissed her passionately. She completely surrendered herself into their kiss and felt her knees getting weak. Clara pushed her body against hers, while their hands ran down eachothers bodies. Before she could lose control Marina slightly pulled back. "My God, Clarinha..." she whispered while she was breathing heavily. "How am I suppose to show you around when you kiss me like that?!" Clara laughed playfully as she noticed Marina's darkened eyes. She raised her hands. "Oke, I will behave..." she teased, before she pecked Marina's lips once more.


	29. A new adventure part 10

Thank you so much for your reviews! :) Love to hear your thoughts.

I hope your weekend was great! Enjoy today's chapter..

**Chapter 29 "A new adventure… part 10"**

They strolled hand in hand through the streets of Amsterdam while they enjoyed the surroundings. Marina took pictures at the Dam Square and they posed together near the canals. They sat down at a terrace for a drink and searched for Clara's addiction. She needed to find the perfect earrings to memorize their time together in Amsterdam. After she succeeded they sat down in the park. They found a small abandoned field surrounded by trees and bushes. Marina lay down on her back in the grass while Clara rested her head on her chest. She closed her eyes as Marina's fingers stroked through her hair. She felt Marina's slow breaths and realized how much she had adjusted her behavior the last few weeks. She never took risks before, she always stayed on the safe side. But now she found herself in a foreign country with the woman of her dreams. She had been afraid to display her affections in public, but that feeling disappeared within a minute. Marina's hand belonged in hers and she didn't care who could see them. So she stopped glancing at everyone who walked near them, desperately searching for their reactions. Her anxiety switched by proudness. She wanted the whole world to see that the beautiful woman next to her belonged to her. She knew Marina had noticed her nervousness, because she kept glancing at her face to see if she was alright. And Clara also noticed the sparkle in her eyes when she had loosened her grip the moment she relaxed. She loved Marina for not saying a word about it, and just let her deal with it on her terms. She raised her arm and caressed Marina's cheek. "I wish we could stay here forever.." Clara whispered. "Forget about all of our problems… And just be together.." She inhaled deeply and her body shivered. Marina gazed at Clara's beautiful face while her heart skipped a beat. "Me too…" she softly said and glanced at the sky for a second. "But we will be together, wherever we are…" Clara felt how Marina was holding her breath when she added "You.. Me… And Ivan.." Clara lifted her head and faced Marina intensely. "I love you for saying that.." she whispered as she picked Marina's hand. "There's nothing I want more… But doesn't it scare you?" Clara asked and watched her closely. "That it's going to be the three of us?" Marina cupped her face between her hands while her eyes stared deep into Clara's. "No, it doesn't scare me at all! It fulfills me with so much joy and happiness that my heart could leap out of my chest! I love you… And I love Ivan…" Clara completely forgot everything around her while her emotions took control over her body. She faced Marina breathlessly and pulled her in for an overwhelming kiss. Marina's breath became shallow and her head immediately began to spin. She deepened the kiss and felt how her body tensed. Clara tangled her fingers in Marina's hair and moaned softly. Her body ached for Marina in ways she couldn't describe. Marina's touch felt electrifying and she gasped for air as their lips parted. Marina's darkened eyes glanced around before she pushed Clara onto the grass. She pressed her body on top of her and kissed her urgently. Clara's hands ran down her back, pressing her closer. Marina groaned while her hand slipped between their bodies. She cupped Clara's breast and heard how her touch affected Clara. She slightly pressed her knee against Clara's center and felt her body trembling against hers. "Ooh Marina.. I need to feel you…" Clara moaned. Marina's hand immediately slipped behind her waistband while Clara arched her back. Marina gasped for air when she felt Clara's wetness on her fingers, and pushed them between her folds. She got overwhelmed by the pulsing of her own sex and pressed her eyes closed. She brushed her center over Clara's thighs and almost couldn't hold herself up due to her trembling body. "God, Clara…" she cried out "Touch me.." Clara's body froze when she noticed a dog barking not far from them. Marina instantly pulled back her hand and rolled of Clara's body. They tried to control their breaths as they glanced around. They spotted the black dog at the other side of the small field and sighed relieved they weren't discovered. They faced eachother both startled as amused while they burst into laughs. "Ooh my God!" Clara cried out.

A few minutes later they sat down at a terrace and enjoyed the sun. They toasted with their wines and giggled about what just happened. Marina gazed around the crowded terrace as her hand rested on Clara's. "Is it weird for you to be with me in public?" Marina suddenly asked and watched her closely. Clara faced her surprised and grabbed her hand. "No, Marina! I love to be with you!" Marina softly smiled while she looked deep into Clara's eyes. "I mean… to be with a woman in public.." Clara inhaled deeply and faced the table for a moment. "Well.. At first it scared me.. Not because I was embarrassed, but I was afraid for people's reactions… But I realized that it doesn't matter what they think.. I own my happiness and I don't need their blessing!" She noticed how Marina's eyes were tearing up when she continued "I love you, Marina. That's all I need.. And I want you by my side.." Clara cupped Marina's face between her hands while she faced her intensely. "I'm proud to have you by my side!" Marina moaned and closed her eyes, while a tear streamed down her face. "God, Clarinha… You never cease to amaze me.." she whispered and felt how her lip trembled. Clara touched her face and without any hesitation she pressed her lips on Marina's. She amazed herself aswell as she didn't feel any uncertainty by kissing her in public. They breathlessly parted their lips and Marina's eyes sparkled. "I'm so proud of you…" she whispered almost inaudible. Clara smiled boldly and entwined their fingers. She unconsciously glanced around and apart from a surprised gaze, nobody seemed to bother.

After dinner they decided to visit a club. They entered a huge space full of dancing people. Clara stared at all the different people and felt exited as her body moved by the rhythm of the music. Marina smiled while Clara faced her with sparkling eyes, and grabbed her hand. "Let's get a drink!" They moved their way through the crowded place towards the bar. "What do you want, love?" Clara asked while she leaned her elbows on the bar. Clara shivered when Marina pressed her body against her back and rested her chin on her shoulder. She felt Marina's hands on her tightened abdomen. "Surprise me…" she teased and softly touched Clara's neck with her lips. Clara instantly remembered the day Marina helped her out at the bistro, while she looked absolutely stunning in her translucent black top. The first few minutes she had to gather all of her strength to not keep staring at her breasts. And the moment she felt Marina's body against her back she thought she would faint. Her words left her completely breathless, because she wanted nothing more than that.. She didn't want to escape from Marina, but at that time she didn't allow herself to see the possibilities. She was so grateful that she had opened her eyes and embraced the new world around her. She turned her head and pressed her lips on Marina's for a moment. Marina bit her lip while she gazed in Clara's eyes. "That tastes better than any drink.." she smirked. Clara laughed and caressed her cheek, before she ordered their drinks. Marina raised her eyebrow when she noticed what Clara had ordered. "What are you up to tonight, you little bandit?" Clara giggled and handed her a small glass. "You'll see.." she teased while they drunk the fluid all at once. Marina frowned her face and moaned loudly. Clara yelled and felt how the tequila set her throat on fire. "Oke, next!" Marina smirked.


	30. A new adventure part 11

Today's chapter things are heating up…

I hope you'll like it! Enjoy :)

Kisses

**Chapter 30 "A new adventure… part 11"**

Clara noticed how the air charged around them when they entered the dance floor. They blended between the dancing bodies, adjusting their rhythm. The combination of alcohol, the music and the atmosphere made Clara feel like she was floating. Marina's seductive movements affected her overwhelmingly and she needed to feel her. She pulled Marina against her body and shivered by the sensation of her touch, while her hands ran down to her hips. Marina gazed in Clara's darkened eyes and felt how every inch of her body tingled. She pressed her hips close and slipped her leg between Clara's. Their bodies moved slowly on the rhythm of the music while their hands trailed over eachothers backs. Clara drowned into Marina's hazel eyes, their lips inches apart. Marina felt Clara's warm breath against her skin and her hands trembled on her body. Clara slightly leaned in and brushed her lips over Marina's jaw line. She inhaled her scent and felt Marina's breasts pressing against hers. She moaned when Marina's soft lips touched the sensitive skin of her neck. Their thighs stroked against eachother by their movements while Marina gasped for air. Clara noticed how her touch affected Marina and pressed her even closer. Their cheeks caressed eachother as they slowly pulled back. They stopped when the corner of their mouths touched, which left them both breathless. Marina couldn't control the yearning and slightly tilted her head, before she kissed Clara fearlessly. Clara felt Marina's tongue against her lips and immediately granted her access. Their tongues danced against and around eachother, just like the rest of their bodies. Sensitive and passionately colliding. Marina softly pulled Clara's lower lip between her teeth, before she deepened the kiss. Clara rested her hand on the back of Marina's neck and pressed her closer. Her heart raced against her chest and it felt like it was just the two of them, all alone on the dance floor. She licked Marina's lips and inhaled deeply while she slightly pulled back. Marina's pupils were dilated and she gazed at Clara's swollen lips. "God, you're sexy…" she softly said. Clara stared at her intensely while her fingers circled on Marina's back. "I love you so much…" Clara whispered in her ear and she wrapped her arms around Marina's neck. Their bodies kept moving on the rhythm of the music, making their heads spin. Marina startled when she felt a hand on her butt, softly squeezing it. Clara noticed how Marina's muscles tightened and faced her widened eyes. "What's wrong?" Marina shook her head and pushed Clara slightly backwards. She sighed relieved when the hand lost its contact with her body. She glanced behind and faced a handsome man. He grinned while Marina quickly turned her eyes away. "What's wrong?" Clara tried again and watched her concerned. She loosened her grip around Marina's neck . Marina forced a smile on her lips and her body relaxed. "It's oke, Clarinha.." She froze when the hand touched her butt again. She pulled out of Clara's embrace and turned around. "Keep your hands to yourself, oke?!" she friendly ordered the man. He bit his lip while he raised his hands on the crowded dance floor. "I couldn't help myself.." he smirked. Clara felt how the anger boiled up in her body when she realized what happened. She had to hold herself for not slapping his face. Marina faced Clara again while her eyes tried to calm her down. Clara inhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around Marina's waist, as she stared furiously towards the man behind Marina. "Are you oke?" she whispered while she kept her eyes on him. He slightly distanced himself from them and Clara tried to control her breath. "Yes, I'm fine love. Just forget about it, oke?" Marina's eyes faced her pleading. "Please, calm down love.." Clara nodded and pulled her against her body. Marina held her close and felt Clara's body trembling in her arms. Clara pulled herself together and the anger slowly faded. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her heart stopped when she felt something against her hands. The man pressed his entire body against Marina's back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Marina gasped for air and noticed Clara's expression. In a split second she pulled Marina away and placed herself in front of the man. She pushed her hands against his chest while she yelled "Get your hands of her, you filth!" He startled by her reaction, but quickly pulled himself together. He laughed playfully while he raised his arm to touch Clara's cheek. She slapped his hand away which seemed to amuse him. "Don't you think your friend can decide that for herself, darling?" Clara's face turned dangerously red and she faced him furiously. "Don't you darling me, for God sake! And she's not my friend! She's my girlfriend!" Marina watched them startled and grabbed Clara's hand. "Come, let's go.." she ordered. But Clara pulled her hand back and kept facing the man in front of her. He smirked and his eyes sparkled by this new information. "Well… I would be honored to bring your sex life to the next level!" he provoked and something in Clara snapped. She raised her arm and smacked his face with the palm of her hand. He cupped his face and watched her startled. "We don't need a downgrade!" she screamed, before she grabbed Marina's hand and pulled her towards the exit. Marina followed her astounded.

When they arrived outside, Marina forced Clara to stop walking. "Clara, calm down!" She grabbed her arms and tried to search eye contact. "Ooh my God!" Clara yelled while her body trembled. "I can't believe this! Who does he think he is?! Touching you like that!" Marina squeezed her arms while she forced her to look at her. "Clara! Calm down!" she yelled again. Clara startled by her desperate expression and gasped for air. "I can't, Marina! How can you be so calm about this?!" Marina loosened her grip. "I'm not calm, Clarinha! I'm boiling from the inside! But this is not the way to handle things!" Her eyes looked straight into Clara's, pleading her to listen. "What if he did something to you? Hit you back? It's dangerous, Clara!" Clara faced down for a moment. "I don't care, Marina… There's no excuse for his behavior!" "No there isn't! But we have to rise above it! I don't want you to put yourself at risk!" Clara noticed how upset Marina was and softly caressed her cheek. "I know… I didn't mean to.. But I was so unbelievably mad! I couldn't control myself!" Marina slightly smiled. "I noticed that, my love…" Clara felt how her anger slowly faded while Marina continued "And I would lie if I'd say it didn't turn me on to see you act so dauntless… Protecting my honor.." She gazed intensely in Clara's eyes. "But please, be careful, Clarinha.." Clara's lips formed a smile while she pulled Marina against her body. She realized she never felt more anger in her life than she just did. She couldn't bear the fact that he touched her without permission. And if she was completely honest she couldn't cope anyone touching Marina but her. And his arrogance about bringing their sex life to the next level made her so incredibly furious. She almost attacked him if it wasn't for Marina. She grinned when she pictured how jealous he would be. Marina pulled her head slightly back and raised her eyebrow. "What are you laughing about?" she asked while she watched her curiously. "About his ignorance…" Clara smirked before she added "If only he knew…" Marina's eyes regained their sparkles as her lips curled up. "Now that's my girl!" she teased and pulled Clara in for a kiss.


	31. A new adventure part 12

Today we continue where we left off yesterday.

Enjoy and thank you so much for your reviews Carolninda, Joy, Noelle & an anonymous guest! You make my day ;)

**Chapter 31 "A new adventure… part 12"**

They decided to return to Marina's apartment after what happened. Clara didn't feel like facing another horny look from a man. And she wanted to surprise Marina. When they entered the apartment Marina wrapped her arms around Clara's waist and pulled her close to her body. Clara placed her hands against her shoulders and averted Marina's lips, which caused a confused expression on Marina's face. Clara giggled while she pulled herself back and took a few steps away from her. "I need you to undress yourself.." Clara ordered as Marina watched her questioning. "And what about you?" she teased while she moved towards Clara again. "No, I have a little surprise for you… But you need to undress yourself right now.." She faced Marina with a huge smirk and placed her hands on her own hips. Marina raised her eyebrow and felt her heart race against her chest. What was she up to? Clara's intense gaze made her shiver while she pulled her top over her head. Clara's mouth turned dry by the view of Marina's body. The way she slowly and seductively undressed herself drove her crazy. Marina unzipped her pants and pulled it down elegantly. She stood up straight again and gazed in Clara's eyes while she bit her lip. Clara glanced over her body, only covered by her bra and string. "You want me to move on?" Marina whispered teasingly, before Clara nodded unable to talk. She felt how she held her breath when Marina opened her bra and threw it towards her. What had she gotten herself into by ordering her to undress herself in front of her? What made her think that she could possibly control her desires? She exhaled loudly and couldn't help but stare at Marina's bare breasts, which showed her arousal. Marina stared passionately into her eyes while she ran her fingers between her breasts towards her center. Clara gasped for air and felt how her head was spinning. She tried to pull herself together, because she needed to control the longing a little longer. Marina noticed how Clara's eyes darkened while she slowly brushed her string down her legs. Clara's lips slightly parted and she shivered while the beauty in front of her set her completely on fire. "God, Marina…" she moaned "You make this impossible for me to do.." Marina giggled and ran her hand through her hair. "That depends on what you're up to.." she teased. Clara cleared her throat and pointed towards the bed. "Oke, now lay down for me, please.." Marina nodded and Clara noticed her exited expression. She turned around and Clara stared at her perfectly shaped butt. "Face down!" she quickly added. Marina turned her head towards her and faced her playfully. "As you wish, my love.." She lay down on the soft white sheets and tried to control her breath. She loved to see Clara act like this, so in control. And she loved her surprises, although she had no idea what to expect. She rested her head on her arms and felt how Clara climbed onto the bed next to her feet. "Now close your eyes.." she whispered while she moved towards her. Marina's body trembled when she noticed that Clara placed her knees on each side of her and sat down on her butt. She inhaled deeply when she felt Clara's fingers on the back of her neck, brushing her hair to the side. Clara fought the desperate urge to press her lips on Marina's skin and opened the bottle, before she filled her hands with a viscous fluid. Clara rubbed her hands to warm up the oil and Marina moaned softly by hearing the sound it caused. She held her hands a moment more as she tried to stop the trembling. She pressed her eyes closed and leaned slightly forward, before she ran her hands down Marina's back. "Ooh God, Clarinha…" Marina cried out while her body shivered. Clara felt how Marina's muscles tightened under her hands as she spread the oil over her back. "Relax, love.." she whispered and started to massage her shoulders. Softly squeezing and rubbing her skin. Marina gasped for air and let her body wash over by calmness. Clara's smooth fingers removed all the tenseness out of her muscles while her body covered with goose bumps. Clara smiled when she noticed how her touch affected Marina. She brushed her fingers over the back of Marina's neck and caressed the small tattoo. "Where does it stand for?" she whispered while she traced the lines of the little star. Marina shivered before she softly said "My mother…" Clara's heart skipped a beat. "I needed her close to me.. But I couldn't handle to see it every day… Because it would hurt too much.." she whispered. Clara tried to swallow away the lump in her throat and softly squeezed her shoulders. "It's beautiful…" she whispered with a raspy voice. Marina recalled the day she went to get it and instantly felt the pain she endured at that time. She desperately sought a way to be reunited with her mother. And although she realized it would never happen, she believed that this tattoo would ease her mind a little. Clara broke her thoughts when she felt her fingers on the inside of her right ankle. Before Clara could ask Marina whispered "A diamond symbolizes strength to me… It's an indestructible earth metal.. No matter what you do to it, it can't be destroyed.." She paused for a moment, before she added "So every time I'm feeling upset or insecure, it gives me strength…" She waited for Clara's reaction but she remained silent. She only heard her heavy breath while she kept caressing her skin. "You think it's weird?" Marina asked shyly. She held her breath when Clara leaned forward and kissed cheek. Marina closed her eyes to intensify the feeling of Clara's lips on her skin. "No.. I love them both… And I love what they represent.."

After she had massaged Marina's entire back, Clara whispered "Oke, now turn around.." Marina lifted her head and faced her intensely. "Are you sure?" she teased and felt how Clara pushed herself up for her to move. Clara bit her lip and gazed in Marina's eyes while she whispered "Yes…" Marina turned her body and watched how Clara sat down on her lower abdomen. Her eyes glanced over Marina's body and she inhaled deeply. She tried to control herself while she noticed the need in Marina's eyes and her heaving chest. Every bit of her was perfect and she stared at her mesmerized. Marina's fingers traced over her face as she sat up aswell. Her breaths were hot and urgent while she lifted Clara's top over her head. For a moment they just took eachother in, in a slow and intimate silence. Her whole body responded when Marina's hands glided over her breasts as their lips melted together in a passionate, hungry kiss. They moaned into eachother, pulling their bodies closer. "Wait, Marina!" Clara suddenly heard a voice beg, barely recognizing it as her own. Marina watched her with a huge smirk on her face. "I need to finish what I started.." Clara softly added and pushed Marina back onto the bed. Marina chuckled and felt how her heart raced against her chest. She stared at Clara's hands while she filled them with oil again, before she wrapped them together. Marina moaned in anticipation and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she noticed Clara's trembling hands and watched her flushed face. "Are you sure about this, Clarinha?" she teased again. Clara lost her ability to speak and leaded her hands towards Marina's raising chest. She spread her fingers open wide and slowly brushed them over her skin. Marina melted by Clara's touch and it left her completely breathless when her fingers trailed sensually over her breasts. She arched her back while Clara gently teased her sensitive, stiffened nipples with the top of her fingers. "You're driving me crazy!" Marina groaned and her body trembled heavily. She grabbed the sheets beside her and bit her lip. Clara felt her center pulse by touching Marina and tried to control her breath. When she noticed the intense gaze in Marina's darkened eyes she lost all control.


	32. A new adventure part 13

Thank you again for your reviews, and love back to you in the UK! And to you aswell Cecilia :)

**Chapter 32 "A new adventure… part 13"**

Clara woke up in Marina's arms the next morning. She inhaled deeply and stared at Marina's beautiful features. Her body answered every contour of her own. Their heartbeats and breaths almost synchronously. She softly stroked her fingers over Marina's arm which was draped around her waist. Her mind went back to last night and the tension that had fallen on them before she allowed Marina to touch her. Without ever saying the words out load, she knew Marina loved her taking the lead. She could see it in her eyes by the mixture of love and lust. The connection she felt with Marina was beyond anything she'd ever known. Marina was able to read her mood from just a simple touch or a glance in her eyes. She startled when her phone buzzed next to her. She quickly grabbed it and noticed how Marina woke up aswell. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and faced Clara with a cute smile. "Who is it?" she asked with a raspy voice. "Ivan! I need to take this, oke?" Clara whispered before she kissed Marina's forehead. She sat up while she cried out "Hey honey! How are you? I miss you!" Clara closed her eyes for a moment when she heard Ivan's sweet voice. "Hi mom! I miss you too! How is Amsterdam?" Clara's lips formed a smile. "Ooh it's beautiful, Ivan! You would love it. I'll show you all the pictures in a few days!" Marina pushed herself slightly up and lay her head down on Clara's lap. Her heart melted when she overheard Ivan's next question and faced Clara intensely. "How is Marina?" Clara's eyes looked warmly into Marina's while she stroked her fingers through her hair. "She's fine, honey! She wants me to give you a hug..." Marina blinked her eye and blew her a kiss. "Cool! Give her a hug back!" Ivan enthusiastically replied and Clara heard someone talking to him at the background. "Grandma sais hi!" he delivered the massage. "Are you at grandma's?" Clara asked and wondered why he was there. "Yes.. I didn't want dad to hear me talk about Marina… It would ruin his good mood today, and I don't want that.. Because we're going to the beach later!" She heard the excitement in his voice while her lips curled up. "Aah that's great, son! Have fun together!" Ivan remained silent for a moment, before he said "Are you happy now, mom?" Her heart skipped a beat and she felt how Marina took her hand in her own and watched her intensely. "Yes, honey. I'm very happy… But I miss you!" she whispered as Marina softly squeezed her hand. "I miss you too mom… But I'm happy for you.." Clara melted by his words and gasped for air. "I love you, son.." she whispered. "Love you too.. I have to go! Have fun with Marina, mom!" he cried out and hung up. Clara stared at her phone while Marina sat up aswell. She watched her concerned when she noticed Clara's sad expression. "Are you oke, love?" she softly whispered and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Marina tilted her head a bit to the side while Clara seemed to struggle with herself. She tried to hide her vulnerability and stared at Marina for a moment, before she whispered "We're going to tell Ivan in a few days that we're having a divorce.." She lay her phone down at the nightstand while she added "And after that we have to settle things.." Marina's breath hitched and she touched Clara's face for a moment. "Is Cadu fine with it?" Clara shook her head and brushed through her own hair. "No, but he has to be. He has no choice.." She shifted her gaze to the sheets. "Are you afraid of Ivan's reaction?" Marina asked in a soft tone while she watched her closely. "Yes and no… He will be devastated because of it.. But I also think he will understand. He knows we're fighting all the time.. And it hurts him.. It's best for everyone.." Marina could see how she completely embraced her decision to divorce Cadu. But she also noticed her obvious pain. She swallowed and hesitated what to say for a second. "I'm so sorry for Ivan… A divorce has a major impact on a kids life.." Clara nodded while her chest was heaving. "Yes, I know.. But watching your parents fight all the time isn't healthy aswell. And if we stay together things will only get worse.." Marina's eyes turned sad as she wrapped her hands together. "Sometimes I feel guilty for causing all this pain…" she whispered and faced Clara slightly upset. "What if he blames me for separating his parents?" Clara's eyes turned warm while she leaned forward, grasping Marina's worrying hands and holding them still. "No, Marina! Don't you ever feel guilty! It's not your fault! Cadu and I grew apart long before you. I was trapped in my marriage and I would have survived because of Ivan. But you showed me that survival wasn't enough.. I had to live!" She pressed Marina's hands against her chest as she continued "And Ivan won't blame you, I'm sure of that. He is so open minded.. The only one who holds a grudge against you is Cadu.." Marina was breathing heavily and closed her eyes for a second. "I know… And I can't blame him.. I would be devastated too if I'd lose you.." Clara let go of Marina's hands and cupped her face. "But you won't, Marina!" she said decisively while her eyes showed her the truth of her words. "Never.." She noticed how relief washed over Marina's whole face and a smile began to grow. Marina found herself caught up in Clara's beautiful brown eyes. She couldn't hold that gaze without reaching out and touching her. Marina kissed her with the full weight of her emotions behind it as they pressed their bodies close.

After breakfast Marina surprised Clara with one of the most memorable ways to discover the city, floating down Amsterdam's canals. Clara felt amazed by the magical view from the boat while they watched the many sights of the city. The view was spectacular but yet Clara found her eyes staring more towards Marina than the breathtaking surroundings. And with each time she glanced at Marina, she felt how the butterflies were welling up in her stomach. Would this feeling ever change? Would the longing ever diminish? "I can feel you watching me again.." Marina smirked and steeled a kiss. Clara smiled sheepishly and stroked a hair behind Marina's ear. "I can't help myself.." she confessed and entwined their fingers. It hit her how natural it felt to hold her hand. "God, I love this city, Marina! It's so beautiful… And everyone seems so tolerant.." She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. "I wish it could be like this everywhere.." Marina nodded and realized that Clara was right. She got used to the atmosphere so easily and it surprised her how open minded most people were. Everyone seemed to mingle together and she absolutely loved it. But she knew things would be different back in Brazil. They would face a lot more prejudices and lack of understanding. But the fact that they would face it together gave her so much strength. "Someday it will be…" she whispered and prayed for her words to come true. Clara's eyes looked straight into hers while she caressed Marina's cheek. "I hope so… But we're together, and that's all that matters.." Marina's heart skipped a beat and she pressed Clara close against her body. They remained silent for a minute before Clara started to talk. "You know, I have been thinking… I guess a lot of people are afraid of the unknown.. And so was I…" she confessed while Marina watched her closely. "When I met you all the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall together.. But even then I remained scared. It took me months to gather the strength to deal with my feelings.. I discovered that I wasn't as open minded as I thought I was. So how can I expect it from others around me?" She closed her eyes for a moment while she continued "I used to see things black or white. There were no grey parts.. But now I finally realize how much grey matters! People need to think out of the box.." She gazed in Marina's eyes and noticed how she breathlessly listened to her words. "But when I look at Ivan, I'm so unbelievably proud! He is so open minded! I think the new generation will be far more tolerant than ours. And it should be like that.. Because what can possibly be wrong with love?" Marina's eyes turned warm and she pressed her closer. "You really thought this through.." Marina giggled and pecked her nose. Clara laughed shyly. "Well, yes.. I had a lot of time to think in the last two weeks…" she teased.


	33. A new adventure part 14

Unfortunately I'm not able to write again this weekend. So I will continue the story on Monday. Thanks for all your comments and I wish you a great weekend :) Enjoy!

XOXO

**Chapter 33 "A new adventure… part 14"**

Marina took a sip of her wine and placed her glass back on the table while she enjoyed the view. The cruise went by fast and she loved every minute of it. She startled when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Clara lifted her head and smiled when she noticed what had caused Marina's sudden movement. Her smile slowly faded by Marina's expression as she stared at her phone. "What's wrong, love?" Clara asked with a worried face. Marina closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, while she cupped her own face. Her eyes were apologizing as she whispered "I'm so sorry… I'm such a dork…" Clara trailed her fingers down Marina's cheek and faced her confused. "I completely forgot that I have to visit an exhibition tonight…" She tried to trace Clara's thoughts in her eyes, before she sighed relieved when her eyes turned warm. "Don't be sorry! You had no idea that I would come over and surprise you!" Marina's lips formed a smile and she wrapped her arms around Clara's neck. Her eyes sparkled while she glanced at Clara's lips for a moment. "Will you be my date?" Marina asked both sweet as playfully. Clara laughed and gently tucked Marina's hair behind her ear while she kept her hand under her jaw. She gazed intensely in Marina's eyes before she whispered "Ofcourse I'll be your date.." She closed the space between them and kissed her fiercely. Although they were not alone on the boat, everything around her faded away. They breathlessly parted, before Clara stated "But we need to buy ourselves a dress.." Marina's eyebrow lifted amused while she bit her lip. "Ooh is that so?" she teased. Clara nodded her head playfully and steeled another kiss.

"Ready?" Clara asked exited from the fitting room beside her. "Yes!" Marina cried out while she glanced at herself in the mirror and brushed through her hair. She inhaled deeply and opened the door. She took a few steps until her body froze. Her jaw dropped while she gazed at Clara. She trailed her eyes down her body which was covered by a breathtakingly black dress. She felt her heart race against her chest as her eyes slowly moved upwards to meet Clara's gaze. She noticed the desire in her eyes and exhaled deeply. She'd never seen her look more sexy and every inch of her body tingled. "My God…" she whispered. Clara stared enchanted back at Marina and felt how she held her breath. The red dress seductively highlighted Marina's curves and she got completely overwhelmed by her hotness. "How can you possibly be so beautiful…" Clara's low, husky voice sent shivers down Marina's spine. They slowly moved towards eachother, unable to avert their gazes. A enthusiastic yell brought them to their senses. "Wow!" the saleswoman cried out. "I'm sure your dates will love to see you like this. You two look absolutely stunning!" Marina and Clara faced eachother with a huge smirk. "Ooh I'm sure about that.." Marina teased while she blinked at Clara's intense gaze towards her. A smile came to the woman's face as she saw the looks the two women were exchanging. "O.. Ooh, I see!" she stumbled and moved her weight between her feet. "I had no idea!" she shyly confessed and nodded approval. "Well, you two form a beautiful couple.. You'll blow everyone away with your appearance.." Marina smiled at the woman and faced her warmly. "Thank you…" she whispered and felt how Clara's hand brushed over her back.

They entered the gallery and Clara instinctively grabbed Marina's hand. The gentle music mingled with the tinkling of champagne glasses and numerous conversations. Clara glanced around and noticed the tension in her body. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as Marina watched her encouraging. She squeezed Clara's hand and gently pulled her towards the crowd. The soft lightening gave a sense of intimacy and Marina's presence calmed her down. "Marina! Clara!" Maaike yelled, while she waved them to come over. Marina watched Clara for a moment and smiled charmingly when they walked towards Maaike. Clara's eyes instantly noticed the woman next to Maaike and felt how she held her breath. "Hi, beauties!" Maaike greeted them enthusiastically and watched them full of appreciation. She kissed their cheeks and smiled broadly. Marina gazed at the brunette next to Maaike and lifted her eyebrow. Maaike's eyes sparkled while she turned towards the woman and rested her hand on her shoulder. "This is Julia, the manager of this gallery.." The woman raised her hand towards Marina and watched her friendly. Before Marina could open her mouth, Maaike rushed to say "This is Marina! She's a famous photographer from Brazil!" The woman nodded and smiled warmly. "It's so nice to meet you, Marina.." Clara watched their interaction closely and felt somehow intimidated by this woman. She was absolutely gorgeous and Marina's expression revealed that she felt the same way. After Marina let go of her hand, Julia turned towards Clara. She noticed how she had her undivided attention as Julia's eyes stared straight into hers. "And you are?" Julia asked with a low voice while she held Clara's hand between hers. Clara glanced at the floor for a moment before she met her intense gaze again. "Are you a model?" Clara laughed shyly due to her question and noticed how Julia's eyes never lost her sight. "No… No, I'm not.." she stumbled. "I'm here with Marina.." she added and felt Marina's slightly confused eyes on her. "Well… I'm glad you came.." the woman softly said and blinked her eye. She leaned towards her as she whispered "You could have easily been one of the models.. You're beautiful.." Clara watched her both startled as surprised and lost her ability to talk. She sighed relieved when Maaike started to talk to Julia. She reluctantly averted her gaze from Clara towards Maaike as Marina wrapped her arm around Clara's waist. She liked the vibe she was getting from Marina. She could tell, Marina wanted this woman nowhere near her. And that caused a warm feeling inside of her. Marina leaned slightly towards Clara and whispered "My God.. She's trying to seduce you!" She stared at Marina for a second before her smile grew wider. "Are you jealous, my love?" she teased. Marina rolled her eyes and pulled her closer. Although she didn't say the words out load, her expression gave Clara the answer. She smirked and rested her head on Marina's shoulder for a moment.

Marina's eyes turned conflicted when Maaike asked her to meet the designer. She didn't want to leave Clara behind with Julia. She had noticed how that woman kept glancing at Clara and she got overwhelmed by jealousy. A voice in her head told her she had no reason to be, yet she couldn't get rid of the feeling. But how could she blame someone for looking at her like that, when Clara looked so absolutely stunning? "Come, Marina!" Maaike tried again while Marina looked deep into Clara's eyes. She nodded at Marina and blinked her eyes as a sign she was oke. Marina's lips formed a kiss before Maaike pulled her away. She gazed at Marina making her way through the crowd and couldn't help but stare at her swaying hips. "How do you know Marina?" Clara was caught off guard by Julia's question since she was admiring Marina's beauty. "Uhm.. We met at an exhibition.." she softly replied. "And after that we became friends.." Julia raised her eyebrow while she gently touched Clara's cheek for a moment. "Friends?" she asked tentatively. Clara felt how her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks turned warm as she faced Julia. "At first we were…" Clara said while her gaze met Marina's briefly. She could barely keep up her appearance as she felt Marina's eyes caress her. "And now?" Julia asked curiously. Clara hesitated what to say before her body washed over by proudness. "Well, actually we were never just friends.. There was always more between us, but I was afraid to admit.." She startled by her own honesty towards this woman, as she heard herself continue "I always loved her… She's the woman of my dreams…" She stared at Marina and felt the weight of her own words. Julia gazed at her and Clara noticed a flash of regret in her eyes.

When Marina returned she gently pulled Clara towards the bar. "What was that about?" she asked while she watched her closely. Clara's eyes turned questioningly, before Marina added in a high voice "She touched your cheek! And she couldn't keep her eyes off you!" Clara giggled when she noticed Marina's jealousy. "Don't worry, my love. She knows you're my girlfriend.." A wave of relieve seemed to pass over Marina's features. Her dark eyes were fixated on her with such longing that it stole Clara's breath away. She carefully removed Clara's glass and placed both their glasses on the bar. A flush heated Clara's skin while Marina faced her intensely. Marina's fingers trailed down Clara's arm and she closed her eyes for a moment. She realized that those innocent touches between her and Marina were more intimate than most sexual acts she had performed before she met her. They stared at eachother unmoving, holding eachothers hands. Clara's heart pounded against her chest when Marina whispered "I can't get enough of you, Clarinha…" Clara blushed by the obvious desire in Marina's voice, which she made no attempt to mask. She gently placed her arm on Marina's shoulder, effectively pulling her closer. She noticed how the fire ignited in Marina's eyes and gasped for air when Marina's hands trailed down her side. The tingling sensation spread throughout her entire body and it took all of Clara's strength to stop her hands from going where they wanted to go. Marina pressed her closer to her body while she kissed her way along her jaw line towards her neck. "I'm addicted to you.." she moaned almost inaudible in Clara's ear before she faced her again. Their lips inches apart, their heaving chests. Their lips found eachother in a soft, tender kiss. Clara opened her mouth slightly and drew in Marina's bottom lip, lightly running her tongue over the moisten skin. Marina deepened the kiss while her slow, long strokes along Clara's tongue made the kiss more sensual, more intimate.. They moaned into eachother, their bodies completely on fire.


	34. A new adventure part 15

I hope you've had a great weekend :)

Thank you so much for your reviews and sweet words!

And thank you Venus for your tip. I tried to use more paragraphs in today's chapter. I hope it's easier to read this way. Please let me know if someone doesn't like the changes.

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter 34 "A new adventure… part 15"**

Clara felt incredibly proud when she watched Marina's interview with the major Dutch reporter. She noticed how he listened to her enchanted and his smile didn't seem to leave his face. Marina told him about her previous campaigns and how she experienced the current one in Amsterdam. He wrote down what he needed to remember and Marina's sparkling eyes made her shiver. She could tell how happy she was and how much energy she regained since she started the shoot. Marina had insisted for Clara to accompany her with the interview, because she needed her strength. So she found herself at Marina's side, breathlessly listening to what she had to say.

She glanced around for a second as her eyes met Julia's. She stared at her intensely while her lips curled up. Clara quickly averted her gaze as the reporter's words took her full attention.

"And what can you tell me about your personal life, Marina? Are you involved?"

Clara got completely overwhelmed by the sudden rush of excitement that she was the one who could proudly call herself Marina's girlfriend. She stared at her in anticipation while her body turned warm.

Marina's heart skipped a beat and she instantly glanced at Clara. She noticed her blush and she could tell that she was holding her breath. Marina inhaled deeply and faced the man with a charming smile, trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"Well, I'm not comfortable to talk about my private life yet..." She closed her eyes for a moment as she continued "But I'll promise you a headline when I'm ready.."

Her lips curled slightly up and she was unaware that her answer left Clara dumbfounded.

The man faced her surprised and seemed to gather his thoughts. He wrote something down before he shouted "Oke, that's a deal!"

He waived the photographer to come over and smirked at Marina.

"Now all we need is a picture for the article.."

Marina nodded and brushed through her hair. She leaned towards Clara while she whispered "I'll be right back.."

She noticed Clara's upset expression and lifted her eyebrow. She felt how her mouth turned dry, before she gently touched Clara's cheek.

"Are you alright, love?" she whispered and watched her concerned.

Clara averted her gaze, still astounded by the recent turn of events.

"Yes.." she mumbled, but stared at Marina visibly upset.

If she had been worried before, now she was at the verge of panicking. What was wrong with Clara? Did something happen? She seemed lost in her own thoughts and Marina reached for her hand.

"Are you ready, Marina?" the photographer suddenly asked.

Marina frowned before she reluctantly turned around and followed the photographer.

Clara exhaled and tried to swallow away the huge lump in her throat. Why didn't Marina tell him they were involved? Didn't she want people to know about them? She pressed her eyes closed and desperately tried to stop her eyes from tearing up. She grabbed a glass of champagne from the plaid and took a huge sip. She startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me.." Marina said in a soft tone, her eyes pleading.

She stared at Marina for a moment before she nodded her head. She followed her towards the exit while she tried to reach for an explanation. When they were outside, Marina grabbed her hands and faced her intensely.

"You're upset.."

Clara looked straight into her eyes, unable to hide her confusion.

"What makes you think that, Marina?!" she slightly provoked.

Marina startled by her reaction and softly squeezed her hands.

"Your eyes said enough.." she whispered. "What's wrong, Clarinha?"

Clara lifted her eyebrows and pulled back her hands. Marina noticed how her body shivered and wanted nothing more than to calm her down.

"What's wrong, Marina?!" she almost yelled and raised her hands out of frustration. "Why didn't you tell him about us? I don't understand it!" And without thinking she added her worst fear. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Marina gasped for air and stared at Clara in disbelief, her eyes shocked. She rested her hand on her own forehead as she realized what had caused Clara's behavior.

"God, no! Ofcourse I'm not ashamed of you, Clarinha! How can you possibly think that?!"

She tilted her head slightly to the side and closed her eyes for a second.

"I did this for you…" she whispered while Clara turned more confused.

"For me?!" Clara said with a high voice, her eyes questioning.

Marina moved towards her and grabbed her hands again.

"Yes, for you.." she said persuasively. "This article will appear everywhere, Clara. In papers.. On Internet.. And not only here in Holland.."

She remained silent for a moment and watched Clara carefully before she pointed out "How long you think it will take for people in Brazil to read it?"

She noticed how Clara slowly started to realize what she was trying to tell her.

"I just wanted to give you a chance to tell Ivan yourself…"

Clara inhaled deeply and lowered her head, trying to hide her tears. Why did she rushed to her conclusions? And how could she possibly doubted Marina's intentions? She faced Marina ashamed and didn't know what to say. Marina let go one of her hands to caress her cheek.

"I just want what's best for you, Clarinha.."

Clara's breath hitched as she realized the importance of Marina's gesture. She wrapped her arms around Marina's neck and pressed her close against her body.

"I'm so sorry.." she whispered while a tear flushed down her face.

Marina's hands tried to calm her down as they gently stroked her back.

"I'm so sorry.." Clara cried again.

Marina slightly pulled back out of their embrace and cupped Clara's face between her hands. She placed a kiss on Clara's forehead, before she faced her intensely.

"I wanted nothing more than to tell him that you belong to me.. God, I want to scream it from the rooftops, so the whole world would know! But I can't… Not just yet…"

Clara's gaze full of love and admiration left Marina breathless. She pressed her forehead against Clara's before she pecked her lips.

When they were inside again, Clara went to the bar to order drinks and leaned on her elbows. The bartender hustled a few drinks together and she wondered what cocktail it would be. She startled when someone leaned against her back. She closed her eyes for a moment presuming it was Marina, but quickly pulled away when she noticed the unfamiliar perfume. She pressed her back against the bar and felt trapped when Julia didn't distance herself from her. Clara could feel her hips against hers while she desperately tried to avoid her intense gaze. Julia's eyes turned amused as she noticed Clara's attempts to move away from her.

"Do I make you nervous?" she teased.

She slowly leaned forward and slipped her hand between Clara's arm and waist towards the bar. Clara felt her heart race against her chest as she glanced around for Marina. She inhaled deeply when she couldn't find her and pulled herself together. She lay her hands down on Julia's shoulders and watched her closely. Julia's lips slightly parted and Clara noticed her sparkling eyes.

She decided to play along for a moment as she teased "And what makes you think that?"

Julia smirked and stared at her seductively.

"Well, I notice the tension.." she whispered and raised her hand to touch Clara's cheek.

"Tension?" Clara giggled and switched her gaze towards the roof.

"Yes.." Julia replied breathlessly. "Don't you feel it?"

Clara gently pushed her away while she faced her contemptuous.

"No, I don't… Have you noticed how beautiful my girlfriend is?!" she stated proud and faced her with a huge smirk. "Which part of she's the woman of my dreams was hard for you to understand?"

Clara watched how Julia's cheeks turned pale, before she continued.

"Your attention flatters me, but that's all it does. So please, go find yourself another prey. Because you and I… That's never going to happen!"

Without any hesitation she turned around towards the bar. Julia's startled eyes met Marina's when she suddenly joined them. She lifted her eyebrow towards Julia.

"Are you alright?" she asked on a flat tone.

Julia nodded her head and without a word she walked away. Clara couldn't read Marina's expression when she faced her.

"I turn my back on you for one minute…" Marina sighed before she added "And that woman forces herself on you already.."

Clara couldn't seem to help laughing, even though her hand was covering her mouth.

"You think this is funny?" Marina said both annoyed as playfully.

Clara bit her lip and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Marina's ear.

"Well, yes… Kind of…" she teased and looked straight into Marina's conflicted eyes. "Love.. I can insure you that she won't make any attempts again.."

Marina's eyes turned warm and her expression amused.

"What did you say to her?" Marina smirked while she lay down her hands on Clara's hips. "She looked devastated!"

"That she doesn't stand a chance.." Clara whispered and faced her desire full. "Who can possibly compete with you, Marina?"


	35. A new adventure part 16

I'm repeating myself, but I just want to let you know how much I appreciate your kind words! :)

You all make my day! So thank you Moni, Noelle, Aapls, April, Joy, Caroline & anonymous guests.

Enjoy today's chapter and have a great day!

XOXO

**Chapter 35 "A new adventure… part 16"**

Clara rested her head on Marina's shoulder as they sat on the balcony. Both silently recalling their evening while a blanket held them warm, their bodies perfectly fitting together. Marina admired Clara's features in the moonlight and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, before she pressed her lips on Clara's cheek.

"I love you…" she whispered.

Clara lifted her head and her heart skipped a beat when Marina gave her one of those smiles she loved. A smile that told her how much she cared for her. She raised her hand and softly touched her lips.

"I love you too…" she whispered almost inaudible.

Marina's intense gaze caused a shiver down her spine and she wrapped her arms tighter around her waist. They remained silent for a moment before Marina cleared her throat.

"Clarinha… What are your dreams work related?" she asked on a soft tone.

Clara was surprised by Marina's question and sat up slightly. She glanced at the sky for a moment and seemed to gather her thoughts, before she faced her with a huge smile.

"I love my work at the studio.. I love to be with you!" she stated.

Marina's lips curled up by her expression and she nodded her head.

"I love to have you around aswell.." she softly said.

Her eyes turned tentatively when she continued "But I don't want you to put your dreams aside for me.. You're capable of so much more than to be my assistant"

Clara closed her eyes for a moment before she grabbed Marina's hand.

She looked straight into her eyes while she whispered "You're a huge part of my dreams, Marina.."

Marina noticed the truth of her words in Clara's eyes.

"I know, and I love you for saying that.."

She shifted her gaze towards the floor, before she faced her intensely again.

"But you know that I can't live without new challenges.. And if you are being completely honest with yourself… Can you?"

Clara smiled shyly and instantly remembered their conversation in Angra. When Marina told her that she couldn't live without it, she'd almost turned over her glass of wine. Marina's words and the possibilities she suddenly began to see, completely brought her off balance. But a lot had changed since then, and she realized that now she couldn't live without it either. Not anymore. She had experienced how good it felt to open up for new possibilities. New adventures. Marina had opened her eyes and she wasn't planning on closing them ever again.

"No.. I can't either.." she confessed and Marina noticed the excitement in her eyes, before she added "I love to photograph.. It makes me calm.. And it gives me the opportunity to face the world through a different lens.."

Marina's eyes began to sparkle while she pushed herself up. She gently removed the blanket, so she wouldn't expose Clara to the coldness.

"I hoped you would say that…" she softly said and her face enlightened. "I'll be right back.."

Clara stared at her curiously and watched her walking inside. What was she up to? A moment later she returned with a huge smirk on her face and handed Clara a box.

"What is this?" Clara asked surprised.

Marina sat down close to her and wrapped the blanket around her body again. Clara shivered when she felt Marina's warm body against hers.

"You'll see, my love.." she whispered and took Clara's hand in her own. "Something that will help you to pursue your dreams.."

Clara lifted her eyebrow and gazed at the box. She couldn't hide her curiosity as she quickly unwrapped the paper. When she opened it, her jaw dropped and her widened eyes stared at Marina. She lost her ability to talk and felt how her cheeks turned warm. Marina giggled by her expression and blinked her eye.

"Your eyes are the window to your soul.. And now you can record what you see through them the other way around.."

Marina gazed at her full of admiration while she added "I would love to see the world through your eyes, Clarinha.. So I'm absolutely positive that you will do great with it.."

Clara faced her breathlessly while Marina gently touched her cheek.

"I don't know what to say…" Clara whispered and felt how her tears were welling up.

She grabbed the camera out of the box and felt a rush of adrenaline through her body. Marina knew exactly what she needed and her support overwhelmed her. She always managed to bring out the best in her and she seemed to know her even better than herself.

"Thank you so much, Marina…" Clara whimpered, unable to express what she was feeling.

She pressed her lips on Marina's before she wrapped her arm around her. She held her as close as possible, trying to remember everything, trying to take it all with her. She wanted to remember this moment forever, how she never felt more loved and stimulated.

Clara pulled back out of their embrace and lay her camera aside. She inhaled deeply and gazed in Marina's eyes.

"I've been thinking.." Clara rushed, surprised how nervous she suddenly felt as she finally was about to speak aloud the idea she'd been considering.

"I want you in my life… I need you in my life.." she corrected herself, before she continued "And I can't stop thinking about spending more time together.."

Marina's lips curled up and she nodded her head.

"That sounds perfect.." she whispered while she closed her eyes, as if she visualized that prospect.

"Yes, it does…" Clara softly said and noticed Marina's shiver.

"I don't want to rush things.. And Ivan needs to accept us first… But.." she suddenly froze.

What if she was moving too fast? What if Marina didn't want it as much as she did?

But she already wasted so many days with fears and doubts, days she could never get back. And she didn't want to waste more precious time. Time they could spent together and she wanted nothing more than that.

Marina noticed her sudden hesitation and trailed her fingers down Clara's cheek.

"But what, Clarinha?"

Clara's eyes slowly moved upward to meet Marina's gaze. She inhaled deeply and tried to control her nerves.

"I want to be with you, Marina.. All the time.."

Marina faced her startled and her lips slightly parted. She gasped for air and looked straight into Clara's eyes, trying to find the confirmation she needed.

"Are… Are you saying.." she stumbled, before Clara finished her sentence.

"I want us to move in together.. As soon as possible.."

Clara's words left her completely breathless and her heart seemed to burst out of her chest. Was this really happening? Would they finally share their lives together?

And in that moment, gazing into her beautiful eyes full of emotion, Marina got overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the past month. How things had completely turned around for her.. In a good way. She cried uncontrollable and it seemed that all the emotions caused by recent events flushed out of her.

Clara instantly pulled her into her arms, so gentle and loving, that Marina couldn't help but to shiver. She buried her face in Clara's neck and felt her heart pounding against her chest. She moaned softly and tried to control her breath.

Clara wanted to say something comforting, but decided to wait for her to calm down. So she let her sob in silence while she held her close. Her hands trying to brush away the tension out of Marina's body.

"I hope those are happy tears?" she whispered in Marina's ear both playfully as concerned.

Marina pulled slightly back and nodded her head. A soft smile spread her face. She shuddered and tried to get a hold of herself, but her tears continued to fall.

"I've never been more happy, Clarinha..."

Her voice trembled and Clara gently wiped away her tears. She stared at her beautiful features. The shadows highlighted Marina's soft cheeks and warm eyes. The day they'd met, Marina had walked into her heart. Leaving footprints behind, no matter how hard Clara had tried to fight it. Since that day she conquered a huge part of her heart, but right now it almost felt like she completely controlled it.

"There's nothing I want more than to be with you... Forever.." Marina whispered.

She raised her hand and brushed through Clara's hair. Her hand remained on the back of her neck.

"We'll be a family..." she whispered and heard how Clara's breath hitched by hearing her say these words out loud.

They faced eachother intensely before Marina kissed her with all the passion she was feeling. Clara completely surrendered into their kiss and felt how her head began to spin. Marina's fingers trailed down her back while she deepened the kiss. Their tongues collided, desperately in need of eachothers touch. Clara moaned and pressed Marina closer against her body.

"Let's go inside…" Marina breathlessly whispered and faced her with darkened eyes.

They pressed their foreheads together, their gazes full of desire, their bodies ready in anticipation.


	36. A new adventure part 17

Thanks for your reviews :)

Have a great day and enjoy today's chapter!

XOXO

**Chapter 36 "A new adventure... part 17"**

Marina leaded Clara towards the bed while they rushed to undress eachother. Leaving a trail of clothes and underwear behind. They kissed passionately and stumbled naked onto the bed in eachothers arms. They both started to laugh, before the longing took over again. The air around them charged and Clara rolled herself on top off Marina, her body aching for her in ways she couldn't control. Marina's gaze revealed her arousal and Clara felt how her hands didn't linger, nor took the time, but went directly to the place they needed to go. Marina groaned by Clara's touch and she arched her back, while Clara's fingers slipped between her folds. She wrapped her arms around Clara's neck and dugged her nails into her skin.

"Ooh God, Clara..." she moaned and pressed her head onto the pillow.

She gasped for air when Clara's fingers slipped fluently into her body. She closed her eyes and felt how her body trembled heavily.

"You feel so good…" Clara moaned while her lips trailed over Marina's neck.

Clara's tongue slid down towards her breasts and set her skin on fire. She removed her hands from Clara's body and grabbed the header behind her. Every inch of her body tensed while Clara's fingers moved in and out of her, her tongue licking her sensitive skin. In a way that drove Marina insane.

She completely surrendered herself to Clara, and got intoxicated by her passion. She seemed to know exactly where to touch her, how to move and when to kiss her. Almost as if she had designed her body. In no time she balanced on the edge and groaned in anticipation.

Clara sealed their lips together and Marina didn't know whether to come or to cry. How was it possible to be pleased in such a mind blowing and yet intimate way?

Clara pressed her fingers deep inside her, before Marina erupted into an intense orgasm.

After she had returned the favor to Clara, they were riding out the aftershocks together. Holding eachother close, their hearts racing synchronously.

Marina traced over Clara's jaw line with her fingertips and gazed at her swollen lips.

"That was..." Marina whispered.

"Amazing!" Clara quickly finished her sentence.

Marina chuckled and pecked her lips.

They were not saying anything, but just stared in eachothers eyes for a long while. As if they were communicating through some secret language. One that only involved gazes and touches.

"I can lay here all week with you..." Marina softly said and faced Clara dreamy.

Although her happiness was escalating, she felt something else creeping at the edges of her heart. Clara must have sensed something was wrong, because her expression turned slightly concerned.

"What's wrong, love?" she whispered and softly caressed Marina's flushed cheek.

Marina swallowed and closed her eyes for a second. She realized that being in love didn't equate being out of pain.

"I don't want you to leave.." she confessed and faced her gloomily.

Clara's expression changed, becoming even softer, even more tender.

"Marina, listen to me... It's only two more weeks. We can do this!" she said persuasively."And after that we'll be together.."

Marina inhaled deeply and pulled Clara back into her arms. She felt how her body washed over by a calmness only Clara could provide her with. And the way she pronounced "we" caused goose bumps all over her body.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Clara woke up and instantly reached out for Marina, but her hands only found empty sheets. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. She noticed it was only 08.00 am and wondered what had made Marina woke up this early.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Marina softly said while she entered the room.

Clara brushed the sleep out of her eyes and opened her arms.

"Come here..." she playfully ordered.

Marina smirked and climbed willingly onto the bed. She gently lay down besides Clara and pulled her into her arms. She enjoyed her hot body against her own. Clara rested her head on Marina's chest and her body immediately shivered by their contact.

"I missed you.." Clara whispered almost inaudible.

Marina felt how her lips curled up while she brushed through Clara's hair. They remained silent for a moment as Clara focused on the pounding of Marina's heart. How she loved that sound. She cherished those moments and the soothing effect by hearing its rhythm.

"Vanessa just called.." Marina suddenly whispered before she added "I'm dying to know what causes her good mood!"

Clara hesitated what to say since she'd made a promise to Flavinha. But Marina could read her so easily that she didn't even tried to hold it from her.

"I think it's because of Flavinha.." she softly said and lifted her head.

Marina faced her both startled as confused.

"Flavinha? What do you mean?" she asked unsure.

Clara glanced at the sheets for a second and gathered her thoughts. She wasn't completely sure about it, but it would explain Vanessa's sudden change of heart.

"I think there's something going on between the two of them.."

Marina turned even more confused and lifted her eyebrow. She grabbed her own chin while she processed what Clara just told her.

"What makes you say that? Flavinha isn't into women?" she said both stating as questioning.

Clara heard the confusion in her voice and realized she needed to tell her.

"Yes, Marina.. She is.."

Marina's jaw dropped and her eyes turned shocked when Clara added "And she's in love with Vanessa.."

She couldn't respond in words, so instead Marina let out a shriek of surprise. Her widened eyes faced Clara's as her lips slowly curled up.

"Are you sure?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I'm sure... She told me.."

Marina felt completely overwhelmed by this news and instantly recalled if she'd missed the signs. Ofcourse she had noticed how at ease Flavinha was towards her orientation, but it never crossed her mind that she could be into women aswell. Not even when she found her and Vanessa together at the studio right before she left to Amsterdam.

"Wow... I didn't see that coming.." Marina confessed while she faced Clara still surprised. "Are you sure they are involved?"

Clara shook her head.

"No.. But it would explain a lot..."

Marina frowned and sat up straight.

"Yes, I guess you're right.." she whispered and tried to picture the two of them together.

She sighed when she suddenly realized that she had noticed some signs. Although she thought she misinterpreted them at that time. She still felt guilty about it and had buried the occasion.

"I should have known..." she whispered while Clara faced her closely. "I thought she was into you... And I confronted her with that..."

Now it was Clara's turn to startle as she faced her in shock.

"You what?!" she cried out.

Marina couldn't stop her lips from curling up while she explained what happened.

"She seemed more interested in you than before, and I noticed your interactions together.. I'm not proud of it, but I felt slightly jealous..."

She noticed how Clara's eyes turned from shocked to amused.

"Slightly?" Clara teased and playfully hit her arm.

"God, Clarinha... You want me to confess that I was so jealous that I totally embarrassed my dear friend? You should have seen her face.."

Clara couldn't stop herself from laughing. Not because of Flavinha, but due to Marina's jealousy. She loved to see her like that, it gave her the confirmation that she really cared for her. She wasn't used to that, because before Marina, Cadu never showed his jealousy. And that made her insecure.

"You like to see me jealous, you little bandit?" Marina smirked playfully and started to tickle Clara's sides.

She rolled herself on top off Clara and pressed her body close, so Clara couldn't escape from her. She cried out loud by Marina's movements and twisted under her.

"Stop it, please!" she laughed out of breath while she surrendered herself. "Yes, I love to see you like that!"

Marina pulled back her hands and lay one of them down on Clara's heaving chest. Her face covered by a huge smile, her eyes intensely. She slightly leaned down, their lips inches apart.

"I love to see you like this..." she whispered and noticed how Clara's breath became shallow.

She gently tucked Clara's hair behind her ear and closed the space between them.


	37. A new adventure part 18

I hope you'll enjoy today's chapter.

Unfortunately it's Clara's last day in Amsterdam. But they make the most out of it… ;)

And thank you Moni, Noelle and Lisa :)

Have a nice day!

XO

**Chapter 37 "A new adventure… part 18"**

Clara glanced at the clock and felt the clutch in her stomach tighten. In seven hours she needed to return to Rio, and it broke her heart. She didn't want to leave.. She had loved every second of their time together and couldn't imagine it was almost over.

She inhaled deeply and tried to pull herself together. They wouldn't be separated for long, just for two more weeks. But she instantly knew how hard those weeks would be and she wouldn't be able to find comfort in Marina's arms.

She was so busy packing her suitcase, that it took a few seconds before she noticed that Marina was standing naked in front of her. When she caught a glimpse of her bare breasts, the shirt in her hand fell on the floor. She couldn't help but to stare mesmerized at Marina, her lips slightly parted. Clara's eyes followed the curves of Marina's body and her heart started to pound against her chest.

Marina smirked playfully and bit her lip. She brushed through her hair and gazed at her intensely.

"Do you want to join me in bath?" she teased.

Before she had finished her sentence, Clara already unzipped her pants. Marina giggled by her action and lifted her eyebrow.

"I guess that's a yes?" she teased again and Clara felt how her cheeks turned warm.

The sight of Marina's naked body made her lose all senses. Almost as if she was drawn towards her. She couldn't control herself, not even if she wanted. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they quickly pulled the top over her head.

Marina seductively turned around and walked into the bathroom. Clara inhaled deeply while she opened her bra en kept her eyes closed a moment more. How was she suppose to manage two weeks without her? The longing only seemed to increase and she needed her around.

Marina breathlessly stared at her when she entered the bathroom. Her head was slightly above the foam which covered the rest of her body. Clara had tied up her hair, revealing her neck. The air immediately became heavy between them.

"You're breathtaking…" Marina whispered, unable to avert her gaze from Clara's bare body.

Clara glanced at the floor for a moment, before she stepped into the bathtub aswell. Marina sat up slightly to give her the space she needed. Clara lowered her body into the water and closed her eyes by the sensation of the hot water against her skin. She pressed herself backwards between Marina's legs, before Marina wrapped them around her waist and pulled her close. They shivered synchronously.

She relaxed her body against Marina's and her thoughts immediately went back to yesterday. She had noticed how overwhelmed Marina was by her sudden question to move in together. She'd never seen her emotions so clearly. Before she had spoken the words out loud, her eyes already gave Clara all the answers she needed. She felt a sudden rush of excitement by the prospect of sharing their futures together. She really needed Marina in her life. Not just the idea of her, that wasn't enough anymore. It wasn't enough that she was living in Santa Theresa, thinking for her. Longing for her. She needed the reality of her. Her body, her presence.

She brushed her fingers over the birthmarks on Marina's skin and noticed how the tiny dark hairs on her arm stood up straight. She closed her eyes when Marina kissed the back of her neck. She couldn't imagine a better way to share their last day together, than laying in bath in Marina's arms. Their nakedness made her feel even more connected. It hit her how safe she felt in the comfort and warmth of her arms.

Marina stared at Clara's fingers caressing her skin, leaving a trail of fire. She exhaled against her neck before she cleared her throat.

"You've changed the color of your nails.." she whispered.

Clara's lips curled up by her attention.

"Yes... I thought it was appropriate to the occasion.." she softly said and remained silent for a moment.

"My nails represent my mood, well most of the time.. Red is the color of passion to me.. And I never felt more passionate before..."

She turned her head and Marina noticed how her eyes showed her the meaning of the word. Clara raised her hand backwards and lay it down on the back of Marina's neck.

"I love you..." Clara whispered.

Marina lost her ability to talk by Clara's intense gaze, as her lips formed the words "I love you too.."

Clara pulled her in for an overwhelming kiss. Marina moaned into her due to the intensity and pulled her closer. Clara's free hand caressed her thigh, causing a shiver down her spine. Marina's hands traveled to her front and cupped her breasts, massaging it tenderly. They breathlessly parted and faced eachother with darkened eyes.

"Love me…" Clara softly said with a raspy voice.

Marina's eyes began to sparkle and Clara noticed her sudden excitement. She pressed her lips on Clara's once more, before she slightly pulled away.

"Come with me…" she whispered.

Marina gently grabbed her hand and leaded her towards the bed. She crawled onto it and raised her hand, while she looked straight into Clara's eyes. The hunger she felt was undeniable, as Clara climbed onto the bed aswell. She lay down close to Marina and pecked her lips.

"Turn around for me, please..." Marina gently ordered.

Clara watched her surprised and lifted her eyebrow.

"What are you up to, my love?" she teased while she turned her back towards Marina.

Marina giggled and trailed her fingers down Clara's side.

"Not like that …"

Clara turned her head and faced her confused. Marina smirked by her expression and brushed a hair behind Clara's ear. She felt butterflies in her stomach because she knew Clara never experienced this position before. And she wanted to show her everything.

Marina pointed towards her feet while Clara realized what she meant.

"Like that…" Marina whispered and bit her lip.

She noticed how Clara slightly blushed and stared at her, before she turned her body the way she had ordered. Clara gasped for air when Marina opened her legs and pressed her lips on her sex. She barely could hold herself from collapsing, due to the sensation it caused inside her body. She had read about this position, but couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling right now. She moaned loudly and tilted her head.

"God Marina!"

Without wasting anymore time, Clara leaned in and trailed her tongue down Marina's thighs. She pressed her legs wide open and teasingly circled her tongue around Marina's clit. Marina lost her ability to breathe when Clara's fingers slipped into her. Her walls immediately clamped around her fingers.

Clara had to gather all her strength to keep moving her fingers inside Marina, because she was completely overwhelmed by the pulsing of her own sex. Marina's tongue drove her insane and their bodies shuddered heavily.

Clara groaned loudly when Marina pressed her fingers inside her aswell, while her tongue trailed down her thighs. Marina's hand on her but pressed her closer and she heard her moaning loudly between her legs. It turned her on even more as she pressed her fingers deeper inside Marina. Her tongue brushing her clit in a way she knew Marina loved. Her walls closed around her fingers and the wetness increased.

"Clara…!" Marina cried out and slightly curled her fingers inside her.

Clara arched her back and felt how every muscle in her body tightened. She was close and bit her lip to hold on to this feeling a moment longer. But when Marina's mouth sucked at her clit she lost all sense of time and space.


	38. A new adventure part 19

It's time to say goodbye again… :(

But hopefully for the last time. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyway.

Have a great weekend and I hope to update on Monday!

XOXO

**Chapter 38 "A new adventure… part 19"**

Marina squeezed her own hands together and closed her eyes. Why did she keep saying goodbye to Clara? She couldn't handle it anymore, it tore her apart. It seemed so unfair that after their amazing time together, they had to let eachother go once more. Why did all good things come to an end? But she tried to hold on to the feeling that it also meant a new beginning for the two of them.

Clara noticed her tension and wrapped her arm around Marina's waist. Marina instantly rested her head on her shoulder and inhaled deeply. Clara pressed her lips in Marina's hair and glanced at her sad face. Her heart skipped a beat by seeing her like that and she wished she could make her smile again. Her beautiful smile which she wore instantly the past few days. She couldn't recall seeing her that happy before and it had melted her heart.

Marina wanted to say something, anything.. But she was afraid her voice wouldn't help her. So instead she remained silent and stared at the people in the departure hall. She was glad that Clara held her close, because she didn't dare to pick her hand. She wanted to hide her sadness and her sweaty, shaky hands would uncover her.

"We're here…" Clara whispered and stopped walking.

Marina gazed at the check-in desk and felt her muscles tightened. Clara gently grabbed her arm and forced her to look at her.

"It's only for two weeks, my love…" Clara said invigorated, but her eyes couldn't hide her own pain.

"I know…" Marina whispered, and the sadness in her voice almost broke Clara's heart.

Marina swallowed and tried to hold back the tears which were welling up. She pulled Clara in for a hug, because she didn't know what to say to make the situation any better. Her mind desperately begged her to pull herself together, but her body felt numb. They held eachother for a long time.

Clara pulled slightly back and tried to search eye contact, but Marina gazed at the floor. Clara lifted her head with her hand and Marina finally looked up with red and swollen eyes. She shrinked by her expression.

"It just feels like a part of me is about to leave.." Marina whispered almost inaudible.

Clara moved closer to Marina and looked into her eyes with an understanding that made Marina's heart stop.

"I know, Marina… But I'm always with you.. Please, remember that.."

Clara looked intensely in her eyes and her body shivered. She raised her hand and softly caressed Clara's pale cheek. She noticed how she was fighting her tears aswell. She tried to swallow away the lump in her throat and forced her lips to curl up.

"I love you… So much…"

Clara closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. Her lips formed a soft smile.

"I love you too, Marina.." she whispered and cupped her face between her hands.

"We'll be together soon, my love.." Clara continued, before she pulled Marina in for a kiss.

The kiss started out slow, but soon grew in passion. They wrapped their arms around eachother, desperately trying to hold on to the feeling. Clara moaned softly and pressed her body close. Marina deepened the kiss once more, before she breathlessly parted their lips. Her gaze intense and full of love.

"I'll miss you…" Marina whispered.

Clara pressed her lips on Marina's again while she trailed her fingers down her jaw.

"I'll miss you too…"

They stared into eachothers eyes, silently comforting eachother, before Clara turned around and walked away. She tried not to take a deep breath from the emotions that hit her. But she couldn't help it and a shot of pain went straight through her heart.

When Marina entered her apartment she felt how exhausted she was. The emotions drained all the energy out of her body and she leaned on the table. Her eyes instantly noticed a red envelop with her name on it. It was carefully placed against the vase with the white rose in it she got from Clara. Her heart started pounding when she opened it. She lifted her eyebrow when she found more envelops in it. They were all numbered and she stared at them curiously, before she opened the letter.

_My love,_

_By the time you're reading this, I'm on my way back to Rio. Although it breaks my heart, the prospect that we'll meet again in two weeks makes it slightly better. I can't even begin to describe how much the past days meant to me. How much they've helped me with my personal development, and how they erased my last fears. _

_I need you to know how much I love you, Marina. You're the most wonderful, illuminating, supportive and passionate person I've ever met. And I never been more sure about something in my life, than I'm about you.. I can't wait to spent our futures together._

_You've opened up to me the past weeks and I want you to know all about me aswell. You've told me you wanted to see the world through my eyes, and so you will. I've written 13 letters, but promise me you open them one by one. You can read one every night until you return.._

_The letters will explain how I fell in love with you, and how you've made me feel. I loved you since the first time we've met. But there were so many times I fell in love with you all over again. You'll see… I need you to know how these moments changed my life in the best possible way._

_I love you, always, and I miss you.._

_Clara_

Marina exhaled loudly while the tears streamed down her face. Clara's words went straight into her heart and her head started to spin. She sat down and held the letter against her chest. Her body washed over with love and admiration. She couldn't believe that Clara took the time to write her all of these letters and she was dying to explore the world through her eyes. She opened the first envelop and breathlessly started to read.

_My love,_

_As I mentioned before, I fell in love with you the first time I lay my eyes on you. Although I had no idea what my feelings meant at that time, they took me completely off guard. I'll try to explain how I experienced that evening (one of the best in my life)._

_I will never forget that moment.. Cadu and I went to your exhibition and I admired your work. As I glanced around, I noticed you in the corner of my eyes. It seemed like I was drawn towards your gaze. The intensity in your eyes completely overwhelmed me and I couldn't look away. I remember that I thought you could see right through me, straight into my soul. I couldn't help but to smile and got enchanted by your eyes, your beauty and my God… That dress… _

_My body froze and I couldn't breathe. My hands started to tremble and every inch of my body tingled. I didn't know what had gotten over me! I couldn't avert my gaze, not even if I tried. But honestly, I didn't want to look away. I wanted to look at you all night.._

_You should have felt how my heart raced against my chest when you walked towards me.. I breathlessly stared at you, while your eyes never lost mine. Everything around us faded away and I had no idea why. I'd never experienced such sensations inside my body before!_

_And then you started to talk, but I lost all ability to express myself. Even your voice intoxicated me.. I never felt more silly, so out of balance. Your charm and beauty effected me in ways I never knew existed. I got completely intimidated by you. _

_I couldn't believe that you found me beautiful, but your eyes told me how much you meant it. And I got even more overwhelmed. I started to babble, unable to express myself. I didn't even knew why I was that nervous around you! I was so confused and excited at the same time. It drove me crazy!_

_I had no clue that this night would change the rest of my life. Ever since that day I longed for your presence, I needed to be around you. And it scared me more then you will ever know. Why did you affect me so much? What happened to my body when I was around you? Why did it felt like I was drawn towards you, like a magnet?_


	39. A new adventure part 20

I hope you're having a great weekend :)

Thanks for the reviews and sweet words! Absolutely love it! :)

Enjoy today's chapter.

XO

**Chapter 39 "A new adventure... part 20"**

Clara had managed to sleep for a few hours during the flight back to Rio. And the hours she was awake, she spent thinking about Marina. She couldn't recall ever feeling more at ease than during the past few days. Marina's presence seemed equivalent for her happiness. And their time together gave her all the confirmation she needed. She definitely made the right choice and all her last fears had disappeared. Marina completed her life in every possible way and she realized that she loved every single thing about her.

Helena broke her out of her thoughts.

"I've seen Cadu yesterday.. He looks devastated, Clara.." Helena softly said while she gazed at the traffic in front of her. "I feel bad for him.."

Clara glanced at her sister and noticed her serious expression. She swallowed and picked at her shirt. Her mood instantly switched and the weight on her shoulders returned.

"I know... But do you think this is easy for me?" she softly said.

Helena glanced at her for a moment as her eyes turned apologizing.

"No, no, ofcourse not! Sorry Clara, I didn't mean to say it that harsh.. But it's just..."

Helena stopped talking and seemed to gather her thoughts.

"But what, Helena?" Clara asked, her eyes questioning.

Helena cleared her throat and faced her for a moment, before she squeezed her hands onto the wheel.

"Are you absolutely sure that you've made the right choice?"

Clara noticed the worry in her voice. A worry that had finally left her mind and heart completely.

"Yes! 100% sure!" Clara cried out without any hesitation. "I've never been more sure about anything!"

Helena's lips slightly curled up and she loosened her grip around the wheel. Relief seemed to wash over her features. Clara felt how her heart melted by the realization that her sister had her best interest at heart. She would support her, no matter how hard it would be.

"Oke, that's all I wanted to hear.." she softly said and blinked her eye towards Clara. "Now tell me, how was it?"

Clara felt a sudden rush of excitement when she started to tell her about the past days.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Marina just finished shooting the models at the canals and was surprised how exited she felt. She managed to repair her heavy heart a little. Maaike had invited her to celebrate at a terrace, and so she found herself enjoying the weather with a glass of wine in her hand.

"So, how was your weekend?" Maaike smirked while she watched Marina with sparkling eyes.

Marina noticed that the shy yet seductive gaze had disappeared in Maaike's eyes ever since she met Clara. And it somehow relieved her.

"It was... Absolutely amazing!" Marina cried out, unable to hide her excitement.

They both burst into laughs as Maaike raised her glass.

"To you and Clara!"

Marina watched her surprised by her gesture, before she raised her glass aswell.

"I definitely cheer for that!" she giggled and took a nip of her wine.

"She's breathtaking..." Maaike confessed and added "I'm so happy for you.."

Marina noticed the sincerity in her eyes and faced her warmly.

"Thank you for saying that... It means a lot to me.." she whispered.

Maaike's eyes turned shy for a second, before a soft smile took over her face.

"You don't have to thank me, Marina. I need to thank you.."

Marina lifted her eyebrow, her eyes confused.

"For understanding.." Maaike explained. "We only know eachother for two weeks, but I already consider you a dear friend.. And I realize I jeopardized our friendship.."

Maaike faced the table for a moment as her hands circled over her glass.

"But thank you for not letting that happen.." she softly added.

Marina leaned towards her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Ofcourse not! I love our friendship! So please, quit apologizing.."

Marina had longed all day for this moment as she settled herself on the couch in her apartment. She wrapped the blanket around her body and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed a familiar scent. She pressed her nose against the blanket and inhaled deeply, before she closed her eyes. Clara's scent was still present and she pushed the blanket against her chest. Almost as if she could feel her presence.

She wondered if Clara was already asleep and barely could hold herself from calling her again. She grabbed the envelop and felt the butterflies in her stomach. Clara somehow managed to enlighten her day by the prospect of her letters. And she couldn't wait to read about her experiences. She loved to see things from her point of view.

_My love,_

_The second time I got completely intimidated by your presence was the day after your exhibition. I was so worried for you, although we only met once. But you made quite an impression on me as you know.. I needed to know if you were oke, so I came over by your invitation. _

_I knocked on the door and you immediately looked at me. My God, Marina... That smile... It blew me away! My knees started to shake, it was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. Although I felt like I was intruding, you instantly made me feel welcome. And you were so nice to Ivan.. But I completely forgot his presence when I sat down next to you on the bed. I got lost in your eyes for a few seconds, before I needed to look away. I couldn't handle the intensity in your eyes, and the sensation it caused inside my body. _

_It confused me, because I wanted to look, but I just didn't dare. And when you leaned in and touched my chin, I almost panicked! My body froze and I was afraid to move. Your fingers left a tingling sensation on my skin, and it seemed like the air was charged. You told me that the sunlight made my face even more beautiful, and I somehow felt the truth of your words. Although I didn't see it that way. Your way of facing the world intrigued me and I noticed how I wanted to know more. I wanted to know all about you. I remember closing my eyes and trying to make sense of my own feelings. _

_Your eyes watched me so full of admiration that my emotions went all over the room. I couldn't believe what I saw in them, because I didn't consider myself as a special person. I didn't even think I was beautiful, but your eyes showed me the opposite. And it completely overwhelmed me! _

_And the way you played with your hair... God, Marina! I almost lost it! My body was on fire and I didn't know what was happening to me. I remember how I exhaled loudly and couldn't stop staring at you. But I couldn't breathe either! I touched my neck and felt how even my skin was on fire. I thought I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.. And when you asked me if I was feeling hot, my mind and body fought internally. My head shook yes, while my mind formed the words no. God, I lost all control! I started rattling about the weather.. I never felt more embarrassed!_

_When I look back at it, I can't understand how I could have possibly been that ignorant. I just wouldn't allow myself to handle what I was feeling. I tried to bury it away, like it didn't actually happened. But around you I couldn't keep up my denial. My body simply didn't let me.._

_And when you undressed yourself in front of me in your bathroom... I can't describe what went through me when I saw your naked body. You were like a goddess.. The lightening made you even more beautiful. I averted my gaze as soon as possible. I didn't know where to look, but I wanted to watch you so badly! I wrapped my hands together in a desperate attempt to control myself. And I remember that I couldn't help but to laugh out of nervousness, because of the situation I found myself in. _

_I held my breath when you stepped into the bathtub, avoiding your gaze. I sat down in front of you, answering your questions without ever looking at you. I just couldn't, I was afraid what I would find in your eyes. _

_And the first time I gathered my strength to look at you, I got overwhelmed by your intense gaze again. I immediately felt the urge to look away, and bit my lip. I just couldn't believe what I saw in front of me, you were so unbelievably stunning. The way you wrapped your hair together, your bare skin.. But most of all your perfect features. Your eyes and mouth were engraved in my memory._

_And when you asked me to pose for you I felt startled and shy. I laughed at the idea, because it wasn't something I would normally do. I was anything but a model! But you kept insisting on it, and I realized that I didn't want to say no.. It sounded exciting, and it gave me a chance to see you again. We made a deal for Sunday and I could bring my family. I don't know why I accepted your invitation, but I guess I just couldn't let a chance pass by to see you again. _

_And what confused me the most that day, was when you told me that I was the one who deserved special attention. From all the people that attempted at the party. I thought you were kidding, because there were so many important people. But the way you looked at me told me that you were being serious. And when you added that none of those people were more important for your heart than I was, I couldn't move for a second. My body froze and I inhaled deeply, while I stared at you. I had absolutely no idea how to react, so I walked away. Completely confused and overwhelmed. _

_Why was I that important to you? I just didn't understand. You made me feel things I didn't even know existed! And I was so out of balance, that I snapped at Ivan on our way back. My poor little boy... But his mother felt something growing inside of her, that seemed unstoppable. Although she desperately tried to fight it._

Marina inhaled deeply and felt how her heart raced against her chest. She had known that she effected Clara, she had noticed her nervousness that day, but not like this! And the way she described what she was feeling at that time.. She confused Clara in a way she didn't hold herself for possible.

But Clara confused her aswell. She remembered her own emotions that day and how she had to control herself not to scare her off. She instantly knew that Clara was the one for her, but she seemed so out of reach. She wanted to show her so desperately how special she was. Her self-imagine was out of perspective, and she wanted to change that. Clara needed to realize how special she was and that she was capable of so much more. She made it her purpose to make her believe that for herself.


	40. A new adventure part 21

Unfortunately the weekend is already over, but I hope you all had a great time!

Thank you for your nice words :)

Have fun with today's chapter!

XO

**Chapter 40 "A new adventure... part 21"**

Cadu opened the door and his eyes widened for a second. He sighed and took a step back.

"Hi, Clara.." he said in a flat tone.

Clara noticed his tension and nodded her head.

"Hi, Cadu.."

She hesitated for a moment before she walked inside. She glanced around and spotted the changes in their house. He removed some of their pictures and she could tell that he hadn't cleaned in a while. The dresser was filled with dishes and she closed her eyes. This was all her fault.. He couldn't take care of himself. She felt a headache welling up and gently touched her temples.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Cadu said slightly provoking.

Clara turned around and faced him while she forced a smile on her lips. She decided not to answer right away and just shook her head.

Cadu laughed cynically and lifted his weight between his legs. She could tell how hard he tried to fight the urge to yell at her.

"You can spare me the details.." he snapped, his voice filled with irony.

She realized that he turned his sadness into anger, and projected it towards her. So she decided to let it go, instead of making it worse. She hoped that he eventually would come around, and shifted her gaze towards the floor. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Your lawyer contacted mine and they are settling the paperwork.." Cadu suddenly whispered, turning his head to the side, avoiding her gaze. "So you and your precious Marina can be together soon.."

Clara felt how her heart skipped a beat by his expression. His hatred towards Marina scared her and she wanted to clear the air between them.

"Cadu, we need to talk about this.." she said in a demanding tone and took a step towards him.

He lifted his eyebrow, his eyes confused.

"I thought we already did, Clara! There's nothing more to say!"

Clara shook her head and looked straight into his eyes.

"No, Cadu. We need to solve this once and for all. I know I've hurt you and I completely understand your anger towards me.." she said persuasively, her eyes showing him the truth of her words.

"But I still care for you.. And we need to settle this the right way for our son.. You hate me right now, but I hope that someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I never intended to cause you any pain... But there was no other way..."

Clara noticed the tears in Cadu's eyes and she wanted to hold him in her arms. To comfort him and to tell him that things would turn out fine for him. But she instantly knew he wouldn't allow her, due to his pride.

"I'm still so angry, Clara..." he whispered almost inaudible while he curved his shoulders.

Clara's heart skipped a few beats and she felt her own eyes tearing up aswell. It hurt her to see him in pain, because she still cared for him. He would always be the man who enriched her life with their son.

"I understand..." she softly said and quickly wiped away a tear.

"I will cooperate the best way I can..." he surrendered, before he added "But don't expect anything more from me.. I'm not able to have a proper conversation with you right now. I can't see past the fact that you betrayed me.."

He lost his battle against his tears as they streamed down his face. He didn't bother to hide them and faced her upset.

"But I hope that someday I will be able to forgive you... For Ivan's sake.."

He frowned before he pointed out "He is the only reason why I'm cooperating.."

Clara inhaled deeply and thanked him silently for his involvement. She noticed how he got her message as his eyes softened a bit.

"When do you want to tell him?"

Clara startled by his question, although she knew the conversation inevitably needed to find place. She just didn't expect him to start about it.

"Tomorrow?" she asked unsure.

He nodded his head and faced her with a sad expression. She'd never seen him more pale and vulnerable before.

"So, we're really doing this?"

Clara shrinked by the tone of his voice.

"Yes, we are.." she whispered and couldn't help herself from crying.

Xxxxxxxxx

Marina placed the white rose at the side of the bathtub, and closed her eyes when she stepped into the water. She sat down while her body got enclosed by the warmness and she instantly relaxed.

She tried to forget the awful day she went through. The shoot had been postponed due to the rain and she didn't know what to do with herself. Without any distractions, her mind couldn't stop thinking about Clara. She missed her so much and she felt lonely. She realized that the hardest part of saying goodbye, was that she had to do it again every single day.

She wandered around the city and usually she avoided the touristy places. But today she was drawn towards the large crowds of people, trying to absorb their energy. She needed to be surrounded by them. Although they were strangers, she just didn't want to be alone.

She inhaled deeply and felt how her heart started to race when she opened Clara's letter.

_Love,_

_It's been three days since I've left… I will be missing you without a doubt. But it also means I will see you in ten days! I can't wait for that day…_

_I will continue my experiences after I found out that you were into women. Somebody told me at the nail studio and I was completely astounded. But deep inside me I also felt curiosity. And yet again my feelings scared the hell out of me. They showed me an article about you at the studio, and I couldn't stop gazing at your picture. _

_On my way back home I found myself at a bookstore, buying the magazine. I didn't know why, but I needed to have a copy for myself. It gave me the ability to watch you whenever I wanted. The picture in my mind just wasn't enough. _

_God, Marina... I thought about you all the time and it drove me crazy! My body flushed and I couldn't stop it. I was completely intoxicated by you, but I still didn't understand why my body seemed to long for you._

_Since that new knowledge, I questioned myself millions of times if you could have feelings for me. It scared me, but also exited me. I couldn't imagine that I interested you, because I considered myself a regular, domesticated woman. And you were so... Sophisticated.. And beautiful. I admired you so much and my curiosity towards you overwhelmed me._

_I remember laying onto bed and I couldn't stop staring at your picture. My body tingled and my heart raced against my chest. I realized that my feelings went so much deeper than I held possible. Almost like I was attracted to you. Staring at your picture somehow felt like I was cheating on Cadu. But even then it didn't cross my mind that I was falling head over heels in love with you. I only knew that you made me feel special and I needed to be around you. _

_And then we went swimming in your pool... I was so nervous that day! I confessed to you that I felt confused at times. And you told me that I needed to see myself for who I really was. You wanted to show me my longings and desires by photographing me. I stared at your beautiful face and got terrified by all the mixed feelings in my mind. And yet again I noticed my curiosity... Not about the shoot, but about you..._

_When I recall the shoot later that day, it still takes my breath away. I felt so incredibly special and beautiful. All because of you... My body trembled from the inside the entire shoot. It was one of the happiest days in my life. When we lay down on the floor after the shoot, we closed our hands together. I remember that I wanted to hold it forever, just like the euphoric feeling that took over my body. _

_A rush of emotions went through my body when I came home, and I ecstatically danced around my bedroom. My heart almost burst out of joy and happiness. I couldn't stop laughing while the butterflies danced just as hard in my stomach. And yet again I got completely overwhelmed by the way you made me feel and I didn't want to lose that feeling... Ever again._

_After that day I couldn't deal with my feelings anymore, so I opened up to my sister. I explained what was happening to me and she was so understanding. She instantly saw right through me and the way you affected me. I confessed that your attention flattered me and that you made me feel good about myself. _

_I remember that I startled when she mentioned "being in love with a woman". I immediately denied that, because I had no idea what it was that I felt. But I realized that you looked at me in a different way. Not like a man longing for a woman, nor a woman longing for a man. It was a different kind of look... Some kind I'd never seen before. One that brought me completely out of balance._

_My sister told me to solve my problems by telling you that I wasn't interested in you. But I couldn't do that.. And when she asked me if I was afraid to tell you that, I suddenly realized what scared me even more. Because the truth was that I was afraid I would tell you that I was interested in you._


	41. A new adventure part 22

Thank you so much for your reviews! And greetings back to you in Argentina :)

Today there won't be a letter… But there will be some movement in Clara's search for her happiness.

I promise you another letter tomorrow :)

I hope you'll like it and enjoy your day.

XO

**Chapter 41 "A new adventure... part 22"**

"Clarinha…" Marina whispered while she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for calling you this late, but I needed to hear your voice…"

Clara felt how her lips curled up and a sudden rush of warmth flushed through her body.

"Hi, love… You can always call me.." she said warmly.

She brushed the sleep out of her eyes and pushed herself slightly up.

"Are you oke?"

" Yes, I'm fine… I just finished reading your third letter.." Marina said on a soft tone.

"I remember that day so clearly, Clarinha.. I wanted to give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, so you would realize how special you were to me.."

Clara noticed the emotion in Marina's voice and inhaled deeply.

"I know, my love.." she whispered.

Marina remained silent for a moment, before she continued.

"You were the one for me. No matter what would happen, there was never going to be anyone but you. So all I could do was hoping and waiting for you to come around, and feel the same way about me.."

Clara's heart skipped a beat by hearing her say these words.

"It took me a while, but you've opened my eyes…" she said both warmly as playfully.

Marina sighed and pushed the phone closer against her ear. Why couldn't they be together right now? She wanted to drown in Clara's beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, thank God for that… And thank you so much for sharing your memories with me, Clarinha.. It means the world to me.."

"You don't have to thank me, love.. And from now on we're going to write our own story together!" Clara said, unable to hide her excitement.

A smile took over Marina's face. It hit her how Clara always managed to enlighten her mood, no matter how bad she felt.

"I can't wait for that to happen…" she said dreamily.

A silence took over them for a moment, as they both pictured their futures together.

"We're going to tell Ivan tomorrow that we're having a divorce…" Clara suddenly whispered.

Marina startled and gasped for air. She pressed her hand against her forehead and felt how her muscles tightened.

"God…" she sighed and closed her eyes. "Are you oke?"

"I don't want to hurt him, Marina.. But I know it's going to happen.."

Marina noticed the sadness in Clara's voice and tried to find words to comfort her. She instantly cursed the fact that she wasn't able to be with her. To touch her.. She hated their reality and the fact that it would last for more than a week.

"I know how hard this is on you, love… But you can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love.."

Clara nodded her head and embraced her body with her free hand.

"You're right, Marina.. But it just kills me to see my little boy in pain.."

Clara could hear Marina's heavy breaths, before she added "I wish I could hold you right now.."

Xxxxxxxx

"Mom!" Ivan cried out enthusiastically as he opened the door.

He immediately wrapped his little arms around Clara's waist and held her close. She pressed her lips on his hair and the clutch in her stomach tightened by the prospect of what was about to happen. She hadn't slept all night as she kept visualizing how he would react. She didn't want to affect his innocence, but instantly knew that it was inevitably the case.

"Hi, darling…" she whispered and slightly pulled back to face him.

"I've missed you!"

Ivan turned his head towards his father and Clara noticed his questioning eyes when he faced her again.

"How was it?" he whispered so his father wouldn't hear.

Clara's heart melted by his perceptiveness and caressed his cheek. She blinked her eyes towards him while her lips formed the word "Fantastic.."

Ivan's eyes sparkled as a huge smile took over his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

Cadu sat down in front of them and wrapped his hands together, while his knuckles turned white. The dark circles around his eyes revealed that he hadn't slept either.

Clara inhaled deeply and looked straight into Cadu's eyes. He nodded his head, before she cleared her throat. She took Ivan's hand in her own and he faced her questioning. As if he sensed that something was wrong.

"Ivan… Your father and I need to tell you something…"

She barely recognized her own trembling voice and lowered her head for a second, trying to hide her nervousness.

Ivan remained silent and switched his gaze between his parents. He softly squeezed in Clara's hand.

"You know we love you, right?" she asked while she looked into his worrying eyes.

"Yes, mom.." he whispered before he added "But what's wrong? You're scaring me.."

She felt her tears burning in her eyes, but she set her jaw and hold them back.

"You know that your dad and I had some issues… Which is why I stayed at your aunts.."

Ivan nodded his head, his eyes still questioning.

"Well… We found out that we couldn't solve these issues between us…" she whispered and glanced at Cadu.

His body was completely frozen and she instantly realized that she couldn't count on him to back her up. He simply seemed unable to speak.

Ivan's expression changed, becoming even more confused and upset.

"Sometimes a marriage doesn't work out the way you've planned… And people grow apart.."

She gasped for air, barely able to speak, while Ivan's shocked gaze never lost hers.

"Your father and I decided that it's best for us…"

She stopped talking for a moment as she tried to control her breath.

"We decided to split up…"

Ivan couldn't respond in words while the emotions took over his face. Instead he wrapped his arms around his mother and cried uncontrollably. His little body trembled against hers, his hands clamping her top.

Clara's heart broke and she couldn't speak another word. She held him gently and startled when she felt Cadu's arms around them aswell. They cried for a long while, silently comforting eachother.

Cadu suddenly pulled back and returned to his seat. Clara faced Ivan and wiped away his tears. She felt devastated from the inside, but tried to reveal it on the outside as she continued to explain the situation.

"Nobody will ever replace your father… Or me… We will always be your parents and we love you.. Don't forget that, my love! That will never change!"

Ivan stared at her, visibly still upset. But she also noticed some kind of rezignation in his eyes. Or was it acceptance? He seemed to gather his thoughts and picked at his shirt.

"Will I be able to see the both of you?" he asked unsure.

Before Clara could reply, Cadu said "Ofcourse you can, son!"

Ivan glanced at his father before he faced the floor again.

"Does this mean you won't fight anymore?" he whispered.

Clara exhaled loudly and felt a fresh tear streaming down her face. Cadu's eyes turned even more sad by hearing his sons words and his body shrinked.

Clara gently grabbed Ivan's trembling hand and entwined their fingers.

"I promise you that…" she said decidedly.

Ivan instantly faced his father, searching for his confirmation aswell.

Cadu remained silent but nodded his head, while he forced a soft smile on his lips.


	42. A new adventure part 23

Today we will continue after Clara's conversation with Cadu and Ivan.

I hope you'll like it! And ofcourse, as promised, Clara's fourth letter.

And thanks again for your nice comments :)

XO

**Chapter 42 "A new adventure... part 23"**

Clara felt numb when she arrived at Helena's apartment. She felt both devastated as relieved, but Ivan's face kept popping up in her head. The sadness in his eyes, his trembling lip. It broke her heart and she couldn't shake off the guilt she felt.

"Clara!" Helena cried out when she opened the door.

She immediately ran towards her and wrapped her arms around Clara's shaking body. They didn't speak for a while, but just held eachother close. Clara's tears flushed down her face and she tried to control her heavy breaths.

Helena slightly pulled back and gently leaded Clara towards the couch. They sat down close to eachother and Helena draped her arm around her little sister. She remained silent and waited for Clara to open up in her terms.

Clara cupped her own face and inhaled deeply. Helena watched her closely while she brushed a strand of hair behind Clara's ear.

"It was awful..." Clara whispered when she finally looked into her eyes.

Helena faced her compassioned and nodded her head.

"I can imagine..." she softly said, while she tried to find words to comfort Clara.

"Sometimes we have to get through all of this stuff, to get to the place we want to be..." Helena whispered, before she caressed Clara's cheek.

Clara faced her through her teary eyes and closed her eyes for a second.

"You're right... But it breaks my heart to see Ivan like that.. And knowing that I'm the one who caused all of his pain.."

Helena noticed the desperation in Clara's voice and gently cupped her face. She wiped away Clara's tears with her thumbs and looked straight into her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Clara. There's nothing wrong with choosing for your happiness!"

Clara noticed the sincerity in Helena's eyes and realized that she was right. Although it didn't feel that way right now.

"You can't plan your future, because life has a way of finding you with exactly who you need.. You finally faced your fears, you fought against them! And now your heart will get what it deserves..."

Clara breathlessly listened to her sisters words as Helena took her hand in her own.

"I'm so proud of you..." Helena whispered while her eyes were tearing up aswell.

"And Ivan will understand, I'm absolutely sure about that.."

Clara felt the truth of her sisters words and her body relaxed a bit. She recalled the rezignation in his eyes and a voice in her head somehow convinced her that things would turn out fine.

"Thank you so much, sis.." she whispered and her lips slightly curled up.

"You know.. I've wasted to many moments by not saying the things that were in my heart. But I found out that the greatest reward came from doing the thing that scared me the most. Marina is so much more than I could have ever imagined..."

Xxxxxxxxx

Marina was still overwhelmed by her conversation with Clara. The sadness in her voice hurt her so much, and she desperately fought the urge to take the next flight back to Brazil. She could feel Clara's pain in her own heart, almost as if their shared the same body.

And when Clara had started to cry, Marina wanted to hold her so badly. She never felt more powerless. She had tried to comfort her the best way she could, but it just didn't seemed enough. Her words couldn't take away Clara's sadness and the aching pain in her chest made her head spin.

She stared at the ceiling and pushed her head onto the pillow. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and embraced her own body. What could she possibly do to make things easier for Clara? But she realized there wasn't much she could do. No other than to be there for her, and listen to her whenever she needed.

She grabbed her phone while her fingers immediately began to type.

"_Clarinha… I wish I could take away your pain. To make things better for you.. Please remember that I'm always here for you. It kills me that I can't hold you, comfort you.. But you're always in my mind and heart. I long for the day we're together again. Be strong my love, things will get better. I'm so proud of you for pursuing your happiness. Our happiness.. I love you so much… And I miss you..XO"_

She sighed and put away her phone. She realized that she couldn't write down in words how desperately she wanted to heal her. She wished she was able to warm up her heart, just as much as Clara's words did to her every single night.

Her hands trembled when she opened the envelop and started to read.

_My love,_

_It feels so good to write down my feelings and emotions.. All the things I wasn't able to say out loud at that time... I continue where I left off, after you tried to call me several times. _

_I finally gathered the strength to call you back, and your enthusiasm made me shiver. The tone of your voice revealed that you were just as excited to hear my voice again. _

_You invited me to come over to show me some of your work. I felt a rush of excitement through my body, because I really wanted to see you again. Although my mind screamed no, my heart instantly said yes._

_Ofcourse you overwhelmed me again by saying that you were afraid that I would forget you. And that you thought about me every day. I was so relieved that you couldn't see my startled face. Your words left me breathless and confused, but I couldn't deny that I thought about you too. _

_It confused me even more that I confessed my feelings to you! Why did I tell you that I missed you too? I lost the ability to think straight, so I used Ivan as an excuse to hang up the phone. _

_I immediately regretted that I agreed to come over. What was I thinking? My sudden excitement scared me, just like my desperate urge to see you again. I was so confused after our call, that I snapped at Ivan again. I turned my confusion into anger and projected it towards him. I still feel bad for that.. _

_Later that day I arrived at your studio and noticed you weren't there yet. So I sat down and got mesmerized by your pictures. They were so artistic, I adored them. _

_I instantly knew that it was you who gently wrapped her hands around my face, closing my eyes. I smelled your perfume, so intense and subtle. One I could never forget, not even if I tried. _

_I remember your surprised face when you realized I knew your scent, and it caused a shiver down my spine. You seemed slightly out of balance for a moment, which excited me even more. I loved seeing you like that, to unravel your mysteries. And to physically notice that I affected you aswell._

_You showed me your pictures and told me about the stories behind them. Although it really interested me, I found myself staring at your beautiful face even more. I got intoxicated by the way your face enlightened and how passionate you told me about your work. I loved how close we sat down next to eachother on the floor, and how you leaned in when you listened to me. Your intense gaze, your arm almost touching my knee. The way you brushed your hair behind your ear and that breathtakingly smile.. Those details seemed so meaningful, because even the smallest gestures affected me in ways I couldn't describe._

_Do you remember Vanessa's face when she suddenly appeared? We were so focused on the pictures and on eachother, that we didn't notice the phone ringing. She was so irritated.. _

_And then you stated that I had to accompany you to Angra. God, my nervousness instantly returned. Why would you ask me to come? But the idea of us getting on a trip together sounded so tempting. The sudden rush of emotions made it hard for me to express myself. I stumbled that I had to think about it, but in fact I knew I had no choice. No matter how hard I would try to resist, I would eventually agree to come.. And that knowledge terrified me! I thought I'd lost my mind._

_I stayed over for dinner that night with you, Vanessa and Gisele. I had a blast, although I could tell that Vanessa hated my presence. When you asked me if I wanted to be your assistant, I felt so incredibly happy! I couldn't eat anymore and the fork almost fell out of my hand, while I breathlessly stared at you. _

_I wasn't just happy about the job, but it also gave me the opportunity and excuse to see you more often. My heart raced against my chest by that prospect._

_Although I was terrified, something inside me ordered me to discover more about you. To not let this chance pass by. So I found myself at your studio and watched you working for the first time. It took my breath away and my entire body tingled, while I glanced around. The atmosphere felt so magical. _

_I walked around for a long while, just taking it all in, with an instant smile on my face. My heart raced and I put my trembling hands in the pockets of my dungaree. _

_When our eyes met I couldn't look away. Your blink and smile made me shiver, and I turned shy when you pointed your camera towards me. Your intense gaze instantly made me feel special again. I realized that the magic I felt around me, was the feeling I always found in your eyes._

_When you continued shooting the models, I watched you the entire time. I adored to see you work so professionally and yet so... sensually. The way you moved your body around them, looking for the perfect angle. I'd never seen someone working like that and I could have watched you all day._

_After the shoot I almost couldn't express myself to you. I was so excited and loved everything about that day. The only way that I could show you, was to feel the beating of my heart. So I grabbed your hand and pressed it against my chest and neck. The sensation of your fingers on my skin made it race even harder._

_I startled when I watched your interaction with Flavinha. She was so beautiful and other than me, she seemed so at ease in your presence. I watched you wrapping your arms around her as she sat down on your lap. The way you kissed her cheek and gave her sincere compliments. I stared breathlessly at every movement you made. It hit me that I wanted to be the person in your arms. It almost felt like jealousy, but I quickly banned that thought. Because why would I be? _

_After the shoot we went celebrating over lunch. I panicked when you asked Vanessa if she had arranged a helicopter for our trip to Angra. I never realized you were being serious about it. And I didn't even agreed to come with you! Vanessa seemed upset that she wasn't the one who was joining you. But the word helicopter made me feel terrified. I couldn't imagine myself flying around in that thing. _

_You noticed how afraid I was and asked me if I didn't felt the urge to experience new emotions. I immediately replied that my life didn't involve extreme emotions like that, but I realized that I wasn't being completely honest. Because ever since I met you, my emotions were more than extreme._

_When Flavinha and Vanessa left off, I recall that we faced eachother and started to giggle. Almost as if we were happy that it was finally just the two of us. You raised your arm and ordered me to smell your wrist. I was surprised because it wasn't your regular perfume. But this one seemed just as good and I grabbed your arm to smell it again. I couldn't believe that you had bought me one of those soaps aswell._

_When you leaned in and teased that your entire body smelled like that, the fire inside me ignited. I didn't understand why, but the butterflies were welling up in my stomach. The sudden rush of emotions brought me off balance again, and I couldn't help but smile. With just one simple sentence you managed to turn my body upside down and my confusion inevitably returned. Because I couldn't deny my curiosity. The imagination of your body affected me and caused so many unfamiliar sensations inside me…_


	43. A new adventure part 24

Thank you so much for your comments!

Enjoy today's chapter and the rest of your day :)

XO

**Chapter 43 "A new adventure... part 24"**

Marina woke up the next morning and felt how swollen her eyes were. She circled her fingertips over her temples and stretched her body, before she grabbed her phone. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Clara had texted her back. She inhaled deeply and started to read.

_"You're helping me more than you can imagine, my love. You gave me the ability to see the change I needed in my life. And you gave me the determination, motivation and belief that I was capable to change. When I opened my heart to you, I experienced a love and joy that I never dreamed possible. I found out that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure. I know that I've made the right choice and I will get past this. Don't worry my love.. I miss & love you.. XO"_

An hour later she found herself on a bridge over the canal. Clara's text had enlightened her mood and she enjoyed the shoot. Kim convinced her that she made the right choice by choosing her to model. Her brown curly hair enclosed her beautiful face, and she was born to pose in front of a camera. She fluently followed Marina's orders and Marina knew the pictures would turn out great.

"Perfect!" Marina cried out, while she leaned against the railing.

Kim smiled shyly and brushed through her hair.

"You did an amazing job!"

Kim turned even more shy while she gazed towards the floor.

"Thank you…" she whispered almost inaudible.

She slowly walked towards Marina and hesitated a moment before she added"I thought Maaike would be here today?"

Marina was surprised by her question and noticed how Kim switched her weight between her legs. Almost as if she was nervous. She lifted her eyebrow and faced her curiously.

"She's the day off.." she softly said and watched her closely.

Was it just her imagination, or did she just noticed a slight disappointment in her eyes?

Kim nodded her head and wanted to walk away. Marina gently grabbed her arm and Kim faced her questioning, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Maaike and I will have a drink tomorrow at Paddy's... You're more than welcome.."

Kim's surprised eyes turned towards the floor again, before a smile took over her face. She seemed to gather her thoughts while she wrapped her hands together.

"O..Oke, I'll try to be there..." she stumbled.

"Great!" Marina smirked while she felt excited by the sudden possibilities.

Xxxxxx

After the sun set, Marina made herself dinner. She smirked when she realized that she had developed her cooking abilities. Clara would be so proud of her! She settled at the table and lightened some candles. She filled her wineglass and took a bite of her steak.

Her heart skipped a beat when she opened Clara's envelop and closed her eyes for a moment. She hoped Clara would tell her about her experiences at Angra, because she needed to know how she felt at that time. She recalled how beaten and down she felt herself afterwards, because she thought she didn't stand a chance. Clara had averted all her attempts to seduce her and she never felt more discouraged. Because her feelings for Clara increased every day.

_My love,_

_My urge to be with you conquered my fear of flying in a helicopter. So I found myself next to you on our way to Angra, trying not to hyperventilate. You were so at ease and excited, and I felt so embarrassed by my uncontrollable fear. I didn't dare to stare outside the window, although you kept trying to show me the beautiful views. But I just couldn't do it! I couldn't breathe and felt trapped inside the little space._

_I remember closing my eyes and exhaling loudly. My lips curled up by the reality I found myself in, on board of a helicopter with you at my side. And in your arms I found the safety I needed. I squeezed my fingers into your arm while you tried to comfort me. I can still feel your lips on the back of my neck. It hit me how good it felt being so close to you. Being held by you. But it scared me aswell, because why did it felt so natural and so good?_

_Ofcourse you didn't let a chance pass by to overwhelm me, when you told me that you instantly knew that I was the one for you. I was so confused and ignorant when I asked what you meant by that. You left me breathless when you explained that you've been searching for me in all the women you had ever met. My body went numb and I forced a smile on my lips. But my eyes must have watched you more confused and afraid than ever. _

_The intensity in your eyes scared me and I didn't know how to react. So I started rattling that we were about to land, trying to avoid your gaze and the subject. _

_God... And then you pressed your hand against my chest! I startled and realized you could feel my racing heart. Slightly because of the flight, but mainly because of you. Your hand burned on my skin, making it even harder for me to breathe. I was so glad when we finally landed!_

_The Island amazed me. It was magical, almost as if I was living a dream. I enjoyed every moment and never felt more sophisticated by the way you spoiled me. The boat trip, the champagne, but most of all with your attention._

_I wanted to give you something in return, so I cooked us dinner. I loved how surprised you were and it caused a sudden rush of warmth through my body. I felt how I sheepishly smiled at you while you told me how good it tasted._

_When you walked away to grab a bottle of wine, I forced myself not to stare at you. Because I knew that your swaying hips would inevitably affect my body. And I desperately wanted to avoid that._

_You asked me if I'd ever considered changes in my life. And it brought me off balance. What did you mean by that? Separating from Cadu? I told you I was born to be domesticated. I realized in that moment that I always thought in limitations instead of possibilities. And that I stopped being curious somewhere down the road. A curiosity that had fiercefully returned inside my body, ever since I met you._

_The intensity in your eyes overwhelmed me when you suggested that I probably wasn't aware of all the possibilities, and that you couldn't live without new challenges. The first thing that came to my mind was you and I lost control over my muscles. I almost dropped my wine and tried to pull myself together. You managed to affect me so easily and it terrified me! But I couldn't shake off that damn curiosity aswell. It drove me crazy.._

_After we weight ourselves, we lay down onto the bed. Both dizzy and we started to giggle, amazed by the fact that we drank two bottles of wine. I was so aware of your body next to mine. And God, Marina... You couldn't have been more seductive.. I got so nervous you were only wearing lingerie!_

_You were facing the ceiling, when I found myself staring at your breasts. I just couldn't control my eyes, they were drawn towards you. I stopped breathing and my skin flushed. What was wrong with me? Was it possible that I somehow felt attracted to you? _

_I quickly averted my gaze when you rolled on your side towards me. I glanced at you for a moment as your eyes were burning into mine. I thought I would faint... I couldn't breathe and bit my lip. My body was so incredibly tensed and I felt your warmth against my skin. Your left hand resting in mine, your legs gently against my side. I could feel your eyes on me the entire time. _

_I was afraid to move, because I honestly didn't know how my body would react. Would my hands remain where they were? Or would they be drawn towards you, just like every vibe inside my body? _

_My head started to spin and it felt like fire ran through my veins. I blamed it on the alcohol.. But honestly, I sobered up when you undressed yourself in front of me. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I remember so clearly that I suddenly realized I'd never experienced this kind of chemistry before. Not even with Cadu. When I compared it with you, he seemed more like a relative. He never intrigued me the way you did, ever since the moment we've met._

_I was so afraid that you would hear the pounding of my heart. I'm still surprised how I could have fallen asleep that night with you next to me. _

_You woke me up with breakfast the next morning. You handed me a cup of coffee which you'd made yourself. I remember that you turned a little shy, because you weren't sure if I would like it. I loved discovering these new parts of you. You were so cute being all shy, and the adorable way you cheered when you noticed I liked it..._

_After I joined you with shooting the surroundings, we relaxed on the boat again. I felt so blissful in your company and when I was standing on the surfboard, I couldn't stop smiling. You were overwhelming me with all these amazing things. I never felt more alive... How was I suppose to return to my boring life, after you showed me this completely different side?_

_When I took a shower I tried to organize my feelings. But I got distracted when I felt your presence in the bathroom. I immediately came out of the shower and wrapped the robe close to my body. I laughed nervously when you teased that you could have helped me showering. Your face enlightened in a way that made me even more nervous, so I quickly avoided the subject._

_But a minute later you left me breathless again by telling that you didn't like reductions. You loved things to increase, in friendship and in love. When you asked me if I shared that opinion, I heard myself saying "yes". I startled by my own answer, and the realization what you probably meant by that, so I quickly turned around. I couldn't handle your gaze any longer._

_I loved when you were doing my hair. You were standing behind me and I got intoxicated by the sensation of your hands brushing through my hair. We were discussing love and I confessed that I adored to try new things. I could tell how excited you were by hearing that. When you asked me if it also involved new things in love, I told you there were some exceptions. Things I wanted to keep forever. _

_I still don't know how I could have been that ignorant, but I asked you if the letter on your robe was the first letter of your boyfriends name. Your eyes looked straight into mine while you answered that it belonged to your ex-girlfriend. My body froze for a moment and I just didn't know what to do with myself. Why did I ask you that? And how was I suppose to react? I was so dazed and confused that I started to rattle and quickly walked away._

_When I'm looking back, I realize that my mixed signals must have driven you crazy. I avoided every deep question and never stopped running away from you. Although I was drawn towards you just as much. _

_On our way back in the helicopter I was so out of balance, that I almost forgot my anxiety to fly. We didn't say a word, both completely in our own world. I just didn't know what to say! My body washed over with different emotions. Sadness, because I didn't want our time to be over. But also anxiety and confusion. My feelings didn't make any sense. Were we friends? Or didn't we know eachother well enough for that? But deep inside of me I felt something I'd never experienced in a friendship before. An attraction and curiosity I never knew existed._


	44. A new adventure part 25

Enjoy today's chapter and have a great weekend!

XOXO

**Chapter 44 "A new adventure... part 25"**

Clara felt Ivan's warm hand in her own as they walked at the beach. The sun warmed her skin and she inhaled deeply.

Ivan had been quiet since she'd picked him up this morning. She noticed the sadness in his eyes, although she could tell he was trying to hide it. She asked him about school and about his friends, but avoided the divorcement. She decided to wait for him to bring it up.

She glanced at his face and fought the urge to wrap her arms around him. To tell him how sorry she was and to convince him that everything would turn out fine. But instead she squeezed his little hand.

He suddenly stopped walking and cleared his throat.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

His voice sounded insecure and Clara felt how her heart skipped a beat.

"Ofcourse, my love! You can ask me anything!"

She settled herself into the sand and gently pulled him down aswell. He sat down close to her while they remained holding eachothers hand.

He frowned his forehead and seemed to search for the words he wanted to say.

"Will we be separated aswell?" he asked insecure, his eyes worrying.

Clara felt how her heart broke by his words and immediately shook her head.

"No! No, honey! That will never happen!"

Her eyes looked straight into Ivan's, trying to show him the truth of her words.

"We'll always be together! You're my son and that will never change…"

She remained silent for a moment while she caressed his cheek with her free hand.

"And you will never lose your father aswell. The fact that we're separating has nothing to do with you, and it won't affect our love for you. We love you unconditionally!"

Ivan's lips slightly curled up and his expression softened. Relief seemed to wash over his features.

"But your love for dad wasn't unconditionally?" he whispered.

"That's different, son. I still love your father, but in a friendly way.. We can't make eachother happy anymore.."

Clara felt her eyes tearing up and desperately tried to pull herself together. She didn't want to break in front of her little boy.

"What has changed?" he asked and watched her closely.

"I've changed…" she confessed and hesitated how to explain the situation.

She realized that now wasn't the time to open up about Marina. He needed time to adjust to this new reality and she didn't want to create more chaos in his head.

"I found out that I wasn't happy with your father for a long time. But I never realized it before.."

Ivan nodded his head, but his eyes faced her confused.

"Is it because of the fighting?"

Clara shook her head, before she said "No.. Our fights were the result of our own irritations and changes. We just didn't belonged to eachother anymore.."

Ivan squeezed her hand while his other one played with the sand next to him.

"I'm glad the fighting's are over.." he confessed and she noticed the relief in his eyes.

"When will Marina be back?" he suddenly asked, as a smile took over his face.

Clara startled by his question and the sudden change of subject. Her body tensed and she closed her eyes for a second.

"Seven days…" she softly said, barely able to speak.

She got overwhelmed with the instant pain in her chest. She missed Marina so much and she needed her presence. To calm her down and to hold her.

Ivan noticed her tension and brushed his fingers gently over her hand.

"Are you oke, mom?"

Clara forced herself to smile and faced him warmly.

"Yes, love. I'm fine.. It's just.. I miss her.."

She startled by her own honesty, but relaxed when she noticed the compassion in Ivan's eyes.

"I know, mom.. But you'll see her soon!"

Clara wrapped her arms around her son and noticed how the roles had reversed. Why was her little boy comforting her, instead of the other way around?

Xxxxxxxxx

"Ivan asked me today if he would be separated from me aswell…"

Marina startled and noticed the pain in Clara's voice.

"Ooh God.. I feel so bad for that little boy…" Marina sighed.

She closed her eyes for a second before she continued.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that we would never be separated and that my love for him is unconditionally.." Clara said in a soft tone.

Marina remained silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"I understand his question.. You always think your parents will remain together.. And I can't even imagine how sad he must be feeling right now.." she whispered.

Her mind inevitably went back to her own traumatic experience. When her mother passed away, her whole world fell apart. She'd never considered a future without one of her parents. Her father couldn't deal with his own pain and closed himself off. He couldn't express his feelings and they stopped talking about her.

She'd never fully recovered since then and she prayed that Ivan's quest would be completely different. But a voice in her mind told her that Ivan would be fine, because his parents would be there for him. Every step of the way. And so would she, if he would let her..

"Yes.. But I think he's stronger than I held for possible.." Clara broke her out of her thoughts. "He continues to surprise me with his adultness.."

"He's so perceptive…" Marina added to Clara's words.

Clara felt how a smile took over her face.

"He asked about you…" she whispered, unable to hide her excitement.

Marina's heart skipped a beat by hearing Clara's words.

"Really?" she asked breathlessly. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to know when you will return.."

Marina's lips curled up while a sudden rush of warmth spread throughout her body.

"Clarinha.. I love that boy…" Marina warmly whispered.

After their phone call Marina lay down onto her bed. She felt how her heart was filled with happiness and she couldn't help but smile. Things would turn out fine for them, she was sure about that. And the prospect about tomorrow's Skype date caused a shiver down her spine.

Her gaze was drawn towards Clara's envelop and she couldn't control the urge to read it. She didn't want to wait until she came back late at night. And her mind needed to be clear, not blurry due to the alcohol which she would inevitably drink tonight.

_My love,_

_After our days together in Angra, I couldn't stop thinking about you. My life was a mess at that time. I fought with Cadu and there were family issues. As if my own problems weren't enough already!_

_I remember sitting on my bed at night and you were inevitably on my mind. I missed you so much, but I got so confused after Angra. I didn't know how to handle my feelings. I listened to your voicemail again, just to hear your voice. You asked me to call you back about my birthday party. I wanted to call you, but I just couldn't... _

_My mixed feelings drove me insane. I tried to stay away from you, but at the same time my body longed for you in ways I almost couldn't control. And I still hadn't decided yet if I wanted you to organize that party for me. The idea scared me, because I didn't want to create expectations. Or did I? _

_But no matter how hard you run away from something, it always catches up with you. Although my mind was confused, I realized that my emotions didn't lie. So I decided that I needed to see you again._

_I found myself in the early morning at your studio. You were still asleep in a chair and my body instantly turned warm. I didn't want to wake you, I just wanted to watch you. Your innocent and beautiful face, resting on a pillow between your arms. I could feel the bright smile on my face while I stared at you._

_It didn't take long for you to wake up and your surprised eyes caused a shiver down my spine. You smiled and told me that you were dreaming about me. Your face enlightened while you pushed yourself up and walked towards me. You wrapped your hands around me in a way that left me breathless for a moment._

_I guess we were both slightly dazed, because we greeted eachother again when we pulled back. Both of our faces decorated with an instant smile. I will never forget your expression when I told you that I decided to agree with your party. I could tell that you didn't expect my acceptance, as relief seemed to wash over your features. Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened, before you laughed enthusiastically. You embraced me again and your excitement warmed my body._

_My heart skipped a beat when you confessed that you felt pessimistic about our friendship after our trip. I noticed how you searched for a word to describe what it was between us. Just like I did so many times in my head. I somehow felt relieved that you called it friendship. I bit my lip and nodded my head while I stared at you. _

_I startled when you mentioned that you were afraid you wouldn't see me anymore. I lifted my shoulders and tried to convince you with my eyes that it wasn't the case. You smiled shyly while you added that it really scared you. And that you were off balance and insecure because of it. I heard the truth in your words and faced you breathlessly. I never considered you for an insecure person.. And that I was the one who had caused these emotions overwhelmed me! Was I really that important to you? And it hit me that I wasn't the only person struggling with her emotions._

_It felt electrifying when you grabbed my hand. You pressed your lips on my skin and surprised me by asking if I wanted to do something fun together. Your eyes were sparkling and your enthusiasm seemed contagious. I felt a sudden rush of excitement throughout my body and realized that I wanted nothing more than to spent my day with you. So I agreed to come and I'd never seen you more happy. You wrapped your arms around me again and I got completely overwhelmed. I loved seeing you like this!_

_We went to the beach and held eachothers hands as we walked out of the water. I felt a calmness I'd missed since I'd last seen you. It confused me, because how could I feel so calm and yet so nervous around you?_

_We sat down next to eachother and I startled when you asked me to help you open your bikini top. My heart started to race and I glanced around the beach. Were you really going topless? Right next to me? _

_My body tingled and my questioning eyes surprised you, I could tell. After you took off your top, you leaned towards me to open mine aswell. I instantly moved away and confessed that I didn't feel comfortable by being topless at the beach. I just wasn't as bold as you! You started to laugh and pointed out that we were the only ones at the beach. But I'd never been topless before and it scared the hell out of me. And the fact that you were sitting beside me made it even harder._

_You decided to explore my boundaries and asked me if I felt comfortable by spreading sun block onto your body. I smirked by the way you tried to tease me and somehow managed to control my shivering body. I rubbed the cream onto your skin and got slightly out of balance when I faced your bare breaths. Thankfully you covered them with your hair, so only the sides were revealed. _

_I can still see your intense gaze so clearly.. Your wet hair, your body... God, you were absolutely stunning, Marina! I had to gather all my strength to not keep staring at you._

_We talked about the party and I opened up about my marriage. Mainly about the things Cadu fell short.. Your statement about women needed to be strong aswell, brought me off balance again. I'd never considered it that way. You opened my eyes in so many ways, but I was afraid to look. _

_I didn't know why, but I somehow needed to convince myself that Cadu was the one for me. So I told you that despite his flaws, he was a really charming man. I noticed by the way you were looking at me, and how you slightly lifted your eyebrows for a second, that I couldn't fool you. You averted your gaze and glanced around, before your intense eyes stared into mine again._

_At lunch you told me that I would look at myself in a different way after seeing the pictures. A new woman in my own eyes, someone only you could see. A Clara who was capable of so much more than she'd realized. Your words blew me away and set my body on fire. I was so curious, but also so terrified! Because I didn't know if I could handle to face this new Clara. The Clara through your eyes.._

_You raised your hand and I immediately placed mine against yours, entwining our fingers. I stared into your beautiful eyes and melted by your sincere smile. Nobody made me feel this special before and I held your hand in mine. Desperately holding onto this feeling. It hit me how much I'd missed your presence during the past days._

_On our way back to the studio we kept glancing and smiling at eachother. I suddenly felt so at ease with you and lost all my reservations. I hang outside the window, talked freely and couldn't stop smiling. I adored everything about you, and the woman I became in your presence.._

_When we were back at the studio, Cadu came over to surprise me. I loved his gesture, but it somehow felt awkward. Almost as if I didn't want you to see us together. I quickly buried that thought and enjoyed his company._

_My God, Marina.. I never felt more embarrassed when he started to rattle about his plans to open a restaurant, and how he had some money issues. I inevitably knew where this conversation was heading and I didn't want you to loan him money. He promised me not to bother you with his question to become business partners, because I didn't felt comfortable about it. I got so incredibly angry that I almost couldn't control myself. I was so ashamed for his behavior and hated him for ruining a perfect day._

_Cadu and I fought about it afterwards. I didn't know what bothered me more.. The two of you having contact, or that you would be interested in his plans. I got so confused again, because it almost seemed like I wanted to keep you to myself._


	45. A new adventure part 26

Thank you Moni, Roberta and Joy :) You make my day!

I'm not able to write the following days, so I hope to update on Tuesday.

I hope you'll like this chapter and enjoy your weekend!

XO

**Chapter 45 "A new adventure... part 26"**

Maaike noticed how Marina kept glancing around the bar and lifted her eyebrow.

"Are you expecting someone?" she said with a smiling face.

Marina startled for a moment by her sudden question, before she cupped her own face.

"Ooh God... Am I that obvious?" she softly said while her cheeks turned slightly red.

Maaike sat up straight and got curious by this new information. She leaned slightly towards Marina and looked straight into her eyes.

"Who?!" she cried out and faced her questioning.

Marina squeezed her eyes and hesitated what to say. She took a nip of her wine and inhaled deeply, while she couldn't help her face from smiling.

"Please don't hate me..." she whispered both serious as playfully.

Maaike's eyes turned confused as she frowned her forehead.

"I might have invited someone to come over..."

Marina felt how she smirked by Maaike's expression and couldn't wait for her response.

"Who?" Maaike tried again while she nervously tilted her head to the side.

"Kim.."

Maaike's body froze and her eyes widened. She tried to say something, but the words didn't came out.

"I think she likes you.." Marina added and noticed the sudden sparkle in Maaike's eyes.

She tried to pull herself together as she closed her arms in front of her body. Although she tried to reveal her sudden excitement, Marina's face showed her she failed desperately.

"W..Why do you think that?" Maaike stumbled and looked straight into Marina's eyes.

"I'm kind of perceptive, my friend..." she teased, trying to make her feel comfortable again.

Maaike's body relaxed a bit and her lips slightly curled up.

"I hate you for this..." she whispered playfully while she took a huge nip of her cocktail.

Marina giggled and instantly knew that she'd made the right decision by inviting Kim.

The night turned out even better than she initially had hoped. They got along surprisingly well, without any kind of awkwardness. They opened up about many things and she could feel the obvious tension between the two of them. She smiled by viewing her friends happiness and adored the way they kept staring into eachothers eyes. Although they were both shy, they somehow managed to bring out the best in eachother. They talked freely and gave eachother concealed compliments.

She decided that it was time for her to leave and grabbed her purse. They needed some time for themselves and she knew where things were heading.

"I'm going home, girls" she said with a huge grin on her face.

They both faced her surprised, but she also noticed the gratitude in Maaike's eyes. As if she was trying to thank her for inviting Kim to come over.

"Have fun together!" she cried out as she tried to hold up her appearance.

Kim's cheeks instantly flushed and she glanced towards the table, before she faced her with a shy smile again.

Maaike pushed herself out of her seat and walked towards Marina. She kissed her cheeks and wrapped her arms around Marina.

"I owe you one..." she whispered in her ear while she held her close.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hi beautiful..." Clara whispered when she faced Marina on the screen. "God, it's so good to see you again.."

Marina felt how a huge smile took over her face while she watched Clara in her bathtub.

"Likewise my love..." she softly said and blinked her eyes. "I've missed you so much.."

Clara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I've missed you too.."

They remained silent for a moment while they stared at eachother full of love. Marina's body shivered in the hot water and she took a nip of her champagne.

"Is that what I think it is?" Clara teased.

Marina giggled and lifted her eyebrow.

"Isn't this a special occasion?" she said playfully.

They both burst into laughs, before Marina faced her intensely again.

"How are you my love?" she asked warmly.

Clara frowned her forehead for a second and lay her hand down on her chest.

"I'm oke... I'm glad we've told Ivan, so the hardest part is over. But there are so many things to settle..."

Marina nodded her head and watched her compassioned.

"I just want to start living the life I want.." Clara softly added.

"You will my love. Just take your time to settle things the right way.. In your own terms.."

Clara felt a sudden rush of warmth throughout her body.

"Thank you..." she whispered while she tilted her head a bit to the side. "I love you so much, Marina..."

Marina exhaled loudly and faced her passionately.

"I love you too..."

Clara noticed the desire in Marina's eyes and couldn't control her own anymore. Marina gasped for air when Clara's fingers trailed down to her own breasts, before she cupped them. She purposely pushed herself slightly out of the water, so Marina could witness her arousal. Marina bit her lip while Clara's fingers pulled at her nipples. She moaned softly and felt the heat boiling up between her legs.

"You're driving me crazy, Clarinha..."

Clara smirked playfully and leaned towards the camera.

"Now, follow my lead..." Clara ordered with a raspy voice.

Marina nodded her head, unable to say another word while the fire in her eyes ignited.

A few hours later Marina was still completely overwhelmed by their Skype session. She got so aroused by Clara taking the lead and she'd willingly followed all her orders. She got intoxicated by her low, husky voice and it almost felt like they were together for a while. Clara fluently leaded her twice towards an orgasm and she still was amazed by their intensity. Although she used her own hands, Clara's voice had completely taken over her body.

She exhaled and embraced herself, as if Clara was still with her. She remained in that position for a while, before she grabbed the envelop next to her. Her hands instantly began to tremble and she breathlessly started to read.

_My love,_

_I started to question my life, my marriage. You showed me how different and exited my life could be, and it brought me off balance. Because I realized that those changes appealed me.._

_I couldn't get you out of my mind. It even came to the point that I averted Cadu's sexual attempts. I just couldn't do it! And I got even more confused. What was wrong with me?_

_And without ever intending it, I hurt you aswell. I arrived at your studio and asked if we could talk. You didn't stop working and I remember the clutch in my stomach. I felt terrible. You didn't even turned around to face me, when you asked me if it was important. I'd never seen you like this! I got used to your undivided attention so easily and I felt so guilty for hurting you._

_I tried to convince you how important it was and that I wanted to apologize to you. You turned around without facing me and passed me on your way to the table. Your expression stopped my heart for a moment and my body froze when you asked me why. As if you didn't knew what I meant! But you obviously did.._

_I confessed that I should have invited you at my family's party. The disappointment in your eyes made my body shrink and I felt devastated. I couldn't believe that you thought I'd forget you, because that wasn't the case. I explained the situation, but I could tell how much I'd hurt you. I didn't know what so say to make things better, so instead I made them even worse by saying that I didn't want to mix things up. That Cadu was my husband, and you were my... Boss.._

_I couldn't believe my own words. Boss?! What was I thinking? Most of the time I even forgot that you were my boss! I just didn't know how to put in words what you were to me.._

_And God, Marina... Your face when you repeated that word. You turned even more upset and it felt like I took a punch in my stomach. I needed to fix things between us, to clear the sky. So I grabbed your arm and forced you to look at me. I gently touched your cheek for a moment, before I rested it on your shoulder. I didn't know what to say, so I asked you to forgive me. Your intense gaze took my breath away while my eyes begged for your forgiveness. _

_I felt so relieved when you told me that you couldn't say no to me. I wrapped my arms around you, but the clutch in my stomach remained. I felt dazed, because how did it come to this point? You moved heaven and earth to make me happy and this is what I gave you in return.._

_And then you showed at my mother's house with Ricardo and Gisele. I stopped breathing for a moment when you stepped into the doorway. I got lost in your eyes and the way you blinked and smiled at me, caused a shiver down my spine. _

_But I need to tell you about my birthday party.. Marina, it still takes my breath away.. I remember how nervous I was when I walked into your studio. I was amazed by the way you decorated it and all the people who had gathered around. My heart raced while I took it all in._

_But the moment our eyes met, everything around us faded away. I lost my ability to breath and just stared into your beautiful eyes. You looked stunning with your hair tied up, your red lips and your gorgeous black dress. I drowned into your intense gaze while you smiled warmly at me._

_When you lifted your arm, the gigantic pictures turned around. My pictures... My jaw dropped and I couldn't believe my eyes. You managed to capture me in a way I'd never seen myself before. I looked stunning and so self confident. Almost seductive.. I breathlessly let my eyes take in the beauty of your work and felt a rush of emotions throughout my body. _

_I could barely hold myself from crying when I faced you again. You completely blew me away and we just stared at eachother for a moment. Both smiling and silently sharing this intense moment together._

_I was overwhelmed by the importance of your gesture and honestly didn't know how to thank you. I told you that there was no one like you while my eyes tried to convince you with the truth of my words. You smiled and told me how glad you were by hearing that. And that your pictures revealed how unique I was to you. _

_You asked me where Cadu was and if he enjoyed the party aswell. I startled for a moment, because I hadn't seen him in a while. I somehow forgot his presence for a moment. I was barely able to speak when I told you that he had to like it, because the party was perfect. I heard how my voice was drained with emotions. _

_The air charged between us and I could hear the pounding of my heart. I noticed how you held your breath and your eyes were fixated on me with such passion, that it took my breath away aswell. We just stared at eachother in a slow and intimate silence. You switched your gaze towards the floor for a moment, before you tilted your head a bit to the side and faced me intensely again. I didn't know if it was just my imagination, but I thought I saw a mixture of sadness and desire in your eyes. I wanted to hold you so badly in that moment..._

_The rest of the evening felt like a dream. I tried to make things right with Cadu, but he was so moody. He felt excluded and I felt slightly guilty. But I decided not to let him ruin this perfect evening. So I walked around with a huge smile on my face and loved being in the spotlights. Almost as if I was a princess in my own fairytale._

_At the end of the evening Cadu turned mad at me and wanted to go home. But I didn't want to leave yet! I startled when he stated that I should spent the night at your place. And that he was sure there would be a special place for me. I was astounded by his jealousy! I'd never seen him act like this before. I didn't want to make the situation any worse, so without responding I walked away. I was so angry at him for saying that, but I also felt guilty.._

_Although I fought with my husband, you made me so incredibly happy! Nobody ever did something like this for me before and I felt so special because of you. I adored the attention and the spotlights, and it surprised me more than you will ever know. I discovered parts within myself I never knew existed. And you captured Cadu's mood so well by saying that no man liked seeing his wife in the spotlights. I realized the truth of your statement. And at the same time it hit me how moved I was by your willingness to put me in those spotlights. To show me how much I mattered aswell._

_When Cadu and I arrived at home, I felt so exhausted and happy. Even in my wildest dreams I'd never considered a party like this. I wondered what I did to deserve all of this. Cadu snapped and I'd never seen him more angry. He asked me if I really was that naive and what you wanted from me. I got so confused and startled when he asked me what I wanted. He blamed me for excluding him the entire party and that I wasn't myself lately. He suggested that you were interested in me and that you'd organized this party because of that. _

_My mind seemed to explode and I tried to organize my feelings. I told Cadu that things needed to come both ways and that I would never cheat on him. I explained that you were my friend and that you made me feel good about myself. I noticed his teary eyes when he asked me if that was all you meant to me. My heart stopped for a moment and I instantly realized that wasn't the case. My feelings for you went so much deeper.. _

_I pulled myself together and said that I only felt friendship for you. But my heart instantly punished me for telling that lie. I couldn't stop myself from saying how much that already meant to me. Whether he liked it or not. And if there were feelings involved, yours or mine, I guaranteed nothing had happened. _

_I lost all control over my emotions and gasped for air. The tears were burning in my eyes and my heart raced when I added "Yet..." I startled by my own honesty. Why did I say that? I cupped my face and fleeted towards the bedroom. I couldn't breathe and I thought that I would pass out. I cried and was completely off balance. My body shivered and I didn't know what to do with myself. I got so incredibly overwhelmed with all my emotions…_


	46. A new adventure part 27

I hope you've had a great weekend! :)

I'm sorry for my late update..

Thanks for your reviews and enjoy today's chapter.

XO

**Chapter 46 "A new adventure... part 27"**

Clara felt relieved when her mother invited her for lunch, because she seemed to avoid any contact ever since she came back from Amsterdam. She was nervous when she sat down next to her at the couch. She crossed her legs and noticed Chica's worried expression.

"Are you alright, mom?"

Chica swallowed and glanced towards the floor for a moment.

"I.. I'm still having a hard time with all of this..." she stumbled.

Clara tilted her head slightly towards her side and faced her mother questioning.

"With what, mom?"

Chica frowned her forehead and seemed to gather her thoughts. She wrapped her hands together, before she looked straight into Clara's eyes.

"With your divorce... With your orientation.." she whispered.

Clara's hart skipped a beat while she exhaled loudly.

"My orientation..."

Chica shrinked by Clara's exhausted tone and shifted her gaze towards her hands.

"Mom, I thought you were accepting things..."

Chica remained silent for a second, before she sat up straight. She reached out her hand and took Clara's in her own.

"I do accept it, Clara.. But I still need some time to process this new reality.. You and.. Marina."

Chica stopped talking and Clara realized how her mother struggled with her prejudices.

"Mom, listen to me... I understand.. But whether you like it or not, Marina is going to be the one I share my life with.."

Chica's expression softened a bit while she gently squeezed in Clara's hand.

"I know... And I want to see you happy, honey. But I guess I'm afraid... Because this is so unfamiliar to me.."

"It's new to me aswell, mom!" Clara softly replied.

"But changes can be good. And this one definitely is.."

Chica's lips curled up and she faced Clara warmly.

"I'm sure I will see it that way aswell... But please, give me some time, oke?"

Clara nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"You will love her mom.." Clara whispered, before she added "It's impossible not to love her.."

She felt how Chica's body slowly relaxed in her arms and she closed her eyes.

Although her mother was struggling, a voice in her mind told her that she would come around. She just needed to get used to the situation and to see the two of them together. To show her their happiness, and to make her familiar with the fact that two women could be head over heels in love with eachother.

Chica pulled back and gently caressed Clara's cheek.

"What attracts you in her?" she whispered.

Clara noticed the curiosity in her mother's eyes and a soft smile took over her face.

"Everything..." Clara confessed while she inhaled deeply.

She closed her eyes for a moment before she continued.

"She makes me feel special.. She completes me in every single way.."

Clara felt how her heart raced and realized the truth of her own words.

Chica must have seen the sparkle in her eyes, because her expression revealed how her curiosity had switched for happiness.

"I've never seen you like this, Clara.."

A smile took over Clara's face, unable to hide her excitement.

"When will you properly introduce me to you girlfriend?" Chica asked both serious as playfully.

Clara felt her eyes tearing up by her mother's question and she gasped for air. She loved her for trying to get rid of her prejudices, although she could tell her mother didn't conquer her battle yet.

"As soon as possible..." she softly said, before she added "Thank you, mom.."

Chica smiled warmly and closed both of Clara's hands in her own.

"Now tell me... How was Amsterdam?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

When Marina arrived at her apartment after work, she instantly grabbed Clara's envelop. She'd longed all day to read it and couldn't wait any longer. So she settled herself on the couch and started reading.

_My love,_

_The morning after the party I decided to wear Cadu's present under my robe. I realized that he'd never given me such an intimate and sexy present. I wanted to thank him, but he totally blew me off by telling me that he wasn't in the mood. I got upset, because I couldn't believe he was still mad at me about last night. I wanted to clear the air between us, but he didn't want to talk and left off. _

_When the doorbell rang, I thought it was Cadu. So with an irritated expression I opened the door. My body froze when I stared at your smiling face. I watched you breathlessly for a moment, before I stroke my fingers through my hair. God, I was a mess! I didn't want you to see me like this!_

_You overwhelmed me by saying that I looked stunning with or without make up. You managed to change my mood instantly and made me feel special again. I got mesmerized for a moment and smiled sheepishly at you. Your words affected me in so many ways while your eyes were burning into mine. I was so astonished that you were standing in front of me, that I completely forgot to invite you in. _

_We sat on the couch when you asked me if Cadu was at home. I startled and was slightly disappointed that I wasn't the purpose of your visit. I immediately recalled our fight and his bad mood, because of you. So I sat up straight and told you he wasn't at home. You explained that you wanted to discuss his plans for opening a restaurant, but I realized that he wouldn't talk to you right now. His ego and jealousy wouldn't allow him, and I didn't want him to harm you in any way. _

_I confessed our fight and noticed your conflicted expression. My heart skipped a beat when you apologized if you were the one causing problems between us. And that it wasn't your intention by organizing the party. I noticed your sincerity and explained that you were right yesterday, by stating that men didn't like to see their women in the spotlights._

_We settled in the kitchen for coffee, when I stood up and opened my robe. I needed to show you Cadu's present and couldn't wait to see your response. I hit me that I was more curious about your reaction than Cadu's._

_My body shivered when I noticed your tension. The way your body froze while you held your cup between your hands. Your eyes stared at me with an intensity I hadn't seen before. My heart raced and I printed your features in my head. You didn't say a word, but just kept staring at me. Your lips slightly parted, your eyes trailing over my body. I felt so desire full in that moment... A rush of warmth spread throughout my body and I couldn't stop smiling. You seemed speechless and I was so intoxicated that I didn't even notice the door closing behind me._

_After you told me what an amazing gift my husband had bought me, you nodded your head to let me know we weren't alone. I startled when I turned around and noticed Cadu's angry face. He bought me an enormous bouquet of flowers and I remember blinking towards you. I wanted to show you that you weren't to blame and that things would turn out fine between us._

_But after that things got awkward and tensed. I felt so out of balance again! You told Cadu that you wanted to be his business partner, but without any hesitation he denied your help. When he walked away I felt so numb and embarrassed. Why didn't he accept your help? _

_We discussed it afterwards and I started to feel guilty again. I asked him if he wanted me to stop working for you. He reversed the question by asking me what I wanted. It took me off guard and I didn't know what to say. Because I would lie by telling him that I wanted to quit working, I absolutely loved it! And I couldn't bear the thought of staying away from you. My silence gave him the answer and he turned even more upset. I remember pressing my hand against my forehead, praying for something to help me get out of this mess._

_I desperately needed to talk, so I practically forced my sister to stop working and to come with me. She asked me if I was fascinated by you because of your glamorous and sophisticated lifestyle. I denied that and explained that I loved my own calm life. I didn't need any of those things. But my feelings fought internally.. I loved my simple and domesticated life. But I also admired your strength as a woman, your courage, beauty and independence. I even confessed that you made me feel things I never knew existed._

_I startled when Helena asked me what I felt, admiration or attraction. She faced me intensely and I had no idea how to answer that question. I hadn't figure that out for myself yet! _

_I confessed that I understood Cadu's jealousy and that I had to consider his feelings more often. I realized how I avoided my feelings for you once again. But Helena saw right through me and stated that I had to stop fooling myself. That I was running around in circles and that I needed to be brave at some point, to decide which place the two of you possessed in my heart. I breathlessly listened to her words and realized she was right. _

_When I look back, I think this was one of the first moments I allowed myself to see that I had feelings for you. Some kind of an attraction, no matter how hard I tried to fight it._

_After that day Cadu's health got worse and it made me so worried and scared. I decided to focus myself on him and tried to stay away from the studio as much as possible. I didn't take your calls, although it tore me apart. _

_When I showed up at your studio I was terribly late, because I needed to help Ivan with his homework. I tried to apologize and started rambling while you sat at the table. You grabbed your chin and faced me with an expression I'd never seen before. I startled and asked if something had happened. You ordered me to sit, resting your head in your right hand. As if you were tired and a huge weight was resting on your shoulders. I realized that your were probably disappointed and angry at me, by finally showing up, but hours too late. I sat down aswell and felt the clutch in my stomach tightened._

_I confessed that I completely understood if you didn't want me to work for you anymore. I apologized again while you kept staring at me with this unfamiliar expression. My heart started to race, because I had no idea what you were about to say. You surprised me by explaining that wasn't the case, and that you wanted to tell me how much you admired me. My lips slightly curled up and my body relaxed a bit. But your eyes still worried me, because the sadness remained. _

_You softly smiled when you said that you were fascinated by me ever since we met. Although I loved hearing you say these things, I needed you to know how sorry I was. But you gently ordered me to listen to you. I swallowed back the words I wanted to say and breathlessly listened when you continued by telling how different we were. But because of these differences you felt drawn towards me, like a magnet. I nodded my head, because I felt exactly the same way. But your expression made my body shrink. I could tell that something was wrong and I got so nervous._

_You pointed out that when magnets came to close, they repelled. I felt how my smile slowly faded when you added that everything that attracted you in me, also pushed you away. Like water and oil. I stared at the table and tried to process what you were trying to say. Your words took me completely off guard, and this was a reality I was unable to face. I got so confused and just didn't know how to respond._

_I startled when you pushed yourself up and stood in front of me. You raised your voice while you stated that we weren't children anymore. That everything we didn't say out loud, we said in gestures, with our eyes, with emotions.. Almost telepathy. Your expression turned desperate and I couldn't breathe. I knew you were right, but I didn't understand my own feelings. Was it doubt? I honestly didn't know! All I knew was how confused it made me. The direction of this conversation took me off guard and I was unable to think straight._

_I stood up aswell and felt how my body turned numb. I almost couldn't control my emotions and stumbled that I had no idea how to deal with this. I just needed you to understand my confusion and you told me you did. And because of that you were talking for the both of us. _

_You overwhelmed me with your statement that you couldn't live any longer with the presence of the absence of my love. I startled and my heart stopped. I breathlessly asked you if you were talking about love. I faced it as an attraction, maybe desire even. But the word "love" brought me completely off balance. You loved me?! _

_I stared at you astounded and in disbelief, although the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall together in my head. My confusion had made it impossible for me to notice how I really felt all this time. It hit me, and it hit me hard! Because in that moment, staring into your desperate eyes full of emotions, I realized that my feelings went so much deeper. You were never supposed to mean this much to me! I was never supposed to fall this hard!_

_You cried out that you obviously were talking about love, and what it was I thought you meant with it. Your expression made me shrink, because I could see how you thought this all through and had such a clear view on the situation. But I'd never considered being in love! I couldn't make any sense out of my own feelings, so how was I suppose to explain what it was that I felt? I had no idea!_

_You remained silent for a moment and stared into my eyes. As if you tried to find the answers in there I wasn't able to say out loud. _

_You slightly shook your head while you mumbled that you couldn't do it anymore. And that we had to separate for our own survival. I averted my gaze towards the floor and my head started to spin. The aching pain in my chest was almost unbearable._

_Your words had such an impact on me! Although my heart and mind fought an instant battle during the past weeks, in this moment they declared a truce. Both completely numb and unable to respond. My tears were the only reaction my body seemed capable of. So I just stood there in front of you, completely frozen. My gaze towards the ground, breathlessly listening to your words tearing me apart one by one._

_When you stopped talking, after you mentioned that in order for your own survival, I gathered all my strength to look at you. You grabbed your forehead and looked completely devastated. I inhaled deeply and anxiously awaited what you were about to say. I couldn't breathe when you told me that you were firing me from your heart. My world fell apart and I remember that I slightly nodded my head. As if my mind forced me to... But my heart resisted as the tears streamed down my face. _

_I could tell you were waiting for some kind of response.. Some words to explain my perspective, but instead I wiped away a tear and left without saying a word. I just couldn't think of anything else.. I became a master in running away from my feelings during the past weeks. My heart broke when I heard you crying behind me.. But I couldn't go back.._

_I needed time to think this through, to process the things you told me. I found myself on a crossroad... Confused and terrified of the unknown. But also devastated by the possibility of losing you.._


	47. A new adventure part 28

I'd like to thank you for your reviews :) They are greatly appreciated!

And thank you for your continuing support :)

Only 5 more days until Marina returns to Brazil!

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and have a nice day!

XO

**Chapter 47 "A new adventure... part 28"**

_My love,_

_After our conversation I couldn't get a hold of myself. You turned my world upside down and your words kept spinning around in my head. I'd never considered that I could possibly fall in love with a woman. I thought my life was settled when I met Cadu. A safe and domesticated life, one without great challenges or expectations. Cadu and I got along so easily and I got used to our calm life. After I gave birth to Ivan things seemed secured. We were spending the rest of our lives together. _

_I never realized that I owned so many more parts within myself. Parts I'd never discovered, because I wasn't allowing myself to be curious. I thought I had everything I needed, so what more could I possibly wish for?_

_But then you walked into my heart... And my life as I knew it, changed in a way I didn't even held for possible. I was drawn towards you while my curiosity for you seemed to increase each day. You made me feel things I didn't even knew existed. You showed me all these new possibilities and changed my perspective on how I wanted to live my life. I cherished your company, although my feelings didn't make any sense. I tried to bury them away, so I wouldn't have to deal with them. _

_But our previous conversation was a reality check and changed everything. It forced me to deal with all the feelings and emotions that overwhelmed my body, the ones I so desperately tried to hide away. But your words had opened my eyes and showed me a place I was too afraid to see before. _

_I realized that I returned your feelings, although I'd considered them as an attraction or desire. But hearing you say the word "love" out loud, completely blew me away. Because I couldn't fool myself anymore.. All the sensations within my body, my nervousness, my desires... It all became so clear.. I was falling head over heels in love with you and there was no turning back. The different look I wasn't able to describe, was a gaze of love I never experienced before. _

_I got terrified by this realization and instantly thought about the consequences. How much my life would change if I was going to live what I was feeling. But I didn't want to lose Cadu, I still loved him. And I didn't want to lose my safe live.. _

_But I couldn't bear the thought of losing you aswell. You opened my eyes in so many ways, so how could I possibly close them again? Especially since I loved every single thing about it.. I got addicted to your attention and the way you made me feel. Things couldn't be over between the two of us, because it felt like we were just at the beginning! But at the beginning of what exactly?_

_It hit me that it wasn't all about me anymore.. I'd never realized how much you were hurting aswell, and I felt devastated by watching your pain. The last thing I'd ever wanted, was hurting you. It hit me how both of our hearts were a stake right now. And the decision of staying apart wasn't only yours to be made. I had a say in this aswell and I didn't want you to ban me out of your heart! We needed to solve this situation together, although I had no idea in which direction._

_I stayed awake all night trying to find the words I wanted to say to you. To make up my own mind. What did I want? You or Cadu? Challenge or safety? Desire or familiar? The only aspect that you both seemed to have in common was my love.._

_My internal battle lasted all night, conflicted between two completely different lives. Two completely different persons. And if I was being honest, four completely different persons. Because I realized I needed to include myself. Choosing one of you unavoidably meant choosing between the old or new Clara. _

_When the sun raised I was so incredibly exhausted that I decided to stop fighting. To put my own happiness and desires aside for the benefit of my son. I choose the easy way and blamed it on the circumstances, instead of fighting back. I couldn't beat my fear of the unknown and the inevitable consequences by choosing you._

_I finally realized the truth of your words, because we needed to be apart to protect ourselves. Maybe our feelings would fade away... But I instantly realized that would never happen, because my feelings for you were only growing._

_A while later I found myself at your studio. I never felt more nervous and I tried to control my breath. My body was so tensed and numb at the same time, as if it tried to stop me from what I was about to do. My heart raced when I noticed you and I glanced around to make sure we were alone. For a moment I just stared at you. Trying to pull myself together while you still hadn't noticed my presence. I inhaled deeply and called your name. _

_You instantly turned around and your expression left me breathless. I could tell how hard your night had been aswell and the clutch in my stomach tightened. I told you how I gathered all my courage and that now you were the one who needed to listen. Your lips slightly curled up and I noticed some kind of relief in your eyes. You nodded your head and agreed to listen._

_I wrapped my trembling hands together in front of my chest and walked towards you. I realized the importance of this moment and my mouth turned dry. I told you that I thought about everything you said to me. About our situation.. I stopped in front of you and stared into your bloodshot eyes._

_I confessed that I couldn't get your words out of my head, especially the last ones. You switched your gaze towards the floor and touched your forehead for a moment, when you said you didn't remember them. I interrupted you by stating that you would and that you told me we needed to be apart. _

_You faced me upset and asked me if I was going to repeat everything sentence by sentence. But I needed you to remember, Marina.. Because your words left a mark on me.. They were in my head and in my heart. You stared at me upset and exhaled loudly. I noticed how my words affected you, just like yours did to me yesterday. _

_When you told me that sometimes we were saying things that we regretted afterwards, I turned even more upset. Because I knew you meant every word, otherwise you would have come after me. To tell me you regretted what you'd said. But you didn't.. _

_You surrendered while you gazed towards the floor. I inhaled deeply by facing your obvious pain. This was a conversation we both couldn't handle. I didn't want any of this! I didn't want to torture myself anymore. And I didn't want to torture you either. I just wanted to forget the bad memories! _

_I walked back and forth while I prayed that we could work this out. But I just needed you to know what struck me the most. Your teary eyes faced me desperately while you were breathing heavy. You asked me if this was necessary, and if I wasn't about to hurt ourselves by bringing back a memory we both didn't want to remember. I shook my head and lifted my shoulders. _

_I explained that I didn't want to close a door between us. I wanted to leave it slightly open, because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Although I didn't say those last words out loud. _

_I almost couldn't control my emotions when I repeated your words which hurt me the most. That for your own survival, you were firing me from your heart. You faced me desperately while you whispered that it was just a sentence. I noticed how your eyes tried to convince me that you didn't want any of this to happen._

_I said that your statement made a lot of sense and I could tell how much you struggled with your emotions. I confessed that I didn't have the right to keep insisting my presence here and to stop your survival. You shook your head while your eyes were burning into mine, begging me not to say the words out loud. Not to hurt us even more.._

_I could tell you didn't expect this turn of events. The relief I'd noticed by my arrival was probably because you thought I came to make things right between us. But instead I made them even worse.. And even more definitive, because I stopped fighting for us. And your expression revealed how that realization overwhelmed you.._

_I shifted my gaze towards the floor, because I needed to finish what I'd started. It took all of my strength to face you while I told you that I was quitting... You stared breathlessly at me, your lips slightly parted, your eyes completely astounded. I could tell that my words took you off guard and broke your heart aswell._

_I explained that I would stop coming at your studio. You begged me not to, but I insisted that there was no other way. Because if we needed to be apart, it had to happen radically so we wouldn't suffer as much. I turned around while I tried to convince you that we needed this time separately. I realized that I was trying to convince myself aswell.. _

_When I turned towards you again, I almost couldn't breathe by your expression. I'd never seen you more vulnerable and devastated. You shook your head and we were drawn towards eachother. We desperately wrapped our arms around eachother while you cried out that you wouldn't survive. I felt your trembling body against mine and my heart stopped. _

_We held eachother close and your heavy breaths made my head spin. I couldn't bear to see you like this. I confessed that I might not survive either, but that we needed to try. Your crying brought me completely out of balance and made me question my choice. But I needed to be strong and resist the urge of surrendering into your arms._

_I pulled back out of our embrace and confessed that I looked at Cadu in a different way recently. And that he would never forgive me for not being honest with him.. Loyal.. But even worse, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore when I said that we would only suffer more. _

_God, Marina... Your eyes.. My body shrinked.. Your pain went straight into my own wounded heart. We stared at eachother for a moment, unable to say another word. Both completely broken and both in disbelief how this could possibly be the end between us._

_I was so overwhelmed and couldn't stand another minute in your presence. I was terrified that my heart would take control and made things right between us. So instead I took a few steps back while the tears streamed down my face. I whispered how sorry I was and our eyes never lost contact. I barely couldn't walk away, because it broke my heart to see you crying like that._

_I startled when I bumped into Vanessa, my bag dropped on the floor. But my body felt so numb, that I didn't even realized what happened. I grabbed my forehead and gazed into your desperate eyes again. My body was drawn towards you while we raised our arms. My hands wanted to hold yours, but also wanted to push you away. Just like my heart and mind fought internally. _

_Your desperation tore me completely apart and I had to gather my last strength to keep my distance from you. Because every vibe in my body wanted to hold you, to comfort you. And to comfort myself, because it hurt me just as much. But I realized that we couldn't be together.. So I walked away, feeling more out of balance than ever._

Marina found herself sobbing on her couch after finishing Clara's letter. She remembered that day so clearly and how her world had fallen apart. Clara's words left her breathless and gave her all the answers she so desperately sought at that time.

She thought she'd lost her after their conversation and her heart was broken. She remembered how she got drunk that night, trying to get rid of the aching pain in her chest. And for a moment the alcohol provided her with joy. But the hurt bounced back twice as hard. She fell down the stairs so she physically got hurt aswell.

She'd never loved anyone the way she loved Clara. Her feelings overwhelmed her and she instantly knew that nobody would ever be able to replace her. That realization scared her, because she was fully aware of the fact that Clara was married to a man. But she somehow got convinced that she affected Clara aswell, so she'd gained some hope. But all hope faded away that day, leaving a gigantic hole in her heart. A hole that couldn't be filled by anyone else.

She couldn't control the urge to call Clara, although it was way past midnight in Rio. She inhaled deeply and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Marina?"

Marina's heart skipped a beat by hearing Clara's sleepy voice and she wiped away a tear.

"Hi love..."

Clara noticed her trembling voice and instantly turned worried. She sat up straight and lost all her sleep at once.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

Marina closed her eyes and tried to control her breath.

"Nothing... I'm fine, my love... I just..."

She stopped talking for a moment, before she added "I love you so much..."

A smile of relief took over Clara's face, but she still felt confused.

"But why are you crying?" she whispered.

"Because I just finished reading your letter..." Marina explained.

"When you told me you were going to quit working at the studio..."

Clara swallowed and her heart skipped a beat.

"Ooh..." she mumbled, barely able to speak another word by recalling that day.

"Thank you so much for explaining your feelings to me.. It clarifies everything and I'm so moved by your willingness to share that with me.."

Clara's body relaxed while she lay down again.

"I wish I was able to say all those things back then..." she confessed.

Marina noticed the regret in Clara's voice and a sudden rush of warmth spread throughout her body.

"No, Clarinha... Don't... I believe in destiny. Things meant to happen this way. All the pain we went through makes us appreciate even more what we've got right now..."

Clara gasped for air and realized the truth of Marina's words.


	48. A new adventure part 29

Thanks for your kind words :)

4 more days…

Enjoy today's chapter and the rest of your day!

XO

**Chapter 48 "A new adventure... part 29"**

Clara was still astounded by the fact that Marina was the one who picked out Cadu's birthday present. She confessed it last night and Clara's jaw had dropped. She instantly realized she should have known.. It wasn't a present Cadu would select, it wasn't even like him! He wasn't as challenging and bold to choose something like that. But that thought somehow never crossed her mind before.

At that time she desperately tried to hold on to her feelings for Cadu, and that present made her feel desire full. But the realization that it was Marina once again who made her feel like that, made her body wash over with love. And guilt for not noticing the signs before.. Her gaze when she'd opened her robe, her tension, and her lack of words.. It wasn't only desire, there was more into her gaze.. She should have known..

She smirked when something crossed her mind. A surprise that would blow Marina away.. She grabbed her laptop and started searching.

Xxxxxxxx

_My love,_

_When Flavinha called me to inform me about you accident, my heart broke all over again. The thought of losing you took my breath away and my body turned numb. Didn't we both suffer enough already?! _

_I realized that I'd promised to stay away, but I couldn't be rational at this point. I needed to see for myself that you were alright, although I instantly knew how much it would hurt to face you again. But your pain somehow seemed to be my pain aswell, so I couldn't resist the urge to visit you._

_I went over to your place in the middle of the night and I remember how guilty I felt towards Cadu. Almost as if I was fleeting the house to be with my lover.. But the need to see you conquered my guilt. _

_My whole body responded when I saw you sitting on your bed. Your injured leg resting in front of you and I instantly realized how much you meant to me. It hurt me seeing you so vulnerable.. Your face enlightened when you noticed me and I could tell how surprised you were that I came over. Although you were obviously in pain, you couldn't hide your excitement by seeing me again. You wore an instant smile that took over my face aswell. As if our bodies responded by eachothers presence again._

_I was so glad that you were going to be alright, it was all the reassurance I needed. I thanked God, because things could have been a lot worse. Before I left off I asked you if there was anything I could do for you. Your intense gaze took my breath away while you gently grabbed my hand. You took it into your own, before you warmly stated that I already did so much. My body tingled when you added "You exist.." _

_I got overwhelmed again by your words and my lips curled up. I stared into your beautiful eyes and closed my other hand around yours aswell. I caressed your skin with my thumbs while we kept gazing intensely into eachothers eyes. My heart almost leap out of my chest. Both out of relief that you were fine, and out of happiness by seeing you again. _

_After that night it got even harder to stay away from you again. My feelings for you became so clear to me, but I didn't allow myself to do anything with them. So I closed off again, averting your phone calls and trying to push my feelings aside. I devoted myself to Cadu, because his health decreased. They were going to examine him at the hospital and I was anxious about it. _

_But you were always on my mind.. Some days I found myself staring at your pictures, trying to heal the aching pain in my chest. I missed you so much.. I had to gather all my strength not to call you, or to visit you. Our time apart was even harder than I'd imagined._

_I opened up about you to Juliana.. I don't know why, but I was curious about her point of view. She was so open minded and considered the love between two woman as something natural. I startled by her way of facing things and I realized that I wasn't as open minded as I initially thought. _

_I confessed that we had some kind of chemistry and that if you were being a man, I'd probably made a move. But how was I suppose to stay married to a man if I was having an affair with a woman? I got so confused again.. _

_I explained that I would only start an adventure like that if I didn't love my husband anymore. But I did, I still loved Cadu.. Although my feelings had changed.. I realized that I would also start an adventure if I would love you more than him. But I couldn't decide if that was the case yet.._

_God, Marina... I'll never forget the moment you arrived at my apartment. It was one of the most intense moments of my life, up until than atleast.._

_I unlocked the front door when I heard you calling my name behind me. My body froze and my heart stopped beating. The sound of your voice caused a shiver down my spine and I breathlessly turned around. I stared into your eyes and your gaze blew the air out of my longs. You were here! How? You should be in bed, resting!_

_I noticed the longing in your eyes and we just faced eachother for a moment. Letting our hearts adjust their rhythm by the sensation of seeing eachother again. The air seemed to charge around us. My lips slightly curled up while my eyes took in your beauty in front of me. I got so overwhelmed and tried to control my breath. _

_We embraced eachother and a rush of warmth spread throughout my body. It felt so good to hold you in my arms again, to feel the heat of your body against mine. We just stood there for a while, silently finding comfort in eachothers arms. _

_When we pulled back I confessed that I'd missed you. You walked inside with your walking stick while you teased what a little bandit I'd been, avoiding your phone calls. I felt so guilty and your presence took me completely off guard. I didn't know what to say, so I stumbled how sorry I was and that I'd been a mess. I wanted to explain the situation, but I had no idea how. _

_You gently interrupted me with a huge smile on your face, while you said that I couldn't lie. We stood in front of eachother and I nervously stared into your eyes. You continued by saying how transparent I was and that it was completely fine. You tilted your head slightly sideward and confessed that it attracted you in me. My body tensed by your words while I breathlessly apologized for my behavior... _

_Your eyes looked straight into mine when you asked me if I didn't want to pick up your calls. My heart skipped a beat and I exhaled loudly. I nodded my head, unable to talk out loud. You glanced at the floor for a moment, before you faced me again. I noticed a wave of sadness in your eyes while you asked me if I didn't felt the urge to call you back. I instantly replied that I wanted to, so many times. I felt the butterflies welling up in my stomach when your face enlightened by hearing my words. _

_I didn't reply any of your calls, because I thought it would be better not to. We'd decided to stay apart for a while.. I didn't want to make things harder than they already were. I confessed breathlessly that the time didn't pass. _

_I was so incredibly tensed and couldn't control a smile out of nervousness. You faced me intensely when you wanted to know if I was hurting.. I remember biting my lip while my smile slowly faded. Ofcourse I was hurting, more than you would ever know.. My eyes turned sad, probably already revealing the answer you needed to hear. I nodded my head, unable to say another word. _

_Your expression left me breathless again while a soft smile took over your face. I could tell how happy you were by confirmation. You nodded your head and glanced towards the floor for a moment, before you confessed that you were hurting aswell. I exhaled and felt how my heart started to race again. It somehow made my body shiver to hear that you were hurting aswell, that I wasn't the only one who couldn't deal with this situation._

_Your eyes were burning into mine when you took a step towards me, and grabbed my shoulders. I'd never seen your gaze more passionate when you told me that you were in love with me. I stopped breathing and my head started to spin. Your declaration brought me completely out of balance and I just stared into your eyes. Your face was so close to mine and I was overwhelmed by all the sensations I felt inside my body! I got completely mesmerized._

_We talked about love, but not in this way! Not as directly like you just did.. My body was completely frozen and I couldn't respond right away. But Ivan made it impossible for me to respond at all. He ran inside, completely unaware of the tension between the two of us. You pulled back your arms while I tried to pull myself together. God, I was so glad that I was able to talk! I ordered him to go to his room, so we could finish our conversation._

_After he left I gathered my strength to confess my feelings to you aswell, while you stared at me in anticipation. The ground seemed to disappear under my feet when I heard Cadu's voice behind me. This couldn't be happening... Not right now!_

_My body turned numb while I turned around. He faced us startled, but somehow managed to remain polite. I lost my ability to talk and just stood there listening to the two of you talking. The tension was almost audible and I didn't know what to do with myself. _

_Cadu asked you to come and grab a drink with us and I felt so powerless. I couldn't cope this awkwardness and thank God you came up with an excuse. I glanced around the room while my hand couldn't decide what to do with itself either. It just trembled beside my head, before it slightly stroke through my hair. I was so out of balance!_

_Cadu kept insisting for you to come and even invited Vanessa to join us. You silently surrendered and I could tell he noticed that there was something going on between us. _

_I felt so relieved that we got past the awkwardness, and enjoyed our time together with my family. I remember how moved I was by your willingness to help Virgillio. You were so incredibly nice to him and I loved the way you gave him your sincere compliments. You even offered your services for free, although it drove Vanessa insane. _

_After we went to his atelier, we sat down at a terrace. You confessed how glad you were that Vanessa had left. She'd been unbearable lately. It made me laugh, because I could picture the two of you together. I never understood why you considered her your best friend, because I hadn't met the other Vanessa beside this unbearable person. _

_I told you that she was being jealous of me and now it was your time to smile. You agreed and pointed out that she behaved like a watchdog. We both smiled and I loved seeing you like this again. I'd missed our conversations, and I'd missed your smiling face. _

_I stared into your eyes when I confessed that she was right about something. I noticed your curiosity when I explained about her being jealous. I inhaled deeply and glanced at the sky for a moment, trying to find the words I wanted to say. _

_My heart started to race by your expression, when I told you how lovely you were. You shifted your gaze towards the table and smiled shyly. My heart melted, just like it did by hearing your kind words about Virgillio's art. _

_I stared at you and wondered if I'd ever seen you more beautiful. The sun highlighted your features in such a breathtakingly way, that I couldn't keep my eyes of you. I felt a shiver down my spine and my heart continued to race._

_You wanted to know if I was being honest by telling you how lovely you were. Your insecurity somehow set my body on fire while I nodded my head. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to convince you with the truth of my words._

_And God, Marina... That smile.. The way you averted your gaze, shy because of my words.. The vein in your forehead, slightly visible, revealing your excitement. It hit me that I really loved you.. Every single thing about you.._

_My huge smile slowly faded when you asked me to come working for you again. It took me off guard, although I wanted nothing more. You stated how well we worked together and that I was an awesome assistant. _

_I felt how my breath became heavy and glanced towards the table for a moment, when you asked me if I'd missed it. I started to smile, unable to hide my excitement. Ofcourse I did, if only you knew how desperately… I confessed that I missed it and stared into your intense gaze again. I could tell you were waiting for my answer as you remained silent._

_I inhaled deeply and decided to start fighting again. I couldn't live without your presence and I needed the door to be wide open between us. So I agreed to come back and help you with Virgillio's pictures. _

_I got overwhelmed by your enthusiasm and couldn't help but to breathlessly stare at your face. The way your eyes widened by hearing my words, the way your whole face enlightened.. Your huge smile and your adorable cheer of excitement… I instantly knew I'd made the right decision. _


	49. A new adventure part 30

Sorry for my late update!

Enjoy today's chapter and I wish you all a great weekend :)

I hope to continue the story on Monday.

XO

**Chapter 49 "A new adventure... part 30"**

Marina and Maaike went out for dinner together. They sat down in a small, cozy restaurant while they recalled today's shoot.

"I'm so curious about the pictures, Marina!" Maaike cried out, her eyes full of excitement.

Marina smirked and took a nip of her wine.

"Me too… But I think they will be great.." she confessed.

It hit her that they only had one more shoot to go and although she was glad to go back to Brazil, she would miss this place. And she would miss Maaike.

Maaike nodded her head and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sure they will be!"

Marina noticed how her smile slowly faded and grabbed her hand over the table.

"What's wrong?" she whispered while she watched her closely.

Maaike glanced at the table for a moment, before she cleared her throat.

"I just… I can't believe it's almost over.." she stumbled.

Marina's heart skipped a beat by Maaike's sad expression and softly squeezed her hand. She forced a smile on her lips and tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Things won't be over between us, Maaike.." she whispered.

Maaike's eyes were tearing up while she inhaled deeply.

"Yes, they will be, Marina.. And you know that aswell.. We won't see eachother anymore.."

Marina's body shrinked by the tone of her voice and tried to find words to comfort her.

"Listen to me… Out of sight doesn't mean out of heart.."

She tried to convince Maaike with her eyes and closed her other hand around Maaike's aswell.

"We'll keep in touch… I promise!"

Maaike nodded her head and shyly faced her from under her lashes.

"I would love that…" she whispered almost inaudible, before she added "I'll miss working with you.."

Marina tried to make the conversation a little lighter and started to giggle.

"You'll only miss working with me?" she asked playfully with a huge smirk on her face.

Maaike's face enlightened and she couldn't help but smile.

"No, you crazy… I'll miss everything about you…" she confessed.

Marina blinked her eyes and pulled back her hands.

"I'll miss you too… You've made my time here so much better.."

Now it was Maaike's time to giggle while she brushed her hands through her hair.

"I'm glad to hear that…"

Later that night Marina hurried to read Clara's letter.

_My love,_

_I started to accept my feelings for you.. They completely took over me when we went over to Virgillio's atelier again. You handed me your camera and I loved having you near me. I realized we were flirting and acting like teenagers in love. But it felt so incredibly good and I surrendered myself completely. I couldn't stop smiling while the butterflies instantly flew around in my stomach. I loved how you turned shy when I pointed the camera towards you and I loved the way you smiled. I never felt like this before.. And in that moment I couldn't remember why I'd ever been afraid or confused about these feelings._

_At the exhibition I got torn apart again. I attended with Cadu, but couldn't wait to see you again. My heart started to race when you took a picture of us and I ordered you to show it. The sensations within my body overwhelmed me again and couldn't stop staring at you. _

_I startled when Cadu asked you to make another picture. A romantic one... He wrapped his arms around me while my body tensed. I squeezed my fingers around the champagne glass in my hands and glanced at your conflicted face. I felt terrible! He pressed his lips on mine while I held my breath. I inhaled deeply when we parted our lips and almost didn't dare to face you again. _

_I realized how much it probably hurt you to see us like this, and I felt so guilty. But I couldn't avoid this situation I found myself in.. He kept his arms around me and I prayed for something to get us out of this awkwardness. But he remained talking while I could see how you struggled to keep up your appearance. I was so glad when we finally said goodbye, my eyes trying to apologize for getting you through this. God, I felt terrible! _

_After that day I started working at your studio again. I loved being back and realized how much I'd missed it. Not only the job, but mainly being around you. Working at your studio provided me a distraction, because things weren't going smooth at home. Partly because of my own divided feelings, but also because Cadu was tired all the time. His health became a problem and scared the hell out of us. His heart condition was serious and we were about to face a difficult time with his examines. _

_I needed to focus on his well being, so I couldn't show up at work as much as I wanted. As much as I needed.. But during the few moments we shared together, my life somehow felt complete again. I found comfort in your arms and loved how compassioned you were. You never forced me to come, or made me feel like I was abandoning my work. You gave me all the space I needed and I loved you for it.._

_You even let me spill out my worries about Cadu, without ever not being considered. You were always there for me, making my life so much lighter. When I look back at it, I realize how much it must have hurt you hearing me say all of those things. And I'm so moved by your willingness of always wanting what's best for me.. And putting your own feelings and desires aside. _

_I was having a hard time dealing with Cadu's illness. He was acting like a big child and he didn't listen to anything. We weren't suppose to fight, because he wasn't allowed to get upset. And it drove me crazy! I considered myself nowadays more like his mother than as his wife. _

_He wanted me to work with him at the bistro. His question made my heart stop, because I instantly thought about the consequences. I wouldn't have time to work at the studio anymore.. And that prospect alone blew all the air out of my longs. I couldn't lose you again..._

_So I told him that couples couldn't work together, although it wasn't the reason for my denial. But my sister saw right through me again.. She ordered me to stop doubting and to ask you to adjust my working schedule. And to make sure that Cadu didn't felt excluded. I had to put my own problems aside in order for his benefit. I knew she was right... But how was I suppose to put my feelings for you aside again? I loved all these new sensations within my body and I didn't want to abandon them. _

_I got so nervous when I went over to your studio. I needed to be honest with you and to explain my dilemma. I loved my work, but Cadu needed me aswell. I confessed how it tore me apart.. Your reaction blew me away.. You were so compassioned again.. My body washed over with warmness and you continued to amaze me. _

_You told me that I was free to come and go whenever I wanted. It left me breathless and I stared into your eyes. You smiled and stated that we were friends and that you understood what I was going through. And that you would do anything to help me. I tried to hold back my tears and was so glad you didn't fire me. We wrapped our arms around eachother and I never felt more grateful. _

_I couldn't believe how much you supported me, in every single way. When we pulled back I couldn't control the urge to kiss your cheek. My body shivered by facing your surprised expression. God, Marina... I fell in love all over again.._

_I remember Vanessa's words so clearly a few days afterwards. I tried to make things right between us, but she snapped that I had to make up my mind. To find out what it was that I wanted. Her words made me thinking.. I still couldn't decide who I wanted.. I felt obligated towards Cadu, but I was drawn towards you aswell. _

_With Cadu I knew exactly what I got, but with you there were so many lose ends.. I loved you emotionally.. But what about physically? I had no idea how things physically worked between two woman, I'd never experienced something like that before! _

_I felt the fire on my skin when you touched me and the goose bumps which always seemed to appear. I felt the urge to hold you all the time and even dreamed about kissing you. The desire to explore your body was definitely there.. But I needed more proof to find out if it was worth the jump. _

_I received all the answers I was looking for at the night of our dance. You asked me to help you select a picture for an article and I remember how gorgeous they all were. I started to smile, because it hit me how everyone envied your beauty. You were standing in front of me, your arms wrapped together. You looked stunning with your black top and I couldn't stop staring at your red lips. _

_You stated that I was more beautiful than you and I smiled because of your words. I wasn't able to compete with you, not even in my wildest dreams. But there was so much more to you than only your beauty.. It was everything... The way you were able to seduce people, nobody could ever forget you. _

_I stared at the ground when I confessed that it also counted for me.. My heart started to race and I exhaled, before I told you that I could never forget you. I gazed intensely into your eyes and you pressed your lips together for a second. You left me breathless by saying that you felt exactly the same way. And that you would instantly recognize me, even if I was standing between thousand other woman. By my smell, by my touch.. _

_My body flushed while a huge smile took over my face. I glanced at the floor, before I faced you again. You completely surprised me by asking me to dance with you. I could tell how my expression amused you while you walked towards your stereo to put on your favorite song. I wrapped my arms together in front of me, trying to control the nerves that suddenly took over. I tilted my head for a second and I realized how excited I felt. _

_You raised your hand towards me and my heart skipped a few beats. Was this really happening? I stared at your hand, trying to control my heavy breaths. I slowly raised my hand towards yours and I had to gather all my strength to stop the trembling. We gently entwined our fingers while we glanced at our hands, before we stared into eachothers eyes again. _

_I felt so nervous when you pulled me towards you and settled your body against mine. I smiled and my curiosity increased. __Our bodies collided in such an intimate way, that it left me breathless for a moment. My heart raced and every inch of my body started to tingle. I could feel your warmth against my skin and your curves seemed to complete my body. My breath became shallow and my knees started to shake. I never felt like this, so intimate, so overwhelmed.._

_Your cheeks softly caressed mine and I couldn't stop smiling. My body shivered when you trailed your hands over my back. I shyly brushed my hand over your arm and my heart stopped when you pressed your lips on my shoulder. A rush of warmth spread throughout my entire body and I closed my eyes._

_My shyness slowly faded and I got intoxicated by your touch, your body against mine. The way we sensually adjusted to the rhythm of the music. I could feel your breath against my skin, causing goose bumps all over my body. Your lips lightly brushing my neck, your swaying hips against mine... I was completely on fire.. I pressed myself closer to you, to intensify the feeling. My body washed over with a desire I never experienced before._

_I allowed myself to feel all the sensations within my body, the sexual thoughts. I didn't want to fight anymore, I didn't want to resist my desires. I surrendered myself completely and came in terms with my feelings for you._

_My head started to spin when I felt your breasts pressing against my back. You wrapped your arm around my middle and rested your hand between mine. Your other one brushed my hair to the side, before you nuzzled your nose against the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and couldn't control myself to feel you closer. I turned my head slightly and tilted it, so my cheek would touch your face. _

_God.. When we faced eachother again, I almost lost it. We pressed our foreheads together and slightly caressed eachothers cheeks. The thought of our lips so incredibly close to mine, drove me crazy.. I stared into your passionate eyes and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. _

_I was so memorized when you danced in front of me, our hands wrapped together. I couldn't resist the urge to feel you, and __pulled you towards me again. Your breasts against mine, our faces inches apart.. It took my breath away and my body shivered. I noticed an arousal within my body I hadn't felt before. My heart almost leap out of my chest by the sudden possibilities. And longings.._

_I noticed how your eyes darkened and my mouth turned dry. I realized that I wanted to feel your lips on mine... More than anything.. My body longed for you in ways I never held for possible. But although I sometimes managed to take the lead tonight, this was a line I wasn't able to cross yet. My heart screamed to lean in, to pull you towards me.. But my mind forced me to keep my distance. That I'd already gone too far…_

_I loved you for not making a move that night, for respecting my boundaries. Because honestly, I wasn't able to resist you. I would have kissed you back, without considering the consequences. And I would probably been torn apart afterwards, because I wasn't ready yet.. _

_After that night I got all the confirmation I needed. I longed for you in every single way, emotionally and physically. You made me feel things I never knew existed and I wanted to explore everything about you. It terrified me, because it hit me that I started to love you more than Cadu... I even daydreamed about you, recalling our dance together. And how close we'd came to the point of no turning back._

_I'll never forget Cadu's face when he saw us together at Ivan's school. He was so angry and rude! And I felt so ashamed because of him.. And so guilty towards you.. We had a huge fight about it when we arrived at home. I yelled how rude he had been and who he thought he was! As if he owned me.. I was so terribly mad at him, that I had to hold myself for slapping his face. He accused me for embarrassing him, but he made a fool out of himself! Acting like a child.. _

_He turned even more upset by my reaction and pointed out how I fiercely defended you. I got so annoyed that he didn't say your name out loud. So I yelled that you had a name and that you were my friend. My best and only friend. But I realized that our fight was about something different, so I stated that it wasn't what he thought it was... Yet.. I provoked him by saying that he would be the first to know when something happened between us. If he and I would still be a couple atleast.._

_He asked me if I wanted to divorce him, but that was only the case if it would make me happy. I didn't marry him to wear a ring or to be respected. I married him for my happiness, because I loved him. But I wasn't happy right now, atleast not with him.. And I wanted to defend my happiness with everything I had. I wouldn't allow myself to be unhappy. _

_He forbid me to see you again and I turned desperate. What was he thinking? That I would follow his orders? He even started to blackmail me with his illness. Something snapped inside of me, because I'd never expected him to go sink this low. I'd always been there for him at his side, but I didn't want to lose myself anymore by doing that. I mattered too! I controlled my own life, nobody else! _

_My heart stopped when he stated that I preferred your presence above Ivan's and his. I couldn't control myself anymore and attacked him. How did he dare to talk about my son! To involve him in this! My happiness would never hurt Ivan. I wasn't scared to divorce Cadu, but I would never be separated from my son. Never! I fleeted out of the house and there was only one place I wanted to go. _

_I found myself hurrying into your studio and I stopped breathing when you ran out of your chair. I noticed how your body froze by seeing me and I felt so terrible. We stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, both upset about what happened. Both overwhelmed by seeing eachother again. I slowly raised my hand to show you the flower that I picked at the garden. You faced me intensely, before you wrapped your arms around me. I completely forgot the flower in my hand and held you close_.

_I lost myself in your arms while my heart raced against my chest. I closed my eyes and somehow felt relieved that I didn't notice any anger in your eyes towards me. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I felt responsible for Cadu. He was my husband and he mistreated you badly.._

_We held eachother for a while, before you cried out how brave and crazy I was for coming over. I pulled myself together and tilted my head for a second. I realized it wasn't courage or craziness.. I couldn't stop a tear from streaming down and exhaled loudly. I confessed that I needed to see you... To hold you... And to tell you that I… Adored you. My head started to spin by saying the last two words out loud. Because my heart screamed me to tell you how much I loved you.. But my mind somehow forced me to avoid a declaration like that._

_I could tell you'd noticed my slight hesitation and I realized that you probably knew what I meant by those words. Your face enlightened while your teary eyes looked straight into mine. But I needed you to know how angry, ashamed and sad I felt because of what happened. You took a step towards me while you cupped my face between your hands. You tried to comfort me by stating that it was oke, and to forget about it. _

_I wrapped my hands around your forearms and told you that I couldn't forget about it. The tears streamed down my face while you forced me took look at you. Your hands were burning on my cheeks when you convinced me that the only thing that mattered, was the fact that I was here right now. _

_You pulled back your hands and confessed that you couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. And how I was feeling.. It hit me that Cadu never behaved like this before, so angry.. And the fact that he was having a rough time didn't gave him the right to act this way. _

_You pointed out that it was natural to snap at people who are closest to you. And that Vanessa was that person for you. But it just wasn't fair! He had no right to treat you like that! You deserved so much more.. _

_You continued by stating that you shouldn't had come at Ivan's school, and that your presence annoyed him. But that didn't matter in my eyes! I couldn't allow him talking to you like that. I wouldn't allow it.._

_I startled when you said that he probably knew there was something between us. I realized the truth of your words and my heart skipped a beat. I whispered that he must have noticed it and shifted my gaze towards the floor. You breathlessly repeated my words, almost as if you turned it into a question. I was barely able to form a sentence while my eyes kept glancing around. I couldn't cope with your intense gaze when I explained that everyone who noticed our gazes towards eachother, knew there was something between us. _

_You cupped my face again while your eyes were burning into mine. My knees started to shake when you asked me if I noticed this gaze. And if I felt there was something between us. Ofcourse I felt it, Marina. Every inch of my body could feel it! I grabbed your forearms again, before I confessed that I loved it. A huge smile took over your face by hearing my words._

_After Vanessa interrupted us, I told you that I had to go home. We embraced eachother and I could feel how you'd managed to make me feel better. My body relaxed in your arms while you whispered that you were thinking about me. My heart started to race again and I tried to control my heavy breaths. I pressed my body closer against yours, before I slightly pulled back. _

_My hands rested on your shoulders, our faces close to eachother. The air charged around us and I was unable to move. I trailed my gaze from your lips towards your eyes while a shiver went down my spine. A sudden rush of warmth spread throughout my stomach as my body started to tingle. I brushed your hair behind your ear and got completely intoxicated._

_I needed to feel you, to touch you.. The burning desire within my body overwhelmed me, while your fingers set my skin on fire. It felt electrifying.. Your darkened eyes were fixated on me with such passion, that it took my breath away. I closed my hand on yours, resting on my cheek, while our bodies slowly moved towards eachother._ _Was this really happening? Did the time finally arrive?_

_Your eyes were staring into mine, desperately trying to find the permission they needed. But I also noticed a passion I'd never seen before. My stomach almost exploded when you leaded my hand towards your mouth, pressing your warm lips on my skin. The desire in your eyes made me lose all sense of time and space while you slightly brushed my fingers over your lips. Marking my skin.._

_I still don't know where I found the strength to pull back from you. My body turned completely numb by avoiding the thing I wanted to do the most. It begged me to touch you, to feel you.. But my mind forced me to stop, and not to cheat on Cadu. _

_I breathlessly tried to pull myself together while my head started to spin. I could barely walk away from you due to my tensed muscles. I squeezed my hands into a fist, forcing my body to keep walking. The aching pain in my chest increased with every step I took away from you.._

_When I arrived at the door I couldn't stop myself from turning around. Your intense gaze caused so many sensations within my body again, that my heart almost leap out of my chest. I felt how my lips slightly curled up, before I continued my way towards the taxi. _

_I was so overwhelmed by the intense moment we'd shared... It brought me completely off balance again. When I arrived at home, I didn't have the strength anymore to put up a fight with Cadu. I decided to sleep on the couch, because I didn't want to be close to him. All I could think about was you..._

_The next morning I confessed to Helena that Cadu knew there was something going on between the two of us. That the air changed when we were together, charged by electricity, sensuality.. My sister started to laugh while she noticed my excitement about you. I asked her if she ever felt something like that and she confessed she did. I exhaled when she stated that we were in love with eachother. I closed my eyes and knew she was right. I was head over heels in love with you.. And there was no point in denying it anymore.._


	50. A new adventure part 31

I hope you've had a great weekend! :)

Thank you for your reviews!

Only two more days until Marina returns :)

Enjoy today's chapter and have a nice day!

XO

**Chapter 50 "A new adventure... part 31"**

When Clara entered the studio, Flavinha shrieked out of joy by seeing her again. They walked towards eachother with a huge smile, before the held eachother close.

"How are you?" Flavinha asked enthusiastically.

Clara smiled while she sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'm fine..." she softly said.

Flavinha looked straight into her eyes, as if she tried to search for her honest answer in there.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

Clara wrapped her hands together and decided to open up.

"Well, I think you've heard that I'm divorcing Cadu.. We're still working things out, but it's been hard.."

Flavinha nodded her head and remained quiet, waiting for Clara to continue.

"Especially for my son.. I never intended to hurt him.."

Flavinha gently touched her shoulder for a moment and faced her compassioned.

"I understand… But I respect you, Clara… Your braveness.."

Clara's lips slightly curled up by Flavinha's words.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Vanessa walked into the studio and her face enlightened when she noticed they had company. Clara's heart skipped a beat by her expression, and it hit her she'd never seen Vanessa smiling due to her presence.

"Hi, Clarinha!" she cried out.

She hesitated for a moment and seemed to make up her mind how to greet her. She switched her weight between her legs, before she walked towards Clara. She leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. Clara breathlessly stared at her, unable to hide her disbelief.

"H..Hi…" she stumbled and noticed Flavinha chuckle next to her.

"It's nice to see you again.." Vanessa continued while Clara noticed the sincerity in her voice.

What happened? Vanessa seemed like a completely different person! Clara pulled herself together and forced a smile on her lips.

"Likewise…" she said while her eyes watched Vanessa curiously.

Flavinha pushed herself up and walked towards Vanessa. She faced her warmly, before she wrapped her arm around Vanessa's waist. Clara watched them closely and realized she was right all along. They were together, the tension was undeniable.

"Are you ready?" Flavinha asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

Clara nodded her head and felt a sudden rush of excitement throughout her body. She was still amazed by Marina's surprise and her heart started to race. Marina had arranged a workshop for her and Flavinha, from one of the most leading photographers in Brazil. Although she was so far away, she fluently knew what Clara needed. To take her mind of things and to make a first step with pursuing her dreams. She was so moved by her support that she had to swallow away a huge lump in her throat.

And the prospect of catching up with Flavinha made this day even better. Due to all the circumstances, they never finished their conversation. And she felt slightly guilty towards Flavinha, because she'd promised to help her. And she desperately needed to know if she and Vanessa were involved.

Xxxxxxxx

After Marina cooked herself dinner, she settled onto her sofa. She was so glad that Clara's day had been amazing. She'd learned how to search for the right angle and lightning. How to use the models and how to create the best composition. The excitement in her voice made her body shiver and she couldn't stop smiling. She loved how Clara chased her dreams so fiercely and she tried to help her as much as she could.

She stretched her arms, before she wrapped the blanket around her body. Her smile increased when she opened Clara's envelop and started reading.

_My love, _

_After that day things got so complicated. Cadu showed up at your house and almost passed out. Afterwards he embarrassed me in front of my family. I got so out of balance and everything seemed to slip through my fingers. My life was a complete mess and I didn't know what to do with myself. I was angry at Cadu, because I couldn't understand his behavior. I never lied to him, I even put my desires for you aside because of him. It almost came to the point that I started to resent him.._

_I felt trapped between you and Cadu and I had no idea how to move forward. My sisters words made me chose a direction. She asked me to forget you for a while and to focus on my husband. He needed my support due to his illness. My heart broke by the thought of choosing between the two of you. I loved you, longed for you, but my obligation towards Cadu and Ivan controlled my mind. I realized that he deserved a second chance and the tears streamed down my face on my way back home. _

_It wasn't fair, because I just started to embrace my feelings for you. I wanted to be with you, but I made a promise to my husband by marrying him. And how was I suppose to leave him while he was sick? It tore me apart, because I knew how much I would hurt you by my choice._

_I'll never forget the day of the storm. I was forced to stay the night at your place. But I instantly realized that I couldn't resist the temptations if I'd stayed over. I was sitting on your bed while my desires took control. After you kissed my cheek and took a shower, I completely lost it. I wanted to stay with you so badly, but the thought of what might happen between us terrified me. Because I couldn't cheat on Cadu, I choose to be with him.._

_My head started to spin and I walked around your room. I couldn't breathe by my guilt towards Cadu, so I decided to leave. I didn't wait for your return, because I knew that I couldn't resist your inevitable question to stay the night. _

_The next day I showed up again at your studio. I noticed the disappointment in your eyes that I'd left without saying goodbye. I realized that you deserved an explanation. So I confessed that if I'd stayed a minute longer, I wouldn't have left. You smiled when you teased that it seemed like I considered it a torture to spent the night with you. _

_My heart raced when I gazed into your eyes. Because that wasn't the case at all. In fact, it was the opposite.. I really wanted to spent the night with you! I realized that I just confessed my desire to be with you and it hit me that I didn't mind. I wanted you to know how much I longed for your presence, although I still couldn't live what I was feeling. Yet..._

_You left me breathless by saying that you didn't understood why I kept running away from my feelings. Your fingers played with my hair and a rush of warmth spread throughout my body. You continued by asking if I felt responsible for Cadu. I shook my head, because I only did things for him out of love. He was my husband. But I felt mainly responsible for Ivan.. I didn't want to disappoint him. You were so understanding again.._

_I started to ramble about Cadu's tests and that I had to accompany him. You raised your hands as if you wanted to show me your acceptance. You understood that I needed to leave and didn't want to compete with him for my heart. _

_My heart melted by your expression and I couldn't resist the urge to touch you. A huge smile took over my face while I softly caressed your cheek. We stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, before you asked me not to forget about you. I exhaled by your words, because that wasn't possible.. I wasn't able to forget you, not even if I'd wanted. How could you even think that?_

_I glanced at your features while your fingers trailed down my cheek towards my jaw. Your beautiful longing eyes, your cheekbones, your appealing lips... My head started to spin by all the sensations I felt within my body._

_When you leaned in I breathlessly stared at you, my body ready in anticipation. I held my eyes open, because I wanted to remember this moment forever. Your fingers burned on my skin and my heart stopped when our faces were only inches apart. Your intense gaze on my lips, causing a shiver down my spine._

_Every vibe within my body was ready.. Aching for your lips in a way I'd never experienced before. The butterflies fluttered through my stomach and for the first time I didn't avert my head. I wanted to kiss you. I needed to kiss you..._

_My heart skipped a beat when you slightly turned my head to the side with your hand. You gently pressed your lips on the corner of my mouth and my stomach exploded. I closed my eyes to intensify the feeling and got lost by the sensation of your lips on my skin. _

_When you pulled back we stared into eachothers eyes. I was speechless and completely mesmerized by you. I noticed the fire in your eyes, but also the teasing.. I smiled due to the intimate moment we just shared while I glanced at the floor for a second. I got so overwhelmed and bit my lip, before I wrapped my arms around your neck. Pulling you close against my body.._

_I realized that I felt disappointed for a moment when you turned my head. I wanted you to kiss me! But I instantly knew that you were just respecting my boundaries, by making a choice I was unable to make. I got so overwhelmed that I forgot about the consequences.. And I was so moved again by your respect for my situation. I loved you for it.._

_Although I tried to make things right with Cadu, I never stopped thinking about you. I longed for our moments together... God, I was so in love with you, Marina..._

_I remember that Flavinha mentioned you had been together with Vanessa for three years. And it annoyed me.. Because I knew her feelings for you still existed. And the fact that the two of you seemed to grew closer, got me worried. _

_When I watched the two of you together in your pool, I realized that I confused my jealousy for worries. My body froze while I stared at your interaction together. Vanessa hands brushing through your hair, caressing your bare skin... It made me furious. I wanted to scream for her to stay away from you! And I got upset that you seemed to enjoy her presence._

_My heart stopped when Vanessa kissed your neck. I exhaled and closed my eyes, trying to forget what I'd just observed. I couldn't deal with my emotions and walked away. I felt terrible! _

_Vanessa and I even battled due to my jealousy. But I didn't let her tear me down, because I still believed that our connection was stronger. More intense and more real.._

_But the morning I walked into your bedroom and found the two of you together in your bed, the ground disappeared under my feet. I remember how exited I was to see you again and I wanted to surprise you by waking you up. I walked inside your room with a huge smile on my face._

_My body froze when I noticed that Vanessa was laying next to you, holding your hand. I breathlessly stared at you, unable to believe my eyes. I felt devastated! I wanted to leave and yell at the same time. But instead my body turned completely numb.. I couldn't take another step, so I sat down onto the chair behind me. _

_I tried to control my breath while my eyes trailed over your body. It hit me that I wanted to be the person next to you, holding your hand. And what hit me even harder was the fact that the two of you were sleeping together. You'd never mentioned that you were involved with Vanessa again! _

_Did I misplace our situation? Wasn't I as important to you than I thought I was? My heart broke by the realization that I could lose you.. I'd always took your undivided attention for granted, and it never crossed my mind that you could get involved with someone else._

_I never asked you to, but I always thought that you would wait for me.. Although I instantly realized that I couldn't expect that from you. I kept holding back, not able to deal with my feelings. And I realized that I'd waited too long.. You clearly moved on.. _

_But I also felt guilty.. Did you feel like this, everytime you had to watch me and Cadu together? Everytime I brought him up during our conversations? I hadn't considered your feelings enough... I never fully realized the pain I'd probably cost you.._

_I'll never forget your expression when you noticed me. You pressed yourself up while your face enlightened. I turned shy and insecure when you stated what a great surprise it was to see me. I turned confused by your enthusiasm, because I didn't get it. Why were you so happy to see me, when you were together with Vanessa again?_

_Vanessa obviously wasn't happy to see me, but my eyes were fixated on you. When she walked outside the room, I pushed myself out of the chair and smiled sheepishly. I exhaled loudly and kneeled next to your bed, before I wrapped my arms around you. My body instantly relaxed by your touch and I felt relieved to hold you again. _

_When we pulled back I leaned down onto the bed, and couldn't control myself. I needed you to be honest and to tell me if the two of you were together again. Your expression revealed how surprised you were by my question. You stared at me in disbelief for a moment, your eyes searching for my thoughts. You smiled while you asked if I meant Vanessa and you. My body suddenly washed over with anxiety, because I was afraid to find out your answer._

_I instantly regretted my question and apologized for mixing into your life. Your eyes turned intense while you convinced me that I wasn't mixing, but that I was a part of your life. But the clutch in my stomach remained, because you hadn't mentioned anything to me about Vanessa. I thought we were close and that you loved me instead of her..._

_You glanced around for a second, before you explained that there was nothing to tell. Your eyes were burning into mine while you continued that Vanessa was your best friend. And that you fought a lot, but loved eachother very much. The tension within my body slightly faded by your answer. I listened breathlessly to your words, unable to face you. I gazed at the sheets, trying to process the situation. _

_Our eyes found eachother again when you stated that true love was something different. That ideally we love our friends and be friends with the one we love. I got lost in your intense gaze, before I shook my head. I realized that I misread the situation completely.. My jealousy made me think the worst and got me confused. But your words made my body wash over with relief. Thank God, I wasn't too late... _

_You received terrible news about your father and his business. It inevitably affected your business aswell and it tore you apart. My heart broke by facing your pain... I tried to be positive and to support you. It hit me that our relationship became more and more in balance. You had been there for me all along and now I could finally return that favor. I loved that I was able to cause a smile on your beautiful face again, despite all your worries._

_And I realized how much I'd changed ever since I met you. I became a different person around you, more complete.. I even managed to make you calm, something I thought I wasn't capable of. Like so many things during the past months.. You gave me strength I never knew existed within myself. _

_I hated the fact that I couldn't be there for you as much as you needed... As much as I wanted. But Cadu needed my attention aswell. And Ivan... _

_My world turned upside down when Cadu asked me to renew our vows. I was astounded by his question and I didn't know how to react. I had decided to give him a second chance, but this made it way to definitive. I couldn't breathe and my tears were welling up. How was I suppose to renew our vows, while I lost my heart to you? _

_I had to gather all my strength to keep up my appearance, because my heart screamed your name. To not give up on the person that completed my life. To decline his proposal... _

_But I realized there was no other way. I chose to share my life with him, so how could I possibly turn down his attempt to make this second chance work?_

_I lost my ability to speak, so I just nodded my head. Accepting his proposal that crushed my heart. I desperately tried to hold back my tears when Cadu shoved the ring around my finger. And when he embraced me I almost lost it.. I stared at the ring for a moment while your face popped up in my head. _

_I didn't want any of this.. This new reality was too hard to handle.. How was I suppose to explain to you that was about to remarry Cadu? The aching pain in my chest increased every minute while I tried to justify my acceptance. Cadu was my husband, we had a son, he was ill... But none of these reasons gave me any kind of relief.. _


	51. A new adventure part 32

Thank you so much for you reviews!

Tomorrow Marina will return to Brazil :)

I hope you will enjoy today's chapter.

XO

**Chapter 51 "A new adventure... part 32"**

Marina inhaled deeply when she entered the café. All her coworkers had gathered around and she even noticed most of the models she'd worked with. A smile took over her face while they yelled out of joy by her arrival.

Maaike walked towards her and pulled her into her arms. They didn't say a word, but just held eachother for a moment. They simultaneously pulled back and stared into eachother eyes.

"Come, let's get a drink!" Maaike cried out.

Marina nodded her head and walked towards the bar. She received hugs and kisses, before Maaike handed her a glass of champagne.

"I can't believe this is our last night together…" she softly said.

Marina's heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes, before she cleared her throat.

"Well, let's make the most out of it!"

Maaike smirked and raised her glass.

"I'll cheer for that!" she cried out.

The night turned out to be amazing. Marina received nothing but compliments about her pictures and the way she turned it into a success. Her head started to spin due to all the emotions that rushed through body.

She adored her time in Amsterdam and loved the campaign. She'd even surprised herself with the results. She regained her self confidence and her carrier got a huge boost. Vanessa had brought her up to speed about all the new requests and she faced a bright future.

Not only work related.. The prospect of sharing her life with Clara still overwhelmed her in the best possible way. It was all she ever wished for..

She walked towards Maaike and gently grabbed her arm.

"Maaike, I'm going home.. I'm exhausted.."

Maaike's eyes turned sad while her lips slightly parted.

"No, Marina… Please, stay…" she pleaded.

Marina shook her head, her eyes apologizing. She was tired and needed to pack her suitcase.

"Sorry, I need to go.." she softly said.

Maaike closed her eyes for a second and exhaled loudly. She put away her glass and looked straight into Marina's eyes.

"I just wanted to avoid this moment…" Maaike confessed while her eyes were tearing up.

Marina swallowed away the huge lump in her throat and forced a smile on her lips.

"I know…" she whispered.

They faced eachother for a moment, unable to say another word. Maaike seemed to gather her thoughts, before she grabbed Marina's hand. She entwined their fingers and leaded her towards the exit.

She stopped in front of her when they arrived outside. Marina noticed the tears on Maaike's face and her body shrinked. She didn't want to say goodbye. She loved her company… She felt her own tears burning in her eyes aswell while they faced eachother silently.

Maaike glanced at the ground for a moment and wiped away a tear. Marina gently lay down her hand on Maaike's shoulder.

"Don't cry, please.." she begged and watched her closely.

Maaike's body trembled while she bravely tried to smile.

"I can't help it…" she confessed.

Marina wrapped her arms around Maaike's neck and pulled her towards her body. She couldn't stop a tear from falling down.

They held eachother for a while, finding comfort in eachothers arms.

"This isn't a goodbye forever.." Marina breathlessly whispered.

"No…" Maaike whimpered while she held her close.

Marina sighed when she finally lay in bed. It hit her how devastated she felt by saying goodbye to Maaike. She became a dear friend and it hurt to face her obvious pain. But a voice in her head convinced her that they would keep in touch. That their friendship wasn't over..

A soft smile took over her face when she grabbed the envelop next to her. She knew Clara's words would comfort her.

_My love,_

_This is my last letter, which means you will return tomorrow! Well, honestly, it isn't my last one.. I wanted to make your flight slightly better, so I wrote a final one.. You'll find it in the front pocket of your suitcase.._

_I'll never forget the moment that Cadu forced me to open up about the renewal of our vows. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat, while he asked me if I told you about my ring. My heart stopped and it felt like I took a punch in my stomach. He wrapped his arms around me while I stumbled that I haven't had the chance yet. _

_I forced a smile on my lips and showed you the ring. My body shrinked by your expression.. Your features tensed and your eyes revealed how astounded you were. Vanessa enjoyed her victory by stating how beautiful my ring was and that it was trendy to renew ones vows. To marry the same person twice.._

_I glanced around and felt terrible! I didn't dare to face you, because I was afraid what I would find in your eyes. Cadu's muscles were so tightened around my body that I felt trapped. Was this really happening? I wished I could vanish, away from this awkward situation.._

_Vanessa gazed at you, slightly provoking. And I hated her so much in that moment! I stared at the two of you while Cadu continued that we gave our love a second chance. I forced myself to look at him, but I felt so embarrassed.. And guilty..._

_I was amazed that you managed to fake a smile while you complimented him by his choice. I smiled on the outside, but on the inside I cried.. I never wanted to bring you in this position.. I should have told you when I had the chance, instead of hurting you like this. It broke my heart, Marina.._

_After that day my life got even more complicated, because we found out that Cadu possibly needed a heart transplantation. It scared the hell out of us and we prayed that his new medication could avoid an operation like that._

_I devoted myself to his well being, but managed to appear as much as possible at the studio. Searching for the calmness I so desperately needed.. One only you could provide me with. But I kept my distance while you respected my boundaries. _

_Although you were busy dealing with your own problems, you were always there for me. Asking me about Cadu's situation.. Caring, understanding and supporting me... Making it impossible for me not to love you._

_My world fell apart again when Cadu collapsed in front of my eyes. I'd never been more scared and I honestly thought that I would lose him. I panicked and didn't know what to do. His health became worse each day.. _

_I needed you to know about the recent events and went over to your studio. We sat in front of eachother while you tried to calm me down. But the word transplantation left me breathless.. And I felt devastated by Cadu's pain.. You blew me away again by your compassion. But I also noticed the sadness in your eyes.. My body tensed by your expression._

_And in that moment I realized that I needed to be honest with you. I stared into your eyes when I said that I wasn't playing with you. Your eyes turned even more upset and I remained silent for a second. Trying to find the words I wanted to say. I instantly realized how much my words were going to hurt you and it broke my heart. _

_I confessed that everything that happened between us was real, and very important to me. Because I rediscovered myself as a woman. Your lips slightly curled up and I noticed how my words affected you. My heart skipped a beat when you whispered that you didn't demand anything from me. As if you wanted to let me know that you accepted the situation we found ourselves in. _

_But I wanted you to understand my reasons. Why I kept my distance.. Why I didn't cross the line.. Although I wanted to, so many times. _

_I confessed that I couldn't leave Cadu while my eyes silently apologized for saying those words out loud. Desperately hoping for you to realize what I meant by that sentence. Because I purposely said couldn't... I prayed for you to notice that I didn't say wouldn't. I wanted to leave the door open between us.._

_You overwhelmed me with your understanding while you stated that you admired me for that. And supported me.. I breathlessly stared into your eyes while you continued by telling me that you wanted to see me at ease. I realized that you didn't want to pressure me, and just wanted to see me happy. Even if it meant that you had to wait longer.. Your selflessness made my head spin.. _

_You smiled when you pointed out that you weren't an exclusivist. That in your opinion love and ownership didn't match. My heart started to race and I laughed by your words. This was exactly what I loved about you. The way you managed to make this conversation lighter.. And the fact that I realized what you meant by that. Because we seemed to be on the same page. Both leaving the door open.. Both willing to see the future possibilities, although I had no idea if it would ever really happen._

_It hit me how heavy my choice for Cadu weighted on my shoulders and I opened up to Juliana again. I admired her strength to turn her world upside down. She started all over on her terms while people turned their backs on her. But she was happier than ever.._

_I realized that I thought I was brave, but I failed. Juliana asked me what I meant by that and my eyes were tearing up. It was about my bravery, my fears and my lack of courage. But not only towards you.. I also disappointed myself.. Because I wasn't strong enough to understand myself. It tore me apart.. _

_I wanted to be with you, but I felt obligated towards Cadu. He needed me.. Juliana left me breathless by stating that I needed to explore what it was between us. To try it out... I startled and asked her if she meant that I had to cheat on Cadu. My heart raced while she pointed out that I already done that thousands of times in my head. And that I needed to try it out physically. I knew she was right, but I never thought to hear anyone encouraging me out loud to cheat on my husband! _

_I tried to control my breath while my mind instantly thought about the possibilities. I laughed nervously and wished I was bold enough to follow her words. To give it a try.. To finally live what I was feeling. _

_I couldn't get her words out of my head.. But before I could possibly act, Cadu ended up in the hospital. His situations was critical and I panicked again. _

_I'll never forget the moment you came to visit me at the hospital. I was so desperate and prayed for Cadu's wellness. He looked so vulnerable, sleeping in the bed. I glanced around the room when I looked straight into your worried eyes. My body froze by seeing you and my heart started to race. You gently waived at me and I breathlessly stared into your eyes, unable to respond. I was so happy to see you and noticed how you kept waiting outside his room. Because you knew he wouldn't allow your presence.._

_A sudden rush of warmth spread throughout my body, because I needed your presence. But at the same time my muscles tensed, because I realized how your presence would upset Cadu. I turned towards him while my heart and mind fought internally. I couldn't leave Cadu's side, he needed me. But I needed to be with you aswell, to hold you.. It tore me apart!_

_I bit my lip, trying to force myself to make a decision. I got overwhelmed by my desire for you to comfort me and I silently apologized to Cadu. In your arms I found the calmness I so desperately needed. _

_The test results showed that Cadu needed the transplantation and my heart broke. I couldn't believe this was happening to us! I was terrified.. I tried to be strong for Cadu, but my worries almost consumed me. And I was forced to stay away from you again, which made it even harder. I tried to keep you posted by email, but I longed for your presence._

_I started working at Cadu's bistro, because he couldn't do it himself. I wanted to help him as much as possible, although I missed my work at your studio. I put my life on hold for his well being.._

_I was tensed all the time.. And it hit me that I was only able to relax in your presence. I cherished our precious moments together, making me forget all my worries.. I remember when I forced you to taste my pie at the bistro. I was so happy that you liked it. When you grabbed my hand over the table, I startled for a moment. I glanced around, because I realized this was Cadu's place.. _

_But your touch also felt electrifying.. My body warmed up and I licked my lips. I confessed how much I'd missed working at your studio, but that I had no choice. Your hand burned into mine and I got overwhelmed by all the sensations within my body._

_I quickly pulled back my hand when someone left the bistro, to blow a kiss. I was so glad for that opportunity, because I couldn't control myself by your touch. _

_My heart skipped a beat when you confessed how much you missed me. You gazed intensely in my eyes and a shiver went down my spine. I missed you too.. I even found myself a few times on my way to Santa Theresa, instead of driving to the bistro. You teased why I didn't came over to visit you, and how much you would like that. I got lost in your eyes for a moment while my lips formed a smile._

_I wanted nothing more, Marina.. But I just couldn't.._

_The day of Cadu's surgery I was a complete mess. The calm person I'd learned to be, was nowhere to be found. I drove everyone insane with my nervousness. Even Cadu, the person who needed my strength the most.._

_My mother and my sister tried to calm me down while we were waiting for an update about Cadu's surgery. I couldn't breathe due to my worries and gasped for air when you walked into the waiting area. I instantly pulled myself up and settled into your arms. _

_My body shivered while you held me close. I can't describe how glad I was that you came over. I needed your support and I needed you by my side. Although I realized that my entire family was here aswell, possibly wondering why I wanted your presence._

_I startled for a moment when you confessed in front of everyone that if it were up to you, I would receive all the love in the world. I glanced around and didn't know how to react. I loved you for saying those words, but I felt waved that my family heard those words aswell. My body froze while you held me in your arms._

_You stayed with me the entire time, supporting me, while we were waiting for news. _

_I cried when Felipe told us Cadu's surgery was a success. That he would be fine.. My body washed over with relief. Before I realized what I'd said, I cried out when I could take him home with me. Felipe stated that I got a new husband and already wanted to take him home. Although everyone laughed, my smile slowly faded._

_While Felipe was talking I was drown towards your gaze. You smiled at me, but I noticed the sadness in your eyes. I instantly realized what triggered that emotion, and my heart stopped for a moment. Here you were, at my side, supporting me. Being nothing but patient and understanding. While you were forced to hear me say how much I longed for my husband.. I felt devastated and guilty.._

_My heart broke by your obvious pain, no matter how hard you tried to reveal it. My eyes were apologizing while you nodded your head. As if you wanted to let me know that it was oke. That you understood my happiness and now was not the time to feel guilty._

_I lowered my head, unable to face you any longer. Unable to deal with your pain.. The pain I caused again… I bit my lip and realized how messed up this entire situation was. Cadu would be better, but what about you? It wasn't fair to keep you waiting for this long. To let you endure all this pain.. I needed to make a choice, a definitive one.._


	52. Back Home

Today Marina finally returns to Rio!

I hope you'll like the first part of their reunion :)

And thank you for your reviews!

XO

**Chapter 52 "Back home"**

_My love,_

_This is my final letter.. Although I felt embarrassed at times by writing down my feelings, I'm glad that I did. I want you to know all about me and how much I've changed since I met you. I love you, Marina. With all my heart, forever…_

_After Cadu got home, I tried to make his recovery as smooth as possible. I remained working at his bistro and loved to see Ivan happy again. But I never stopped thinking about you.. I couldn't take your calls, because Cadu was always around. It tore me apart.._

_I'll never forget the day I was busy working at the bistro. I wanted to walk towards the bar when I somehow felt your presence. My body froze when I noticed you, watching me from a distance. Your eyes were burning into mine while your lips formed a smile. I breathlessly stared into your eyes, completely overwhelmed by all the emotions that rushed through my body. I couldn't move while I exhaled loudly. Your eyes were fixated on me with such intensity, that my head started to spin. _

_For a split second your eyes slightly narrowed, causing a shiver down my spine. Your gaze revealed that you were just as exited to see me again. My desires took control while I walked towards you. My heart raced, I was so glad to see you again..._

_But I still wasn't ready to choose between the two of you. Cadu wasn't better yet and I felt obligated to complete his recovery at his side. But I realized that I considered it as an excuse at times.. To not have to deal with my choice._

_And Juliana's words were still in my head.. I really wanted to be with you, but I couldn't cheat on Cadu. So the only option to be with you, was by leaving him. But I couldn't do that aswell. Not right now... _

_But every day it got harder to resist you.. I loved that you were about to spent a lot of time at the center. You teased that this was your way to keep in touch, so I wasn't able to forget you. I loved how we were flirting, unable to hide our feelings for eachother. _

_I remember how you gently grabbed my hand over the table. Your touch overwhelmed me and I exhaled loudly. My skin was on fire while I tried to control my breath. You leaned forward and brushed your nose against my fingers, before you slightly parted your lips. My heart stopped when you pressed your warm lips on my fingers, while you stared into my eyes._

_A rush of warmth spread throughout my stomach and I got intoxicated by your touch. Your eyes were burning into mine while you slightly pulled back. I breathlessly stared at you, your fingers brushing my marked skin. _

_God, Marina, I completely forgot everything around us. I couldn't even remember my own name! I never felt like this before, and you only kissed my hand.. _

_But it also terrified me, how much my body longed for you. The way you affected me.. I was afraid that I wasn't able to resist you, but I had to be strong.. For Cadu and Ivan.._

_I lost it for a moment when you confessed that you wouldn't give up on me. Because you hadn't shown me yet how good things could be between us. I startled and pulled back my hand.. I just couldn't deal with that right now. I was afraid to open my eyes for what you were offering me. Because once I got there, there was no turning back. And I instantly knew how much I would love what you wanted to show me.._

_I felt so guilty by facing your obvious disappointment. I drove you crazy with my mixed signals.. But I also noticed some kind of acceptance in your eyes. As if you realized that I couldn't chose right now.._

_You once told me that what we couldn't say out loud, we said in gestures and with our eyes. And months later this was still the case, but on a different level. You knew I loved you, although I never said those words out loud. And you knew I desired you.. But I couldn't cheat on Cadu, so we hadn't kissed yet. But we shared so many intimate moments, more intimate than most sexual acts I'd performed._

_One of those moments I just mentioned, you kissing my hand. But also the day we entwined our fingers at the bistro, after I told you how you turned my world upside down. It wasn't just holding eachothers hands, softly squeezing eachothers skin. It meant so much more... Those touches involved all our hidden desires, the longings we couldn't express in another way. _

_This was our secret shelter.. Through our touches and our eyes, speaking a language only we could understand. _

_Cadu's recovery went well and I realized that the time almost arrived to make a choice. There wasn't any passion between Cadu and me anymore, we almost seemed relatives. But Ivan was our glue. I still wasn't at the point where I could cheat on him, although I couldn't leave him either._

_But my feelings for you became stronger. I surprised you at your studio and I got overwhelmed again by my desires. I was blown away by your presence and you looked so seductive in your dress. It hit me how lost I felt without you. We couldn't keep our hands of eachother and I realized that I balanced on the line.. The line I couldn't cross, but wanted to so desperately._

_I got so emotional when you tried to convince me that Cadu would be fine. Because he had me and Ivan. Your eyes revealed so many different emotions at the same time, that my heart started to race. Yes, I was still his wife.. But what about you? Would you be fine without me? And would I be fine without you?_

_I instantly realized that I couldn't live without you.. Because the hardest part of dealing with Cadu's illness, was going through all of it without you at my side.. _

_It suddenly became so clear to me.. You were the one for me. You completed my life and I longed for you in every single way. But I still wasn't able to cross the line of cheating. So I confessed I wanted to spent the night with you, but that I couldn't.. You understood my reasons and whispered that you would wait for me. I nodded my head and bit my lip. _

_Your fingers burned on my cheek while you asked me when we could see eachother again. Your passionate gaze made my head spin and I breathlessly told you as soon as possible. I almost lost it when your thumb trailed over my lip, while I noticed a desire in your eyes I hadn't seen before. _

_I grabbed your hand and stared into your eyes. Trying to show you the truth of the words I was about to say. I needed you to believe that I wanted it aswell. Just as much as you.. Although I had to leave you with nothing again.._

_Your features washed over with joy and happiness. But I also noticed the relief in your teary eyes. My heart skipped a beat, because I could tell how long you'd waited for me to say these words out loud. The fire in your eyes ignited while I brushed your hair behind your ears. Your lips slightly parted and I couldn't breathe. Every inch of my body tingled and my heart started to race. _

_I pulled you closer and realized that I came to the point I wanted to kiss you. I needed to kiss you and to finally fill the aching hole in my chest. I noticed the surprised flash in your eyes, the realization of my intensions. I held your face between my trembling hands while a million thoughts rushed through my mind. Don't do this, you're married! Do it, you've waited long enough! Marina has waited long enough!_

_When I felt your hand on my shoulder, I got back to my senses. The reality I found myself in hit me hard. I closed my eyes, trying to find the strength to resist you. My heart broke when I suddenly walked away, without saying a word. _

_I felt terrible about leaving you like that... And I did it once more after our dinner. The day that changed everything.. Your statement that you couldn't watch me walk away anymore, made me aware of all the pain I'd caused you. I'd left you too many times and you couldn't deal with it anymore. Something snapped inside you and I was afraid that I couldn't fix things between us.._

_Ever since you came back from London, we started to write our own story together.._

Marina slept most of the time during the flight, after she'd read Clara's final letter. Her words had warmed her heart and she was so moved by facing the world through her eyes. How much she'd struggled with her feelings and emotions. How much pain she went through. How much she'd changed.

It put her own journey since they'd met in perspective. All her questions and all her doubts now made sense. They both struggled in their own way while their love for eachother was equivalent. Only Marina had known from the start what her feelings meant. Clara had to find her way in what it was that she felt.

Clara wrapped her hands together to control her nervousness. The prospect of seeing Marina again caused a shiver down her spine. She barely slept last night by all the sensations that rushed through her body. She glanced at her watch again and sighed impatiently. Many people had gathered around to surprise their loved ones and she felt how a smile took over her face.

She stopped breathing when Marina appeared through the door. Her heart raced against her chest and her smile grew even wider. She already ran towards her, when Marina spotted Clara aswell. She dropped her suitcase while her face enlightened. Before she could take a step, Clara already wrapped her arms around her trembling body.

Marina moaned softly by the intensity of their embrace and closed her eyes. God, she'd missed her so much.. She counted the days for this moment to arrive. Clara couldn't stop a tear from falling down by the sensation of holding Marina again.

"I've missed you so much..." she whispered in Marina's ear.

They held eachother for a while, before Clara slightly pulled back. She glanced around and noticed how crowded the arrival hall was. But she couldn't control the urge to kiss her. Marina's eyes mirrored her own thoughts, before their lips melted together in a passionate kiss. Clara's head started to spin while she pressed Marina close to her body. Marina tongue made her lose all sense of time and space, and she surrendered herself completely into Marina's arms.

They breathlessly parted their lips and faced eachother intensely. Still overwhelmed by their passionate kiss, both hungry for more..

"I've missed you too..." Marina whispered and softly caressed Clara's cheek.

On their way to the exit, Clara noticed some people frowning their eyebrows by facing them holding eachothers hands. It hit her that she couldn't care less. She felt sorry for their inability to accept the love between two people. She'd lost all her reservations in Amsterdam, when she decided to stop worrying about others. She embraced her feelings and the whole world could know it.

When they arrived outside, Marina inhaled deeply. She tilted her head for a moment and closed her eyes. The sun warmed her skin and her body shivered. She softly squeezed in Clara's hand, forcing her to stop walking.

"God I've missed the heat..." she whispered.

Clara glanced at her lips and couldn't help but to chuckle. Marina pulled her closer and faced her questioning.

"What are you laughing about, you little bandit?"

Clara bit her lip and faced her playfully.

"Which heat did you miss?" she teased with a huge smirk on her face.

Marina let go of her suitcase and wrapped her arms around Clara's waist. She giggled and pressed her lips on Clara's. Her body tingled while she slowly leaned back to face her again.

"Guess..." she whispered breathlessly.

Clara's eyes darkened and she had to gather all her strength to control herself.

"God... I want you, Marina..."

They stared into eachothers eyes and Marina tucked a strand of hair behind Clara's ear, while she kept her other hand under Clara's jaw. She placed a gentle kiss on Clara's forehead, before she faced her intensely again.

"I'm yours..." she whispered, slightly out of breath.

Clara closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. Why weren't they home yet? The burning desire inside her body was unbearable. But the prospect of what was about to happen made the waiting worth the while.

"Let's go..." she whispered and took Marina's hand in her own again.


	53. Back into your arms

Thank you so much for your reviews :)

Today we continue where we left off yesterday..

Enjoy!

XO

**Chapter 53 "Back into your arms.."**

Clara leaded Marina towards her bedroom and stopped in front of the door. She cupped Marina's face between her hands and noticed the need in her eyes.

"Give me one minute, oke?" Clara whispered.

Marina lifted her eyebrows while her lips formed a smile.

"What are you up to, my love?"

Clara giggled by the obvious desire in Marina's voice and quickly pecked her lips.

"You'll see..." she said in a soft tone while a flush warmed her skin.

She pulled back and slightly opened the door, making sure that Marina couldn't peek inside. She blew her one more kiss, before she closed the door behind her.

Marina inhaled deeply and felt a shiver down her spine. Her body was flushed and she tried to control her heavy breaths. Clara's presence overwhelmed her and she couldn't wait to find out what she was up to. She brushed her fingers through her hair, her body ready in anticipation.

"Come in..." Clara cried out a while later.

Marina closed her eyes for a moment and felt the butterflies welling up in her stomach. She raised her trembling hand towards the handle and pushed it down. Her body froze when she opened the door. She glanced around her room while her jaw dropped.

The entire room was decorated with white roses and candles. A pathway of white leafs leaded towards her bed. The lightning was dimmed, causing an intimate atmosphere. Filled champagne glasses and strawberries on her nightstand.

She breathlessly took it all in while her eyes were tearing up. Moved by Clara's gesture.. Her knees were getting weak when she noticed the soft music. "Me pego outra vez pensando em você, não dá pra evitar..."

She gasped for air when Clara appeared and stared at her with widened eyes. Her heart almost leap out of her chest while her body started to tremble. She trailed her eyes over Clara's curves and moaned softly. She'd never seen her so incredibly sexy, so seductive… Her mouth turned dry while she got completely mesmerized.

Clara bit her lip and noticed how her surprise overwhelmed Marina. She ordered the lingerie online, a similar one like her birthday present. Only slightly more revealing.. Just like Marina's gaze towards her. Similar like the day she'd opened her robe, but unable to reveal her arousal. She couldn't hide a huge grin on her face while a rush of warmth spread throughout her body.

Marina couldn't stop a groan when Clara seductively walked towards her. Her chest was heaving while the fire inside her body ignited. The air charged around them, the soft tones of the music on the background.

"My God, Clarinha..." she breathlessly whispered.

Clara's eyes were burning into hers when she stopped in front of her. She leaded her hands towards Clara's hips and pulled her closer, while her breath hitched by their touch. She noticed the goose bumps on Clara's skin.

"You take my breath away..." Marina softly said, trailing her finger over Clara's lips.

Clara closed her arms around Marina's neck and stared into her eyes. Her breath became shallow when Marina's fingers lowered down her lips towards her jaw. They couldn't control their desires anymore and pressed their lips together. Causing a moan from deep inside their bodies as they kissed with all the passion they were feeling. Marina instantly deepened the kiss while their tongues desperately collided. Releasing all the longings they had to hold back for the last thirteen days.

Clara took a step back and lifted Marina's top over her head. They stared into eachothers eyes when Clara teased her fingers between Marina's breasts. Her chest was heaving by her touch while Clara's other hand opened her bra. She closed her eyes for a second and exhaled loudly. A shiver went down her spine when Clara pulled it down and cupped her bare breasts. Softly caressing her tingling skin, leaving a trail of fire.

Clara kneeled down in front of her and slowly brushed Marina's pants and string down towards her ankles. Marina's body shuddered by the stimulation and she moaned softly. She lifted her feet to remove the clothes. Clara gazed at Marina's body, before she trailed her tongue over her soft thighs and squeezed her fingers into Marina's butt.

Marina's knees started to shake when Clara slightly spread her legs, to give her access to the place she wanted to go. She teased her fingers back and forth through Marina's folds, spreading her wetness. She groaned by witnessing her arousal, before she circled her tongue over Marina's clit.

Marina instantly tangled her fingers in Clara's hair, trying to find some kind of anchor. Her body turned on fire while she gently rocked her hips against Clara's mouth.

"God..." she moaned and tilted her head.

Clara slightly pressed the top of her finger inside Marina while she continued to lick her clit. Marina gasped for air and felt the heat running through her veins. Clara teasingly pulled back her finger, causing a groan from deep inside Marina.

"Please..." she begged, unable to hide her arousal.

Clara smirked and overwhelmed Marina by slipping two fingers fluently into her body. Marina's breath hitched before she moaned loudly. She had to gather all her strength to keep standing on her feet, because her body was shaking heavily due to the sensations inside her body.

Her head started to spin by Clara's tongue, while her fingers found a steady rhythm inside her. She arched her back to intensify the feeling and felt the heat boiling up from her tows towards her center.

Clara fastened her rhythm while her free hand held Marina's trembling body close. She could feel how her muscles tensed and the wetness between Marina's legs increased. Her own center pulsed by Marina's taste, longing for her touch aswell.

Marina's walls started to clamp around Clara's fingers as she moved in and out of her. She moaned and slightly pulled back her mouth. She raised her head and stared at Marina's sparkling body. Her skin was covered with sweat and Clara brushed her hand over Marina's breast. Her fingers softly caressing and pulling her stiffened nipple. Marina moaned loudly and stared down into her darkened eyes. She bit her lip and gently caressed Clara's cheek with her trembling hand.

"I love you..." Marina breathlessly whispered.

She tilted her head again when Clara slightly curled her fingers inside her. Causing a fresh rush of warmth throughout her body. Clara intensified her movements and got completely intoxicated by watching Marina's body. She realized how close Marina was and sucked her clit again.

Marina couldn't control the fire within her stomach and felt her racing heartbeat in her head. She pulled back her hands from Clara's hair and pressed them onto her own hips. Her body trembled uncontrollable before an intense orgasm spread throughout her entire body. She cried out loud and couldn't help herself from collapsing down into Clara's arms. Her body turned completely numb while Clara held her close, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Clara was still wearing her lingerie when she grabbed the champagne glasses. A smile spread her face by her excitement for the long night they were about to spent together. She startled when Marina's arms enclosed her body from behind. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, before she quickly placed the glasses back on the nightstand. Her body trembled when Marina pulled her closer. Her hands on her lower abdomen, causing a heat in her stomach.

She gasped for air when Marina's lips trailed down the back of her neck. She moaned softly and pressed her butt slightly behind. Marina's warm breath hitched against her skin and she could feel her stiffened nipples against her back.

Clara turned around and leaned in for an overwhelming kiss. Her head was spinning while Marina gently pushed her towards the wall. She pressed her back against it, her body ready in anticipation. They breathlessly parted their lips and stared into eachothers darkened eyes.

Clara's heart raced by facing her hungry gaze. Marina glanced over her body and bit her lip, her expression revealing her desires. Her fingers traced over the texture of Clara's lingerie, before she smoothly brushed the straps down Clara's shoulders. Clara shivered and pressed her head against the wall.

Marina's fingers slipped behind the texture, slowly brushing the lingerie down her body. Clara's chest was heaving while she tried to control her breath. Marina groaned when she reached Clara's breasts, slowly revealing her bare skin.

She closed her mouth around Clara's hardened nipple, gently teasing her sensitive skin with her tongue. Clara moaned loudly while her body squirmed against the wall.

"God, Marina..." Clara shouted as she dug her nails into Marina's back.

Marina gasped for air before she shifted apart Clara's legs. Her breaths hot and urgent, her hands caressing Clara's thighs. Clara's body completely flushed and her center pulsed. Their lips melted together again in a deep and passionate kiss. Marina's fingers trailed over Clara's breast while her body shuddered against hers.

She pressed her knee slightly between Clara's center as she growled in anticipation. She surprised Clara by turning her around, before Clara placed her hands against the wall. Marina closed her arms around Clara's waist, pressing her warm body against her back.

Marina's tongue slid over her shoulder while her hand cupped Clara's breast. Her whole body responded when Marina's other hand slipped between her legs. She didn't linger, but went straight to the place she longed to go. Clara almost couldn't breathe due to her arousal and cupped Marina's ass with her hands. Pulling her closer. She closed her eyes while Marina's fingers smoothly slipped inside her.

She tilted her head and screamed out loud, while she grinded her butt against Marina. The sensations within her body overwhelmed her, as Marina's fingers moved in and out of her, in long and steady strokes. Her clit stimulated by each thrust. Causing a heat inside her body she ached for all those days without her.

Marina's lips rubbed down her neck, softly licking and biting her heated skin. She pushed her fingers deeper while Clara's hips matched her thrusts. Her walls clenched onto Marina's fingers and her body tensed.

"Marina..." Clara moaned while she pressed her head backwards onto Marina's shoulder.

Marina licked down her jaw line and increased her movements. Clara's breaths became unsteady while Marina held her trembling body close. She started to spasm erratically, before she yelled Marina's name again. Her body washed over with a fire that instantly turned her muscles numb. Marina quickly pulled out her fingers to hold her collapsing body. Burying her face in Clara's neck, pressing her lips onto her flushed skin.


	54. A beautiful day

I hope you liked their reunion :)

Thank you so much for your sweet words, I love to hear your thoughts!

I hope to continue the story on Monday.

Have a great weekend and enjoy what you're up to :)

XO

**Chapter 54 "A beautiful day…"**

When Clara woke up Marina was holding her. Her arms wrapped around Clara's waist, Clara's head on her chest. She could hear the beating of Marina's heart while her chest raised with every breath. A smile took over her face and she inhaled deeply. She gently drew patterns on Marina's skin, tracing her birthmarks.

She was blown away by last night. The intensity of their sex seemed to increase each time. Would this ever change? It hit her that by the sensation of Marina's touch, as simple as a tap on her shoulder, her whole body reacted. And she could feel her presence as soon as she walked into a room. Almost as if they melted together.

She never realized the amount of happiness she was able to feel. She slowly lifted her head and stared at Marina's face. She loved watching her sleep, her beautiful features resting so peaceful. Her long dark hair draped around her face on the pillow. A shiver went down her spine while she closed her eyes for a second.

A smile spread across Marina's face when she carefully opened her eyes. She looked down at Clara smiling, causing butterflies in Clara's stomach. How she loved the intensity in Marina's eyes, flushing her entire body. Would she ever learn to control that feeling?

Clara pushed herself slightly up and stared into Marina's eyes.

"Good morning, love…" Clara whispered.

Marina faced her intensely while she played with Clara's hair.

"Good morning, beautiful…"

Marina kissed her gently while Clara rested her hand on her cheek, to hold the kiss just a while longer. Marina slightly pulled back, before she leant her forehead on Clara's.

Clara moved her hand behind Marina's neck, pulling her closer again. Their lips brushed against eachother, causing a soft moan out of appreciation. Clara opened her mouth slightly and drew in Marina's bottom lip. Running her tongue across her moisten skin. She settled her body on top of Marina's, before their tongues collided. Slowly and lazily stroking along eachother. Clara's head started to spin while she trailed her fingers down Marina's jaw.

Marina was standing naked in front of the mirror, tying her hair up in a knot. Clara took a moment to admire her body, before she walked up behind her. She slipped her arms around Marina's waist and leant into her, absorbing the warmth of her body. Marina closed her eyes and leant back into Clara's touch. Their bodies shivered by the contact.

"Last night was…. Amazing.." Marina softly said while she grabbed Clara's hand in her own, resting on her stomach.

Clara lifted her head to rest her chin on Marina's shoulder. They stared at eachother in the mirror while their lips curled up.

"And this is just the start of our lives together..." Clara whispered both serious as playfully.

Marina smirked and grabbed her arm, while she quickly turned around. Their bodies collided and she cupped Clara's face in her hands. They stared into eachothers eyes with a mixture of love and lust.

"God, I love my life..." Marina moaned and bit her lip.

After they took a shower together, Marina asked Clara to join her at the cemetery. She felt guilty for her absence during the past weeks and she needed to feel her mother's presence. Clara willingly accompanied her while they stopped in front of her grave.

Marina sighed and tried to calm her nerves. Clara noticed her tension and softly squeezed her hand. Marina faced her for a moment, before she shifted her gaze towards the gravestone again. She remembered how devastated she felt in Amsterdam at her mother's birthday. How she wandered around with an aching pain in her chest.

Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the dried roses next to the stone. Clara's roses... She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. Her gesture still overwhelmed her..

"I'm so sorry for my absence, mom.." Marina whispered after a long silence.

She withdrew her hand from Clara's and kneeled onto the grass. She instantly missed her touch while she rested her hand on the cold gravestone.

"But I'm back… I just wanted to let you know how much I've missed you…"

She stared at the sky, as if she tried to find her mother's presence.

"Happy Birthday, mom..." she whispered while her voice broke.

She was unable to say another word and bent her shoulders. She squeezed her hands together, trying to force herself to continue. Clara glanced down at Marina and her body shrinked by her expression, revealing how her sadness just turned into pain. She wished she could make things better for her..

"Amsterdam was amazing… The shoot was a success. And.. I'm finally happy mom.. My heart is whole again.."

She noticed Clara's heavy breaths next to her and watched her for a moment. She could tell how Clara fought against her tears, trying to be strong for her sake. Her heart melted by her compassion.

Marina's lips slightly curled up when she continued.

"And it's all because of Clara… I just… I wish we were able to share our happiness with you.."

Her eyes were tearing up while she tried to control her breath. Clara softly touched her shoulder and tried to fight the urge to hold Marina in her arms.

"But I know you're with me.. And that comforts me, mom.. Because you'll always have a special place in my heart…."

Marina gently lay down the white rose on her mother's gravestone. Her breath hitched while her fingers brushed over the engravings of her name.

"I love you, mom…"

She closed her eyes and lowered her head, while she slowly pushed herself up. She shivered when Clara closed their hands together, silently comforting her. She glanced in Clara's eyes and felt a sudden rush of warmth spread throughout her body. Clara's presence gave her all the strength she needed to cope with her loss.

When they arrived at the entrance of Marina's studio, they both froze. They faced eachother startled, looking for a confirmation that they really heard the same sound. A loud moan was followed by a giggle while Marina's eyes widened. Clara pressed her hand against her mouth, suppressing a shriek from escaping her throat.

A huge smile took over Marina's face when she realized she knew that sound. The sound she'd caused many years before... Out of Vanessa's throat.. She couldn't hide her curiosity and grabbed Clara's hand. Pulling her towards the door. Clara hesitated for a moment, before her curiosity took over aswell.

They carefully peeked inside while their jaws dropped simultaneously. Vanessa sat on Flavinha's lap, their arms wrapped around eachother. Their lips pressed together, their bodies grinding and only covered by lingerie... Marina gasped for air while she glanced at Clara's flushed face, before she breathlessly stared at the hotness in front of her again. Her eyes turned from shocked to intrigued.

Clara was surprised by the sudden rush of warmth that spread throughout her body. She'd never seen two women together, sharing their intimacy like that. And it somehow turned her on. The way Flavinha's hands trailed down Vanessa back, the way she moved her body...

She noticed how she held her breath and inhaled deeply. She shyly glanced at Marina and realized that she was just as mesmerized. Her body tingled while she gently touched Marina's cheek. Marina's darkened eyes instantly gazed into hers, her lips slightly parted.

Clara's breath hitched when Marina bit her lip and faced her passionately. She leaned in when a loud groan drew their attention again. They instantly stared into the studio, unable to hide their excitement. Vanessa's body moved up and down on Flavinha's lap, riding Flavinha's fingers, while they kissed fiercely.

A soft moan escaped from Marina's throat, before she pressed her lips together. Clara giggled while she grabbed Marina's hand, leading her away from the studio.

They hurried outside and gasped for air when they ran into the garden.

"Ooh my God!" Clara cried out with a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe this!"

Marina's cheeks were still flushed while she cupped her own face.

"M… Me neither…." she stumbled, her eyes revealing her shock.

But Clara also noticed the fire in her eyes, the heat that still controlled her body aswell.

"I love that tension… The excitement of getting caught.." Clara confessed, slightly out of breath.

Marina's eyes sparkled while she raised her eyebrows.

"Ooh is that so, you little bandit?" she teased and wrapped her arms around Clara's neck.

Clara giggled and nodded her head. Marina pecked her lips before she walked towards the pool. She stopped at the edge and turned towards Clara again. She bit her lip while her eyes stared seductively into Clara's. Silently inviting her over..

Clara lost her ability to move when Marina stripped in front of her. Slowly and sensually removing her clothes, while her eyes never lost contact with hers. The air charged and every inch of her body tensed. She breathlessly stared at Marina's movements, making her head spin.

She inhaled deeply when Marina removed her string and got overwhelmed by the urge to feel her. Her mouth turned dry when she trailed her eyes over Marina's naked body. The sun highlighted her beautiful curves, her perfectly shaped breast.. She couldn't control herself anymore when she gazed into her hungry eyes again. Marina exhaled loudly and teasingly bit her finger, her body ready in anticipation.


	55. A beautiful dayPart 2

One more for the weekend ;)

And I love to read your reviews, they make me want to continue this story :)

Today's chapter continues where we left off yesterday.

Things will heat up between Clarina ;)

Enjoy and have a great weekend!

I'll update on Monday or Tuesday.

XO

**Chapter 55 "A beautiful day... Part 2"**

Marina's eyes were burning into Clara's, causing a shiver down her spine. And they way Marina's naked body flowed through the water made her head spin. She glanced around the pool for a moment, making sure there was no one around. She quickly stripped out of her clothes aswell, before stepping into the cool water. Her skin got covered with goose bumps while she made her way to Marina.

Clara's lips curled up for a second by her own boldness. She was fully aware of the fact that they could be caught and that the daylight couldn't provide them any shelter. But she couldn't care less, she desperately longed for her.

Her heart raced when Marina tilted her head, wetting her hair. Her lips slightly parted, her sparkling skin due to the water. She trailed her eyes intensely over Clara's body, leaving her breathless. Her chest was heaving while the water smoothly enclosed her body.

Marina teasingly bit her lip when Clara stopped in front of her. Their faces inches apart.

"You're driving me crazy, Marina..." Clara teased.

She stared at Marina's lips and leaned into them, while she completely forgot her surroundings. The only thing on her mind was Marina and the urgency to taste her lips again.

Marina smiled into their kiss and they both parted their lips. Instantly deepening the kiss while their hands trailed down eachothers curves. Wanting to caress and claw at the same time. All their emotions were being conveyed and said through their tongues. Clara closed her eyes, absorbing the full effect of Marina's touch. A rush of warmth spread throughout her body.

She wrapped her legs around Marina's waist and put her hands on Marina's back, pulling her closer. Marina clenched her hands in Clara's hair while they kissed passionately. They moaned into eachother, releasing their uncontainable longings.

Marina kissed her way to Clara's breasts as a choked groan escaped from Clara's throat. She tilted her head and pressed her pulsing center against Marina's skin. Desperate for her touch.

Marina noticed the heat against her body and got overwhelmed by her own arousal. She trailed her fingers down towards Clara's center, caressing her heated skin, while she circled her tongue around her stiffened nipples. Clara gasped for air when Marina's fingers slipped between her folds.

Marina shivered when she felt Clara's hot wetness on her fingers, making her head spin. She teasingly stroked them back and forth, before she circled her clit. Clara dug her nails into Marina's back while her breath hitched. Marina gently bit Clara's lip when she leaned back from their kiss.

"I want to feel you too..." Clara moaned, her darkened eyes pleading.

Marina glanced around and moved them forward to the shallow water. She held Clara's body close while Clara tightened her legs around her waist.

"So tough..." Clara teased.

Marina smirked while she squeezed Clara's butt, causing a loud giggle.

"I want you so bad..." Marina breathlessly whispered.

She gently settled herself on the bottom, spreading her legs, while she loosened her grip around Clara's body. Clara sat down between Marina's legs, lifting hers over Marina's, and moved her hips to adjust their bodies. She wrapped her arms around Marina's waist, pulling her closer again. They gasped for air when their sexes grinded against eachother, mingling their juices in the water.

"God..." Clara moaned while her legs trembled around Marina's waist.

Clara closed her eyes and got overwhelmed by the sensations that rushed through her body. Marina's touch, the soft waives against her skin due to their movements.. The cool water felt refreshing against her headed skin while she was enclosed by its softness. The weightlessness made Marina's touch even more intense, even more dreamy.

Marina traced her lips down Clara's jaw, before she kissed her intensely again. Leaving them both breathless while their hands slipped between eachothers bodies. Clara moved her hips slightly back to give them the space they needed. She parted their lips when Marina's hand cupped her sex, before her fingers slid inside her. She pressed her mouth on Marina's shoulder, trying to control herself from yelling out loud.

Marina lost all sense of time and space and groaned loudly when Clara's fingers slipped inside her quivering body. Moving them in and out, in long and deep strokes. The heat instantly build up in her stomach, making it almost impossible to breathe. She tilted her head and grinded her body against Clara's.

Marina's breasts, slightly above the water, drove Clara insane. She leaned in and licked Marina's nipples while her chest was heaving due to the stimulation. She felt how Marina's legs tightened around her.

"Clara..." Marina moaned while she dug her nails into Clara's shoulders.

Marina's body squirmed in the water, aching her back, while she thrust her fingers inside Clara. Their bodies rocked against eachother in a steady rhythm, leaving them both light-headed.

Clara almost choked by trying to hold back all the noises that tried to escape from her throat. She gasped for air when Marina's warm mouth enclosed her nipple. Sucking and caressing her sensitive skin, causing a shiver down her spine. She could feel Marina's walls nearly contracting and placed her thumb on her clit. Stimulating her swollen soft spot by each thrust.

"God..." Marina moaned while her body trembled heavily.

Clara's fingers fluently managed to let her balance on the edge and she buried her face in Clara's neck. Her muscles tensed and she tried to control her breath, when Clara's other hand squeezed her butt. Pressing her even closer.

Marina quickened her pace and moaned when Clara's walls tightened around her fingers. She lifted her head to face Clara. Her breath hitched by the intensity in her eyes, before their lips melted together again. Their bodies grinding and trembling in eachothers arms. Riding eachothers fingers.

Clara broke out of their heated kiss and tilted her head. The fire inside her body overwhelmed her while she closed her eyes. She bit her lip, trying to contain the cry that her body wanted to release. Marina's deep thrust made her tumble over the edge as her body curved in the water. She got washed over with a heat she never experienced before as Marina's walls contracted around her fingers aswell.

She increased her speed and pressure while Marina's body shivered uncontrollable. Within heartbeats Marina reached the top and clenched her fingers in Clara's back, unable to stop a yell from escaping her throat.

When she came down from her peak, chest heaving, she wrapped her arms around Clara. Her hot breaths against her skin, their bodies shuddering in eachothers arms.

"Unbelievable…" Marina whispered breathlessly.

She let her lips linger by Clara's ear a moment longer, before she slightly pulled back. They faced eachother intensely, before their bodies froze in unison. Both instantly gazing towards the origin of the sound.

Flavinha's eyes widened as she let out a slight gasp, before quickly looking away from their naked bodies. She rested her hand on her forehead and her lips curled up when her eyes followed the pathway of clothes.

Clara felt a blush creeping up her neck and across her cheeks as she faced Flavinha shyly. Marina giggled while she held Clara tightly, and glanced at her startled face. She couldn't hide a huge smirk when she cried out Flavinha's name.

"Flavinha! I'm so glad to see you again!"

A smile took over Flavinha's face and she cleared her throat.

"Welcome back, Marina..." she laughed while she nodded her head "Hi Clara…"

Clara shyly raised her trembling hand above the water and waived at her, unable to speak. Marina chuckled by facing her embracement and tickled her side. Clara's body squirmed against hers..

"We're celebrating my return as you can see.." Marina smirked.

They burst into laughs and Marina felt how the tension slowly faded out of Clara's body.

"Well, that's why I'm here.. We're expecting you tonight at the studio!" Flavinha enthusiastically ordered.


	56. A beautiful day part 3

Thank you so much for your continuing support :)

I hope you've had an amazing weekend.

Enjoy today's chapter :) Hope you'll like it!

XO

**Chapter 56 "A beautiful day... Part 3 "**

Marina and Clara were sitting at the poolside and giggled about what happened. They held eachothers hand and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

"Marina, I have to go.. I've promised Ivan that we would go out and eat a ice cream together..." Clara suddenly whispered.

"But I'll be back for the celebration tonight!" she quickly added.

Clara noticed how Marina's eyes turned from sad to confused while she glanced at the water for a moment. She seemed to gather her thoughts and nodded her head, before she faced her again. Clara couldn't read her expression and watched her closely.

"Oke.." Marina whispered and smiled weakly.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that Clara didn't ask her to come. She didn't even let it open for discussion. Probably because she wasn't ready to tell Ivan. Which made perfect sense, because the divorce wasn't even definitive. But it somehow upset her that she didn't ask her to come. Why couldn't she join them as a friend? Ivan knew how close they were.

Clara broke her out of her thoughts by cupping her face.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked tentatively.

Marina hesitated for a moment and sighed. Clara watched her closely, as if she tried to find the answer in her eyes.

"I just..."

Marina remained silent for a second, trying to decide what to say.

"Don't you want me to come?" she asked straightforward.

Clara swallowed while her expression turned startled. Marina could tell how she caught her off guard by her question. She withdrew her hands from Marina's face and glanced around, her muscles tensed.

Marina tilted her head a bit to the side, trying to find eye contact again. She felt a not tighten in her stomach when Clara's conflicted eyes faced her again.

"Ofcourse I want you to come, Marina.." she said decisively.

"But this isn't the right time.."

Her eyes were silently apologizing while she took Marina's hand in her own. Marina furrowed her eyebrows and remained quiet for a moment. She stared back into Clara's eyes and sighed softly.

"Why not? He doesn't need to know we're together?! We can go as friends..."

Clara inhaled deeply and gently squeezed her hand.

"I don't know, Marina... He's so perceptive.. He will notice there's more between us.."

Marina shook her head and felt confused.

"But he has seen us together before! What has changed?"

Clara lifted her eyebrow while she gasped for air, her eyes dazed.

"What has changed? Everything has changed, Marina! We are together, his parents are separated, he doesn't get to see his father and mother every day.."

Clara's expression revealed how she struggled with her emotions. Marina gently touched her cheek, trying to calm her down. Clara closed her eyes and leant into Marina's touch.

"But what is the real problem, Clara?" she asked carefully while she looked straight into Clara's eyes.

"I... I don't want to hide my feelings for you.. And I know he will notice my vibe when I'm around you..." Clara stumbled and tried to control her breath.

"But it's too soon... He's not ready.." she softly added.

Marina forced a smile on her lips and faced her warmly.

"I understand, Clarinha.. And I don't want to pressure you.."

She stopped for a second while her eyes were burning into Clara's.

"But tell me honestly... It's you who isn't ready, am I right?"

Marina noticed the flash of regret in Clara's eyes, before her eyes were tearing up. She averted her gaze and cupped her own face.

"I'm so sorry, Marina..." she whimpered.

"But I just can't deal with that right now. He has suffered a lot during the past weeks, and I just..."

Clara stopped to take a breath while tears kept forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to turn his world upside down again.. He needs to get used to his parents separation before I can tell him about us.."

Marina's heart broke by Clara's obvious pain and instantly regretted her question. She didn't want to make things harder for her. But they never really discussed this matter before, so she needed to know if they were on the same page. But Clara obviously needed more time.

She wrapped her arms around Clara and held her close. She buried her face in Clara's neck, trailing her hands up and down her back. Trying to release the tension she had caused.

"I'm sorry, Marina..." Clara whispered.

She couldn't stop a tear from falling down and sniffled in her arms. It wasn't her intention to upset Marina, but she didn't want to upset Ivan aswell. He had suffered enough and she wanted to give him some time to adjust to his new reality. She closed her eyes when Marina's lips lingered against her ear.

"Don't be, love.. It's oke.. Take your time.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara and Ivan were sitting at the beach, enjoying their ice creams. She glanced at her son for a moment and noticed his calmness. He seemed to find his way and accept his new reality. Cadu on the contrary wasn't able to deal with their separation. He tried to be polite when she picked up Ivan, but she still noticed the pain and anger in his eyes towards her. She prayed for the day that he moved on and pursued his happiness again. She wanted nothing more than to see him happy. Just like she was..

"Let's go to Marina, mom!" Ivan suddenly cried out.

Clara almost choked in her ice cream and faced him with widened eyes.

"W..What?" she stumbled dumbfounded while she tried to keep up her appearance.

Ivan smirked by her expression and licked his ice cream again. He lifted his shoulders, before he cleared his throat.

"I thought you would want to see her... Since she's back..."

He watched her closely, before he added "And I want to ask her when I can come for a swim!"

Clara noticed the flash of consideration in his eyes and wondered what his real reason was. Was it possible that he already knew they were together? She quickly banned that thought and nodded her head.

"Oke... Let's go!" she giggled and felt a sudden rush of warmth spread throughout her body.

Clara's heart started to race when they entered Marina's house. What was she doing? Why did she agree to visit Marina? Her head was spinning while she tried to pull herself together. She needed to control her emotions, otherwise Ivan would definitely notice there was something going on.

Marina froze when Clara and Ivan walked into the studio. Her heart raced while she breathlessly stared at them, her lips slightly parted. She got completely overwhelmed and didn't know how to act.

"Hi, Marina!" Ivan cried out enthusiastically.

Marina glanced in Clara's warm eyes, before she faced Ivan again. She forced a smile on her lips while her heart almost leap out of her chest. Their presence took her completely off guard while a million thoughts crossed her mind. Act normal, Marina. Pull yourself together. Don't reveal your love for Clara… She inhaled deeply and cleared her throat.

"H.. Hi Ivan! Clara..." she stumbled, barely recognizing her own voice.

She walked towards them and kneeled in front of Ivan. His thoughtful eyes faced her in a way that made her insecurities disappear and her heart skipped a beat. She felt how her face enlightened while she lay down her hands on his shoulders.

"It's so great to see you again, handsome boy!"

Ivan smirked while he glanced at Clara for a moment, before he wrapped his little arms around Marina's neck. Leaving her completely breathless..

Clara's heart melted by Ivan's gesture. She could tell how he completely surprised Marina while she stared into her sparkling eyes. Her lifted eyebrows, her parted lips, her hands on her son's back. Clara's eyes were tearing up by facing the two of them together. The two people who meant most in her life.

"It's nice to see you again aswell..." he said in a soft tone while he pulled back out of their embrace.

Marina stared at him, unable to talk and unable to hide her excitement.

"My mom missed you a lot..." he added, before he blinked at Clara.

Marina noticed how Clara's cheeks flushed while she lifted her weight between her feet. Her shy expression, her sheepishly smile. She gasped for air and focused herself on Ivan again.

"She did?" Marina whispered and watched him closely.

"Yes... She was really sad..." he confessed.

Marina's body shivered while she stared into his innocent eyes.

"Your mother had to face a difficult time.." she explained .

Ivan nodded his head and glanced at his mother for a moment.

"Yes... But she turned even more upset without you.. You make her smile.."

Marina inhaled deeply and tried to suppress her tears from falling down. His words made her head spin and she didn't knew how to respond. She noticed how overwhelmed Clara was and quickly tried to find words to make the conversation lighter. But before she could say anything, Ivan put his little hand on her shoulder.

"You make my mom happy.." he whispered almost inaudible.

As soon as the words left his mouth Marina froze. Her breath hitched while she quickly averted her gaze. She pressed her hand against her mouth, trying to hold back the cry that wanted to escape from her throat. His words went straight into her heart and she couldn't control her emotions anymore.

She lost her ability to talk, even if she was able to find the words she wanted to say. She lifted herself up and walked towards the table, finding the balance she lost by his confession. Ivan faced Clara startled and his eyes turned even more upset by noticing his mothers tears.

"Mom! What's wrong?" he asked worried while he walked towards her.

Without responding she hugged her son. Her tears flushed into his hair while she gazed in Marina's overwhelmed eyes. She recognized every emotion that rushed through her own body aswell. Love, adoration, excitement...

Ivan slightly pulled back to face his mother again. His eyes still worried.

"Are you oke, mom?" he whispered.

Clara brushed through his hair while a huge smile took over her face.

"I'm more than oke!" she softly said, leaving Ivan even more confused.

Clara noticed his expression and realized the cause of his confusion. She caressed his cheek and smiled at him comforting.

"These are happy tears, my love.." she whispered.

She kissed his forehead, before she walked towards Marina. Her heart raced with every step while she made a decision.

"Because you're right son... Marina makes me happy..."

Marina stopped breathing by Clara's words as a shiver went down her spine. What was she doing? She wasn't ready? Or was she?

Clara stopped in front of her while she faced Marina intensely. She closed her eyes for a second, before she pulled Marina against her body. Wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her tightly. She felt how Marina's body slowly relaxed and her arms enclosed her aswell. Marina shivered while a soft moan escaped from her throat.


	57. A beautiful dayPart 4

Thank you so much for your amazing words April, Roberta, Moni and anonymous guest. You really make my day. :)

Today we'll continue where we left off yesterday.

I hope you'll like it and enjoy your day!

XO

**Chapter 57 "A beautiful day... Part 4 "**

Clara's heart almost leap out of her chest by watching Marina and Ivan together. She showed him how to use a camera and his excitement seemed contagious. He managed to let Marina pose for him in the most crazy positions. Their chemistry amazed her. The way they acted around eachother, laughing, playing.. It warmed her heart in a way she never experienced before.

They even playfully conspired against her while they celebrated their victory with a secret handshake. She loved how Marina smoothly found her way around him. And she could tell how happy Ivan was in her presence.

Although she didn't mention they were together, she planted the first seed. She showed and told Ivan how much Marina meant to her. He seemed pleased to notice their affection, as a huge smile took over his face. She was positive that he would accept their relationship and the connection between him and Marina would only grow. She would give him time to adjust seeing her and Marina together, slowly increasing their affections. So the news wouldn't be as unforeseen when they would finally tell him.

They sat down at the table while Clara filled their glasses with orange juice.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Marina?" Ivan suddenly asked.

Marina's heart stopped while she instantly glanced at Clara. Her expression revealed how he took her off guard aswell. Her head started to spin, because she wasn't prepared for his question. What was she supposed to say? She had no idea!

She forced a smile on her lips and tried to pull herself together. She inhaled deeply and gazed into his curious eyes.

"No... No, I don't have a boyfriend.." Marina stumbled.

Ivan tilted his head a bit to the side while he kept staring into her eyes. She tried to hide her nervousness and clenched her jaw.

"Why not?" he continued.

Marina gasped for air and looked down at her hands for a moment. She nervously wrapped them together as her knuckles turned white. She felt off balance and hesitated how to reply his question. She glanced at Clara, searching for her support, but she could tell how overwhelmed she was.

Clara just took a huge step by telling her son how important she was to her. But Marina instantly realized that this next step was too big for her right now. And it wasn't her place to open up about the two of them. She desperately tried to find the words to describe her situation, without taking the risk to reveal their relationship. But she couldn't lie to him aswell..

She inhaled deeply and noticed how Clara breathlessly waited for her answer.

"Because it's impossible for me to find the right man..." she replied cryptically.

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows and seemed to process what Marina just told him. Clara shifted nervously in her chair while she watched Ivan closely. The tension was almost audible, before Ivan opened his mouth again.

"But how will you be happy?" he asked slightly confused.

A smile took over Marina's face by his way of facing the situation. If only he knew...

"I am happy, Ivan.. I don't need a man to be happy.." she softly explained while her eyes met Clara's gaze for a second.

She noticed the sparkle in Clara's eyes and the tension in her body slowly faded. She hoped that she avoided a conversation they both couldn't handle at this moment. She closed her eyes, before she smiled warmly at Clara.

"Just like my mom when she's around you!" Ivan suddenly cried out, as if he found the missing piece of the puzzle. Leaving them both breathless..

He stared expectantly from Clara towards Marina, waiting for their confirmation.

"Yes, just like your mom..." Marina whispered while her heart melted.

She sighed relieved when she noticed he settled with her answer. Clara draped her arm around Ivan's shoulder and pressed him against her side for a moment.

"Exactly like me..." Clara added and blinked her eye towards Marina, before she continued.

"There's only one man we need in our lives..."

Ivan smiled proudly when he realized that she meant him by her statement.

Marina's body washed over with love while she stared into Clara's beautiful eyes. How was it possible to love someone this much? And it hit her that she loved her son aswell. The love she felt for Ivan, was a kind she never experienced before. An innocent, yet unconditional love.. Almost as if he were her own son. She loved to have him around and he seemed to like her presence aswell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa shouted out of enthusiasm when Marina entered the studio. She instantly ran towards her and wrapped her arms around Marina's waist. Marina giggled by the intensity of their embrace. Almost as if they hadn't seen eachother in years.

"God, I've missed you, Marina!" she cried out.

"I missed you too.." Marina softly said while she pulled back to face her.

She noticed tears were welling up in Vanessa's eyes and cupped her face between her hands.

"You're not going to cry on me, Vanessinha?!" she smirked playfully.

Vanessa giggled while she shook her head, forcing herself to regain her strength.

"Ofcourse not! My crying days are over!" she teased.

Marina lifted her eyebrow and noticed the double undertone in her statement. She swallowed back the words she wanted to say and wrapped her arms around her best friend once more.

"Hey, it's my turn!" Gisele shouted.

They burst into laughs before she enclosed their bodies with her arms, kissing Marina's cheek.

"Ooh, this is a group thing?" Flavinha teased while she joined them aswell.

They laughed and slowly pulled back. Marina felt a rush of warmth spread throughout her body by seeing her friends again.

"God, I've missed you girls!" she cried out with a huge smile on her face.

Vanessa grabbed a bottle of champagne while Giselle handed her the glasses from the table. Flavinha gently touched Marina's shoulder and faced her with a bright smile.

"Where is Clara?"

Marina noticed the sparkle in Flavinha's eyes and smiled sheepishly. Her heart skipped a beat when her mind inevitably went back to this morning.

"She will be here in an hour.." Marina softly replied, silently wishing for that moment to arrive.

Vanessa and Marina sat down at the couch and Marina couldn't control her curiosity anymore. She took a sip of her champagne and looked straight into Vanessa's eyes.

"Tell me, Vanessinha... What's going on between you and Flavinha?" she asked straightforward.

Vanessa's pale face instantly turned red and her eyes widened. She obviously didn't expect Marina's question. She swallowed and glanced at the floor. Marina placed her hand under Vanessa's chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to face her.

Vanessa remained silent while Marina watched her closely. She'd never seen her more vulnarable. Why was it so hard for her to open up about this? Was she afraid for her reaction?

"Please tell me..." Marina tried again and pulled back her hand.

Vanessa nodded her head and inhaled deeply.

"I.. I think I'm in love with her..." she stumbled while her eyes turned shy.

Marina's lips curled up, unable to hide her excitement.

"That is amazing, Vanessinha! I'm so happy for you!"

Vanessa noticed the sincerity in Marina's eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She somehow feared to share her new found feelings with her. Her heart always belonged to Marina, ever since she met her. She loved her so much that it consumed her at times. After they broke up, while she kept hoping for their reunion. But mainly during the last few months.. When she'd realized that Marina's heart became unreachable and belonged to Clara in every single way. Despite her desperate attempts to break them apart.

She became a person she never considered possible in her life. An angry, jealous and stubborn woman. She hated this version of herself and Flavinha somehow managed to break the huge wall around her. By confronting her with herself and by opening up to new possibilities. Her enchantment slowly faded and she started to live the life she needed. A life with real perspective instead of an impossible dream.

"Thank you..." Vanessa whispered.

Marina noticed her tension and closed Vanessa's hands in her own. Trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked tentatively.

Vanessa glanced at their hands for a second before she faced Marina again.

"It's just... You were always the one for me, Marina.." Vanessa stumbled and exhaled loudly.

Marina nodded her head and breathlessly waited for her to continue.

"You controlled my life.. And this.. This is all so new to me..." she added, her eyes worried.

Marina squeezed her hands and smiled encouraging.

"But this is a good thing!" Marina pointed out.

Vanessa nodded her head, but her eyes remained upset.

"It is... But I've been a horrible person for the past few months.."

Marina couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping her throat, when she realized the truth of Vanessa's words. Her best friend turned into some kind of a warrior, fighting for her love. Without considering the feelings of others around her.

She playfully hit Vanessa's arm before she opened her mouth.

"Yes, Vanessinha, you were awful!" she confessed, before her eyes turned warm.

She leaded their hands towards her own chest and pressed them against her heart.

"But I love you..." she whispered, her eyes revealing the sincerity of her words.

Vanessa's features washed over with relief while her lips slightly curled up. She gasped for air as new tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Marina..." Vanessa whispered almost inaudible.

She wrapped her arms around Marina's neck, holding her tightly.

"It's oke…" Marina whispered while she closed her eyes.

For months she'd hoped to hear Vanessa saying these words. To make things right between them. To move on.. Her heart had broken so many times by noticing Vanessa's pain. Despite her awful behavior, she always believed that her best friend would return. And she silently thanked Flavinha for making that happen.

Marina wiped away Vanessa's tears when they faced eachother again.

"I'm so glad you have Flavinha.. She completely turned you around.. I'm facing the Vanessa I love..."

Vanessa's cheeks turned red again while her blood shot eyes were staring into Marina's.


	58. A beautiful day Part 5

Thank you for your reviews!

Today's chapter continues where we left off yesterday.

I hope you'll like it and I wish you all an amazing day :)

XO

**Chapter 58 "A beautiful day... Part 5"**

Clara was sitting in the back of the taxi while she recalled her conversation with Ivan. She was still overwhelmed and closed her eyes for a moment, as his words were spinning around in her head.

He took her completely off guard with his questions and she wavered by his persistence to find out what he needed to know. It hit her once again how incredibly perceptive and open minded her son was.

"Mom.. Two girls.. Do they kiss together like a woman and a man?" he asked while he furrowed his eyebrows.

Clara's body froze and her heart raced against her chest. She couldn't stop the tension from rising in her and inhaled deeply. She hesitated what to say for a moment, before she opened her mouth.

"Yes, they do.." she whispered and watched him closely.

Where did this come from? Was he aware of her relationship with Marina? She anxiously waited for his reply as his expression turned confused.

"But shouldn't it be a man and a woman?" he asked slightly baffled.

"No!" Clara instantly cried out and startled by her own sharp tone.

She closed her eyes for a second and tried to control her heavy breaths. She forced a smile on her lips and silently apologized for her reaction. She took his hand in her own and inhaled slowly to keep her voice steady.

"No, Ivan.. Most times it happens to be a woman and a man. But it's about love, son.." she explained and stopped for a moment.

She looked straight into his eyes, as if she wanted to point out how important her following words would be.

"And two woman can be in love aswell.."

She noticed the flash of surprise in Ivan eyes, before he seemed to gather his thoughts again.

"I've never seen that before.." he confessed after a short silence.

Clara's expression softened while she forced a smile on her lips, gently squeezing his hands.

"I know, honey.. But it's completely normal, even though you've never seen it before.."

She realized the truth of her own words and it hit her how far she'd come. A few months ago she wouldn't be able to face this matter so openly. But Marina had opened her eyes.

"Do you love Marina?" Ivan suddenly asked, breaking Clara out of her thoughts.

She nervously ran her hand through her hair and instantly knew that she needed to be honest.

"Yes, I do…" she confessed while she couldn't stop a smile from spreading her lips.

Ivan smiled back at her for a second, before he seemed to form his next question in his head. Clara was scared where this conversation was heading and squeezed her hands together.

"Are you and Marina kissing eachother?" he asked carefully, his eyes perceptive.

His cheeks colored slightly as if he realized the weight of his question. Clara stared breathlessly at her son until she shifted under his curious gaze. She tried to figure out some kind of escape, but realized that she didn't want to hide her feelings anymore. He deserved the truth..

Her heart pounded while her trembling lips slightly parted.

"Yes we do…" she whispered, unable to hide her tension.

She noticed how different emotions passed over Ivan's features, but she didn't know how to address them. Her mouth turned dry while he remained silent. What was he thinking? Would he understand? Would he accept their relationship?

She softly touched his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"How does this makes you feel?" she asked worried.

He briefly lifted his shoulders and tilted his head a bit to the side.

"I don't know…" he whispered.

Clara noticed the slight change in his expression, before his lips curled up.

"But I think it's kind of cool… I like Marina!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Marina's eyes instantly drifted towards the entrance when Clara walked inside, causing butterflies in her stomach. Their eyes met and Marina felt a rush of warmth spread throughout her body.

Clara embraced the girls before she walked towards Marina, facing her intensely. She stopped in front of her and gently pecked her cheek.

"Hi, love…" she whispered and wrapped her arms around Marina's neck.

"Hi, beautiful.." Marina softly moaned.

She shivered by the sensation of Clara's body against hers and closed her eyes. They held eachother for a moment, before Clara pulled back. They gazed into eachothers eyes, mirroring the same desires. Marina stared at Clara a moment more and noticed something she couldn't secure. Did something happen?

She gently grabbed Clara's wrist while she kept staring into her eyes. Trying to define the emotion she couldn't place. But the short flicker moved too quickly for Marina to properly identify it.

"Are you oke?" she asked carefully.

Clara's expression turned surprised while a huge smile spread her lips.

"I'm fine love! Why do you ask?" she whispered and caressed Marina's cheek for a moment.

Marina furrowed her eyebrows while the not in her stomach remained. Clara stared at Marina's face, trying to figure out what she was thinking from the subtle shifts in her expression.

"Are you sure?" Marina whispered tentatively.

Clara closed her eyes for a second and exhaled loudly. She fooled herself by thinking she was able to hide her emotions from Marina. She could see right through her.

Clara glanced at the floor, before she looked straight into Marina's pleading eyes.

"Ivan knows…"

Marina's jaw dropped while her heart almost leap out of her chest. She got completely overwhelmed by Clara's news and breathlessly stared at Clara's amused expression. That was a good sigh right? She smiled, so he didn't take the news badly?

She inhaled sharply while her eyes were burning into Clara's.

"R..Really? How come? What did he say?" she breathlessly whispered.

Clara sighed and lay down her hand on Marina's tensed jaw.

"He asked me straightforward… And I decided that I didn't want to wait any longer…"

Clara blinked her eyes and faced her warmly, as a huge smirk took over her face.

"He thinks it's kind of cool…" she added both serious as playfully.

Marina's breath hitched while her eyes were tearing up. Her heart washed over with love and excitement while she pressed Clara against her body. Her head was spinning by the sudden turn of events and she moaned out of happiness. Their relationship suddenly became even more real, even more definitive..

Marina's lips brushed Clara's collarbone and she couldn't control a pleased shiver. Clara drew back an inch and gazed into Marina's eyes. Marina stared back, without trying to mask the emotions that rushed through her body. Clara's eyes drifted down to Marina's lips, before their intense gazes met again.

Marina leaned closer, ignoring their friends around them, and pressed her lips on Clara's. They leaned into eachothers touch while their lips collided.

When they pulled back a moment later, their faces were flushed. Their eyes darkened and their chests heaving.

"I love you so much, Clarinha…" Marina softly said, her voice loaded with emotion.

Clara closed her eyes for a second and inhaled deeply, as if she wanted to absorb Marina's words.

"I love you too, Marina.."

Flavinha watched Vanessa and Marina from a distance and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes taking in the full picture of the pair in front of her. It looked rather cozy and she swallowed away the huge lump in her throat. Her worst fear was that Vanessa still wasn't over Marina. That she could lose her in the blink of an eye.

Clara caught Flavinha's gaze and read the sadness that flickered through it. She hesitated for a moment, before she slowly walked towards her. She gently rested her hand on her shoulder and faced her warmly.

"Are you oke?" she whispered.

Flavinha smiled weakly and nodded her head. Clara lifted her eyebrow while she followed Flavinha's gaze. Marina and Vanessa were having an animated conversation and she realized what caused Flavinha's worries.

"Does that upset you?" she asked tentatively, blinking towards Marina and Vanessa.

Flavinha gasped for air and faced her startled. Clara could tell that she didn't expect her question. She brushed her hand over Flavinha's shoulder, as a sign that it was oke for her to open up. Flavinha glanced at the floor for a moment, before she cleared her throat.

"No… Yes…" she stumbled while she nervously shifted her weight between her legs.

Clara stepped in front of her and tilted Flavinha's head up with her hand.

"What are you afraid of?" she whispered and faced her closely.

Flavinha furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her jaw. She tried to decide what to say and Clara could tell how she slowly surrendered.

"I'm afraid that she still loves Marina…"

Her voice broke while tears were forming in her eyes. Clara's heart skipped a beat by facing her insecurity and closed Flavinha's hand in her own.

"Flavinha, listen to me… I can honestly tell you that I never encountered a change of character like this before. You completely turned Vanessa around! She wouldn't have come this far if she didn't love you.."

Flavinha inhaled deeply and nodded her head, realizing the truth of Clara's words.

"She loves you, Flavinha!" Clara stated again and tried to convince Flavinha with her eyes.

A soft smile took over Flavinha's face while she squeezed Clara's hand.

"Thank you, Clara.." she whispered.

They faced eachother for a moment, before the both stared in their lovers direction. Marina watched Clara's gaze travel down her body, causing a shiver down her spine. The warmth that spread throughout her body ever since Clara walked inside, instantly build up in her stomach.


	59. A beautiful day Part 6

Enjoy today's chapter.

It's a small one, but I'll make it up to you.

Curious what you think of it… And thank you for your reviews!

XO

**Chapter 59 "A beautiful day... Part 6"**

Gisele had left an hour ago while Vanessa, Flavinha, Marina and Clara drank another bottle of champagne. They danced around eachother while the alcohol made them dreamily. Their bodies moved on the rhythm of the music, their faces decorated with an instant smile.

"Let's go skinny dipping!" Vanessa suddenly cried out.

The alcohol made her excited expression comical as they all yelled simultaneously. Her excitement worked contagious while they all agreed to join her. They raised their glasses and giggled by the prospect.

Clara felt a blush creeping up her neck when her blurry mind warned her for what she was about to do. She had never drank like this before and she wondered how she would feel about it when her brain was functioning at a proper level again. Should she be embarrassed? Horrified?

But she took another huge sip of her champagne and closed herself off for any resistance. They were having a surprisingly good time and she just needed to feel Marina... Her skin flushed by the prospect of them together in the pool. And it somehow turned her on that Vanessa and Flavinha would accompany them. She noticed the sparkle in Marina's eyes and realized that she was just as excited.

She closed her eyes when Marina's arms slipped around her waist, her body pressed against her back. She shivered by their contact and lay down her hands on Marina's, resting on her stomach. Marina's moisten lips trailed down her neck and her head started to spin even harder.

"What are we waiting for?!" Clara cried out, unable to hide her excitement.

Marina tightened her grip for a second, before she turned Clara's body towards her. The sudden movement made Clara's world spin and she giggled slightly out of balance. She wrapped her arms around Marina's neck, trying to regain her stability.

"What's the hurry, you little bandit?" Marina teased, leaning in on Clara.

Clara bit her lip and stared into Marina's darkened eyes. She couldn't control her desires and kissed Marina fiercely, leaving them both breathless. Marina instantly deepened the kiss and pressed her close against her body.

"Heeey!" Vanessa yelled.

"The party hasn't even started yet! So I suggest you continue this outside.."

Clara and Marina pulled back and faced her fired up. Vanessa watched them with a gigantic smirk on her face and blinked towards Flavinha. They giggled while Marina pulled Clara towards the exit. Flavinha grabbed Vanessa's hand and ran after them.

Marina undressed herself while they ran towards the pool, trying to hold her balance. The alcohol intoxicated her and she couldn't wait to feel the water against her body. She screamed when she jumped into the pool, still wearing her lingerie. Her body shivered when the coolness enclosed her skin, making her mood even more intense.

"Come, Clarinha!" she yelled while she removed her bra.

Clara giggled and embraced her body for a moment. She glanced around and noticed that Flavinha and Vanessa were still at the door, strangled in eachothers arms. Her heart raced while she stripped out of her clothes. She could feel Marina's eyes burning on her, turning her knees weak.

Marina breathlessly stared at Clara's body. The moonlight revealed her beautiful curves and she almost couldn't control the yearning to feel her. She noticed how Clara tried to be elegant, but the alcohol made it almost impossible. She softly chuckled by facing her struggle with opening her bra.

"You need help, my love?" she teased and faced her amused.

Clara laughed while she finally managed to remove it. She licked her lips and stood up straight, her eyes staring into Marina's.

Marina's breath hitched by the beauty in front of her and she gasped for air.

"Come here…" she gently ordered with a raspy voice, unable to hide her arousal.

"Sexy ass!" Vanessa cried out behind Clara.

Clara startled for a moment and glanced at Vanessa and Flavinha. She completely forgot their presence and giggled by their expressions. She quickly dived into the water and got overwhelmed by its softness against her body. The cool water refreshed her flushed skin and she inhaled deeply when she reached the surface again.

She tilted her head and ran her hands through her hair. Her gaze met Marina's while her mouth instantly turned dry. She was drawn towards her and shivered when Marina's arms slipped around her waist. Brushing the tip of her fingers over her skin, causing goose bumps all over her body.

Flavinha and Vanessa took their time while they undressed eachother slowly. Clara couldn't help herself from quickly peaking in their direction, just when Vanessa lifted up Flavinha's shirt. Revealing her bare breasts.. Clara's heart skipped a beat and she quickly averted her eyes again. She wasn't attracted to Flavinha, but she couldn't deny that she had a killer body. Her well shaped breasts were breathtaking.

Marina noticed Clara's quick gaze towards Flavinha. The way her lips slightly parted, the flash of appreciation in her eyes. A twinge of jealousy shot through her body while she pulled Clara into her arms.

"Enjoying the view?" she teased.

Clara's breath hitched for a moment while a smile took over her face. She giggled and pecked Marina's lips.

"Well, yes... And don't tell me you didn't secretly watched her body aswell.."

Marina smirked when she realized the truth of Clara's words.

"Guilty..." she confessed and playfully bit her lip.

Clara chuckled while she tucked a stray of hair behind Marina's ear. Her eyes intensely, their faces inches apart.

"But she can't compete with your body..."

Marina felt the heat building up again and closed the space between them. Her hand resting on the back of Clara's neck, pulling her closer. Their lips brushed against eachother while they moaned in appreciation. Their hands trailed down eachothers bodies, leaving a trail of fire.

They didn't notice Flavinha and Vanessa were entering the water aswell. They completely forgot about their surroundings as the air charged around them. Clara deepened the kiss while her hand trailed down towards Marina's thighs. Marina's breath became shallow when Clara's fingers teased their way around her center, making her ache for her touch even more.

She slightly pulled back her lips and inhaled sharply when Clara's fingers slipped between her folds. Every inch of her body tingled while she dug her nails into Clara's back, tilting her head.

"They look kind of hot together..." Flavinha confessed while she bit her lip.

She secretly observed Marina and Clara the last few hours and she had noticed how they were becoming closer and closer throughout the night. And she felt somehow fascinated.

Vanessa playfully pushed her away, causing a loud giggle. Flavinha faced her seductively while she stared at her lips.

"Don't they?" she teased with a low, husky voice.

Vanessa rolled her eyes before a smirk took over her face.

"Yes, they do..." she softly whispered.

Flavinha overwhelmed her with a hungry kiss, causing a loud moan escaping her throat. She realized how tonight had turned her on in a way she'd never experienced before. And the goddess in her arms made her heart almost leap out of her chest. She trailed her hands down towards Flavinha's butt and pulled her closer.


	60. A beautiful day Part 7

Thank you so much for your reviews! :)

Today's chapter will continue where we left off.

I wish you all a great weekend and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

XO

**Chapter 60 "A beautiful day... Part 7"**

Vanessa's moan brought them back to their senses as they glanced at the direction of the sound. Vanessa and Flavinha shared a passionate kiss while their arms were wrapped around eachother. Marina faced Clara with a huge smirk and squeezed her hand. Clara giggled but felt something else creeping up inside her.

Reality suddenly washed over her, as she realized what they were doing. She found herself naked in Marina's pool in the middle of the night. Her mind blurry due to the alcohol.. But the fog slowly faded and she became more and more aware of her surroundings. She wasn't just sharing the pool with Marina, but also with Flavinha and Vanessa. Who were displaying their affection in front of her eyes..

It hit her that this was so not like her. She felt completely out of balance, out of character. She wasn't a teenager anymore! She had a son! She was too old for acting out like this!

Marina noticed the flash of panic in Clara's eyes and grabbed her arm. She gently pulled her towards the slightly less revealing part of the pool and stopped in front of her.

"Are you oke?" she asked carefully while she looked straight into Clara's eyes.

Clara swallowed and pressed her eyes closed for a second. When she faced her again, Marina noticed her conflicted expression. Confusion, shyness, anxiety..

"I'm just… This is so not like me.." Clara whispered, waiving towards Flavinha and Vanessa.

Marina's lips slightly curled up while she nodded her head. She gently touched Clara's cheek and brushed her skin with her fingertips.

"I know, love.." she softly said, her eyes understanding.

Marina had been surprised by Clara's acceptance to Vanessa's challenge. She'd never expected her boldness, but Clara had surprised her so many times during the past few months. She'd adjusted her boundaries in a way she never held for possible, so she didn't stop her by taking this challenge. She didn't thought she needed to, but it seemed that she had mistaken Clara's willingness to do this.

She shifted her gaze towards the water and instantly felt guilty. But she hadn't been able to control herself, because the alcohol had amplified her arousal. She loved these kind of surprises..

"I'm sorry…" Marina breathlessly whispered, unable to face Clara.

Clara inhaled deeply and tilted Marina's head up with her hand. Her eyes questioning.

"For what?" she softly asked.

She tried to search the answer in Marina's eyes while she watched her closely. Marina frowned her forehead for a second and slightly parted her lips.

"For not stopping you…." she whispered.

Clara gasped for air when she realized what Marina meant by that. Her heart skipped a beat while she cupped her face, staring into her eyes.

"No, Marina!" she said decidedly.

"It's not your fault! I can make my own decisions.. You don't need to protect me.."

Marina's chest was heaving and she tried to hold on to Clara's words. But the alcohol made her mood even more intense, as the guilt was dominating her heart.

"I just… I don't want to confuse you… Or to make you feel like you need to accept these kind of challenges.."

Marina stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, her eyes persuading.

"Because you don't, Clarinha…"

Clara's body shrinked by Marina's sad expression and she softly pecked her lips, before their eyes met again.

"You don't confuse me, Marina.. And you don't pressure me with anything… This was entirely my own choice.. I thought I wanted it…"

Marina noticed the sincerity in Clara's eyes, but the knot in her stomach remained. She wanted to make sure that Clara knew that she was enough for her and that she didn't need to change. That she was exactly the person she always wished for.

"I know I once told you that I couldn't live without new challenges.. But please, trust me, love.. I don't need new challenges in love anymore.. You're all I want.. All I need.."

Marina's words went straight into Clara's heart and her eyes were instantly tearing up. Their foreheads came together as they rested into eachother, both shivering by the warmth of eachothers touch. Marina gently grabbed her hand under the water and brought it up to her mouth.

"Just tell me what you want…" she softly said with a raspy voice.

Clara breathlessly stared at her while Marina pressed her warm lips on her knuckles, her eyes burning into Clara's. Marina lingered her lips a moment longer as Clara's breath hitched, due to the sudden rush of desire that overwhelmed her.

"I want you…" Clara whispered, her eyes turning dark again.

She could tell how her answer took Marina off guard as her eyes widened for a moment. She noticed her shiver and lifted her hand to Marina's cheek, sliding it back around her neck. She pulled her against her body while she got overwhelmed again by all the emotions and love she felt for Marina.

"Are you sure?" Marina whispered, keeping her lips against Clara's neck.

Clara slightly pulled back to face her while she mouthed "Yes.."

Time stopped in that moment, no one else was there. Just her and Marina. Their lips melted together while they made their way to the poolside, their hands trailing down eachothers bodies.

"I want to taste you…" Clara whispered, her lips still on Marina's.

Marina's breath hitched and her eyes flickered open again. A million questions were spinning around in her head. Did she need to stop Clara, so she wouldn't regret it afterwards? Did she really want to do this here, out in the open?

"You don't have to do this…" she breathed.

Clara glanced behind her for a moment, before she faced Marina intensely again. Her lips inches apart from Marina's.

"It's dark, my love. And I can't even see them over there.. So they won't be able to see us…"

Marina glanced behind Clara and noticed she was right. Were they already gone? She smirked by the playful tone of Clara's voice and surrendered herself. Before she could respond, Clara's hands grabbed her hips and pulled her up. Marina instantly realized her intentions and grabbed the side behind her. Pushing herself onto the stone wall, her body ready in anticipation.

Clara stood up straight and trailed her fingers down Marina's breasts. Softly caressing her stiffened nipples, causing a moan out of appreciation. She bit her lip while she stared seductively into Marina's eyes. She placed herself between Marina's legs and pulled her in for an overwhelming kiss. Marina felt the heat boiling up by the sensation of Clara's body against hers and her breath became heavy.

Clara licked her way down from Marina's neck towards her breasts. Circling her tongue around her sensitive skin and teasingly biting her nipples, while her hands brushed their way to Marina's thighs.

Marina pressed her eyes closed and arched her back to intensify the feeling. Clara's tongue made her head spin and she gasped for air when her fingers stroked between her folds. Her body trembled while she clenched her fingers into Clara's hair.

When Clara's fingers disappeared inside her, Marina tilted her head and pressed her lips together. She desperately tried to suppress from screaming out loud. Clara's intense rhythm took Marina completely off guard and she dug her nails into Clara's back.

She moved her hand up towards the back of Clara's neck and redirected her lips towards her own. Instantly deepening the kiss, leaving them both breathless. They moaned into eachother while their tongues adjusted the rhythm of Clara's thrusts.

Clara felt how the wetness between Marina's legs increased while her walls contracted against her fingers. She could tell how close she was, but she didn't want her to come yet. Not this way..

Marina groaned when Clara pulled back her fingers, her eyes pleading. Her hands desperately pulling her closer again. Clara couldn't help but to smirk by her expression and quickly pecked her lips.

"Clarinha…." Marina moaned, her voice loaded by her need.

Her heart stopped when Clara leaned down between her legs and trailed her tongue over her pulsing center. Making it almost impossible not to scream out loud. To breathe…

Clara closed her arms around Marina's thighs, while she licked her way to her clit. Gently sucking her skin, tasting her juices. She got completely intoxicated by Marina's scent and moaned softly, as her tongue increased its speed. Making Marina's body quiver..

Marina bit her lip and felt the fire running through her veins, as Clara's skilled tongue made her balance on the edge. She tried to hold on a moment longer, but the heat was uncontainable.

Her muscles tightened while a rush of warmth exploded in her stomach. Spreading throughout her entire body. A choked yell escaped her throat while every inch of her body tingled.

Clara's mouth still enclosed Marina's swollen sex, moisten by her wetness. Marina's orgasm caused a unexpected warmness inside her own body and she moaned loudly.

Marina tried to control her breath and was still blown away by all the sensations that rushed through her. Her muscles turned numb while Clara slightly pulled back to face her. The passion in her eyes took Marina's breath away again and she slipped herself into the water. Wrapping her trembling arms around Clara's waist, holding her close. Her heart pounding, overwhelmed by the love she felt for the stunning woman in her arms.


	61. Hangover

Thank you so much for your reviews!

I hope you've had an awesome weekend :)

Today's chapter continues on the morning after…

Enjoy and I wish you a great day!

XO

**Chapter 61 "Hangover…"**

Clara's head was pounding and although she hadn't opened her eyes yet, she already knew it would be absolute torture. She took a few extra seconds to open them as her body washed over with embarrassment. What had she done last night? She couldn't even remember everything that had happened!

She blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight that filled the room. Her breath hitched when different images popped up in her head. How they'd danced together, Vanessa's challenge, skinny dipping... God, what was she thinking?

She slowly relaxed when she envisioned the last part of their evening, as a soft smile spread her lips. A rush of warmth spread throughout her body when she recalled the sensations she felt inside her due to Marina's touch. The night turned out to be great, mind blowing even. But she wished she could erase some of the things she'd done.

She startled when Marina walked into the room, holding two cups of coffee. Her eyes warmly, her lips curled up.

"Good morning love..." she whispered and sat down next to Clara on the bed.

She leaned towards her and pressed her lips gently on Clara's forehead. When Marina pulled back, she watched her carefully, as if she tried to establish Clara's mood. Marina noticed her conflicted expression and placed the cups on her nightstand. She instantly realized what was on her mind and gently brushed her cheek.

"Are you oke?" she whispered concerned.

Clara closed her eyes for a moment and circled her temples to contain her headache. She inhaled deeply and forced a soft smile on her lips, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm not sure..." she confessed with a raspy voice.

Marina wanted to encourage her, but instead she remained silent, waiting for Clara to say whatever she needed to say in her own time.

"I.. I think I did some things I shouldn't have done..."

Marina's body shrinked and her gaze grew conflicted. An uneasy feeling spilled through her stomach as the guilt took over her again.

Clara's eyes snapped wide open by her sudden shock. She could tell how Marina conceived her words the wrong way and quickly grabbed her hand.

"No, Marina!" she said decisively.

"I don't regret the last part of the evening!"

Marina's features washed over with relief as her eyes stared into Clara's. Waiting for her to continue.

Clara laughed for a moment, but the sound died in her throat when her expression turned serious again. She exhaled loudly and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I just wish I hadn't been so carried away.. I feel kind of embarrassed that I shared the pool with Flavinha and Vanessa... Naked..." she confessed with difficulty as her cheeks instantly flushed.

She sighed heavily as she dropped her forehead into her hand. She glanced at the sheets for a second, before she faced Marina again.

"I know, love... And I understand..." Marina said warmly.

"But it's only a problem if you make it one.."

Clara frowned her forehead and seemed to gather her thoughts. Her lips pressed together, her eyes glancing around. She swallowed thickly as if she wasn't sure she wanted to say out loud her next words.

"I.. I'm just not sure if I will be able to face them again! I'll die out of embarrassment!" she stumbled in a high tone.

Marina smiled understanding and softly squeezed her hand.

"Clarinha... We all got carried away due to the alcohol.. And I think we all share some awkwardness..."

She remained silent for a moment, staring deep into Clara's eyes.

"But it happened, there's no turning back.. Let's just try and laugh about it, oke? Don't make this any harder on yourself..."

Clara nodded her head and exhaled loudly. She felt how her lips curled up as the panic inside her body slowly faded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flavinha and Vanessa were already busy, when Clara and Marina entered the studio. They faced eachother startled as an awkward silence fell upon them. None of them able to break the ice.

The tension in the room was almost audible and Clara inhaled deeply. Her headache had finally subsided only to come back in full force.

Her heart raced while she glanced at Marina. She noticed some kind of acceptance in her eyes, before Marina cleared her throat.

"And how are you two feeling this morning?" she asked playfully.

Clara held her breath, still unable to talk. She noticed the slight changes in Flavinha and Vanessa's expression, as their lips simultaneously curled up. Their cheeks pink, their eyes insecure.

"Well, I've been better..." Flavinha confessed and smiled nervously.

Clara and Flavinha exchanged a shy look, before Vanessa opened her mouth aswell.

"Embarrassed..." she confessed and rolled her eyes.

Marina started to giggle due to her comical facial expression and glanced at Clara. She could tell how tensed she was and desperately tried to find something to make her at ease again. But before she could come up with something, Clara took her by surprise.

"I feel more naked right now than I did yesterday..."

Clara startled by her own words and her heart raced against her chest. They all faced her for a second, digesting her words, before they burst into laughs. Releasing the tension and the awkwardness that numbed their bodies.

Marina's intense and admirable gaze left Clara breathless. She glanced at the floor, before they stared into eachothers eyes again. She took a sharp breath and started to chuckle aswell by her own words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Marina joined Clara and Ivan to the beach. Clara surprised her by asking her to come, and she willingly accepted her invitation. She felt excited and nervous at the same time, but her nervousness quickly faded by Ivan's enthusiasm. He was delighted that she came along and they shared an amusing conversation.

Clara watched them quietly while her body washed over with warmness again. She made the right decision by asking Marina to come, to start acting like a real couple. Ivan knew they were together and she wanted to make him feel at ease in their presence. But it all went so smoothly that her heart almost leap out of her chest.

Ivan suddenly cried out when he noticed his friends playing soccer.

"Mom! Can I join them for a while?" he asked enthusiastically, his eyes pleading.

Clara smirked by his expression and nodded her head.

"Sure, honey, we'll be here.."

Ivan smiled happily while he ran towards his friends. Marina and Clara watched him mingle between the boys and smiled simultaneously. Silently sharing a moment of happiness together.

Marina took Clara's hand in her own and closed her eyes for a moment. She inhaled deeply through her nose, absorbing the sensation of feeling Clara's warm hand in hers.

"Is it oke to hold you like this?" she asked tentatively.

Clara faced her warmly while they sat down next to eachother. She gently squeezed Marina's hand and stared into her eyes.

"Ofcourse you can hold me like this.." she whispered.

Marina smiled beautifully and Clara just stared at her. Still amazed by her beauty and her sensitivity. Marina couldn't stop her eyes from darting down towards Clara's lips and her heart started to race. The building tension between them caused a shiver down her spine.

Clara held her breath, unable to avert her gaze. She got intoxicated by Marina and her body tingled. They were helpless to stop their selves as they unconsciously moved a little closer.

Marina leaned over and kissed Clara lightly on her lips. Lingering a moment more, while her fingers trailed down Clara's jaw.

"Today is perfect..." she whispered and leaned her forehead against Clara's.

Their breath hitched and they quickly moved away from one another when they heard a familiar voice behind them. Their hearts stopped while they moved towards the origin of the sound.

"What is this?!"

They startled when they faced Cadu, his eyes filled with anger.


	62. Grudge

Thanks again for your kind words.

Today's chapter will continue where we left off yesterday.

I hope you'll like it.

XO

**Chapter 62 "Grudge"**

_Their breath hitched and they quickly moved away from one another when they heard a familiar voice behind them. Their hearts stopped while they moved towards the origin of the sound. _

"_What is this?!" _

_They startled when they faced Cadu, his eyes filled with anger._

Clara felt how panic spilled through her cells as she tried to hold herself together. But her stomach tightened by Cadu's expression. The hurt and anger pierced in his eyes and he wrapped his hands into fists next to his body. She cleared her throat, not sure if she could trust her voice.

"Cadu..." she softly said, barely recognizing her own voice.

She glanced at Marina for a second and noticed her tension. Her widened eyes, her parted lips. She wanted to comfort her, to protect her. But instead her body did the opposite by releasing her hand from Marina's. She instantly regretted her action while her body shrinked, because that was the last thing she wanted to do. It was just an impulse, trying to contain Cadu's anger towards them. And her heart stopped when she noticed the flash of hurt in Marina's eyes.

"Well?" Cadu cried out impatiently.

Clara startled by his tone and faced him nervously. She switched her weight in the sand and rested her hand on her forehead. What was she suppose to say? She knew they did nothing wrong, but his eyes told her something completely different.

"C..Calm down, Cadu.." she stumbled.

He laughed cynically while he lifted his eyebrow.

"Calm down? You're ordering me to calm down?" he provoked.

"You're making me sick! Making out in front of my son!"

A sudden rush of fierceness washed over her as she pushed herself up. She stood up in front of him and looked straight into his eyes. Unable to hide her disbelief.

"Be careful with your next words, Cadu!" she snapped at him, her voice loaded with anger.

She could tell how her reaction took him off guard as he took a step back. His gaze switching between her and Marina. His contemptuousness towards Marina made her even more furious.

"And leave Marina out of this!" she almost screamed.

"This is between you and me!"

Marina felt both sick to her stomach and completely pissed off. She didn't know what to do. Her instincts wanted her to help Clara, but she knew that this wasn't her fight. She would only make things worse. Her chest was heaving while her body turned numb, her eyes anxiously following Cadu's movements.

"I don't want my son to see the two of you making out!" he yelled agitated, his face instantly turning red. His eyes pierced into Clara's while he was breathing heavily.

Clara's eyes widened while she smirked provocative. She shook her head and threw up her hands.

"You surprise me, Cadu... No, you disgust me!" she corrected herself, before she continued.

"With your prejudices... Get over yourself!"

Before Cadu could react, Ivan suddenly appeared at Clara's side. Placing himself in front of Marina, forming a shield between her and Cadu. He faced his father upset while he grabbed Clara's hand.

"Dad?" he asked worried.

Cadu's startled eyes met Ivan's as his features washed over with pain. Clara could tell how much his son's actions affected him. Grabbing her hand, protecting Marina. Although it warmed her heart, she never intended for her son to pick a side. But Cadu's behavior forced him to.

"Son..." he softly said while he forced a smile on his lips.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing"

Ivan's hand tightened around Clara's, as if he didn't settle with his father's answer. He frowned his forehead and Clara breathlessly waited for his reaction. He glanced down at Marina for a second, before he faced his father again.

"I'm oke.." he said in a flat tone.

"But I think it's best for you to leave.." he stated, his eyes pleading.

Cadu's breath hitched while he gazed at Clara. He seemed to gather his thoughts as he brushed his hand through his hair. His expression turned conflicted while glanced around.

"I guess you're right.." he softly said.

He smiled at Ivan and took a step back. Clara sighed out of relief and felt how Ivan loosened his grip. Her eyes met Marina's for a moment, before Cadu's voice took her attention again.

"This isn't over.." he breathed, pointing his finger towards Marina.

Clara's heart stopped while her body froze. She wanted to yell at him and hit him at the same time. But her body was unable to move. She watched him walk away and instantly turned towards Marina. Her devastated expression blew all the air out of her lungs as she kneeled down in front of her. Wrapping her arms around her trembling body.

Marina couldn't move and leaned into Clara's touch. Cadu's threat took her completely off balance and she closed her eyes. Trying to suppress her tears from falling down. She understood his anger, but she'd hoped his grudge would have diminished. But she couldn't be more wrong..

"God... I'm so terribly sorry, Marina.." Clara whimpered.

Clara broke when Ivan's little arms enclosed their bodies aswell. Brushing his hands over their backs, trying to comfort them. She felt Marina's heavy breaths against her neck and pressed her even closer. She never felt more guilty, and more ashamed. He had no right to treat her like this! To talk to her the way he just did.

Clara slightly pulled back and grabbed both Marina as Ivan's hand. Marina lowered her head, averting her gaze, while Ivan's worried eyes stared into Clara's.

"Are you oke, mom?" he whispered.

Clara's lips slightly curled up and she nodded her head.

"Yes, honey. I'm oke..." she softly replied, trying to comfort him.

He shifted his gaze down towards Marina, before he faced Clara again. His eyebrows lifted, as if he tried to ask her if Marina was fine aswell. Clara forced a smile on her lips and nodded her head.

"Why don't you go and play with your friends for a while?" Clara asked, her eyes pleading.

Ivan watched her for a moment, silently digesting her words. She noticed the perceptiveness in his eyes as he curved his shoulders. He sighed and Clara could tell that he understood her reasons. He took a step towards Marina and gently pressed his lips on her cheek for a second. Marina's breath hitched while she faced him warmly, leading her hand up to his cheek.

"Thank you, love..." she whispered.

Her heart shot into her throat as she looked straight into his innocent eyes. Providing her with the comfort she so desperately needed. It hit her how much she adored and loved the little boy in front of her. And it killed her that she was the cause of all his problems, although she realized that she wasn't the one to blame in this moment.

A smile took over Ivan's face, before he ran towards his friends again.

Clara exhaled loudly and cupped Marina's face between her hands. She looked straight into her eyes and tried to find the words she wanted to say. To make her feel better, to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry…" was all she could come up with.

Marina nodded without looking at Clara and closed her arms around her own body.

"It's oke.." she whispered almost inaudible.

Clara lifted her chin with her hand, forcing Marina to look at her.

"No, it's not oke, Marina.. You're not oke.."

She noticed how Marina's eyes were tearing up and she tried to swallow away the huge lump in her throat. She felt devastated by watching her vulnerability. What the hell just happened? Cadu managed to ruin their perfect day, in the worst possible way. She hated him for that and she desperately wanted to erase the last few minutes.

Marina's voice snapped her back into reality as she watched her closely.

"I will be oke.."

Marina's voice was soft and quiet while she glanced up at Clara with a slight smile on her lips.

"I don't know what to say…" Clara whispered, her heart pounding at the tremble in Marina's voice.

She cupped Marina's cheek once more as she inched her body closer. She pressed a soft kiss on her cheek and leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together.

Marina inhaled deeply and tried to pull herself together. Cadu's words were spinning around in her head, making her body shiver.

"What do you think he meant with that?" Marina whispered, her eyes insecure.

Clara's heart skipped a beat while her muscles tensed. She didn't want to consider the possibility of him acting on his words. She pressed her eyes closed for a second, trying to release some of her tension.

"I don't know…" she confessed.

"But we're not going to find out! I will talk some sense into him!" Clara said decidedly.


	63. Caught off guard

I hope you'll like today's chapter.

I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow, but I will make it up to you on Friday.

And thanks again for your continuing support :)

Enjoy your day!

XO

**Chapter 63 "Caught off guard…"**

After their encounter with Cadu, they went back to Marina's house. Flavinha had noticed their tension and took Ivan with her for some photography lessons, which he enthusiastically accepted. Clara and Marina silently thanked her while they settled in Marina's room.

"What a way to ruin a perfect day.." Marina suddenly said, trying to lighten the subject.

Clara forced a smile on her lips, but her muscles were still tensed. Her anger instantly boiled up by the thought of Cadu's behavior. She was so ashamed of him, that it was hard for her to recall why she still considered him a dear friend.

"That's one way of putting it…" Clara sighed.

Marina smirked while her cheeks flushed a faint of red. She was still overwhelmed by Cadu's anger, but she decided not to value his words to heavily. They did nothing wrong and they weren't to blame. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to focus on how happy she felt before Cadu showed up. She loved the stability of family life and her heart instantly melted again. Her mind filled with possibilities.

"I love to have you and Ivan around…" she whispered, subtly changing the subject.

Clara's eyes fluttered wide open, caught off guard by Marina's sudden declaration. A shiver went down her spine as their eyes locked. She felt how a bright smile took over her face while she gently touched Marina's cheek.

"We love to have you around aswell.." she whispered affectionally.

They stared into eachothers eyes for a long moment, their bodies aching for contact. Clara's breath caught in her throat at the way Marina's gaze dropped to her lips, before she stared intensely into her eyes again.

Marina closed the space between them and gently pressed her lips on Clara's. They moaned softly by the sensations that instantly rushed through their bodies, releasing the tension that had numbed them. Their lips brushed lightly against eachother, before Clara deepened the kiss. Her hand on Marina's jaw, trailing her fingers over her flushed skin.

A while later they slightly pulled back, their breaths heavy. They lingered their lips against eachothers a moment more, before Clara cleared her throat.

"I have to go..." she whispered, her voice loaded with regret.

Marina's heart stopped by Clara's words and her body shrinked. She pulled back her hands and inched slightly apart. How many times had she heard those words before, crushing her heart. She instantly realized that their situation had changed, that they were together now. But it still didn't feel exclusive.. She always feared the end of the evening, anxiously awaiting if Clara would spent the night or not. And it hit her how much she wanted to have her around. Every day, every hour, every minute. Before she could put some thought into it, her words already slipped her mouth.

"Or you could stay..." she countered almost inaudible, her eyes pleading.

Clara's heart skipped a beat by Marina's sad, yet hopeful expression. She wanted to stay more than anything, but it just didn't feel right after all that happened today. Ivan seemed to fully accept their relationship, but staying the night was a line she wasn't able to cross in this moment. Cadu inevitably would find out, and she didn't want to make things any worse. She needed to talk to him first, to clear the air between them.

"I can't, Marina..." Clara whispered, her cheeks turning slightly red.

She closed her eyes for a second and exhaled loudly, complete torn between her reasonability and her desires. She noticed the flash of hurt in Marina's eyes, before she explained her reasons.

"I want to stay! Please, don't doubt that for a second, my love… " she started, her eyes showing her the sincerity of her words.

"But I think it's best for us to leave.. Ivan stays over with me tonight.. And I don't think that it's convenient if we spent the night at your place.. I need to make things right with Cadu first, before I can let Ivan stay here aswell.."

Marina switched her gaze towards the floor and rested her hand on her forehead. After a long tensed silence she finally locked her eyes with Clara's again. Clara held her breath while her body washed over with nervousness by Marina's expression. What was she going to say? Was she angry? Didn't she understood her reasons?

"Where does that leave us, Clarinha?" Marina said in a flat tone.

Clara's breath hitched, completely caught off guard by Marina's question. She brushed her hand through her hair and pushed herself up. She turned towards Marina again and faced her confused.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

Her muscles tightened while her heart raced against her chest. Anxiously waiting for Marina to explain herself.

Marina stood up aswell and gently grabbed Clara's hand, before she looked straight into her eyes. Slowly entwining their fingers. Her expression turned warm as she cleared her throat.

"I know we never really discussed this before.. But I think that we're getting to the point that we should..." she whispered, switching her weight between her feet.

The sudden nervousness made her head spin and she inhaled deeply. Forcing herself to put in words what had been on her mind for the past weeks. She knew it was fast, but she'd never been more sure about anything in her entire life.

"I just want to know if we're on the same page, Clarinha... Because I can't stop thinking about it.."

Clara lifted her eyebrow and her heart shot into her throat. What was she talking about?

"About what?" she softly asked, her eyes questioning.

Marina's eyes sparkled while her lips curled up. Leaving Clara even more confused. She softly squeezed Clara's hand and explained.

"I want to be with you... Really be with you.." she stated in a warm tone.

Her cheeks flushed while she added "All the time.."

Marina's palms became sweaty as she watched Clara closely. Desperately following every slight change in her expression. Startle, confusion, anxiety.. But she also noticed excitement as her heart started to pound. Filled with hope, filled with desire.

Clara blushed beautifully by hearing Marina's words, realizing what she meant with it. She swallowed thickly and blinked her shocked eyes for a moment.

"D.. Do you mean.."

Clara's words died in her throat while her gaze was captured by Marina's.

A soft smile spread Marina's lips and she nodded her head, as if she knew what Clara's missing words would be.

"I want us to move in together.." she whispered.

Clara sucked in a soft breath of air as her eyes fluttered closed. A million thoughts crossed her mind. Where did this come from? Was she being serious? She wasn't even divorced yet! Would Ivan accept it? She gasped for air while a sudden rush of warmth spread throughout her body. Because despite all her worries, she envisioned them living together aswell. So many times.. And if she was being completely honest, it was the one thing she wanted most in her life.

Marina's intense gaze left Clara breathless when she opened her eyes again. Marina ran her fingers down the length of Clara's sides, making her tremble, while her eyes were searching in Clara's for her answer. Clara opened her mouth, but she was unable to talk. She took a sharp breath and almost invisibly nodded her head.

Marina noticed her slight movement while her heart almost leap out of her chest. Did she just nodded her head? Was that a yes? Her eyes shot wide open, her lips slightly parted. Every inch of her body tingled, in desperate need to hear Clara saying the word out loud.

"I.. Is that a.. Yes?" she stumbled, her voice trembling.

"Yes.." Clara whispered almost inaudible, her eyes filling with tears.

Marina's face enlightened like never before and she instantly wrapped her arms around Clara's neck. They held eachother close, both breathing heavily. Absorbing eachothers touch while the silence that fell upon them filled the gaps that neither of them had words for.

Clara pressed her eyes closed, still digesting the recent turn of events. Her body was on fire while her mind worked overtime. She was completely overwhelmed by the absolute certainly she felt by her decision to move in together. She wanted nothing more. The prospect of sharing their lives together warmed her heart in every possible way.

But there were still some things she needed to handle before she would be able to take this step. But she was positive that Marina would give her all the time she needed.

Marina's tears flushed down her face while she held Clara close. She could feel Clara's racing heart against her own chest and sighed happily. Clara's whispering voice was spinning around in her head. How one word completely changed her life in the best possible way. Yes… Clara said yes! New tears were forming in her eyes while she ghosted her lips down Clara's neck.

She realized that there were a lot of things to work out, like where they would live. And when they would move in together. Because it was clear that Clara needed some time to handle things first. But that was completely fine.. She said yes, and that was all that mattered..


	64. Consequences

Sorry for the late update, I was occupied yesterday…

I hope you'll like today's chapter and enjoy your weekend :)

XO

**Chapter 64 "Consequences…"**

Marina decided to work for a little while after Clara and Ivan left. Her heart still fluttered in her chest and she couldn't get Clara's bright smile out of her head. She surprised herself by opening up about her desire to move in together, and got even more overwhelmed by Clara's acceptance.

She dreamingly collected a few pictures with an instant smile on her face. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed the firm footsteps behind her. Marina's body froze when Cadu stormed into her studio, his eyes roaming around the place. His body tensed, his gaze fierceness.

She held her breath while she stared anxiously at him. The pictures she held in her hand, now decorated the floor around her.

"Where are they?!" he yelled, his eyes piercing into hers.

Marina opened her mouth, but she couldn't get the words out. Her heart raced while she wrapped her hands nervously together.

"Where is my son?!" he yelled again as he took another step towards her.

Marina inhaled sharply while she tried to pull herself together. His presence took her completely off guard and his expression forced her to take a step back.

"T.. They aren't here..." Marina stumbled, her voice no more than a soft whisper.

Her heart pounded while she watched him closely. She noticed how Cadu's features washed over with relief, although he desperately tried to hide it. She could see that the anger in his eyes was at constant battle with something else.. Something lighter, something she couldn't define.

He shifted his weight between his feet and seemed to consider how to proceed. Marina's heart clenched by facing his conflicted expression, as a sudden rush of relief went through her body. Thank God Ivan wasn't here.. He had endured enough already.. And Clara aswell.

She closed her eyes for a second when it hit her that Cadu endured just as much.. Although she was afraid of his reaction, she needed to put in words what she wanted to tell him all along. She cleared her throat and looked straight into his eyes.

"Cadu..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry... I never intended to break up your marriage.."

His eyes shot wide open for a moment, before he rested his hand on his forehead. Unsure how to respond. He turned around and exhaled loudly.

"I know my words don't change anything..." Marina softly added, startled by her own honesty.

"No, they don't!" he snapped without facing her.

His voice was drained with sadness and Marina's body shrinked. She pressed her lips together to stop herself from making the situation any worse. A tensed silence fell upon them, before he slowly turned towards her again. His eyes pointed towards the floor.

Her heart raced while she nervously waited for his response. What was he going to say? Would he accept her apologies? No ofcourse he wouldn't!

"I.. I don't even know what I'm doing here.." he stumbled.

Without saying another word he turned around and walked away. Leaving Marina confused and breathlessly behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara entered Helena's apartment with an unconsciously huge smile on her face, causing a curious glance from her sister. Helena followed Clara's movements and wondered what had caused her good mood. Her body glowed and her face enlightened the entire room. What happened? Ivan snapped her out of her thoughts as he greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hi aunt!" he cried out.

Helena smiled brightly at him, before she glanced at Clara once more. She felt her curiosity increasing and had to hold herself from discharging her questions.

"Hi!" she replied.

Ivan switched his gaze between his mother and Helena while he seemed to gather his thoughts. He nodded his head, as if he made some kind of a decision, before he slowly walked towards his room. Helena lifted her eyebrow and shifted her body towards Clara.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she whispered.

Clara instantly turned around and watched Helena startled. She noticed her curious expression and her heart skipped a beat. Her sister always managed to establish her mood so easily, and she realized that she couldn't avoid this conversation. She sighed and sat down next to Helena at the couch while she faced her shyly.

"Is it that obvious?" she whispered, her cheeks flushed.

Helena chuckled by her facial expression and sat up straight.

"Well, yes!" Helena smirked , her eyes sparkling out of curiosity.

"So…? Tell me!" she cried out, unable to hide her sudden excitement.

Clara's heart fluttered in her chest, still overwhelmed by Marina's question. The prospect of them living together made her head spin. Going to bed together, waking up together.. Butterflies instantly welled up in her stomach and she smiled sheepishly at Helena.

She inhaled deeply while her eyes revealed her excitement.

"Marina asked me to move in together.."

Helena's jaw dropped while her eyes fluttered wide open. She remained silent for a moment as different emotions washed over her features. Clara could tell how her news took her sister off guard. Helena glanced at the floor, before her startled eyes looked straight into Clara's again.

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast?!" Helena whispered, her forehead frowned.

Clara expected her question and nodded her head. She'd wondered about it herself so many times already, but the outcome always remained the same. Marina was the one for her..

"It is... I know it is, sis.." Clara answered so quietly that the words barely touched the air.

She raised her voice as she continued, taking Helena's hands in her own.

"But I don't want to wait anymore..."

Clara stopped for a second and took a deep breath, while Helena kept staring into her eyes.

"I love her… So much…" Clara sighed.

"It feels right, and we've wasted so much time with waiting... Waiting for me to be ready...Waiting for Marina to return from Amsterdam.. And now we have to wait until others are ready?"

Helena's eyes shot open by Clara's words as she quickly tried to comfort her.

"No, ofcourse not, Clara.. But..."

Helena didn't finish her sentence as Clara's eyes burned into hers.

"But what?" Clara asked, her eyes questioning.

Helena cleared her throat and softly squeezed Clara's hands.

"It is a huge step... Are you absolutely sure?" she asked carefully.

Clara closed her eyes for a moment while her lips slowly curled up.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life... When I'm with Marina, I feel like I'm... Home.."

A soft blush was creeping up her neck and her heart raced against her chest. She got overwhelmed by the truth of her own words as she continued.

"I can't stand to be apart from her.. She is my home.. We belong together.."

A silence fell upon them while they stared into eachothers eyes. Clara's body tensed by her sisters lack of words and she blinked her eyes nervously.

"Where will you live?" Helena finally broke the silence.

Clara sighed and glanced at their hands for a moment. She lifted her shoulders and shifted her gaze towards Helena's again.

"I don't know.. We haven't discussed that yet.. I guess at Marina's.." she said in a soft tone.

Helena watched her closely and slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Is that what you want?"

She hesitated how to answer Helena's question, because she wasn't sure about that herself. They never discussed this matter before, and she had no idea what Marina's wishes were. Did she want to move, or did she want her to move in at her place? Did she need a gigantic house like that to be happy?

"I love that place.. But it's so big.. I guess I always pictured us living smaller, cozier.." Clara confessed.

But she instantly realized the bigger picture, because it wasn't about where they would end up. She didn't care for Marina's money, nor her fame. And she was well aware that she had nothing to offer financially. But that never mattered between them. They completed eachother emotionally and physically. In every single way..

A smile took over her face while she gazed into Helena's eyes.

"I'll be happy wherever we are... As long as we're together.." she added.

Helena blinked her eyes and smiled warmly at Clara, before she wrapped her arms around her sister. They held eachother for a while when Clara pulled slightly back. Her expression switched from happy to worried and Helena gently touched her cheek.

"What's wrong?" she whispered tentatively.

Clara's eyes fluttered closed and she exhaled loudly.

"Cadu saw us together at the beach..." she whispered.

Helena's breath hitched. She hesitated for a moment, before she opened her mouth. Searching for Clara's confirmation.

"You and Marina?"

Clara nodded her head while her body tensed.

"Yes..." she answered quietly.

Helena clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. She rested her hand on her forehead, sighing loudly. She brushed her fingers through her hair while she faced Clara again.

"What exactly did he see?" she choked out, her eyes narrowed.

Clara's shoulders curved as she glanced around for a moment.

"Us... Kissing..." she explained, her voice no more than a whisper.

Helena held her breath and Clara noticed the flash of panic in her eyes.

"How did her react?"

The anger instantly boiled up and Clara's eyes turned upset.

"Like a child! No, like a douchebag!" she cried out.

"He stated that he didn't want us to show our affections in front of Ivan.."

Clara spotted the understanding in Helena's eyes, but she wasn't sure if it was directed to her or Cadu. A sudden rush of anxiety shot through her stomach as she continued.

"And he threatened Marina.."

Helena frowned her forehead and slightly shook her head. As if she needed to digest what she just heard.

"What do you mean, he threatened Marina?" she asked carefully.

Clara took a deep breath and felt how her stomach clenched by recalling his words.

"He said that it wasn't over..."

Helena remained quiet for a second and seemed to gather her thoughts.

"What do you think he meant with that?" she softly asked, her eyes questioning.

Clara threw up her hands as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know, Helena...! What am I suppose to do?"

Clara startled by her own trembling voice and took a deep breath before she continued.

"I can't even face him right now! I'm so angry!"

Helena rested her hand on Clara's knee and faced her warmly.

"I understand... But try to see it out of his perspective.."

Clara's eyes shot wide open and her heart skipped a few beats. It suddenly became clear to her that Helena's understanding was meant for Cadu. She supposed to have her back! She was her sister!

"Why are you picking his side?" she almost screamed.

"I'm not, Clara!" Helena quickly explained, her eyes apologizing.

"I'm not..." she whispered again.

She exhaled loudly, before she pointed out "But he clearly isn't ready to move on..."

Clara shrugged her shoulders while she twisted her hands tightly together in her lap. She tried to swallow away the huge lump in her throat as her eyes met Helena's again.

"Why does that have to be my problem? I didn't ask for this!" she asked, her voice slightly strained.

A soft smile took over Helena's face as she brushed her hand over Clara's knee.

"I know..." she whispered, before her eyes turned serious again.

"But neither did he.. He didn't choose to separate.. You did.."

Clara gasped for air while her head started to spin. She knew Helena was right, but she made the right decision for both of them. Their relationship had been over before Marina even came into the picture. And they wouldn't end up happy, if only he could realize that aswell..

But his anger blurred his view. He blamed Marina for their separation.. Which was understandable, yet so unreasonable.. How was she suppose to convince him that they made the right choice?

She rested her head between her hands and tried to control her breath.

"Talk to him, Clara.. Work this out. You'll always be connected due to Ivan.."

Helena's concerned and warm expression made Clara's body shiver, as she slowly nodded her head.

"I know.. And I want for us to get along.. But he makes it almost impossible with his behavior.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara had begged Helena to bring back Ivan the next morning, because she wasn't able to face Cadu yet. She needed to release some of her tension and there was only one person who could help her calm down. So she found herself in the doorway of Marina's bedroom, resting her head against the wall. Staring at the woman she so deeply loved, instantly feeling the calmness wash over her body.

Marina's eyes fluttered open while she stretched her body under the sheets. Slowly adjusting to the light that filled her room. She yawned quietly, before she breathlessly caught Clara's gaze. She pushed herself into a sitting position while her face enlightened. Causing a shiver down Clara's spine.

"Clarinha…." she whispered, her voice raspy.

Clara smiled beautifully and blinked her eyes towards Marina, completely mesmerized. Before she could move, Marina jumped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around her waist. Clara melted into her warm embrace and closed her eyes.

"Hi love…" she breathed against Marina's neck.


	65. Unfinished business

Hello all :)

I hope you're having an amazing weekend!

I managed to write a small chapter.

Please let me know if you still enjoying this story, and if you want me to continue...

Have a great day and thanks for your reviews Joy and Moni. They are greatly appreciated :)

I think I will update on Monday or Tuesday.

XO

**Chapter 65 "Unfinished business…"**

Clara squeezed Marina's hand when they entered the restaurant. Gazing into her eyes with an intensity that left Marina breathless for a moment. Clara surprised her by inviting her to go out for dinner and picking her up. She'd wondered all day if there was a special occasion after she left this morning, because it wasn't her birthday yet. And Clara knew she never really celebrated it.. She stopped doing that after her mother passed away, just 10 hours after her 12th birthday.

But for the first time since then, she found a reason to celebrate again. She found the missing piece of the puzzle, she didn't even realized existed. The day Clara walked into her life, her walls tumbled down and her heart started to heal. She started to embrace her life and the loss she had to endure. Clara made her feel alive and whole again.

She closed her eyes for a second and leaned slightly towards Clara, brushing their shoulders together. Although their coats separated them, her touch felt electrifying, making her skin tingle.

"This is going to be a special night..." Clara whispered in a teasing tone.

Marina lifted her eyebrow while she faced her curiously. What was she up to? Before she could ask, Clara walked directly towards the lavatory, slowly releasing her hand.

"I'll be back in a minute.." she softly said, biting her lip.

Marina noticed the sparkle in her eyes and a rush of warmth spread throughout her body. Was that an invitation? To finish what they started a few months ago, when they were interrupted?

She hesitated for a moment and glanced around, before she opened the door. The place was empty and only one door was closed. She quickly peeked at herself in the mirror, brushing her hands through her hair. She took off her coat and lay it down onto the huge sink.

"Clarinha?" she whispered.

She took a deep breath while the door slowly opened. Her jaw dropped when Clara appeared, her body covered in a tight red dress. The deep neckline slightly revealing her breasts which caused a shiver down Marina's spine. The air instantly thickened, charged with desire. She couldn't move, she could barely even remember how to breathe. Would she ever get used to her beauty? Would the longing ever diminish?

She inhaled a sharp breath and took a step towards Clara. Trailing her eyes down her body, before she looked straight into Clara's eyes again. Her beautiful brown eyes which mirrored her own desires. Marina slipped her hand into Clara's, smiling as Clara brought her hand up to her lips, kissing it softly. Her mouth turned dry while she fluttered her eyes closed for a moment. Breathing in the sensation of Clara's lips on her skin.

Clara stared at their hands, the contrast of her bronzed skin against the pale fairness of Marina's. Their hands which so perfectly fitted together. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, before Marina's intense gaze met hers again.

"You are so beautiful, Clarinha..." Marina whispered, unable to hide her adoration.

Clara's breath hitched while a shiver went down her spine. It hit her how Marina's words still affected her in ways she'd never held for possible. She glanced up at Marina through her lashes, a blush decorating her cheeks. Her heart pounding in anticipation, secretly celebrating that Marina caught her hint.

Marina noted with pleasure how Clara shivered at her words, while she stared at her with undisguised desire. She glanced backwards for a moment, before she gently pressed Clara back into the toilet, closing the door behind them.

Clara's breath became shallow as her body screamed for contact, begging for Marina's touch. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and brought her lips to Marina's. Brushing them softly together, before the kiss became more insistent. They kissed eachother deeply, conveying all their unspoken emotions and desires.

She felt Marina's body meld into hers while they got lost in eachother. Marina softly pressed her against the wall as she placed herself between Clara's legs, rocking her hips slightly against Clara's. Her hands disappeared under the fabric of Clara's dress, setting her bare skin on fire, as her fingers trailed down Clara's trembling inner thighs. She pulled slightly back to face her, and noticed the need clearly spelled out in Clara's gaze. Her body quivered beneath her touch.

Clara brushed her cheek, before she redirected Marina's lips to her own. Pulling her in for an overwhelming kiss. She arched her body into their contact, urging to feel her. Slipping her leg around Marina's waist, pulling her closer.

"Touch me..." she breathed between Marina's lips.

Marina's heart raced while she lingered her fingers a moment more on Clara's thighs, causing a groan out of need. Marina smiled into their kiss as her hand brushed over the moisten texture of Clara's string.

"God, you're so wet..." Marina moaned.

She brushed down Clara's string, before she slipped her fingers between Clara's folds. Spreading her wetness. Clara's breath became unsteady while their tongues melted together again. She felt how Marina's fingers circled her entrance, before slowly sinking into her.

Her mouth broke away from Marina's as her head fell back against the wall, gasping for air. Her body shuddered intensely while her head started to spin. She sighed breathily by feeling the fullness of Marina's fingers inside her.

"Marina..." she whimpered.

Clara's walls instantly tightened, drawing Marina's fingers in even deeper, whimpering with every thrust. Marina massaged her clit simultaneously with her thumb while they kissed hungrily.

Clara released a moan so deeply, that the heat between Marina's legs almost overwhelmed her. She pressed her eyes closed, absorbing the sensation of being inside Clara. Feeling her warmth and wetness against her fingers.

Marina increased her pace while Clara rocked her hips against Marina's hand. Clenching her fingers into Marina's hair. Marina sucked the skin between her breasts and shivered by hearing Clara's whimpers and breathless pants.

Their bodies froze when someone entered the space. Walking into the room which separated them with only a door. They faced eachother breathlessly for a moment with hooded eyes, flushed cheeks. The silence was almost audible for a long moment, before the footsteps faded away again, followed by the sound of a slammed door.

"Please don't stop..." Clara begged, her hands desperately pulling Marina closer again.

Marina bit her lip and smirked playfully, before she started to thrust her fingers inside Clara again. Clara pressed her head against the wall and clenched her jaw. Trying to hold back the noises that wanted to escape from her throat.

Clara's walls embraced Marina's fingers so tightly, that she could tell Clara was about to tumble over the edge. She instantly pressed her free hand against Clara's mouth, suppressing her from screaming out loud. Clara's back arched while her breasts pinned against Marina's body, as an intense orgasm overwhelmed her body. She clamped her thighs together, to hold Marina's fingers inside her.

They held eachother close as Clara's body washed over with the waves of her orgasm. Her heavy and unsteady breaths against Marina's skin.


	66. Emotions

Thank you so incredibly much for all your reviews :) I absolutely love to hear your thoughts.

I'm glad you're still enjoying this story, so I will continue as long as I'm able to, and as long as you wish me to ;)

I hope you've had an amazing weekend and enjoy today's chapter.

XO

**Chapter 66 "Emotions…"**

They settled down at a table in the corner of the restaurant, their cheeks still flushed. One of the waiters had watched them curiously when they walked outside the restroom, and they still giggled by his expression. It was obvious what was on his mind and their glowing bodies must have confirmed his suspicions.

"You just gave me the best present ever…" Clara teased, her eyes burning into Marina's.

She leaned over the table and pressed her lips onto Marina's, her hand cupping her cheek. Marina held her eyes closed a moment more when Clara released their lips, before they stared intensely into eachothers eyes again.

Clara was still overwhelmed by the intensity of the warmness that had rushed throughout her body. Marina knew exactly how to touch her, where to touch her.. And it hit her that she never considered sex as important as she did right now. She considered it as a nice and welcome distraction, but never as a need. The need she felt every minute in Marina's presence.

She thought that the aching would diminish after their first few weeks, but she couldn't be more wrong. She longed for Marina in ways she never held for possible and every single time they were having sex, she got completely blown away. Blown away by the way Marina's touch affected her body, completed her body.

She sighted satisfied and bit her lip for a second. Pleased to notice how Marina's gaze dropped to her lips, before she stared into her eyes again.

"But I promise I'll return the favor.. Because tomorrow you're the one who's receiving presents.." she continued, pointing out her birthday.

Marina's expression turned from exited to conflicted, as her eyes glanced at the table for a moment. Clara sensed the shift in Marina's mood and watched her closely. What just happened? Did she say something wrong? Her stomach tightened as she cleared her throat.

"What's on your mind, love?" she asked tentatively.

Marina took a deep breath to steady her nerves and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She desperately tried to hide her sadness, but Clara saw right through her. When she brought up her birthday, her mind inevitably drifted off to her mother. A rush of pain shot through her heart and she wished she could shake off this feeling. The feeling that seemed to relate with her birthday. The feeling that brought her off balance every single year.

"My birthday isn't one of my happiest days… Ever since my mother died…" she explained, her voice no more than a soft whisper.

She rubbed her suddenly sweaty palm on her dress and swallowed thickly. Clara had never seen Marina look as vulnerable as she did right now. She realized that Marina was revealing a part of her, nobody had seen before. She never allowed someone to breech the wall she so carefully build around her.

Marina looked up into Clara's eyes for a long moment, before she inhaled a sharp breath. She didn't want to ruin their perfect evening, but she realized that there was only one way to ease her sadness. She wanted to reveal the last part she'd withhold from Clara. She deserved to know what was going on in her mind, to explain her reluctance to celebrate her birthday.

"I'm not used to share this with anyone…" Marina whispered so quietly, that the words barely touched the air.

Picking up Marina's mood, Clara leaned slightly forward. She wanted to protect Marina from her memories and reached for her hand over the table, tangling their fingers together.

"I know, love.. And I don't want to pressure you… But maybe it helps to talk about it.."

Marina placed her hand over Clara's and forced a soft smile on her lips. Her heart skipped a beat by her girlfriend's supportive and warm expression. Making her want to open up even more.

"It's not that I don't want to share it with you.." she whispered and fluttered her eyes closed for a second.

"It's just… It still breaks my heart.."

Marina stared at their hands, too afraid that if she let herself look into Clara's eyes again, she'd break. Clara softly squeezed Marina's hand and exhaled a soft breath. She questioned herself how she supposed to react. She didn't want to force Marina to open up, but she wanted to help her so desperately.

Before she could come up with something, Marina began to talk.

"My mother died the day after my birthday.. We shared an amazing day together.. She was so happy and so alive.. We were so carefree.. And then she suddenly…" Marina's voice broke and she gasped for air, trying to hold herself together.

Clara stared breathlessly at Marina while she remained quiet. She watched how her features washed over with pain, anger, sadness.. Tears were stinging in her eyes while she waited for Marina to continue whenever she was up to it. She brushed her thumb over Marina's skin, silently comforting her.

"She suddenly passed away.." Marina continued with a trembling voice, her body shrinking by saying those words out loud.

"The world dropped out from under my feet.. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move.. My whole world fell apart. The first days I thought I was living in a nightmare and anxiously awaited for someone to wake me up. Every time the door opened, I wished my mother would arrive.. But she never did.."

Marina frowned her forehead and Clara noticed the tears at the corners of her eyes. Her expression revealed how painful her memories were and Clara's heart broke.

"I just needed one more moment with her.. To tell her how much I loved her.. To hold her.."

Marina quickly wiped away a tear and tried to control her breath. She hesitated for a moment to walk away, to not torture herself anymore. But she forced herself to continue.

"My father closed off completely and I don't blame him.. But it forced me to deal with my pain alone.. I had no one to talk to, no one to share my feelings with.. So with each day that followed, I started to build up this gigantic wall. A wall to protect me.. A wall to provide me a shelter for all my feelings and emotions I wasn't able to show.. And I stopped celebrating my birthday, because the one person I wanted to share it with, wasn't around anymore…"

Clara gasped for air and it was only then that she realized she was crying aswell. Her mind instantly went back to the day her father died. How heartbroken she felt at that time. But unlike Marina, she had talked her way through the pain. She had her sister, her brother and her mother. They shared eachothers pain and somehow found a way to give it a place in their hearts.

And it killed her that Marina had to go through all of it alone.. She was way too young to lose her mother. Way too young to deal with this kind of loss alone. Her childhood had changed instantly. She lost her innocence, her carefree life.

Clara got overwhelmed by the admiration she felt towards the woman in front of her. How she managed to build a life on her own, despite her aching pain. How she became this wonderful, illuminating and passionate person, despite what she had been through. She didn't let it tear her down, she created the best possible version of herself.

Their eyes locked after a long silence, both drenched by their emotions. Their hands tightly clinging together, strengthened by eachothers touch.

"I thought I would never feel whole again, Clarinha.. That I would never get past my loss and never would be able to fully enjoy my life again.. But I did…"

She stared into Clara's eyes, leaving her breathless for a moment. Clara noticed Marina's expression which couldn't decide whether it wanted to be happy or devastated, so instead it revealed a little of both.

"It happened the day you walked into my life… This gorgeous, intriguing and illuminating woman… I knew right away that I could never avert my eyes again.. That I could never live without your presence again.. You changed everything… You brought me to life again.. You let me feel again.. Really feel.. Not those shallow affections.. I never imagined that I could love someone so deeply.."

Marina's words washed over her like a wave and she closed her eyes. Her heart raced and melted at the same time while she fought the desperate urge to jump out of her seat and to hold her as close as humanly possible.

When she opened her eyes again she lost her ability to breathe. Marina's eyes revealed a passion she'd never seen before and her heart raced against her chest. How was it possible to love someone this much?

Clara gasped for air and she stopped fighting her desires. Her body immediately drawn towards Marina, as she kneeled down next to her. Wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling her in for an overwhelming kiss.


	67. Future plans

Thank you for your reviews :)

Today's chapter will be emotionally loaded aswell..

We'll pick up where we left off yesterday.

I hope you'll enjoy it and have a great day.

And let's celebrate Marina's birthday! :)

XO

**Chapter 67 "Future plans…"**

They breathlessly parted their lips and leaned their foreheads together. Their brown eyes burning into eachother, silently sharing the intimacy together. They snapped out of their trance when someone cleared his throat behind them.

They instantly looked up as their shocked eyes met the waiter's sparkling gaze. He watched down at them with a huge smirk on his face, his arms wrapped together in front of his chest.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt.." he stated, his voice loaded with excitement.

"But I wondered if you girls already made a choice.."

Clara felt a blush creeping up her neck towards her cheeks, as she quickly stood up. Her knees were shaking when she walked back to her seat, still overwhelmed by the passionate kiss they just shared. She completely forgot her surroundings and shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. Anxious to face the waiter, afraid for what she would find in his eyes.

Marina glanced at her for a moment, her face decorated with a warm smile. She didn't seemed to bother the intrusion, as she faced the waiter again.

"Well, we were kind of busy... So could you give us another minute?" she asked friendly.

The waiter laughed loudly for a second, before he nodded his head. He opened his mouth, but seemed to swallow back the words he wanted to say. He untangled his arms and shifted his approval eyes between the woman in front of him.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute.."

He turned around and took a step, before he quickly turned around again.

"Take your time..." he added, blinking his eye.

Clara and Marina watched him made his way towards the bar with widened eyes. They burst into laughs when they noticed eachothers startled expressions.

After they finished dinner they ordered another glass of champagne. They managed to lighten the conversation and enjoyed eachothers company, exchanging amorous smiles and glances.

Marina suddenly surprised Clara by revealing her biggest childhood dream.

"I always wished for a brother or sister.."

Marina closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. She recalled her conversation with her mother, asking her if she would ever have a sibling. Her mother had caressed her cheek while her eyes watched her full of regret. She explained that she wasn't able to give birth again and Marina remembered her confusion at that time. She was too young to understand how her question must have hurt her mother.

"Did you considered to have another child?" Marina whispered, startled by her own question.

She noticed how Clara's eyes fluttered wide open for a second, before she wrapped her hands together on the table. She bent down her head and swallowed thickly.

"Yes..." she softly said, glancing up in Marina's eyes again.

"But the timing never felt right with Cadu.. He was always busy with starting a business, but until a few months ago he never succeeded.."

She sighed and frowned her forehead. Marina rested her chin in her hand, her elbow leaning on the table. She remained quiet and watched Clara closely as she seemed to form the next words in her head.

"We didn't have the means to support another child.." Clara slowly continued, her eyes staring at her hands.

"But maybe I used that as an excuse.." she confessed, her voice no more than a soft whisper.

Marina bit her lip and seemed to consider her thoughts. Clara noticed the flash of excitement in her eyes, before Marina faced her shyly again.

"And what about now?" she asked breathlessly.

Marina startled by her own words as her heart started to race.

"I mean, what about in the next couple of years?" she quickly corrected herself.

Clara gasped for air, her eyes staring deeply into Marina's. She was caught off guard by her question and lifted her eyebrow, her eyes revealing her confusion. But Marina also noticed some kind of surprise, some kind of delight in Clara's expression.

"A.. Are you asking me if I want another child?" Clara stumbled, her eyes questioning.

Marina hesitated for a moment, before she reached for Clara's hand over the table. She felt how their hands trembled while she stared into Clara's eyes again.

"Yes, I do..." she whispered, her lips slightly curling up.

"Because I can't stop thinking about it..."

Clara's lost her ability to breath and stared at Marina for a long moment. She couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or cry, so instead she withdrew her hand, cupping her own face in her hands. She heard how Marina inhaled a sharp breath and quickly faced her again. She felt the tears stinging behind her eyes.

"Are you being serious?" Clara asked, still overwhelmed by Marina's words.

"Yes..." she replied without any hesitation.

Marina once again grabbed her hand and held it tightly, obstructing Clara from pulling back. A tear streamed down her face while her eyes showed Clara the sincerity of her words.

"I want us to form a real family... You, Ivan, me... And our baby..."

Clara's tears flushed down her face while Marina's words shot straight into her heart. Filling a hole she didn't even knew existed. Her body washed over with the realization how much she wanted to have another child.. Together with Marina. The discomfort that always controlled her body when Cadu brought up the subject, had completely vanished. A warmness spilled throughout her entire body as she closed her eyes.

She thought she'd lost her urgency to have another child, but it wasn't about that. She now realized that it was about the person she'd shared her life with. She didn't want to attach herself anymore than she already did. Although she never realized it at that time, she didn't believe in a future together with Cadu anymore. She even forgot her own hopes and dreams, settling for less. How could she have been so blind?

Her body shuddered while a moan escaped her throat. Marina's eyes watched her concerned as her body tensed by Clara's silence. She could tell how her words overwhelmed Clara and she was afraid she'd crossed a line, that she was moving too fast.

She released a soft whimper when she realized she was holding her breath, and glanced up again when Clara softly squeezed her hand.

"I love you so much, Marina…" Clara whispered, her voice drained with emotion.

A soft smile took over Marina's face while she anxiously waited for Clara's next words.

"I love you too..." she whispered, her words barely audible.

Clara smiled beautifully and stared into Marina's eyes, filled with a sparkle that caused a shiver down Marina's spine. Her heart fluttered in her chest by the hope Clara's eyes provided her with.

"I can't wait for that day to happen… Because I longue for that aswell, Marina. I want us to be a family.. I want a child of our own.. I want a brother or sister for Ivan.."

Marina's body seemed to explode as a warmness filled every vibe of her being. Her heart swelled and pounded so heavily that she was afraid it would bounce out of her chest. She never experienced these kind of sensations within herself before and couldn't stop a cry from escaping her throat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes before midnight they found themselves together in Marina's bed. Their arms and legs tangled around eachother, their faces inches apart. Inhaling eachothers warm breaths. Clara trailed her finger over Marina's bottom lip and sighed happily. It hit her how there was no place she'd rather be. Marina's warm body against her own, their naked skins sticking together. Her strong arms around her waist, holding her tightly. It became her most favorite place over the past few months.. Her home..

"I'm so happy, Marina…" she whispered, pressing her lips gently onto her girlfriends.

Marina leaned into their kiss and slightly parted her lips. Sucking in Clara's bottom lip, licking her moisten skin. She moaned softly while she lingered her lips on Clara's, before facing her again.

"Me too, Clarinha…"

Clara's flushed cheeks welled up by her smile and she gently kissed the top of Marina's nose. Secretly peeking towards the clock. Her fingers slid up Marina's spine as she shivered in her arms. Her intense gaze piercing into Marina's, their hearts racing simultaneously.

"Happy birthday, love…"


	68. Happy Birthday

Thanks again for making my day with your reviews. April, a special thanks to you.. You are amazing! :)

And thank you Vanessa for your kind words! I'm from Germany, Clarina fans all over the world ;)

The song involved in this chapter (previously used in chapter 6) is Kodaline's All I Want.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, we'll continue were we left off.

I wish you all a great day!

XO

**Chapter 68 "Happy Birthday…"**

Clara pulled back out of their embrace and pushed herself slightly up, leaning towards the nightstand. She grabbed the remote control while Marina watched her curiously.

"What are you up to, my love?" she whispered.

She closed the space between them again and rested her head onto Clara's lap, their eyes never losing contact. Clara faced her warmly, stroking her fingers through Marina's hair.

"You know how I always try to find the positive things, even in the worst situations.."

She remained quiet for a moment and noticed the flash of recognition in Marina's eyes. She always felt the need to lighten Marina's burdens. To help her cope with whatever worried her, scared her. From now on it was them against the world, side by side.

"You told me once that you used to cry yourself asleep with this song... Well, I've listened to the lyrics and there's a part which is written for us..."

She slowly leaned down, gently pecking Marina's lips. She lingered her lips a moment more, before she whispered "Because that's how I feel about you..."

Clara pressed the play button and stared deeply into Marina's eyes. She noticed how Marina shivered when the music started to play and pulled her into her arms. Holding her tightly, letting the melody wash over their bodies.

She trailed her hands down Marina's back and ghosted her lips against her jaw line. Marina felt how her skin covered with goose bumps and leaned into Clara's touch. Her eyes pressed closed while she breathlessly listened to the song.

Her mind inevitably went back to several months ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago.. One without Clara at her side. One where she'd lost all hope for them to ever live what they were feeling. How her heart broke, every single time they had to say goodbye. Afraid that each time would be their last. It had scared her how much she loved her, but it scared her even more that her love would never be responded.

And now Clara was holding her so gentle and loving, that she could almost cry. She never felt more happy in her life. More belonged..

Clara slightly pulled back and held Marina's face between her hands. Her thumbs stroking Marina's cheeks, marking her skin. Marina stared up into the face she couldn't imagine her world without.

"This is it..." she whispered.

Clara eyes were fixated on Marina with such passion, that it stole her breath away. She lowered her gaze towards Clara's lips as she mimed the lyrics. Her heart pounding in anticipation, her mouth turning dry.

_Cause you brought out the best of me_

_A part of me I'd never seen_

_You took my soul and wiped it clean_

_Our love was made for movie screens_

She switched her gaze between Clara lips, forming the words that melted her heart, and her eyes, revealing the truth of those words. Marina felt the tears stinging behind her eyes and swallowed thickly. She got overwhelmed again by Clara's ability to diminish her sadness. She managed to lighten the weight of her mother's loss. She gave her a reason to celebrate her birthday again. And now she gave a whole new dimension to this song.

She leaded their hands towards her own chest and fluttered her eyes closed for a second when Clara's fingers touched her bare skin. She inhaled deeply and placed her hand over Clara's.

"This is how you make me feel..." she whispered with a raspy voice.

For a moment they just took eachother in, in a slow and charged silence. Clara's chest was heaving while she exhaled loudly. Her eyes filled with love and admiration, her lips slightly parted. A rush of warmth spread throughout her body as she tried to focus on the beating of Marina's heart. The heart she so quickly had grown to love..

Marina found herself caught up in Clara's brown eyes while her body screamed for her touch.

"God, I love you, Clarinha..." she breathed, overwhelmed by the burning desire within her.

Clara's eyes mirrored her thoughts as their lips melted together, in a deep and hungry kiss. Releasing all the longings they were unable to suppress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara woke up in Marina's arms the next morning. She gazed at her for a long moment, taking in her peaceful features. A subconscious smile decorated her face while she gently trailed her finger down Marina's cheek.

"God you're beautiful.." she silently whispered.

She slowly untangled her arms and turned on her back, stretching her body. A soft yawn escaped her throat and she quickly peeked beside her. Marina's eyes fluttered open as her lips instantly curled up.

"Good morning …" Marina whispered.

Clara caressed her cheek and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, love…" she replied, before she teased "Did you like your birthday present?"

Clara's low and husky voice sent a shiver down Marina's spine. She giggled by her playful expression and pulled Clara into her arms.

"Best... Present... Ever!" she cried out, trailing kisses all over Clara's face.

Clara chuckled and surprised Marina by conquering her lips in a searing kiss. She placed herself on top off Marina, pressing their bodies together. They both moaned in appreciation while their tongues stroked sensually along eachother.

Clara's head instantly started to spin and the tingling sensation spread throughout her entire body.

"Well, I've got a few more surprises..." she whispered against Marina's lips, trailing her fingers down Marina's body.

Marina quivered under her and gasped for air when Clara's hand cupped her sex. She grabbed the bars behind her and arched her back into Clara's touch.

"God… I love your surprises…" she whimpered, slightly out of breath.

Clara smirked while her tongue licked its way down Marina's jaw towards her breasts. She gasped for air when her fingers stroked down the length of Marina's sex. Her arousal smoothened her movements as she sucked Marina's nipple into her mouth. It hit her how much she loved to touch her, almost as much as Marina's touch affected her. Her moans and whimpers set her own body on fire and she was addicted to see how she was able to satisfy Marina.

Marina moaned loudly while a stream of fire rushed through her veins. Her eyes fluttered closed as Clara's finger teased its way around her clit. She shifted her hips, urging Clara to touch her at the spot she desperately needed.

Clara giggled by her action and tilted her head to face Marina. Her darkened eyes burned into Marina's while she pressed her fingers deep inside her, causing a deep groan out of appreciation. Marina's whole body responded as her hips rocked against Clara's hand.

She released one hand behind her and clenched her fingers into Clara's hair. Their gazes locked as they stared at eachother for a long moment. Silently sharing their intimacy together. Marina bit her lip and had to gather all her strength to keep her eyes open. Clara's fingers made her head spin while her hooded eyes pierced into hers.

Clara increased her pace and pressed her thumb against Marina's clit. Her body trembled uncontrollable while Clara leaned in, pressing their lips together. Their bodies rocking synchronously.

Marina could hear her own heart race in her ears and closed her eyes. A deep groan escaped her throat when Clara slightly curled her fingers inside her. Stars started to form behind her clenched eyes and her body tensed.

Clara noticed how Marina's walls were closing around her fingers and quickly pulled back her head. She wanted to see Marina, to watch her come. Marina's body raised up against her as a gigantic wave of heat washed over her body.

Clara felt how close she was herself by watching Marina. The way her body tensed, her breasts firmly pressed upwards. The way her skin glowed by her sweat, her parted and swollen lips. Her shiny black hair draped in waves over the pillow.. She stared breathlessly at her girlfriend for several long moments as she ride out her orgasm.

"You're a goddess, Marina…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Marina and Clara were enjoying breakfast in the studio, when the door opened. Clara's breath hitched when Ivan ran towards her, his face decorated with a bright smile.

"Mom!" he cried out, before he wrapped his little arms around her.

Clara glanced at Marina for a moment and noticed the sparkle in her eyes. Her expression revealed how his presence surprised her, but also warmed her heart.

"S..Son!" Clara stumbled and faced him both surprised as confused.

"How did you get here?"

Before he could answer, Helena entered the studio, waving her hand shyly towards them.

"With me…" she softly said.

Clara's eyes widened for a second as she switched her gaze between her son and her sister. Their sudden presence took her completely off guard. What were they doing here? She quickly pulled herself together and forced a smile on her lips.

Marina's heart raced while she glanced around. She nervously wrapped her hands together and didn't know what to do with herself. This was the first time Helena came over since they were together and she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Hi, Ivan! Hi, Helena.." she managed to say, surprised by her sincere tone.

Ivan smiled and walked towards her, before he gently kissed her cheek. She felt a blush creeping up her neck, surprised by his action. Her eyes met Clara's briefly and she noticed how his gesture affected her aswell. A rush of warmth shot through her heart.

"Happy Birthday, Marina!" he cried out enthusiastically.

Helena hesitated for a moment, before she walked towards Marina aswell. She stopped in front of her, nervously switching her weight between her feet. Her lips curled up while she raised her hand. Marina understood her intention and closed her hand in Helena's, facing her warmly.

"Happy Birthday, Marina.." she softly said.

Her expression revealed how she considered her next move and Marina's heart skipped a beat. She didn't want this awkwardness and she could tell that Helena wanted it neither. Helena surprised her when she leaned forward, and kissed her cheeks.

Clara's heart almost leap out of her chest while she watched her sister and Marina together. She could sense their nervousness, although they both tried to make eachother at ease. She was so moved that Ivan and Helena came over, that the tears were stinging behind her eyes.

"I've made something for you, Marina!" Ivan suddenly said, unable to hide his enthusiasm.

A huge smile took over his face while he handed her a paper.

Marina's heart melted when her eyes trailed over Ivan's drawing. He painted two smiling woman holding hands at the beach. She could tell how he tried to match them as much as possible. His perceptiveness was astonishing. Clara was wearing nail polish, her brown eyes accentuated. He colored her skin slightly darker than Marina's as a camera was hanging around her neck. He even pointed out her birthmark right under her lip..

She felt her tears welling up and tried to swallow away the huge lump in her throat. She glanced at Clara for a moment and noticed how overwhelmed she was aswell. A tear streamed down her face while she breathlessly stared at the drawing in Marina's hand.

But as much as the painting affected her, her gaze was immediately drawn towards the word in the corner again.


	69. Happy Birthday Part 2

Today's chapter will reveal the word Ivan wrote down ;)

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for your continuing support.

I'm not sure if I will be able to post tomorrow. If not, I wish you an amazing weekend!

Have a great day!

XO

**Chapter 69 "Happy Birthday… part 2"**

Clara tried to control her breath while she stared at Ivan's drawing. The obvious resemblances with her and Marina, the happiness both woman radiated. She was blown away by his gesture and fought the urge to cry out loud. She was so incredibly moved and out of balance at the same time.

Her eyes drifted off towards the word in the corner again. She felt somehow surprised, because he never used that nickname before. She attached that word with Marina's sweet voice, tenderly calling her out like that.

Marina cleared her throat while she kneeled down in front of Ivan, gently caressing his cheek.

"This is so beautiful, Ivan... Thank you so much..." she whispered, her voice soaked with emotions.

Ivan smiled brightly at her, before he glanced up to his mother. Clara stared at him full of love while she wiped away her tears.

"It's truly wonderful, son..." she softly said as she leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

She rested her hand on Marina's shoulder and noticed her shiver. Marina placed her hand over Clara's and briefly glanced up into her eyes. Silently sharing this emotional and important moment together.

Ivan smiled proudly and blinked at Helena, as if he was letting her know that his plan succeeded.

"But you forgot the H..." Clara broke the silence in a playful tone, pointing her finger between the N and the A.

Ivan faced her in disbelief as he rolled his eyes, pressing his hand demonstratively against his forehead. She startled by his expression, he almost seemed embarrassed by her statement!

"Oooh mom... Really?" he choked out.

Clara faced him confused and wondered what had caused his reaction. She had a point, didn't she? It was a simple observation, although she instantly felt guilty for pointing out his mistake in front of Marina and Helena.

Helena's chuckle next to her confused her even more. What was going on? Why was she laughing? She lifted her eyebrows and glanced at Marina for a moment. She noticed her teary eyes, but she didn't seem to share her confusion. She could tell how Marina tried to suppress a smirk from taking over her face.

"It's a mash up between your names.." Ivan sighed.

"Cla, from yours.. And rina, from Marina's... Get it?"

Clara's breath hitched as the true meaning of the word washed over her like a warm wave. **_Clarina_**... One word that made her heart almost leap out of her chest. One word that perfectly captured their relationship. Two people becoming one, two blending souls...

"Ooh God..." she whimpered while she fell down onto her knees, wrapping her arms around her son.

"T..That's beautiful.." she stumbled, choking back the tears that once again threatened to fall.

Marina and Helena shared a warm and meaningful glance, before they both shyly averted their eyes again. Watching the moving scene in front of them.

Ivan raised his arm towards Marina and waved his hand, gently ordering her to join them. Marina's jaw dropped while her heart started to race. He was letting her know that she belonged with them, that she was a part of their family now. Her body turned numb as she stared breathlessly into his innocent eyes.

A fresh tear streamed down her face while she slowly crawled towards them. Ivan smiled and slightly nodded his head, his eyes encouraging. Marina's chest was heaving as she tried to process what was happening. How could he possibly be so mature, so welcoming?

She leaned into their embrace, closing her arms around their bodies. She could feel how Clara shivered by her touch and a soft moan escaped her throat. She got overwhelmed by all the sensations that rushed through her body and wondered if she would ever be able to feel more alive again than she did right now.

Helena quickly wiped away a tear when she realized she was crying. Watching the three of them displaying their affections, moved her more than she held for possible. She accepted her sisters choice to be with Marina, but it wasn't until now that she knew she made the right decision. Their love and adoration were undeniable, and she'd never seen her sister more happy. The way her face enlightened in Marina's presence, the way they affectionally looked at eachother.. But most of all the calmness she radiated. Her sister seemed at ease for the first time in her life. She'd lost her explosive edges, her chaotic edges. She became the best version of herself..

They spent the next hour chatting, mainly about Ivan's current experiences. How he spent the night with a few friends, celebrating his friend's birthday. And how he went shopping with Cadu. Clara watched her son talking freely and closed her eyes for a moment. He was so at ease in their presence and Helena warmed up aswell. She lost her reservations and nervousness during the last hour and seemed to have a great time. Her separate worlds were finally colliding and she couldn't be more happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ivan and Helena left, Clara leaded Marina towards her bedroom. She gently ordered her to wait and walked towards her bag. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Her sudden nervousness made her body shiver while she picked the package out of her bag. She desperately hoped that Marina would appreciate her present. She had no idea how she would react. It had felt so right, but now her body washed over with doubt. Would it be too much? Would it be too soon?

She'd asked Diogo for help and heard the hesitation in his voice. She realized the delicateness of the matter, but she couldn't think of another way to get what she needed. But after their first phone call he somehow managed to open up a bit. He shared a few stories that melted her heart, although she could tell how much he struggled with his emotions. She hoped that someday he would be able to share them with Marina aswell. To heal their relationship that had undeniably suffered after the loss of their loved one. To rediscover eachothers carefully locked hearts. To celebrate her life again, instead of mourning her dead.

Clara took a deep breath and released it slowly, before she turned towards Marina. Forcing herself to proceed what she had in mind.

"I've got something for you…." she whispered, startled by her own trembling voice.

Marina tilted her head a bit to the side and faced her curiously. She stared into Clara's eyes as she walked towards her, handing her the package. She noticed her tension and reached out for Clara's hand, her eyes questioning.

"Are you oke?" she whispered almost inaudible.

Clara nodded her head and forced a smile on her lips. She softly squeezed Marina's hand and blinked her eyes.

"Yes…" she choked out and inhaled a sharp breath.

"Now, please open your present.."

Marina watched Clara carefully and wondered what was on her mind. She lingered her hand a moment more, before she reluctantly withdrew it from Clara's. Her heart raced while she unpacked her present, gently ripping of the paper, until the inside was revealed.

She gasped for air when her eyes took in Clara's present, making her head spin. Her eyes instantly filled up with tears and her body froze. Her mother's laughing face blew all the air out of her longs as a tear fell down upon the glass, protecting the picture. Just like the wall around her always protected her in the past.

She hadn't seen this picture for years and got overwhelmed by the sense of security that shot through her heart. God, she'd missed her beautiful face. Her clear brown eyes, her black curly hair, her blushed cheeks. Ever since she passed away she avoided watching her pictures, because she couldn't cope with her pain. But in this moment, she realized how much she needed to see her. To remind her memories, to embrace the beautiful moments they shared together.

Clara studied Marina's face for several long moments and felt the clutch in her stomach tightened. She always managed to establish her mood easily, but right now she couldn't tell which emotions were controlling Marina's expression. She tentatively caressed Marina's cheek, uncertain if she would pull away. She still hadn't moved, her hands frozen with the picture frame still raised in front of her.

A deep sob escaped Marina's throat as she slowly glanced up into Clara's eyes. She could tell how Clara tried to hide her insecurity, but she could practically see her worries bubbling beneath the surface.

"H.. How.." Marina's voice trailed off, unable to speak another word.

She ran her shaky hand through her hair while tears were streaming down her face. Clara waited until Marina's eyes returned to hers before she finished her sentence.

"I got it from your father.."

Marina's features washed over with shock and disbelief, before her expression turned overwhelmed again. Clara breathlessly stared at each small change in Marina's expression, while her heart pounded loudly. She exhaled out of relief when she noticed the gratitude evident in Marina's eyes and wrapped her arms around her trembling body. Marina buried her face in Clara's neck and held her with all the emotions she felt inside her body. Completely blown away by the importance of Clara's gesture.


	70. Happy Birthday Part 3

Thank you all so much for your kind words :) Absolutely amazing!

Dear Cechu, thank you for your sweet message. And I'm so sorry for your loss...

I hope you'll like this weekend update and the next chapter will follow on Monday or Tuesday.

We'll continue where we left off on Thursday.

Enjoy the rest of your weekend!

XO

**Chapter 70 "Happy Birthday… part 3"**

"Clarinha… I don't know how to thank you.. " Marina whispered as they sat down next to eachother on the bed, the picture carefully placed on her lap.

She closed Clara's hand in her own and inhaled deeply.

"For all you've done…" she softly added.

Clara got caught in Marina's loving eyes while her lips slightly curled up. She felt so relieved that Marina appreciated her present and she'd noticed how her features slowly washed over with some kind of acceptance. As if a huge weight had left her shoulders.

"You don't have to thank me, love.."

Marina stared at their hands for a moment, before she faced her again. Their eyes locked in a way that caused a shiver down Clara's spine.

"Yes, I do.." Marina said quietly.

She remained silent for a long moment, gathering her thoughts. Trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"You've turned my world upside down.. I never realized the amount of love I was able to feel.. Until now.."

She took a deep and shaky breath, before she slowly released it again.

"I'm so happy.. I feel so alive!"

Her expression enlightened as a tear streamed down her face. How was she suppose to describe all the emotions that overwhelmed her body? If only Clara could feel what she was feeling right now.

"I know how you feel…" Clara softly replied.

Marina lifted her eyebrow, surprised by her words, as if she could read her mind.

"No, really, Clarinha.. You are the light in my life, the love of my life. You're everything I wished for.. And more!"

Clara's heart skipped a beat by Marina's words and her body shivered. Marina slowly leaned in and pecked her lips. She lingered a moment more, their lips inches apart, trailing her fingers down Clara's jaw.

"I love you..."

Clara gently kissed the tip of Marina's nose, before she stared into her eyes again.

"I love you too..."

She grabbed the photo frame from Marina's lap and stared at the woman in the picture, as her finger trailed over the glass.

"She's beautiful…" Clara whispered.

Marina moved closer towards her, leaning against her shoulder.

"Yes, she was.."

She closed her eyes for a second and realized how much she cherished this moment. For the first time, she didn't feel the aching pain in her heart by the thought of her mother. It was somehow replaced by a deep feeling of love and gratitude. The words she never allowed herself to say out loud, now begged her to open up about her mother, to make sure she would be remembered.

"She had the most beautiful smile.. Her eyes always narrowed so adorable.."

A clear imagine popped up in her head while she sighed heavily. For years she fought against her memories, carefully burying them away. Even when she visited her grave, she didn't let her memories in. She just talked to her, sharing her experiences.

Her mother's face became blurry over the years, it became harder to remember her beautiful features. She knew she could just pick one of her many pictures, but she somehow never found the strength to face her again. She was afraid she couldn't cope with her pain. But now she allowed herself to watch and remember her face, as her body started to shiver.

"I'll never forget that smile.." she softly continued.

Clara noticed how she held her breath while she listened to Marina's words, revealing a part of herself she wasn't able to share before.

"And she always blushed so quickly! She turned all shy when she received compliments, averting her eyes towards the floor.."

Clara smirked and playfully squeezed her knee.

"Just like you…" she whispered.

Marina nodded while she rested her head onto Clara's shoulder.

"She was so sweet. She always wanted the best for everyone, despite herself. She put her life on hold for me and for my father. He was always so busy, and she made sure I would never had to miss out on my parents. She quit her job and devoted herself on raising me.."

She inhaled a sharp breath and leaned into Clara's touch, absorbing the sensation of her hand trailing up and down her back. Something settled down inside her as a fresh tear flushed down her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like every year, Vanessa surprised Marina with a small gift. She knew Marina never celebrated her birthday, but it became their tradition to drink a glass of champagne together.

Flavinha and Marina were sharing an amusing conversation, while an awkward silence fell upon Clara and Vanessa. They shared a few glances when Vanessa couldn't contain her curiosity anymore.

"What did you gave her?" she asked carefully.

Clara's lips curled up while a soft blush decorated her cheeks. Vanessa's body froze when Clara pointed towards the picture on the table. Her heart was beating wildly in her ears as she instantly realized who the woman in the picture was. Although she never met her, she could tell it was Marina's mother. They were so much alike. She slowly walked towards the table, the stinging pain increasing with each step.

She felt a wave of nausea while she breathlessly stared at the woman's laughing face. A sudden rush of jealousy was creeping up inside her as she pressed her eyes closed. She never managed to reach Marina about her mother, she never let her in. She closed off every time she tried to talk about her and at some point she gave up. Maybe she didn't try hard enough... But a voice in her head told her that she never stood a chance. She wouldn't have been able to breach her wall. But Clara did...

The reality in front of her hit her, and it hit her hard. Although she was happy with Flavinha, she got overwhelmed by her pain. She wanted to yell and cry at the same time.

The physical part somehow didn't bother her, she got used to the two of them together. But the emotional part did... Because she never connected with Marina the way Clara did, so deeply. She'd been replaced not only as her lover, but also as her best friend.

Right from the start she'd felt threatened by Clara. This illuminating, domesticated and sweet woman.. But it wasn't only due to her presence, but mainly because of what she found in Marina's eyes. The instant realization that Clara was the one.. She saw the hope and love, the burning desire to share their futures together. Something she never discovered in her eyes when they were together.

She hated the fact that Marina wanted to give up the only lifestyle they'd ever known for one of domesticity. She was able to give up everything for Clara.. And that turned her even more angry. She tried everything within her power to get back the old Marina.. But she was powerless against Marina's enchantment.

Her body shrinked when she recalled her many efforts to separate them. She'd been awful to Clara.. She had judged her, underestimated her, and even hated her. And now it all seemed so useless. They clearly were meant to be.. And she'd never seen her best friend more happy.

So why couldn't she just shake off this raging jealousy? She lost the opportunity for them ever getting back together, but she didn't lose her friend. And maybe that was even more than she could have hoped for, after acting out the way she did.

She inhaled deeply and stroked her fingers through her red curls. Desperately trying to get rid of her emotions. She came so far over the last few months, with the inexhaustible help from Flavinha. She still was amazed by the amount of love she felt for her, and it seemed to increase each day. The aching for Marina had almost entirely vanished, so why this sudden jealousy?

She startled when someone rested her hand onto her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked tentatively, not sure if she was crossing a line.

Vanessa's body tensed by her touch as she faced her startled. Her expression slowly softened while she nodded her head, forcing a smile on her lips. Clara watched her closely while Vanessa seemed lost in her own world for a moment.

There was something so genuine in Clara's smile, a reflection of her attempt to connect, that Vanessa felt how something inside her gave up the fight. Maybe this was exactly what she needed, a final reality check. The undeniable prove of how deep their love was, even deeper than she'd imagined.

She wanted to say that she wasn't oke, that the whole situation confused her. But instead she heard herself whisper "I'm impressed, Clara.."

She noticed the flash of confusion in Clara's eyes, before she furrowed her eyebrows.

"About what?"

Vanessa sighed and switched her weight between her feet. An uncomfortable feeling rushed through her body while she realized the importance of this moment. She still wasn't able to apologize for her previous behavior, but she wanted to clear the air between them. Although their connection warmed up during the past few weeks, she never truly lost her reservations.

"You really turned things around.. And not only for yourself.." she said quietly.

Clara's eyes fluttered wide open for a second as she stared into Vanessa eyes. Whatever she had expected, it hadn't been that.

"Marina is so happy..." Vanessa softly added.

Clara's heart raced and expected to find some kind of cynicism in Vanessa's eyes. But she noticed nothing but sincerity. Vanessa's words caught her completely off guard and she tried to swallow away the huge lump in her throat. She dropped her gaze for a moment and wrapped her hands together. What was she supposed to say? They never talked about their feelings before! She wasn't even sure they were friends!

She inhaled a deep breath and faced Vanessa again. She could tell how much she struggled as her eyes revealed a flash of insecurity. She realized that Vanessa's expression tried to apologize, something she wasn't able to put down in words.

A sudden rush of warmth overwhelmed her body while a smile took over her face.

"Marina deserves to be happy.." she whispered.

Vanessa nervously bit her lower lip while she stared at her feet.

"And so do you, Vanessa.. You and Flavinha deserve to be happy aswell.."

Vanessa's eyes shot wide open, locking Clara's gaze. She noticed how her words affected Vanessa as her lips started to move, but her words never touched the air. So instead she nodded her head, her eyes silently thanking Clara.


	71. Exhibition

I hope you've had a great weekend! And I'm so sorry for my late update…

Haha :) April noooo, I won't ever get tired of your amazing words :)

I absolutely love to read your reviews, that's one of the main reasons I keep on writing :)

So please keep them coming ;)

Today's chapter will continue two weeks after Marina's birthday.

I hope you'll like it and enjoy your day!

XO

**Chapter 71 "Exhibition..."**

Marina worked almost nonstop for the past two weeks. She received a phone call on her birthday, inviting her to expose her latest work at one of the main galleries in Rio. They'd celebrated the news till early in the morning.

But she didn't realize at that time that she didn't owned the rights for those pictures. They belonged to the Dutch company that hired her. It caught her of guard and she had no idea how to proceed. But Clara and Vanessa came up with the idea to ask for Maaike's help.

Maaike moved heaven and earth to make sure that Marina's work would be allowed to be displayed in Brazil. She somehow managed to convince her bosses that it would provide their business with a great deal of exposure overseas. Marina still thanked her friend for making it happen. She reminded herself to repay her someday in the near future, although she had no idea how.

Clara inhaled deeply due to her sudden nervousness . She realized the importance of this exhibition for Marina's career and silently prayed that it would be a success. But a voice in her head comforted her, because her pictures were breathtaking. They revealed a new side of Marina, slightly more commercial, but without ever losing her artistic signature.

She stared at the crowd while she slowly entered the huge hall. A feeling of familiarity filled her mind when she glanced around. The setting showed many resemblances with the exhibition that changed her life many months ago. An unconscious smile decorated her face as she closed her eyes for a second. Recalling the emotions that controlled her body when they first met. The anxiety, adoration, curiosity and confusion.

Her heart started to race when her eyes caught the beautiful woman in front of her. Her black tight dress smoothly covering her body, her smile radiating the entire hall. She lost her ability to breathe when their eyes met, charging the air around them. The intensity in her brown eyes caused a shiver down Clara's spine and she couldn't stop but to stare at her, completely enchanted.

She got overwhelmed with a sense of pride while her stomach started to flutter. That's my girlfriend! God, how can you possibly be so breathtakingly beautiful and talented?

She watched how Marina seductively walked towards her, letting her eyes take in every detail of her body. Clara swallowed visibly as a blush covered her cheeks, her chest heaving. Marina stopped in front her before her teeth grazed her bottom lip, slightly raising her eyebrow.

"And what brings you here, gorgeous women?" Marina asked affectionately.

Clara blinked her eyes and caught the hint of teasing in Marina's voice. She inhaled deeply and straightened her back.

"Well, I've heard great stories about the photographer. So I wanted to see her work with my own eyes.."

She licked her lips while Marina's sparkling eyes dropped to her mouth, before she looked straight into her eyes again.

"Just her work?" Marina teased, a mischievous smirk covering her lips.

Clara glanced down for a second, her face covered with a bright smile. Her entire body started to tingle when she got lost in Marina's intense eyes again. She quickly cleared her throat, trying to bring herself back.

"Well... Honestly, I came to see her.." she said in a soft tone.

The slight bit of pink that filled Clara's cheeks captivated Marina. She giggled and wrapped her arms behind her back, her dark hair waving over her right shoulder.

"Ooh is that so..." she whispered seductively.

Marina's smirk spread as she slowly leaned forward, lowering her voice.

"I'm glad you decided to come.."

Clara's body shivered by her sudden proximity. She raised her hand and sighed deeply when Marina's hand enclosed hers, slowly shaking it. It hit her how even the slightest touch triggered something inside her.

"Hi, I'm Clara.." she said, her eyes playfully shy.

A rush of warmth spread throughout Marina's heart as she blinked her eyes, a smile across her face. Many months ago this exact moment changed her life completely, when Clara entered her life like a lightning strike. Charging the air, illuminating the room, setting her on fire.

"Marina.." she whispered.

They stared at eachother for a long moment, their chests heaving. They both sucked in a quiet breath as they took in eachothers darkened eyes. Marina's smile slowly faded, licking her lips to get rid of the sudden dryness.

"Can I take a picture, miss Mereilles?" a photographer suddenly asked, breaking their bubble.

Marina quickly snapped back to reality, inhaling a deep breath. She put on her best smile and turned her attention towards the photographer.

"Sure!"

She closed her arm around Clara's waist, gently pulling her towards her side. Clara's body tensed for a moment when she realized Marina's intention, before she leaned into her touch. Her heart melted by Marina's tentatively gaze, as if she wanted to make sure she was comfortable with it. Clara felt once again blown away by her consideration and nodded her head, as a sheepishly smile covered her face.

"This is my girlfriend, Clara..." Marina smirked, unable to hide her pride.

Clara glanced tenderly at Marina, surprised with how those words still affected her. A nervous giggle escaped her lips as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, ducking her head slightly. When she raised her head again, Marina was staring intensely at her. She tightened her grip around Marina's waist while a beautiful smile broke across her face, gazing at the snapping camera's in front of them.

Marina knew her smile had to look ridiculously goofy, but she didn't care. Clara was standing proudly at her side and that was all that mattered. She tried to ignore the spark she felt by Clara's hand on her hip.

Chica and Ricardo watched them pose from a distance. Chica felt a blush creeping up her neck and glanced at Ricardo for a second. She noticed his smile and wondered why her face remained completely frozen. Why couldn't she just enjoy this moment of happiness for her daughter?

She slowly adjusted her boundaries over the past few months. She allowed herself to talk about her daughter's sexuality. She even defended her during several conversations with her friends. Their prejudices made her angry and upset, so why couldn't she just shake off this unpleasant feeling?

But even as her acceptance was escalating, she felt something else creeping in at the edges of her heart. Seeing the two of them together still brought her of balance. Although her prejudices had diminished, they kept crawling at the surface at times. And it killed her, because she desperately wanted to be happy for her daughter. Accept her new reality… But she realized full of horror that she needed more time..

"They look stunning together.." Ricardo whispered, his eyes still pointed in their direction.

Chica gasped for air and felt the clutch in her stomach tightened. How could he be so at ease with this?

"Yes.. But.. This is so in public…" she replied.

Despite her desperate attempt not to, she couldn't keep the rejection from her voice. She quickly tried to correct herself.

"I find it…" She trailed off, letting him draw his own conclusions.

Ricardo clenched his jaw and released a soft sigh.

"Darling... You're still having problems with their relationship? I thought you were past that…"

Chica remained quiet, a silent answer to his question. Ricardo closed his eyes and shook his head. He missed the look of guilt that touched down briefly in Chica's face.

"Open your eyes, Chica.. Look what's in front of you! They are happy! Have you ever seen that light in Clara's eyes before?"

Chica's mouth opened and closed several times, but the only thing escaping her throat were silent words and small breaths. Ricardo tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows raised as he waited for her answer. He knew he was being harsh, he could see it in the slight flinch of Chica. But he knew he needed to be, because his previous efforts clearly hadn't worked.

After a few minutes of being in the spotlights Marina found herself distracted by Clara. Her eyes drifted to her right while she stared at her profile. She was so beautiful.. The shape of her eyes, the curve of her lips. She cleared her throat when she found herself staring far too long.

"Thank you for being here with me.. For inspiring me.." Marina whispered.

Their eyes locked passionately. Marina's hand rested on Clara's cheek as she leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft tender kiss. Clara smiled against her lips, her hand raising to gently grip Marina's wrist.

Marina pulled back slowly, kissing her softly one more time.

"I love you…" she whispered, brushing her lips lightly against Clara's.

Clara closed her eyes for a moment while her body shivered at the contact. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it before speaking.

"I love you too…"


	72. Exhibition Part 2

Thank you for your reviews! :) And April, you always make me smile :)

Today's chapter will be a short one, but I hope you'll like it.

Rough times ahead for Clarina…

Enjoy your day!

XO

**Chapter 72 "Exhibition... Part 2"**

Clara inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment, absorbing the happiness that filled her body. Although they were exclusive for some time already, tonight made it somehow even more definitive. Without any hesitation they opened up about their love in public, and it hit her how right it felt.

She glanced around the crowd and startled when she noticed a familiar face. A huge smile spread her lips when she looked straight into her mother's eyes. She had no idea that she was coming and instantly grabbed Marina's hand, pulling her towards her mother and Ricardo.

"Mom!" she cried out enthusiastically.

Chica forced a smile on her lips and felt how her muscles tensed. She tried to compose herself, but she still wasn't able to shake off her emotions. Clara kissed her cheeks and hugged her tightly.

"I didn't know you were coming!" she stated, her sparkling eyes switching between Ricardo and her mother.

Ricardo smiled brightly and kissed her cheek, while he rested his hand on Marina's shoulder.

"We didn't want to miss this special night.." he said warmly.

Marina ducked her head as a shy smile took over her face. Her confidence suddenly diminished in Chica's presence and she hesitated how to greet her. What was appropriate? Shaking hands? Hugging her?

Marina surprised them both when she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Chica's neck. She immediately stiffened but quickly tried to relax and patted Marina's back. A million thoughts crossed her mind while she held the young woman in her arms. She really did like her and she could tell how happy she made her daughter. But she couldn't see past the fact that she was a woman.

"I'm glad you're here.." Marina whispered.

Chica noticed the sincerity in her voice and silently cursed her thoughts. She pulled back as their eyes locked for a moment. Marina could tell how her action caught the woman in front of her off guard, as she inhaled a sharp breath. She shyly took a step back and glanced into Ricardo's warm eyes, blinking in approval.

Clara's eyes fluttered closed for a second when she felt Marina's hand slipping into hers again. Chica watched how they shared an affectionate glance while the knot in her stomach tightened again. Her heart raced as she cleared her throat.

"You decided to make your relationship public?"

Chica's body shrinked when she stopped talking. She didn't mean for her words to come out the way they did, full of regret. Clara's smile slowly faded while she narrowed her eyes towards her mother, her body frozen. She caught the hint of regret in her voice and her heart skipped a beat.

"W..What do you mean?" she stumbled.

Chica dropped her gaze and seemed to gather her thoughts, before she opened her mouth again.

"The whole world will know that you're in a relationship with Marina.."

Clara's jaw dropped while she stared at Chica in disbelief. Her mother blindsided her, she hadn't seen it coming. She thought she finally accepted her new reality and felt unsettled by her sudden resistance. Clara could feel Marina's hand tense in hers. She squeezed gently, trying to relax her girlfriend. Clara sighed, rubbing her other suddenly sweaty hand against her dress.

"You form a beautiful couple.. And I.."

Ricardo tried to control the damage, but he was cut off by Clara.

"What's the real problem here, mom?" she asked, unable to hide her irritation.

Chica raised her eyebrow and wrapped her arms in front of her chest. Clara recognized her mother's expression, her sudden defense mechanism, which upset her even more. Their relationship wasn't something she needed to defend! And it sure as hell wasn't something for her mother to convict! What had caused her sudden change of heart?

"Everyone will see those pictures! You're not even divorced yet!"

Despite her desperate attempt not to, Chica couldn't keep the accusation from her voice.

Marina felt how her body tensed even more by the look on Chica's face. She clearly wasn't ready to accept their relationship.. She was on the verge of crying, but she needed to stay strong.. For Clara. Because she could tell how dazed she was by hearing her mother's words.

Clara could feel Marina's grip started to loosen and she held on tightly, not allowing her hand to slip from hers. But her own body turned numb. Everything inside Clara was telling her to keep her mouth shut, to not make things any worse. This was Marina's evening. But how could she not? She dropped her shoulders and hunched down in shame, giving Marina an apologetic look.

"I think it's best if we finish this conversation another time.." Clara sighed, trying to suppress the words she wanted to yell at her.

Marina could tell how Clara tried to hold back her tears and shut off her emotions. Her heart broke by Clara's expression.

"For the first time in my life… I feel ashamed of you.." Clara snapped.

She startled at her own words, the disappointed tone in her voice. She never responded to her mother in this manner and she noticed the tears forming in her mother's eyes.

She nodded her head towards Ricardo, her eyes silently apologizing, before she turned around. Chica whimpered while she watched how her daughter and Marina disappeared in the crowd. She felt Ricardo's angry eyes burning onto her and embraced her body. Horrified by her own behavior as a tear streamed down her face.

When they entered the restroom, Clara finally let herself break down and released all the emotions she had tried to suppress. Marina instantly pulled her against her body and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She had no idea what to say, or how to make the situation any better. She was just as astounded and startled by Chica's sudden outburst. Things finally seemed to fall in place for them, only to break apart twice as hard. A tear flushed down her face while she desperately tried to comfort Clara.

"She will come around.." Marina whispered, her voice soft and caring.

Clara remained silent and buried her face deeper against Marina's neck. What just happened? She felt humiliated. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her mother was ashamed of her.. But why? What was wrong with pursuing her happiness? She felt many things for the woman in her arms, but none of them were shame. Only love, adoration and gratitude. The anger was boiling up inside her again and she tried to fight the urge to confront her mother.

They didn't notice how the door behind them slowly opened.

"Clara.." Chica breathed, her pale face drawn with emotions.

"I'm so terribly sorry…"


	73. Exhibition Part 3

Thanks again for your reviews! Love them :)

I just realized that this is the 73rd chapter! I never thought that I would continue this story for such a long period of time! But you keep me inspired ;)

I hope you'll like today's chapter and have a great day!

XO

**Chapter 73 "Exhibition... Part 3"**

Clara and Marina both let out a breath neither of them realized they were holding, as they slowly took a step away from eachother. Marina's body froze while she shifted her gaze between Clara and Chica. An awkward silence fell upon them, thickening the air.

Clara's heart raced as she stared at her mother. She'd never seen her more devastated before and closed her eyes for a second. What was she suppose to say? Her apologies didn't make things right. She turned her head to see Marina lingering at her side. She looked awkward standing there, not really knowing what to do with herself, her hands nervously wrapped together.

Marina rocked back and forth on her feet and tried to decide what to do. She didn't know if her presence was needed anymore and tried to swallow away the huge lump in her throat. She shot a nervous glance towards the door and opened her mouth.

"I'll leave the two of.."

"No!" Chica and Clara cried out simultaneously, cutting Marina off.

Clara immediately grabbed her wrist, begging her to stay. She could tell by the look in those brown eyes that she needed her support. She slipped her hand in Clara's, gently entwining their fingers, silently letting her know that she wasn't going anywhere. Clara's features washed over with relief as she softly squeezed her hand.

She smiled thankfully at Marina, relaxing somewhat under her reassuring touch, before she turned back to face her mother again.

They stood in silence for a long moment, knowing that someone needed to start. But neither one knew what to say. Chica looked down at her hands, guilt written all over her face. Clara inhaled a sharp breath and waited until her mother's eyes met hers, before she spoke softly.

"I thought you accepted us?!" she said, an edge of irritation in her statement.

She stared at her mother while anger fueled by hurt flared inside her chest. Although her mother's behavior hurt her terribly, her obvious pain and guilt blew all the air out of her longs. She never wanted any of this! Why couldn't she just accept her new reality? Why was it so hard for her?

Chica cried silently and noticed the numbness in Clara's eyes. A rush of pain shot through her heart when she realized she'd caused her pain. She desperately wanted to return the light that had been sucked out of her daughter. But she didn't know how to explain her feelings. She'd fiercely tried to bury them away for the past few months, too long for them to come out easily.

"I thought I did…" she answered barely above a whisper.

"But it's hard for me…"

Clara watched how the emotions played out on her mother's face and noticed how uncomfortable she felt. But she couldn't drop the subject, they needed to work this out.

"It's hard for me too, mom! I've tried to live up to your standards at the expense of my own happiness. But not anymore!" she said with a trembling voice.

Marina softly squeezed her hand and inched closer towards her, their shoulders slightly apart. She could feel her warmth against her skin and it somehow provided her with strength, while she waited for her mother's answer.

"I know, and I'm so sorry for ever giving you the feeling that you weren't good enough.."

She dropped her shoulders and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, before she added "That you couldn't be yourself.."

Her words came out defeated and Clara felt how the anger inside her drifted away, only to be replaced by sadness.

"Mom… Do you have any idea how much it hurts? To see that look on your face.."

She stopped for a moment, before she forced herself to finish was she'd started. A tear flushed down her cheek while Chica's eyes revealed her remorse.

"The look of rejection.."

Her body shrinked by recalling her mother's expression just a few minutes ago. She couldn't imagine herself ever looking at her son like that.

"I'm your daughter! You suppose to support me, no matter what!"

She noticed how her words affected her mother and instantly felt guilty for her bluntness. But she needed to be. She glanced at Marina for a moment, her comforting eyes calming her down a bit. She exhaled loudly and hesitantly looked into her mother's eyes again.

"I just don't want you to be ashamed of me.."

The sentence came out in a strangled sob as she pressed her face in her hands. Marina instantly wrapped her arm around Clara's waist and held her tightly. She couldn't stop a whimper from escaping her throat. Clara was such a strong person and seeing her this vulnerable was heartbreaking to watch. She wanted to help her so desperately, but realized she needed to stay aside. This was between Clara and her mother, although she fought the urge to knock some sense into Chica. To tell her how she denied Clara's happiness.

Chica took a step towards them but stopped almost instantly, as if she suddenly questioned her action. She rested her hand on her forehead while the tears streamed down her face.

"Clara, I will never be ashamed of you…" she whimpered, her eyes trying to meet Clara's.

Clara slowly pulled out of Marina's touch and faced her mother again.

"That's not true.. And we both know it.."

Chica startled by Clara's statement and swallowed thickly. She shook her head in denial and watched a brief flash of pain in Clara's eyes.

"No, Clara! No!" she cried out.

"I am ashamed.. But not of you…"

Her voice trailed off in a deep sob as Clara realized what her mother was trying to tell her. A voice in her head told her not to give in just yet, but she couldn't control the urge to hold her mother. She closed the space between them and embraced her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Clara…" Chica whimpered, her arms desperately clutching her daughter.

They held eachother for a long while, before Chica withdrew herself to face her daughter again.

"I promise I'll try harder.." she whispered, her hands still around Clara's upper arms.

Clara took a deep breath and nodded her head, as more tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I know you will… But it kills me that you have to try… Because you shouldn't have to.." Clara said in a soft tone.

Her eyes were piercing into Chica's when she added "Your words don't mean anything, as long as you can't feel it. It has to come from inside of you.."

Chica breathlessly stared at her daughter and knew she was right. If only she could change her feelings. But they were at constant battle.. She instantly decided to fight harder, to defeat her prejudices once and for all.

"I know.. And I will…" she said persuasive.

She withdrew her hands and slowly turned towards Marina. She noticed the slight flinch, the way her body tensed when their eyes met.

"Marina.. I'm so sorry.. I just want you to know that it has nothing to do with you.. I genuinely like you.." she whispered.

"And you make my daughter happy.."

Chica hesitated for a beat before she stepped into Marina's personal space, wrapping her arms around Marina's shoulders. She sighed when she felt Marina's arm snake around her lower back, hugging her just as tight. Relief washed over her when she realized that she'd been given a second chance.

X

After Chica left the restroom, Marina leaned onto the sink. She closed her eyes as her body felt exhausted. She knew this wasn't about her, but she felt unsettled. Watching her girlfriends pain affected her more than she wanted. They cleared the air between them, but she couldn't get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

She shivered when Clara's arms slipped around her waist, forcing her to turn around. She got caught between the sink and Clara's body while she desperately tried to force a smile on her lips.

Clara stared into Marina's eyes and could tell something was off. The sadness she saw in her brown orbs made her heart clench. Why was she upset? Things seemed to be settled down? Or didn't they?

"Are you oke?" Clara whispered tentatively.

The concern was clear in her big brown eyes that Marina had to force her tears from falling down. She just gave her a reassuring smile and nodded her head.

"I'm fine.."

Clara tilted her head at Marina's words, but her smile was nowhere close to reaching her eyes. She instantly realized what was on her mind and cupped her face.

"She will accept us, Marina!"

Marina looked into Clara's eyes and saw the conviction behind her words. She let out a breath and nodded her head. She somehow felt slightly lighter, as a voice in her head told her that things would work out, that Chica would come to her senses.

"Now let's try and let it roll off our backs and move on. The night is still young.."

Clara surprised herself with her words as Marina's eyes mirrored her thoughts. She smiled warmly and gently pecked her lips, before she closed their hands together.

"Let's go…"


	74. Exhibition Part 4

Thank you all for your kind words. Today's chapter won't be as heavy.. ;)

I hope you'll like it! I will post on Monday or Tuesday.

Have a great weekend and enjoy!

XO

**Chapter 74 "Exhibition... Part 4"**

The exhibition turned out to be a success and they both managed to enjoy the rest of the evening, after what happened. The shock had slowly been replaced by excitement as they shared conversations with many different people, but without ever leaving eachothers side. Marina got overwhelmed with compliments, amazed by the new side she'd revealed. Clara hadn't been able to wash off the instant smile that decorated her face the entire evening. She never felt more proud by hearing their sincere compliments.

They decided to grab a taxi after all the champagne they had been drinking. Clara recalled her mother's words on their way back to Santa Theresa. How relieved she felt by her attempt to open up, after acting out the way she did. Her mother needed more time to adjust and she knew she wasn't able to change her feelings. It was something she needed to conquer herself.

It broke her heart to see her mother suffer like that, and all because of her. But she quickly buried her guilt, because she had nothing to be ashamed of. She loved Marina, deeply, indefinite. If only her mother could face their love like that, without her prejudices.

She comforted herself with the thought that someday she would.. She would come around and embrace their relationship the way they did. The way Ivan did..

Marina's shoulder lightly touched hers while she closed her eyes. It hit her how much strength she gained in her girlfriends presence. Her doubts and fears always seemed to diminish when she stared into Marina's loving brown eyes, or by her gentle touch. No matter how hard the road ahead would be, she knew they would face it together. Conquer it together.

A sudden rush of warmth spread throughout her stomach while she secretly stared at Marina's features. The dimmed lightening made her look even more beautiful. Her plump lips, her narrowed eyes. She fought the urge to kiss her, to hold her in her arms.

"Thank you for tonight…" she suddenly whispered.

Marina tilted her head and looked straight into her eyes.

"For what?" she asked, her eyes questioning.

Clara raised her hand and gently caressed her cheek.

"For being there for me.. For supporting me…"

Marina lifted her eyebrow and released a slow breath, as she lightly enclosed Clara's wrist.

"I can say the same thing…" she whispered quietly.

Clara's eyes burned into Marina's while her expression turned serious.

"No, Marina.. You didn't ask for any of this. Tonight supposed to be your night.. And somehow it revolved around me.."

She slowly pulled back her hand, closing Marina's between hers.

"Thank you for sticking around when I needed you the most…"

Marina's breath hitched while her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. She inhaled a sharp breath, before she released it quietly. Her caring eyes piercing into Clara's.

"Clarinha… You don't have to thank me.. My world revolves around you. And I'll always be there for you.."

Marina's words left her breathless for a second as she leaded their hands towards her mouth, lightly kissing Marina's knuckles.

"I love you… So much!" Clara breathed, her eyes revealing the truth of her words.

A soft smile spread Marina's lips while she pulled their hands towards her own mouth, mirroring Clara's action.

"I love you too.."

She lingered her lips a moment more, before they slowly withdrew their hands and relaxed into their seats again, their shoulders pressed together. A comfortable silence fell upon them while they silently enjoyed eachothers company.

Clara took a deep breath and stared at the traffic in front of them. She was fully aware of Marina's hand resting on her thigh, making her head spin. She tried to focus on the passing lights outside while she licked her lips. The tingling sensation spreading throughout her entire body. She didn't notice Marina's mischievous grin when she glanced at Clara's flushed face for a second.

Marina spread her fingers, softly brushing her heated skin, as Clara's breath turned shallow. She clenched her jaw when Marina's hand slowly moved towards her center. She couldn't do this to her! Not here! Not right now! She quickly grabbed Marina's wrist and looked straight into her sparkling eyes. Begging her to stop. But Marina didn't miss the arousal flickering through her eyes, disappearing as fast as it had come.

Clara knew that look in her girlfriends darkened eyes. Marina stared at her lips and within a split second her eyes appeared almost black. Clara realized that it was useless to fight her longings, and felt how her reservations completely vanished, replaced by a burning desire.

They both glanced at the driver who seemed engaged in an animated conversation, while Marina's lips slowly curled up. She could tell he was completely oblivious. Their eyes locked and Clara noticed how Marina's eyes silently asked her permission. She nodded, trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear on her lips. Marina leaned forward and pulled the jacket from her shoulders, gently dropping it onto Clara's lap.

A heat spread throughout her stomach while she stared at Marina's movements. Was this really happening? She surprised herself once again with her own boldness and giggled quietly. She glanced at the driver once more, before her entire body reacted when Marina's hand slipped between her legs. Trailing her fingers smoothly towards the place that screamed for her touch.

Clara grabbed the handle next to her, squeezing until her knuckles became white. Marina's fingers disappeared under the material of her string, parting her soaked folds. Marina's eyes fluttered closed by the sensation of feeling Clara's arousal and the warmness that radiated. She lingered her fingers a moment more, before she slowly slid them inside her.

Clara couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping her throat and tilted her head slightly. She bit her lip and let her eyes drop shut, arching slightly into the skilled hand.

"God.." she panted quietly, unable to stop herself from grinding against Marina's hand.

Marina smirked, slowly sliding her finger out, only to thrust it back in even deeper. Repeating her action in a steady rhythm. Clara squirmed in her spot, her back arching almost involuntary into Marina's hand. She pressed her hands onto the leather below her, forcing herself to control her body's movements.

Marina felt how Clara shivered under her touch and tried to keep her face straight, as if she wasn't feeling the heat increasing between her own legs. She quickly peeked at the driver, but he didn't pay any attention to them, still completely involved in his phone call.

She pressed her shoulder closer against Clara's, ghosting her lips against her neck. She had to gather all her strength to remain seated, because her body screamed for Clara's touch aswell. She increased her pace and heard Clara's quiet whimpers next to her.

It wasn't long until Clara felt the pressure building, completely intoxicated by Marina's fingers. Her hips rocked against her hand while she tried to control her shivering body. Little white stars started to cloud her vision and she pressed her lips closed, suppressing all the noises that wanted to escape her throat. She closed her eyes and felt nothing but pure bliss as her body tensed, and slowed in its ultimate release.

Marina gasped for air when Clara's walls embraced her fingers, making her sex pulse even harder. Her chest was heaving while she thrust her fingers once more, slowly letting Clara ride out her orgasm. Clara nuzzled her face in Marina's hair, her warm and heavy breaths against Marina's skin. She slowly reached out to her hand, enwinding their fingers.

"Goddess…" she whispered almost inaudible while she noticed Marina's shiver.


	75. Ready

Thank you so much for your reviews :)

I hope you've had an amazing weekend.

Today's chapter will continue a few days after Marina's exhibition.

Enjoy this chapter and the rest of your day.

Hope you'll like it…

XO

**Chapter 75 "Ready…"**

Clara glanced at her watch impatiently while she silently cursed the traffic. Why was it so busy this early in the morning? She nervously bit her lip as her heart raced in her chest. After all those months of holding back, she suddenly couldn't wait another minute.

Her mind went back to last night. How she held Marina in her arms for a long while, before they reluctantly unwrapped from eachother. How she had to leave and pick up Ivan. How horrible she felt, but had no idea why. How she wanted to apologize, but wasn't quite sure what she needed to apologize for.

It had been like this for weeks, switching houses between Marina and Helena. Leaving Marina was the worst part of her day, but she was always able to shake off the longing. But somehow it felt different this time, as if she suddenly was looking for more out of life.

Her heart had clenched when she stared back at Marina, standing alone in her room, watching her leave. Again.. She couldn't quite place the emotions on her face, but knew hurt was one of them. She wanted to run back and hold her, more than anything. But instead she kept walking, suppressing the sudden tears that were stinging behind her eyes.

Why did she feel like this? So unsettled, so... Heartbroken. Why was it suddenly this hard to say goodbye? It wasn't as if they wouldn't see eachother anymore?! She felt things she wasn't sure her heart was ready for, but at the same time didn't want those emotions to stop. Because they forced her to make up her mind.

She wasn't able to completely leave Helena's place just yet. She needed a safe haven for Ivan and that couldn't be at Marina's. Cadu wouldn't allow that to happen and she let him set the rules. Rules she obeyed without putting up a fight, rules Marina never would set for her. She let him pull the strings, unconsciously hurting Marina even more.

Marina never pushed her with anything, only encouraged her to follow the path her heart wanted to walk, at her own timing. Despite her obvious pain. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Clara always witnessed the flash of hurt in her eyes, creeping up behind the surface.

But they slowly found their way, together, but separated aswell. Separated on the days she spent with her son, torn between the two people she loved the most. The two people who she needed at the same time, at the same place, but were forced to be apart.

It wasn't until this morning that she picked up the signs... The signs clarifying why her body so desperately resisted to be apart from Marina, why the aching pain in her chest turned almost unbearable. She realized she was ready... Ready to finally take the next step as a huge weight instantly had left her shoulders. A weight she wasn't even aware she'd been dragging along. The anxiety she'd been feeling until yesterday was replaced by excitement and persistence.

Although she turned her life around in the past few months, she realized she was holding back for the one thing she wanted the most. Holding back out of fear hurting Cadu even more, to jeopardize their agreement about her son. But she couldn't live in fear any longer. It was about time that she started to hold on to her promise.

Her body started to tingle when she realized what she was about to do. Or what she from now on would stop doing.. The one thing she hated the most, the one thing hurting Marina the most. Saying goodbye..

She inhaled deeply when she opened the door of Marina's bedroom. Dark brown eyes instantly met hers and her heart skipped a beat. She watched Marina's familiar, illuminating smile break out across her face.

"Hi beautiful!" Marina cried out and pushed herself up.

She walked towards Clara, her body ready in anticipation, before she noticed the sudden change in her expression. Something she couldn't quite secure was brewing behind her brown eyes. Something was off..

She hesitated for a moment what to do while her body froze, stopping right in front of her. She tried to lock Clara's gaze, but she was looking everywhere but at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked tentatively. "Are you oke, love?"

Clara nodded and took a step forward, laying her hand onto Marina's arm. It still amazed her how Marina could establish her mood with just one glance. How she understood her so quickly, so thorough. She cleared her throat and swallowed nervously. Marina felt a small tremble against her arm and faced Clara concerned. Her stomach instantly clenched. What was wrong? Why was she nervous? Did something happen?

"Every time I leave this house, I instantly miss you..." Clara whispered.

She remained silent for a second and tried to suppress her tears. Marina watched her closely while she rested her hand on Clara's shoulder, softly squeezing her tensed muscles.

"I can't do it anymore..." Clara added with a trembling voice.

Marina slightly tilted her head and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She breathlessly stared into her girlfriends moisten eyes, unsure what her next words would be. What couldn't she do anymore? Please tell me what's wrong! But she lost her ability to speak, her eyes begging for Clara's explanation.

Without saying a word Clara turned around and walked through the door, leaving Marina behind. Speechless, confused and frozen at her spot. Within a few seconds Clara returned with a huge bag in her hand while she slowly looked up through her lowered lashes, suddenly hit with a strike of shyness. She watched how different emotions washed over Marina's face before her jaw dropped, as Clara's intentions hit her like a warm wave. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, before a soft moan escaped her throat.

Clara closed her eyes briefly, trying to memorize Marina's expression, while a soft smile took over her face. She slowly walked towards Marina and cupped her face.

"I love that look in your eyes..." she whispered.

She stared into Marina's intense, wide eyes and rubbed her thumbs gently along her jaw. She could tell how overwhelmed Marina was, her heaving chest, her heavy breaths, her lack of words. Seeing her girlfriend like this was the most beautiful, vulnerable thing she'd ever seen.

For a second her mind went back to previous times she'd left Marina speechless. Both times when she'd showed her sexy birthday present, when she surprised her in Amsterdam, the first time they were having sex.. But none of those times could compete with what she found in her eyes right now.

"L...Look?" Marina managed to whisper, confusion evident in her voice.

Clara took a step closer and felt how Marina's arms slipped around her waist.

"The look that reveals how much I'm able to affect you.. Overwhelm you.." she explained.

Marina's cheeks turned slightly red and ducked her head for a moment, before she stared intensely into Clara's eyes again.

"It's always and only caused by you.." Marina whispered.

A soft, slow smile broke out across Marina's face while they leaned their foreheads together. Clara noticed the sparkle in Marina's clear brown orbs and closed her eyes, letting the intensity of the moment wash over her. She let out the breath she'd been holding and opened her eyes again to stare into the hopeful ones in front of her.

"Does this mean..." Marina's words trailed off, her eyes finishing her sentence.

Clara bit her lower lip and nodded her head.

"Yes..."

Marina stared breathlessly into Clara's eyes while tears streamed down her face, completely overwhelmed by all the sensations that rushed through her body. She wanted to cry, to yell, to dance around and to kiss her at the same time. She wanted to thank her, to tell her how she'd never felt more happy, but all of those things never found a voice. Although her words never touched the air, Clara somehow intercepted them, as they embraced eachother tightly.


	76. Worries

Thank you so much for your kind words and for sticking to this story!

And thank you April :)

Today's chapter will be heavy…

I'm not sure if I'm able to post tomorrow, but I will update as soon as possible.

Enjoy and have a great day.

XO

**Chapter 76 "Worries…"**

"Clarinha.. You make me so happy.." Marina whispered against Clara's neck, her voice thick with emotions. "It feels like I'm dreaming…"

They slowly pulled back to face eachother. Clara watched Marina with loving eyes while she pecked her lips. They lingered a moment more, inhaling eachothers scent. Marina's eyes revealed her pure bliss, before they fluttered closed for a moment.

"Me too…" Clara replied quietly, taking in Marina's features.

Marina bit her lower lip and seemed to gather her thoughts, dropping her gaze towards Clara's bag.

"I know we've never really discussed it… But do you want to move in here?"

Clara lifted her eyebrow, taken a little off guard by the insecurity in Marina's voice. She watched Marina's brown questioning eyes looking at her through her eyelashes and smiled softly.

"I don't care where we live, my love.. As long as we're together.."

A huge smile took over Marina's face while she stared at Clara with watery eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Clara nodded and raised her hand, running her fingertips through Marina's hair. Marina smiled softly and leaned against her hand while she pulled Clara close against her body. Their hearts raced simultaneously as they slowly leant forward. Clara gently brushed her lips against Marina's and put her hands on either side of her neck. They instantly deepened the kiss, releasing all their emotions.

X

Marina pressed her eyes closed when a sharp pain emerged behind her eyes. A pain that had been previously troubling her. She rested her hand on her head and waited a few seconds for it to pass. It didn't completely resolve, but the pain reduced enough to open her eyes again.

She stared at Clara, organizing her clothes in her new closet. She shivered and still couldn't believe what was happening in front of her eyes. Clara was moving in.. They would finally spent their lives together. Her heart warmed like never before and she couldn't avert her eyes from her girlfriend. She'd never been much of a dreamer, to damaged by the loss of her mother. But ever since she met Clara, she dared to believe again. To dream again.. And today one of her main dreams came true.

Clara noticed Marina staring and smiled, briefly glancing at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat when she established the slight change in her expression. She stopped her movements as she stared at her furrowed forehead, her narrowed eyes. What was wrong?

Marina's body trembled and she moved her legs slightly. She looked down at her shaking hands and felt how the clutch in her stomach tightened. Not again… Not now, please! She started to get up when she got overwhelmed with dizziness. She found herself tumbling back onto the bed, unaware of Clara's worried eyes towards her.

"Marina! Are you oke?" Clara cried out with startled, widened eyes.

Marina visibly flinched before she gave a hint of a smile, but it vanished as soon as a new wave of pain shot through her head. She chocked a little, taken aback by Clara's question, and off balance by the sudden pain. What was she suppose to say? That her headaches had started not long after they met? And that they became more frequent each month? She didn't want to worry Clara and thought that they would pass. But they didn't..

Marina nodded though her face told a complete different story. Clara noticed her girlfriends torn expression and within a second she placed herself next to Marina onto the edge of the bed. She brushed away some of Marina's dark locks from her face and put them behind her ear.

Clara stared concerned into her eyes but Marina quickly deflected her gaze. Afraid that her eyes would reveal her distress. Her face was uneasy and it looked like she was struggling over what to say. Every few seconds her face scrunched up, her lips moving without saying a word.

"I..It's nothing…" she stumbled. "Do you like your new closet?"

Clara noticed her shaking voice and could tell she was fighting her tears. Marina uncomfortably tried to change the subject, but failed miserably. Her body shrinked by her ridiculous attempt to avert opening up. She knew she needed to tell Clara, but her body turned numb. She couldn't come up with something.

"Marina! Don't do that! Don't dodge the subject!" Clara cried out, startled by her desperate tone.

She inhaled a sharp breath and rested her hand on Marina's thigh, clearing her throat.

"Please tell me! What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

Marina tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her head as she watched Clara's concerned face. Her vision seemed to get blurry, as if her body tried to make her unconscious. She didn't respond but her breathing increased and her eyes began to tear up. The pain was getting impossibly worse and she covered her face with her hands.

Clara startled and felt how her heart stopped. What the hell just happened? She was completely caught off guard by the recent turn of events. How did their happiness suddenly turned into desperation? She heard Marina's deep sobs and instantly pulled her into her arms. Marina rested her head on Clara's shoulder and felt how Clara's hands tried to comfort her. They sat in silence for a long moment, before she tilted up her head.

"Sorry Clarinha… I should have told you before.. But I didn't want to worry you.." she said with difficulty and gave Clara a weak smile.

She couldn't stop her lip from trembling and stared at the floor with an empty expression.

"No, I'm not oke.." she said quietly but loud enough for Clara to hear.

Clara let the words sink in, before a rush of panic spread through her body.

"What's wrong?" she exclaimed with panic, in desperate need to hear Marina's explanation.

Marina looked up at Clara with tears in her eyes. The pain was almost unbearable and it took all her strength not to pass out. She quickly wiped away a tear that streamed down her face. She forced herself to open up, although she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep.

"I've been suffering from headaches lately.." Marina whispered.

Clara exhaled loudly and felt how her muscles tightened. Her breath became heavy as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" she almost yelled.

She quickly composed herself and realized now was not the time to be mad at her. She could tell in how much pain she was and instantly felt guilty.

"How can I help?" Clara added concerned, her voice cracking slightly.

Marina gasped for air when a new wave of pain overwhelmed her body. She clenched her jaw and pressed her head against Clara's shoulder. Clara rubbed her back as an attempt of comfort and tried to suppress her tears. She felt devastated by watching Marina's pain. She silently blamed herself for not noticing the signs before. For not being able to help her.

After a few seconds Marina was able to sit up straight again. She was gasping and there were fresh tears on her cheeks.

"I don't know.. I'm scared.." she whimpered.

Clara's heart broke by her words and a soft moan escaped her throat. She tried to come up with something, anything, to make Marina feel better, but her mind turned numb.

"You will be fine, love.. " was all she could come up with while she held her tightly.

But she instantly realized there was only one way to get the insurance they both needed.

"We're going to the doctor. Now!" she said decisively.

Marina nodded , fear evident in her eyes. Clara placed her hand onto Marina's cheek and guided her face towards her own, before she kissed her softly. Partly because she wanted to stop her worries, but also to ease her own.


	77. Diagnose?

I'm sorry for yesterday's cliffhanger ;)

Hope you'll like today's chapter, Marina will receive some answers..

Thanks a lot for your continuing support :)

I can't tell you how much I love to hear your thoughts.

Please keep them coming ;)

I'll post again on Friday. Have a great day!

XO

**Chapter 77 "Diagnose?"**

An hour later Marina found herself at the doctor's office. Clara sat close beside her, softly brushing their shoulders together. They faced eachother for moment, silently finding comfort in eachothers eyes, before they switched their attention to the man in front of them again.

"When did the headaches started?" he asked, his forehead slightly frowned.

Marina took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Several months ago.."

He nodded his head his wrote something down.

"Do you know what could have triggered them at that time? Did something change in your life? A change in your situation?"

Marina closed her eyes for a second and hesitated how to answer his question. She knew that her headaches started around the moment she met Clara, but she didn't want to mention that fact. She didn't want Clara to feel guilty and she instantly knew she would.

"No... Not really.." she lied.

Clara nervously shifted her weight in her chair and watched Marina with widened eyes. The doctor observed her conflicted expression and concluded that something was off.

"Not really? What are you withholding?" he asked tentatively.

Marina's breath hitched while her eyes locked Clara's. Although she tried to fight it, she couldn't stop the words from escaping her throat.

"I fell in love..."

She watched how different emotions washed over Clara's face. Love, confusion and realization. Her cheeks turned pale as she seemed to establish what Marina's words meant.

"Well that suppose to be a good change.." the doctor said with lifted eyebrows.

Marina nodded and forced a soft smile on her lips.

"It is..."

She exhaled out of relief when he seemed to settle for her answer, and continued with his questions.

"What's the frequency and duration of your headaches?"

"Well, that depends.. But lately two or three times a week. And they last a few hours.."

He made another note before he faced her again.

"What are the symptoms?"

Marina leaned slightly forward and wrapped her hands together on her lap.

"Most of the time the pain starts behind my eyebrows. But sometimes it's more like a muscle tension in my neck and shoulders.."

She pointed towards the back of her neck and slightly tilted her head. Her sudden movement caused a sharp pain behind her eyes and she inhaled a deep breath. She clenched her jaw and waited a few seconds for the pain to reduce.

"My heart rate increases.." she softly added.

He observed her quietly and seemed to gather his thoughts, before he continued.

"Could you describe the pain?"

"It's a throbbing, constant pain... But today it comes in waves. And the pain is much worse than previous times.."

She could feel Clara's eyes burning on her, but she kept facing the man in front of her. She couldn't read his expression and waited for his next question.

"Are you able to continue your daily activities despite the pain?"

Marina gathered her mind for a moment. Right after the headaches had started, Vanessa somehow managed to take away the sharp edges of her pain. She became her private masseuse. She also recalled the days she worked in Amsterdam despite the insisting pain in her head. She somehow found a way to deal with it, sometimes with the help of medication. The aching pain in her chest had been much worse and a lot harder to overcome.

"Yes... Well, most of the time.." she replied.

"Sometimes I'm a little sensitive to light and sound.."

He nodded and quickly wrote something down, before he asked "No nausea or flashing lights?"

Marina shook her head.

"No blind spots or numbness in your arms and legs?"

"No.."

She didn't know if this was good or bad news as she tried to establish his expression.

"How do you relieve your headaches?"

"Most times I use aspirins.. And when I'm at home, I'm trying to sleep.."

He glanced at his paper for a moment, before he straightened his back.

"Do you suffer from stress?" he asked, his eyes genuine and curiously.

She noticed how Clara's body shrinked next to her and briefly glanced at her girlfriend. She could tell how uneasy she felt and instantly reached for her hand, gently entwining their fingers. She realized that there was only one answer to his question.

The past months hadn't been easy for her. Her money problems, her issues with her father, the constant battle with her best friend, the subconscious pain of her mother's loss. But most of all her longing for Clara.. The uncertainty if they would ever be together, the waiting, the pain, the fear of rejection, the guilt towards Cadu and Ivan.

The headaches diminished for a while right before she went to Amsterdam, only to come back twice as hard. She knew she had to visit a doctor, but always found an excuse to postpone it. Most of the times she could deal with the pain, and thankfully they mainly encountered on days she was apart from Clara.

After a long silence she cleared her throat, fully aware of their staring eyes on her.

"Yes…" she whispered almost inaudible.

A soft smile broke across the doctor's face, as if he was pleased with her honest answer.

"And how do you deal with your stress?"

Marina stared at their closed hands for a moment, before she faced the man in front of her again.

"I used to be not much of a talker.. I thought that if I buried my feelings and my pain, they would eventually vanish.. But I couldn't be more wrong.."

She shifted her gaze towards Clara and continued.

"But lately somebody managed to breach my walls.. And forced me to open up.. To deal with my pain.." she whispered, staring at Clara full of love.

Clara's eyes instantly moistened and the color on her cheeks slowly returned.

"Good to hear… Your body somehow needs to release its tension.." he said, breaking their moment.

"Is hunger a precipitating factor?"

Marina's heart skipped a beat and knew she needed to be honest. There were several occasions she lost her apatite due to her worries. And it hit her that a headache often would follow.

"I've been skipping meals.." she confessed.

She felt how Clara softly squeezed her hand and their eyes met briefly. She noticed the flash of pain in her eyes and apologized silently.

"Oke, Marina. I think I've heard enough.." he stated and wrapped his hands together.

"It sounds a lot like chronical tension headaches. It is painful, but not harmful. It's usually possible to receive relief through treatment. The pain tends to wax and wane in severity.."

Marina breathlessly listened to his words.

"But I'm not completely sure just yet. So I want some further testing. I will arrange a CT and MRI scan.. Both of these tests will reveal if there are any abnormal areas in your brain.."

Clara tightened her grip around Marina's hand and tried to process his words.

"I'm not yet prescribing you any medications, because I want to wait for the test results. But you can always use over the counter medications such as ibuprofen or aspirin. But don't overuse them!"

Marina nodded her head.

"There are a few ways to decrease the frequency and severity of your headaches. For instance breathing techniques, massage therapy or acupuncture. And you have to try and avoid stressful situations, because I think that's what triggers your headaches.."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem.. My days of stress are over.." Marina whispered while she stared intensely into Clara's eyes.

X

Clara stared at her girlfriend for a long moment, trailing her eyes over her peaceful features. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against her temple. Marina had been sleeping for hours. Clara slipped under the sheets aswell and stared at the ceiling, her head resting onto the pillow. She still felt overwhelmed by everything that happened today. She got so scared by watching Marina's pain and her heart had clenched in her chest. She couldn't deal with the thought that something was wrong with her. Her anxiety was quickly replaced by a deep feeling of guilt.

Her body turned completely numb when she put the pieces of the puzzle together. Her headaches started after she came into her life, turning her world upside down. She always knew that her divided feelings hurt Marina, but she had mistaken the amount of pain she had been enduring.

Unintentionally she kept her waiting, longing and hoping for months. Unaware of the impact of her actions on Marina. And it broke her heart that she still was suffering with the consequences of her previous actions. She cried and let herself finally release all the emotions she had felt and pushed away to care for Marina.

After a long while she composed herself and wiped away her last tears. She wanted to freshen herself up and shifted towards the edge of the bed. Just as she was starting to walk away Marina grabbed her arm and pulled her back again. Clara smiled as Marina pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you..." Marina whispered against her lips.

"I love you too..." Clara softly replied and tucked a strand of hair behind Marina's ear.

She gently placed a kiss on the tip of Marina's nose, before she reluctantly withdrew herself.

"You need to sleep, my love.." she whispered.

Marina's tired eyes narrowed for a moment and she nodded her head.

"Please come closer.." Marina whispered quietly. "I want to feel you.."

Clara's lips curled up while she closed the space between them. She wrapped her arms around Marina's waist and sighed when Marina's head rested on her shoulder. She curled up against her and nuzzled her face against Clara's skin. Clara placed a kiss in her hair and felt the tension slowly releasing her body. They both drifted off into a deep sleep, finding comfort in eachothers arms.


	78. Tension 20

One more update for this week :)

Hope you'll enjoy it!

Thanks a lot for your kind words!

And have a great weekend!

XO

**Chapter 78 "Tension 2.0"**

Clara slowly entered the bedroom with two plates in her hands, surprised to see that Marina was already awake. She stretched languidly in bed, a soft sigh escaping her throat. Marina looked up with a grin and her brown eyes lit up when she saw Clara. She lifted herself up and placed herself against the header. She rubbed her eyes and looked tired. Clara observed her features with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked tentatively while she walked towards the bed.

A huge smile took over Marina's face as she nodded her head.

"Yes, love, I'm fine.. Don't worry!"

She watched how Clara's features washed over with relief, but the concern remained evident in her eyes.

"Come here.." Marina said quietly, moving the sheets away.

Clara placed the plates onto the nightstand and crawled under the sheets, pressing her body close against Marina's side. They stared into eachothers eyes, their faces inches apart. Marina could tell how tensed Clara was and tried to find the words to ease her mind.

"Breathe, Clarinha... I'm fine.." she whispered again.

She didn't know what else to say and hoped that her actions would outweighed more than her words. She smiled softly and closed the space between them, pressing her lips onto Clara's. Marina gave her a deep kiss she didn't expect and Clara let out a small gasp. For a minute she forgot all her worries and completely surrendered into their heartened kiss.

As Clara pulled away she admired Marina's long eyelashes, her beautiful brown eyes.

"You are stunning.." she whispered.

Marina smiled and fluttered her eyes closed.

"That's my line…" she smirked playfully.

They faced eachother for a long moment, before Marina cleared her throat, suddenly distracted by the delicious smell.

"You've made breakfast…" she whispered.

Clara nodded while her lips curled up. She pushed herself up and picked the plates beside her, handing one to Marina. Her eyes filled with delight when she noticed the slices of bread and coffee waiting for her.

"I will make sure you won't miss another meal.." Clara said quietly, in a tone that left no space for arguing.

Marina nodded and looked at Clara appreciatively. Her heart warmed by Clara's gesture and she reached out her hand, stroking Clara's cheek with her thumb. She slowly leaned sideward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you…. At least one of us is holding it together.." she smirked.

Marina put a piece of bread into her mouth and smiled while they unconsciously shuffled closer under the sheets.

After they finished breakfast Marina stared at Clara, who seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Marina blinked as she watched Clara carefully.

Clara took a sip of her coffee before she closed her hands around the cup.

"You want a true answer?" she whispered, slowly looking up into Marina's eyes.

"Ofcourse!"

Marina tilted her head, her eyes questioning. Clara remained silent for a moment and released a soft breath, swallowing nervously.

"I was worrying about you… About your scans... What if.."

"No, Clarinha, don't go there!" Marina cut her off.

She raised her hand and caressed Clara's cheek again. This was exactly the reason she didn't want her to know. Clara had suffered enough and she just wanted to enjoy their time together, not to worry her. But she realized that she did the right thing by opening up, it wouldn't be fair to withhold her own pain. They didn't have to face things alone anymore, they were in this together.

"I will be fine! All the symptoms refer to stress.." she continued.

Clara sighed and closed her eyes as she nuzzled her face further into Marina's hand. She knew Marina was right but couldn't get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She leaned into Marina's touch, before she turned her head slightly to kiss Marina's fingertips.

"I know.. But you really scared me yesterday.."

Marina brushed her finger over Clara's lip and stared deep into her eyes.

"I'll be fine.." she whispered, her eyes trying to reassure Clara.

"I just... I can't stand to see you in pain.. And knowing that I'm one of the reasons for y..."

Marina pressed her finger against Clara's lips, forcing her to stop talking. Her smile was watery while she stared into Marina's eyes.

"Please stop, love.. Don't ever blame yourself. You are the reason for my happiness. All the struggling, waiting and longing was worth it.."

She withdrew her finger only to place a gently kiss on Clara's lips.

"I would do it all over again, if that's what it takes to be with you.."

Clara's breath hitched as Marina's words left her speechless. She felt overwhelmed with happiness. Her heart was in her throat and for a moment she wasn't sure she could breathe. She couldn't find any other way to respond then to wrap her arms around her, pressing her lips against the soft skin of her neck. Marina's hands were tracing patterns against her back and Clara felt how her mind finally seemed to settle.

X

A few hours later Clara silently entered the studio. Marina had an important shoot and she wanted to support her. But subconsciously she knew that wasn't the main reason. She just wanted to make sure she was fine, because yesterday's events unsettled her more than she wanted. She'd watched Marina sleep all night, anxious by every wrinkle her face had made. Was she alright? Was she in pain? Eventually she'd fallen back asleep, exhausted by her worries.

She liked the fact that her presence was still unnoticed and silently let her eyes take in the scene in front of her. The way Marina shifted around the three models, gently ordering their movements. She found herself enchanted by her girlfriend. The way her eyes slightly narrowed when she was looking for the right angle, the way she brushed her hair behind her ear, the way her lips slightly parted when she focused. She released a soft breath she didn't release she had been holding and leaned back against the wall.

She could only smile as she admired Marina's beauty. Her dark locks were pulled up into a simple, loose bun. Her lips adorned in their usual luscious red. You're so beautiful, she said quietly for nobody to hear. It hit her how her body seemed in constant need to touch or just to be near her girlfriend in a way she'd never felt before.

Marina unconsciously glanced over her camera when her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't noticed Clara staring at her, casually leaning her back against the wall. Their eyes locked intensely as a warm smile broke out across Clara's face, causing a tingle down her spine.

She watched how Marina's body froze for a second, her lips parted, her camera slowly lowering from her eyes. Marina took a deep breath and walked towards Clara, their gazes locked intensely. She stopped in front of her and slid her arm around her girlfriend instinctively. Clara moved closer to her automatically and bit her lip.

"How long have you been standing there?" Marina asked slightly out of breath.

Clara smirked and closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the sensation of Marina's body against hers.

"A while.." she softly confessed.

Marina ducked her head and smiled shyly, her cheeks flushed.

"I love to watch you work.." Clara added in a warm tone.

A beautiful smile grew on Marina's face, her eyes shining. Clara's breath hitched at the look as her heart fluttered in her chest.

X

"Is that a good idea?" Marina teased, the desire thick in her voice.

Clara bit her lip and stared deeply into Marina's darkened eyes. She recalled the last time she'd massaged her and how hard it had been to control herself. But she decided to challenge herself, to fight her desires for a little while. She wanted to help Marina with releasing her bodies tension so she nodded her head.

"You need it…" Clara softly replied, slightly dodging her question.

Marina slowly unbuttoned her own shirt, never taking her eyes from Clara's. She chuckled when Clara's eyes widened for a second as her bare breasts came into view, tossing her shirt and bra onto the floor. She could tell how she held her breath and secretly celebrated her victory. She felt how her own desire build while Clara's gaze dropped down her body.

"You like what you see?" Marina whispered playfully.

Clara glanced up again and felt her mouth suddenly turned dry. She tried to control her breath while her mind went black. Marina found herself staring at Clara's lips while she waited for her reply.

"Marina.. You look…" Clara breathed, her voice trailing off.

But instead of giving in, she ordered Marina to lay down. Marina knew she was driving Clara crazy and smirked by facing her flushed cheeks. She loved watching her reactions, revealing how much she was able to affect her.

Marina grinned widely and lay down comfortable on her stomach, inhaling a deep breath. Clara stared at her bare skin, covered with birthmarks, and closed her eyes for a second. Trying to suppress the sensations that suddenly rushed through her stomach. She measured a small amount of oil and rubbed her hands together.

She gently placed herself on top of Marina, her knees on either side of her, straddling the woman she loved. Marina shivered when she felt Clara's weight above her, slowly pressing her hips onto the mattress, trapped and in growing need for her touch. Her hands were clutching at the pillow beneath her as her breathing escalated. Her hips arched just a little bit and she heard Clara's chuckle above her.

"Control yourself, love.." Clara teased.

She spoke softly, dropping her voice just a little as she spoke out the word love. A soft groan escaped Marina's throat, causing a huge smirk on Clara's face. She brushed her hands together once more, making sure the oil heated just enough, before she spread the oil over Marina's back. Marina pressed her eyes closed and felt how goose bumps were spreading over her skin.

Clara massaged her shoulders, gently caressing her tensed muscles. She kept her touch light and casual, to not heighten their arousal. She heard Marina's heavy breaths and clenched her jaw. This was even harder than she'd imagined. She tried to control the heat that was building between her legs. She focused on her fingers, the touch of Marina's skin against the palm of her hands. But all she could think of was how desperate she wanted to taste her, feel her.

She stroked her fingertips down Marina's spine and noticed how she quivered under her touch. She couldn't help herself from leaning forward, ghosting her lips against Marina's neck. But instead of pulling away again, she closed her eyes and grazed her lips over the cool skin beneath her.

"You're driving me crazy, Clarinha…" Marina moaned.

Clara swallowed hard and felt a blush creeping up. She quickly repacked herself and inhaled a sharp breath, while she straightened her back.

"Sorry… You're kind of hard to resist.." she confessed slightly out of breath, unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

She wriggled her hips playfully and felt how Marina's body tensed under her. Marina panted softly as her abdomen tightened in anticipation.

"Well, I'm the one trapped beneath your intoxicating touch…" Marina whispered playfully.

Clara smiled and noticed how Marina's skin suddenly became hot with desire. She teased her hands down Marina's sides and bit her lip, gathering all her strength from moving her hands any lower. She heard Marina 's groan by her touch as her center started to pulse in desperate need.

Clara's fingers made it difficult to think of anything except her uncontrollable longing. Marina's heart raced and she could feel her pulse pounding in her ears. She shivered with desire and raised her hips against Clara.

"Oh.. Clarinha… I can't… I need…" Marina gasped as she dug her fingers into the pillow.

Before she realized what was happening, Marina grabbed her hips and turned on her back. She watched how the fire ignited in her eyes while she sat up aswell, holding her tightly on her lap. Their lips melted together into a passionate kiss. They moaned when their tongues slid together as Marina tangled her fingers into Clara's dark locks. She loosened one hand to slide it down Clara's lower back, pulling her even closer.

Marina carefully slowed the kiss down, breathing heavily, until she softly pulled away. She rested her forehead against Clara's, a huge smirk on her face.

"Best.. Idea.. Ever..." she breathed while she started to unbutton Clara's shirt.


End file.
